Campamentos en Guerra
by Torresx2
Summary: El Campamento Meztizo a estado dividido entre chicas y chicos durante mas de 20 años, pero ahora repentinamente los han unido y han formado un equipo para competir en los primeros Juegos Semidios, ccntra los chicos de el Campamento Jupiter y las Cazadores de Artemisa. patrocinado por el Olimpo y llevado a ustedes gracias a Hefesto TV.
1. No queremos un Campamento Unisex

**Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos. Son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡No Queremos un Campamento Unisex!**

" _Estaba en la cima de la Colina Mestiza. La vista era genial, como siempre. Parado junto al gran pino de Thalía, llamado así en honor a mi prima, el cual sostenía en una de sus ramas el Vellocino de Oro y era custodiado por el dragón, Peleo, tenía plena vista del valle. En este se apreciaba una granja y un gran sembradío de fresas; pero como puedo ver a través de la niebla, veo lo que en realidad es: un campamento para chicos mitad dios, igual que yo. La casa grande, con tres pisos pintados en azul y blanco, el campo de tiro con arco, la cancha de vóley, el anfiteatro, el comedor, los establos, entre muchas otras cosas._

 _Simplemente, el mejor lugar del mundo._

 _Volví a fijarme en la casa grande, y me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. el edificio estaba rodeado de fresas, como de costumbre, pero faltaban sus habituales dos senderos. Uno a la derecha, para llegar al campamento de los chicos y otro a la izquierda, para ir al de las chicas. Esto es extraño, la última vez que vine, en navidad, todo estaba en orden._

 _Comencé a mirar a los lados, con la sensación de estar siendo observado. Fije mi vista en una de las ventanas de la Casa Grande. Tenía las cortinas puestas, pero en una esquina se asomaban un par de grandes ojos grises, como una tormenta. Me miraban de manera inquisitiva y minuciosa. Me puso nervioso en verdad. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar lo hermosos que eran…"_

-Percy- abrí los ojos con pesadez, vi a mi madre en la puerta, quien me miraba con una sonrisa- es hora de desayunar, tienes que preparar tu equipaje.

Y lo que verdaderamente quiso decir mi hermosa y adorada madre, Sally, es _"por favor, ve a comer para que yo pueda hacer tu maleta, que olvidaste hacer"_. Ella lo sabía, aunque le dije unas 20 veces anoche que no lo iba a olvidar. Esa mujer me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Es genial.

Dando tumbos con los ojos casi completamente cerrados, me fui a la cocina a desayunar con Paul Blofis, mi padrastro. Parece un actor, pero en realidad es profesor de literatura en la escuela a la que asisto. Gracias a él no me han explicado. Es un tipo muy guay.

* * *

" _-Pero, Quirón…_

 _-Ya está decidido, pequeña- Quirón, el centauro y director de actividades del campamento, hablaba con una muchacha. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Usaba unos vaqueros, una camisa naranja que creo, es la del campamento, y su cabello caía en su espalda. Era rubio y rizado como el de una princesa._

 _Quirón se movió de donde estaba, supuse que se encontraba en la sala de estar de la Casa Grande; ahora podía ver el rostro de Quirón y el de la chica. La rubia tenía ojos grises, intensos como el de una tormenta…como los que miraban a través de la ventana. Debía ser ella. Su rostro se me hacía extrañamente familiar._

 _Pero ¿por qué?, estoy seguro de no haberla visto antes, no a ella. A ver, Percy, piensa. Rubia, ojos grises e inteligentes, atlética… ¡lo tengo! Se parece a Malcom de la cabaña de Atenea. Tienen cierto parecido, pero, obviamente, ella es mucho más bonita que él._

 _-Por favor- ella junto las manos bajo el mentón, miro a Quirón con sus grandes y suplicantes ojos grises. Debía tener esa rutina ensayada, y era muy buena. Me fuera mirado a mí de esa manera y no hay forma de que le hubiera dicho que no. Por un momento, Quirón vacilo. Entonces entro el Señor D. se veía gruñón, como si quisiera estar en otra parte. Estaba de buen humor._

 _-Ya, niña- hablo Dionisio, tenía el ceño fruncido- esta fue una orden directa del Olimpo, no hay pero que valga._

 _-Pero…_

 _-NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA- repitió el dios con voz fuerte, sus ojos brillaron con un leve resplandor violeta- anda a tu cabaña._

 _De mala gana, la rubia dio las buenas noches (hasta ese momento no había notado la obscuro que estaba el cielo) y salió refunfuñando entre dientes."_

Desperté justo cuando el auto se detenía frente a la Colina Mestiza. Me despedí de mis padres con algo de tristeza pues no vería a mis padres hasta el final del verano. Pero no me duro mucho, estaba muy cerca de mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Subí la colina mientras el auto se alejaba.

En la cima, parado junto al árbol de Thalia y Peleo, vi exactamente lo mismo que en mi sueño de esa mañana. En realidad, si faltaban los dos caminos que llevaban a los dos campamentos. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, no si bueno o malo, pero incluía a la chica rubia de mi sueño.

Camine hacia el campamento, seguro de que todo estaba bien.

¿Les doy un dato curioso mío? Siempre me equivoco.

Hoy no fue la excepción.

lo supe en cuanto termine de bajar la colina. No se oía nada, y permítanme decirles que en un campamento de varones lo último que se escucha es "nada". Pase la Casa Grande y visualice la cancha de vóley. Estaba desierta; seguí por el edificio de arte y manualidades y comencé a escuchar ruido. Voces, para ser más específico.

-El anfiteatro- exclame.

Corrí, y al entrar vi a todos mis amigos y compañeros sentados en las gradas. Frente a ellos estaba el Señor D. Se estaban quejando de no-se-que, pero debía ser serio. Incluso Pólux y Castor se veían molestos con su padre. Solo capte una frase: _"Ellas lo complican todo"_

Sin hacer ruido, o mejor dicho, sin llamar la atención, me acerque hasta donde estaban Luke y Grover. No hablaban, pero tampoco parecían muy felices. Me senté entre ambos. Apenas me notaron, me di cuenta porque en cuanto hable, se exaltaron.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Perrrcy- Grover me abrazo, teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. No había cambiado mucho- tenemos problemas ¡nos invaden!

La alarma en su voz logro asustarme ¿nos invadían? Es imposible. Tenemos límites mágicos, ningún monstruo o mortal puede cruzarlo. Además ¿Quién estaría tan loco para invadirnos? El olor de mi habitación sin asear mataría a un perro del infierno, ni hablar del daño que causaría la peste de los de Ares.

-Calma- al oír la voz de Luke volví a la realidad. Divagar es uno de mis problemas- solo escucha.

Mire al Señor D y me di cuenta de que estaba en verdad irritado con todo el escándalo y las interrupciones. Comenzó a brillar y todos cerramos los ojos. Había mostrado su forma divina solo para que callaran. Genial.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- lo oímos lamentarse.

-¡Nadie lo manda a coquetear con ninfas prohibidas!

Los ojos de Dionisio centellaron en violeta, aún más que en mi reciente sueño. Estoy seguro de que quien grito eso fue Leo Valdez, uno de más amigos, hijo de Hefesto. Es algo raro el muchacho. Muchos contuvimos la risa para no enfurecer más al Señor D.

-Ya les explique, ahora largo de aquí o si no…

No tuvo que terminar la amenaza. Como los caballeros que somos, corrimos cual corcel salvaje y nos atropellamos por la puerta. Fue estupendo. Nada como una buena dosis de adrenalina inducida por un dios amargado y unos campistas desbocados para empezar el día. Una vez fuera del peligro me acerque de nuevo a Grover y Luke. Exigí explicaciones.

-¿Ahora que paso?

-¡Invasión!- volvió a decir Grover.

-Ya, niño cabra- Luke me miro- llegaste justo después de toda la explicación que duro cerca de 20 minutos.

20 minutos. Wau. El Señor D se extendió.

-Lo sé- dije- me quede dormido y mi equipaje…

Las palabras se atoraron un mi garganta. Habíamos llegado al área común. Definitivamente, algo no andaba como de costumbre. Mire la cabaña número 3, la mía. Era enorme. Bueno, no enorme, pero si más grande de lo que era antes. No solo la mía, todas la cabañas se habían agrandado. Aunque la más imponente seguía siendo la de Zeus.

En navidad, cuando vine, mi cabaña (chaparrita, pero sólida. Con paredes de roca marina y una gran vista al mar) era del tamaño de una cabaña de campamento normal. En su interior había espacio para 4 literas, ahora tenía el doble. Había crecido ¡las cabañas no crecen! No son personas, o plantas a las que riegas y crecen. Pensé en las posibilidades de reconstrucción, obviamente, pero no; eran las mismas paredes. Las conocía perfectamente. Incluso seguía esa pequeña y linda concha junto a la puerta, que bautice Vincent.

-¿Qué le paso a mi cabaña?- no pude evitar sonar sorprendido.

-Los dioses, todopoderosos- comenzó a decir Luke con todo el sarcasmo que encontró- la agrandaron. La tuya y todas las demás- parecía divertirle mi cara de estupefacción- ahora ocupa más terreno que antes la zona común ¿no notaste que el camino fue más largo?

-No- murmure. Venia tan distraído que ni lo note- ¿por qué han hecho esto?

-Porque tendremos visitas- dejo de sonreír, pero tenía esa mirada que yo conocía muy bien. Él estaba ansioso- y ellas tienen que estar cómodas, o eso dijo Quirón.

-¿Ellas?- dude.

-Nuestras amigas del otro extremo de la playa.

* * *

Esto en verdad no me gusta ¿en qué pensaban los dioses? ¿Nosotras? ¿Con ellos? ¡Imposible! Yo no tengo nada contra los hombres, pero h visto un par de veces su campamento ¡y es un completo asco! ¿Por qué no pudieron dejar las cabañas de este lado? Y eso me lleva a lo más indignante ¡gracias a eso las chicas estamos sentadas en medio de un claro del campo de fresas!

Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Tengo 17 años, los últimos 10 los he pasado en el campamento. Cuando llegue ya estaba dividido en 2 y, la verdad, me parece que así estamos bien. Antes de esta "unión", ambos campamentos eran una réplica el uno del otro, por lo tanto no chocábamos con ellos ni ellos con nosotras. Nos hemos juntado en contadas ocasiones, generalmente en navidad, cuando no suelen haber muchos campistas. Siempre hay disputas.

Nuestros problemas se deben, principalmente, a una competencia entre ambos campamentos. Tonterías de los antiguos campistas, en mi opinión. Pero para remarcar la rivalidad, para evitar olvidarla, ellos suelen hacernos bromas y nosotras a ellos. Es muy inmaduro, lo sé, pero Clarisse, una chica de Ares bastante grande y abusona, y Thalia, hija de Zeus y mi mejor amiga, piensan que es la mejor forma de demostrarles quien manda. La última vez, las chicas de Afrodita y Hefesto se pusieron de acuerdo. En mitad de la noche mandaron pequeños autómatas con bombas de perfume concentrado. Quirón se enteró y nos castigó, pero incluso el apesto a perfume de niña por semanas.

Ahora, en medio del claro rodeados de fresas, el trataba de calmar a mis compañeras, quienes no estaban nada felices. Si no estuviera molesta, sentiría pena por él. Ellas gritaban y daban chillidos tan agudos, que juro que en estos 10 minutos de reunión ya he perdido el 30 % de mi audición. Las que más se quejaban eran las chicas de Afrodita, seguidas por las de Ares.

Lo que en realidad les disgustaba era: primero y principal, la repentina noticia que nos reunirían a todos en el mismo campamento sin explicación ninguna y segundo, pero no menos importante, que tendremos que compartir cabañas con chicos desconocidos. Yo trato de verlo por otro lado, compartiremos cabañas con nuestros hermanos, pero entendía que era un cambio drástico, luego de convivir entre chicas. Ya conocíamos nuestros problemas y costumbres, pero a ellos apenas les conocíamos los nombres.

En mi vida de campista he conocido a varios de mis hermanos, pero solo he tratado con algunos, como Malcom. Además tengo un amigo. Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes. Rubio de ojos azules. Lo conocí un par de años después de mi llegada al campamento. Es como mi hermano mayor, aunque solo me lleve un año. Nos hicimos amigos gracias a Quirón, ya que siempre nos pedía ayudarlo con la correspondencia y otros papeleos. También conozco a un sátiro (la separación es tal que las ninfas pasan su tiempo con nosotras y los sátiros se quedan en el lado de ellos), Grover, es algo tímido pero es un buen amigo.

Todas hemos hablado alguna vez con nuestros hermanos, generalmente solo con ellos, y casi siempre es una charla que consiste en intercambiar nombres, edades y un silencio incómodo. Algunas, después de un tiempo, los conocen mejor; como en el caso de ambas cabañas 4, 9 y 11. Mi amiga Thalia es hija única, por parte de Zeus (solo sé que tiene un hermano), pero también tiene amigos. No los conozco. Son sus primos de parte divina: el hijo de Poseidón y el hijo de Hades.

Debido a esta falta de trato, nosotras estamos seriamente indispuestas a mezclarnos con ellos. La mayoría somos extraños. La única persona relajada con todo esto es Thalia. Ella desborda confianza y seguridad. Además que tiene la cabaña 1 para ella sola.

-¡Pero, Quirón!- el chillido grupal me trajo de regreso. Quirón se ve algo nervioso. Creo que se debe a que nunca había tratado con un grupo tan grande de alteradas semidiosas.

-No puedo hacer nada, niñas- nos dijo. Bufe y me cruce de brazos- mejor será que tomen sus cosas y nos vayamos.

-¿A dónde?- Silena Beauregart dijo, haciéndose notar, milagrosamente, sobre sus hermanas. Ellas se quejaban, principalmente, del espacio en los armarios y esas cosas, ahora que tendrían que compartir con más personas.

-Tienen que acomodarse en sus cabañas.

* * *

La hora de la cena fue tan INCOMODA. Terminamos de instalarnos poco antes del almuerzo, Quirón anuncio que por ese día nos podríamos sentar las chicas de un lado y ellos del otro. Mañana iniciarían las actividades normales. Juntos. Como cabaña. El caso está en que ellos nos miraban, mucho.

La mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a las chicas de Afrodita, cosa que era obvia y hasta cierto punto, relajante. Si no, nos examinaban a toda con la mirada, como si quisieran saber si estamos a su nivel en batalla.

Mmmmm, no. Creo que la que los está viendo así soy yo.

Bueno, pero aunque fuera en caso contrario, yo sé que podríamos vencerlos. Tenemos muchas cosas a favor: Thalia es una buena líder y gran peleadora; las hijas de Ares, sobre todo Clarisse, son excepcionales a la hora de usar armas. Las de Apolo tienen una puntería natural que dejaría mal incluso a una cazadora. Y solo mencione algunas.

Lo más incómodo de todo era el silencio. El campamento de los chicos debe ser de todo, menos silencioso. Estoy segura. El sonido predominante en el lugar era el de los cubiertos chocando con el plato. La única vez que se escucharon voces fue cuando quemamos parte de nuestro comida en las brasas como ofrenda para los dioses. No pude evitar observarlos, escondiéndome detrás de algunas chicas. Ninguno hablaba más de un par de susurros, a excepción de un muchacho delgado y de cabello oscuro, Leo Valdez. Una vez lo vi en la enfermería luego de que le cayera un yunque en el pie. Ese muchacho no se callaba con nada.

Seguí viendo y me encontré a Luke. Él estaba comiendo tranquilamente. A su izquierda estaban un par de muchachos muy parecidos, con cabello castaño y miradas picaras; nos miraban y reían, como si estuvieran planeando alguna travesura. Hijos de Hermes seguramente.

Y entonces, a la derecha de Luke, me encontré con un par de ojos verdes, verdes como el mar. El muchacho me miraba fijamente, cosa que me pareció extraña. Me miraba con curiosidad. Le sostuve la mirada. Me sonrió levemente y no pude evitar pensar que era muy guapo.

Encontré ese pensamiento molesto y lo deseche inmediatamente. Trate de encontrar de quien era hijo, pero no se me ocurre ninguno.

Thalia me dio un codazo en las costillas, sin nada de delicadeza, y cuando la mire señalo mi plato. El cual seguía casi completo. Termine de comer, no quería tener el estómago vacío hasta la cena.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos divididos. Para variar. En la noche luego de cenar, y volver a encontrarme con la mirada de ese chico, nos dispersamos por cabañas.

Fui elegida concejera. No por mi edad, pues un par de mis hermanos eran mayores que yo, sino por mi tiempo en el campamento. Mayor que el de todos mis hermanos. Malcom, quien era concejero antes de que llegáramos, no se opuso. Ninguno lo hizo. Todos somos lógicos, todos somos hijos de Atenea.

* * *

-Y ¿todavía no?

-No, Apolo- gruño Hefesto- aun no.

-¿Por qué?- el dios del sol, rubio de ojos azules, tan guapo como siempre, tenia una marcada mueca de impaciencia.

-Porque aún no es tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún faltan cosas por arreglar.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a golpearte.

-¿Por qué?

Hefesto alzo la gran llave hidráulica que tenía en la mano. Apolo retrocedió 2 pasos inmediatamente.

-Ya sal de mi fragua.

-¡Per, Hefesto! Es que ya quiero que inicie, sé que mis hijos se lucirán. Pondrán el nombre de padre en alto. Será estupendo- Apolo hablaba con gran entusiasmo, moviéndose por todo el lugar y tocándolo todo, sin entender no papa de que toqueteaba- incluso, creo que me llego una idea para un haiku…

-Si dices un solo verso prometo que vas a lamentarlo- amenazo Hefesto, ya harto.

-Ok, ok, ya me voy- el dios herrero suspiro aliviado.

-Que la puerta no te dé en tu bronceado trasero solar al salir.

Apolo salió a regañadientes de la fragua. Hefesto respiro en paz y siguió con su trabajo. Entonces hubo una luz roja iluminado el lugar.

-¡Hermano!- Ares, con todo su aspecto de motociclista, le sonrió.

-Largo de aquí si no quieres que te encadene de cabeza de nuevo- Hefesto comenzó a golpear a su hermano con la llave hidráulica, empujándolo a la salida.

-¡Hey! Yo solo quiero saber sobre ese programa tuyo de campamentos…

-¡Que no es tiempo! Largo, largo de aquí. Y dile a todos los demás que se enteraran de su inicio- Ares cruzo la puerta y se giró para decirle algo a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, le cerraron la puerta en las narices. Literalmente.

Hefesto volvió a su área de trabajo, arrepintiéndose de su gran idea. Nadie lo dejaba en paz. Ni siquiera su padre. Para ser inmortales, no tenían suficiente paciencia para esperar unas semanas. Unas pocas míseras semanas.

Entonces, comenzaría el verdadero entretenimiento.


	2. A Ellas Les Gustan Las Batallas

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo Cap…este es del punto de vista de los chicos principalmente. No sé, es que ellos me encantan…jejeje espero que les guste!** **Cualquier sugerencia o comentario por favor en los reviews…si no les gusta…traten de no ser muy duras.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: A Ellas les Gustan las Batallas.**

Desperté demasiado temprano para mi gusto. El sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte y yo no podía mantener los ojos cerrados. Estar acostado y quieto sin hacer nada me exasperaba.

Salí de mi cama y me cambie de ropa. Cuando deje mi cabaña, completamente sola ahora, todo estaba en completa paz y silencio. Falta cerca de una hora para el desayuno, los demás deben estar dormidos.

Di una vuelta por l área común. Solo vi a una chica, ella no me noto. Se asomó en una de las ventanas de la cabaña 13, la de Hades. Supongo que tendría curiosidad. Yo también la tendría si viera una cabaña con paredes de obsidiana sólida, una calavera plateada en la puerta y antorchas con fuego verde ardiendo las 24 horas.

No alcance a verle la cara. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros con varios cortes en las piernas, un buzo rosa pastel que le quedaba bastante grande y unos tenis. Tenía puesta la capucha del buzo y eso le cubría el rostro y el cabello. Finalmente ella desapareció dentro de la cabaña 7, que comenzaba a brillar con el sol.

Al parecer no era el único que había madrugado.

* * *

El desayuno me pareció algo deprimente. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a comer solo, pero ver a mis amigos con sus hermanas me hizo sentir a un más solo. Thalia también estaba comiendo ella sola, considerando nuestro trato de hermanos, Quiron nos debería dejar comer juntos.

Aunque tengo que admitir que me alivia un poquito, en algunas mesas no se están llevando presisamente bien. Los de Ares discuten entre ellos, muy violentamente; en Afrodita se nota que tienen algunas diferencias y en Hermes hay una que otra mirada suspicaz y desconfiada.

* * *

Para mis actividades del día de hoy, Quiron escucho mis suplicas silenciosas y me puso a trabajar con Thalia.

Ella y yo nos conocimos por casualidad en New York. Al principio su carácter hacia que chocáramos mucho, pero fue solo cuestión de acostumbrarnos. Nunca la había visto durante el campamento y me alegraba verla.

Fuimos de aquí para allá durante el día, y pudimos darnos cuenta que las otras cabañas no se llevaban tan bien como nosotros.

Apolo y Deméter, que son de las cabañas más tranquilas, estaban teniendo roses en el campo de tiro con arco; si no era con la otra cabaña, era entre sus mismos hermanos. Ares y Atenea estaban teniendo un problema similar cerca del lago de las canoas. Trate de pasar lo más lejos posible del lugar pues una chica muy grande con chaqueta de camuflaje y la chica rubia de mi sueño estaban discutiendo airadamente en medio de todos ellos, pero Thalia no me hizo el menor caso.

-Deberíamos quedarnos cerca- dijo- podrían matarse a mordiscos en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres detener una pelea entre esas dos?

-Claro que no- dijo como si la hubiera ofendido- es que no es divertido cuando me las cuentan- eso me desencajo la mandíbula, pero ella continuo como si nada- yo le apuesto a Annabeth, ni yo pelearía con ella.

-¿La rubia?

-Ella misma.

Ahora sé cómo se llama la chica rubia.

¿Quién dice que no se aprenden cosas nuevas cada día?

* * *

En la tarde, cerca del atardecer, Nico Di Angelo apareció en el campamento.

Después de terminar todas mis actividades y que Thalia se fuera con sus amigas, decidí volver a mi cabaña. Y entonces vi la puerta de la cabaña 13 abierta. Me asome. En el interior, los chicos hacían un desastre.

Imagínense a Luke, Grover, Chris, Leo, los Stoll, Beckendorf y Will, andando de aquí para allá " _desempacando_ " las cosas de Nico, hablando como si no hubiera un mañana. Y si no, estaban regados en las camas, importándoles mu poco la cara malhumorada de mi primo.

-Hola- dije entrando.

-¡Percy!- dijeron al unísono.

Vi latas de Coca-Cola y bolsas de papas ¿Prohibido para los campistas? Si ¿Campistas obedientes? No mucho.

-Nico ¿Cómo has estado?

No lo veía desde la navidad antepasada. No ha cambiado mucho. Es un año menor que yo, pero tiene mi misma altura. Es delgado y pálido. Vestía de negro en su totalidad, el cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros y pareciera que recién salía de la cama.

-Todo normal, en el inframundo no pasa la gran cosa- Leo y los Stoll eructaron ruidosamente antes de reír, Grover se comió las latas vacías que habían dejado. Nico los miro molesto- ¿Pueden irse ya?

-¡No!

-No hace ni 10 minutos que llegue y este lugar ya está hecha un chiquero por su culpa- los señalo a todos, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada- fuera de aquí.

-Veras, Di Angelo- dijo Chris con cierta diversión y tomo una lata vacía. Supe inmediatamente que comenzarían con el juego de terminarse las frases. Le paso la lata a Luke.

-Nuestro ambiente a sido invadido- la lata paso a Beckendorf.

-Las cabañas no son seguras- se la paso a Travis.

-Esto que hacemos aquí…

-Sería un peligro donde están ellas- completo su hermano.

-¿Ellas?

-Sip- confirme y me pasaron la lata, yo se la lance a Grover- Nos visitan las chicas del campamento vecino…

-¡Nos invaden!- exclamo Grover, antes de morder la lata.

Mi mejor amigo parecía asustado ante la idea. Pero a él no le dan miedo las campistas, ha tratado con varias semidiosas. A él lo que lo pone nervioso son las ninfas. Ellas habían decidido quedarse en aquel campamento, como los sátiros habían decidido quedarse aquí, con nosotros.

-No- dijo Nico, escéptico.

-Si- dijimos todos.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Pero yo n he visto a ninguna chica!- seguro que pensaba que era una excusa para invadir la cabaña. Que en cierta parte es cierto.

Me asome en la puerta, pero no había ni un alma femenina en toda el área común.

-No están por aquí- dije.

-Tal vez están en la arena de combate- comento Leo- Piper me dijo algo sobre…no-se-que a no-se-quien.

-¿Quién es Piper?- todos preguntamos a la vez, el rio.

-Eso estuvo COOL ¡Digan otra!

-No- dijimos. Nos aplaudió por eso.

-¿Quién es Piper?- repitió Beckendorf.

-Oh, una chica de Afrodita, la conocí en la escuela hace tiempo.

-Con que de Afrodita- Will alzo las cejas sugerentemente.

-No es lo que piensan- gruño- es solo mi amiga.

-¿Cuál de todas es?- pregunto Luke. No es por nada, pero él conoce al derecho y al revés todas las cabañas.

-La que lleva plumas en el cabello, se la pasa con Silena Beauregard.

-¡Aaaaaah!

-Es demasiado para ti- dijo Nico, el rostro de Leo se descuadro.

-Ni siquiera la has visto ¡Y es solo mi amiga!

-Es demasiado para ti- coincidieron los hijos de Hermes. Nosotros reímos, Leo no tanto.

-Entonces irán a la arena- dije y el asintió- ¿vamos a ver?

No hubo que decirlo dos veces. Todos se pusieron de pie y caminamos a la arena. Arrastrando a Nico con nosotros.

* * *

Los 11 chicos se escabulleron en la arena y se escondieron detrás de las gradas. Estaban justo debajo de ellas, y las chicas ni cuenta se habían dado. Era cerca del atardecer y la mayoría del campamento femenino estaba allí.

El centro del lugar estaba vacío.

-¿Qué estarán esperando?- susurro Percy con curiosidad, antes de fijar su vista en la rubia de ojos grises. Annabeth.

La observo un poco más. En el sueño del día anterior había pensado que era bonita, pero en persona le parecía seriamente hermosa. definitivamente. La muchacha estaba a varios metros de ellos, hablando con una muchacha de cabello castaño, trenzas con plumas y vaqueros desgastados. Supuso que era Piper. Estaba también Katie Gradner. Percy noto una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Travis.

-Déjala, Stoll- advirtió- Quirón va a molestarse.

-¡Pero no pensaba hacer nada!

-Sí, claro- ninguno le creyó, ni siquiera Connor.

Entonces en el lugar entro una muchacha alta, de hombros anchos y expresión agresiva. La que había discutido con Annabeth. Inmediatamente supieron que se trataba de la bulling del lado de las chicas y, en poco tiempo, seguramente también del de los chicos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía ver lo satisfecha que estaba. Poco después entraron 3 chicas más: dos bastante grandes, parecidas a la primera y otra pelinegra bastante punk.

-¿Thalia?- murmuro Percy sin entender nada.

El pelinegro miro a Luke. El muchacho parecía emocionado de ver a la hija de Zeus. Y como Percy suponía, esa era la razón de la mirada ansiosa de su amigo el día anterior.

Una de las chicas que entro junto a Thalia dejo en el suelo un bulto. Un bulto que chillo de dolor al caer de trasero al suelo. Ellos la observaron con detenimiento: tenía un buzo rosa, un vaquero lleno de cortes y tenis. Percy la reconoció como la chica que espiaba el interior de la cabaña de Nico esa mañana.

Bruscamente, las dos grandulonas le quitaron el buzo, dejándola en una camiseta blanca y liberando a su vez una larga cabellera rubia. La chica se puso de pie y encaro a las demás, mostrando su rostro. Tenía los ojos azules, casi violetas, nariz pequeña y la piel un poco bronceada. Era muy linda.

-Ella…- susurro Nico mirando a la chica. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿La conoces?- Grover le quito la pregunta de la boca a Percy. El hijo de Hades no respondió. En cambio, Will dijo:

-Es mi hermana- ahora todos lo miraban a él.

-Eso explica el parecido- comento Luke.

Will era el hijo de Apolo que más se parecía a su padre, y esa chica era muy parecida a Will, solo que niña y más baja que todos ellos.

 **(En el centro de la arena)**

-Clarisse, por favor- dijo la joven rubia- sabes que no lo hice apropósito.

-Pero lo hiciste y es lo que importa- la mirada de la de Ares era inclemente- toma tu espada.

-No- gimió la chica.

-Toma tu espada.

-Yo no sé pelear con espadas ni lanzas.

-¿Entonces te quedaran con las manos limpias?

-Annabeth, Piper. Ayúdenme.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, con algo de culpa en el rostro. La hija de Apolo tenía un gran talento a la hora de usar flechas, pero las armas de filo no eran para nada su estilo.

El campamento de las chicas tenía un par de tradiciones, o reglas, o leyes, o como se le quiera llamar. y era que todas las bromas iban dirigidas única y exclusivamente a los hombres, no entre ellas; en caso contrario se hacía un castigo. Las veces que se habían dado estos problemas, el castigo era lavar los baños, o los platos, limpiar los establos y cosas así. Pero se trataba de Clarisse, hija del dios de la guerra, la mejor guerrera. Obviamente, no aceptaría nada diferente a una batalla.

Nada más que le había tocado la peor peleadora del campamento.

-Vamos, niña. Aunque sea trata de defenderte- Clarisse sonrió enormemente alzando su lanza eléctrica.

 **(Tras las gradas)**

-Eres extraño- murmuro Luke a Chris. Los Stoll asintieron.

El muchacho de rasgos latinos, hijo de Hermes, se había quedado observando a Clarisse con una extraña expresión, muy atento a los movimientos de la muchacha.

-¿Qué le habrá hecho esa chica a Clarisse?- Percy miraba a las chicas en la arena y, de vez en cuando, a la rubia de las gradas.

-Las mujeres están locas- soluciono Leo- pero quiero una lanza como esa.

Clarisse ataco primero, rápida y precisa, sin titubeos ni compasión. La hija de Apolo usaba la espada que le dieron solo como defensa, tratando lo más posible de no ser alcanzada por la punta de la lanza. Era rápida, pero Clarisse no se quedaba atrás.

La rubia de ojos azules tuvo que agacharse, saltar y luego rodar a un lado para esquivar los ataques de Clarisse. Retrocedía y rodeaba la arena para alejarse de la lanza, pero Clarisse avanzaba de igual forma, acorralándola.

Espada y lanza chocaron de nuevo, una defendiendo y la otra atacando con fuerza. Los chicos estaban casi tan absortos en la pelea como las chicas en las gradas.

Percy y Luke prestaban atención a los movimientos de Clarisse, analizándolos y aprendiendo como defenderse en el caso de que esa chica llegara a atacarlos. Los Stoll solo observaban como le daban la paliza a la hija de Apolo, Chris observaba a Clarisse, nada más; Leo y Bekendorf susurraban entre ellos como hacer una lanza como la de Clarisse, Will rezaba a los dioses para que su hermana saliera viva, Grover comía una lata que llevaba en el bolsillo y Nico observaba sin expresión en el rostro.

O, por lo menos, así se mantuvo hasta que un par de orbes violetas se posaron en los suyos. La muchacha quedo inmóvil al verlo, cosa poco productiva pues la hija de Ares aprovecho sus defensas bajas y le hizo un corte en la pierna. La muchacha grito de dolor.

-¿Creen que los otros cortes en su pantalón se hicieran de la misma manera?- pregunto Grover terminando de engullir la lata, el corte que había hecho la lanza era igual a los otros en el pantalón.

-Es lo más probable- asintió Luke.

 **(En la Arena)**

La muchacha estaba tendida boca arriba en la arena, el corte en su pierna sangraba, pero no parecía que le doliera mucho. Dieron el combate por terminado y las chicas se acercaron.

-¿Estas bien?- Annabeth se inclinó junto a ella.

-La lanza me durmió la pierna.

-Tienen que curarte la herida.

Le tendieron la mano y la chica se sentó haciendo una mueca. Coloco una mano sobre el corte en su pierna y murmuro algo en griego. La herida se cerró dejando una mancha roja en el pantalón.

-Igual te dolerá cuando tu pierna despierte- se burló Clarisse.

-Ya déjala- intervino Thalia, pero luego sonrió- ahora tienes que pelear contra mí.

Ambas sonrieron, las demás chicas se sentaron. Menos Annabeth y Piper que ayudaron a la joven a ponerse de pie. La hija de Apolo mantuvo a penas el equilibrio, pero cojeando salió de la arena, negándose a la ayuda de las 2 muchachas.

 **(Tras las gradas)**

-Qué mala es con la espada- dijo Luke, Percy estuvo muy de acuerdo.

Chris miraba a Clarisse, mientras peleaba con Thalia. Y los chicos lo miraban como si tuviera problemas mentales.

-Pobre niña- dijo Will con algo de pena ajena- eso fue patético.

-Gracias hermano- todos voltearon y vieron a la rubia. La muchacha estaba cruzada de brazos, sonriendo de lado- ¿acaso, pervertidos, espiar a chicas peleando es uno de sus fetiches secretos o que?- ellos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, pero ella solo miraba a uno- hola, Nico.

* * *

-Hefesto…te has vuelto loco.

-No, mi querido Hermes- el herrero tenía una gran sonrisa- solo estoy uniendo a nuestros hijos e hijas.

-¿Para qué se metan entre ellos?

-Tienen 24 horas juntos y solo hay un herido-Hefesto le restó importancia- y no tuvo la culpa, esa hija de Ares está loca realmente.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, los romanos tampoco serán problema por esa tregua que tiene- lo interrumpieron- la única amenaza son las niñas estas que siguen a Artemisa, y el peligro es en realidad para los chicos.

-Hefesto…

-Todo esta fríamente calculado.

Hermes volvió a revisar la lista de materiales que Hefesto le había dado. No había nada que no fuera, aunque sea, medianamente peligroso. Su hermano se había tomado en serio el entretenimiento para los dioses ¿unir a sus hijos? Si, está bien, podían hacer que convivieran en un mismo terreno sin matarse, pero ¿de ahí a ser hermanos o compañeros? ¿un equipo?

Para el, todo ese juru juju de los campamentos solo era para entretenimiento y no precisamente de los participantes. Estaba ciertamente preocupado. Por su parte, sus hijos no lo querían mucho, cuando se enteraran lo iban a mar mucho menos.

-Tienes unas dos semanas- Hefesto interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos- te recomiendo que empieces pronto.

Hermes suspiro y se fue, 'para iniciar su tarea.

* * *

Solo quiero aclarar que este fic no es un Solangelo por si hay alguna interezada, es NicoxOC... disculpen si no les gusta. el resto de las parejas son las mismas...en el proximo capitulo se vera un poco mas a Nico y habran unos problemitas entre Percy y Annabeth.

gracias por leer!

hasta prontooo...


	3. La Nueva-Vieja Amiga de Nico

**Capitulo 3: La Nueva-Vieja Amiga de Nico.**

* * *

-Eh…nosotros…

-Nosotros no…

-Te equivocas…

-Solo…

Ella rio al verlos balbucear y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que callaran.

-No los voy a acusar con Thalia y Clarisse si es lo que piensan.

Los chicos se miraron unos momentos, pensando si confiar en ella o no, menos Will que sonrió inmediatamente.

-Bien, chicos, ella es mi hermana menor- les dijo el hijo de Apolo, parándose junto a ella.

-Hope Solace- se presentó la chica.

-¿Solace?- susurro Nico. Nadie lo escucho.

-Un placer conocerte- Leo se adelantó, y dijo en tono coqueto- Leo Valdez, para servirte.

Will lo aparto inmediatamente y la abrazo por los hombros. No la soltó hasta que el resto termino de presentarse.

El único que no lo hizo fue Nico.

-Voy a ver a Quirón, supongo que no sabe que ya llegue.

Y se fue, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. De repente, Hope parecía incomoda.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar de donde conocía a Di Angelo, ella dijo:

-Creo que…mejor voy a la cabaña a cambiarme.

-Te acompaño- dijo su hermano sonriendo- tienes que contarme a que se debió esa derrota tan vergonzosa.

-Will- se quejó ella, antes de irse le dio una sonrisa a los chicos- un gusto conocerlos.

Ambos hijos de Apolo también se fueron.

-Que grosero estuvo Nico- comento Valdez, mientras salían sigilosamente, antes de que nadie más los viera- si yo conociera a una chica como ella…

-Will ya te fuera puesto una orden de restricción- respondió Chris y sus hermanos rieron.

-El punto es que no debió tratarla así- se defendió Leo.

-No sabes que fue lo que paso- dijo Beckendorf, los miro suspicazmente- y como yo los conozco, les recomiendo que no se metan donde no los han llamado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar el asunto de Nico. En este caso era mejor no entrometerse.

* * *

¿Así como cuando eres tan idiota como para seguirle el juego a Travis y Connor Stoll? No me importa si Hermes se molesta, voy a matarlos.

Podrá sonar exagerado, pero ¿saben lo que es que la chica más lista del campamento te odie? ¿Qué la más peligrosa estratega de Nueva York este en tu contra? Bien, yo si se lo que es, y no es precisamente hermoso. Bueno, ella si lo es, pero ese no es el caso.

Todo empezó después del almuerzo. Ayer prometimos no meternos en el asunto de Nico y esas cosas, pero luego de una conversación con Luke, Grover y Leo me quedo la curiosidad. Iba pensando en lo que ellos me dijeron cuando me topé con este par de hermanos, y tengo que admitir que me hicieron una oferta atractiva: hacerle una broma a Thalia.

Lo sé, suicida, pero ella también me ha hecho bromas y bien pesadas. Además, solo le iba a vaciar una cubeta de agua helada encima, y como somos amigos, Quirón no tomara esto muy en serio. Pero a mí me falta la malicia que a ellos les sobra, no me di cuenta de que ellos pensaban usarme para uno de sus planes.

Fuimos al taller de manualidades, por la parte trasera. Me subí al techo y ellos me pasaron la cubeta con el agua. Me ubique sobre la entrada donde estaba Thalia con otras chicas. Ellos me dieron la señal.

Todo pasó muy rápido: deje caer el agua. Connor quito a Thalia y Travis puso a Katie en su lugar, pero de adentro vino corriendo una rubia. Choco con Katie y la aparto. Por lo tanto, el resultado fue una rubia histérica empapada con agua helada.

¿Quieren que mejore las cosas? Caí del techo. Para mi suerte, no morí; el techo no era muy alto y caí de espalda, cuando mucho me dolerá mañana. ¿Alguna vez han visto el cielo gris antes de una gran tormenta? Duplíquenlo por tres y sabrán que así se veían los ojos de Annabeth, que me miraba mientras su ropa escurría.

-Jackson- los ojos de Thalia parecían huevos fritos.

-Yo…yo…

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué te sucede? Cuando Quiron se entere…-Annabeth comenzó a gritarme cosas en griego antiguo, y solo puedo decir que no eran elogios precisamente-… ¡Sesos de Alga!

Me puso de pie, ella seguía gritando. Incluso gritando se veía bien y pensar eso me hizo sentir aún más tonto. ¿Ven? Esto pasa cuando caes en la escaramuza de los Stoll.

Quienes ya no estaban por allí.

-No… no fue mi intención- se comenzaban a reunir a nuestro alrededor otros campistas curiosos. Los Stoll me dejaron para morir solo, y eso no se los perdonare tan fácilmente- Travis y Connor me engañaron, dijeron que era una broma para Thalia, pero era para Katie. Tú saliste de la nada, fue un accidente.

Thalia se veía molesta, Katie estaba furiosa. Annabeth seguía mojada.

-¡Esos idiotas!- grito Katie, buscándolos con la mirada- cuando los atrape…

-Quiron se enterara- Annabeth me fulmino con la mirada, antes de irse a grandes zancadas.

Los demás se dispersaron, Thalia fue la única que se quedó. Cuando estuvimos solos, rompió a reír.

-¡Sesos de alga!

-Cállate, cara de pino.

Ella callo en seco y me miro mal. Ese apodo le molestaba, larga historia.

-Ven, sesos de alga- ella tomo mi muñeca y comenzó a llevarme- vamos a hablar con Nico.

-¿Con Nico? ¿De qué?

-Pues…

-Eres una cotilla- la acuse- déjalo en paz.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que le quiero decir…

-Te conozco, Grace. Déjalo quieto.

Tiro de mí. Ignorándome completamente. Yo no quiero molestarlo, ella podía hacerlo perfectamente sola.

-Suelta, Thalia- le pedí- yo no quiero…

-Si tu estas es probable que hable más fácilmente- estrangulo con más ganas mi muñeca- vienes sí o sí.

Sin más, me deje arrastrar. En ocasiones, sabia cuando es bueno rendirme.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de mi cabaña, y yo me reúse a abrirla. Me gusta estar solo, estoy bien así. Pero siempre hay alguien queriendo molestar.

-Nico, soy Thalia. Abre la puerta.

Molestar, que palabra más exacta. No me quedo de otra más que abrirle. Allí estaba ella, con Percy parado a unos metros, sobándose la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió y entro a mi cabaña como si nada. Como es técnicamente _"de la familia"_ puede llegar y quedarse y Quiron no le diría nada.

-¿No hay algo que quieras contarme?- Thalia tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de manera exigente.

-Cotilla- murmuro Percy, quedándose en la puerta.

-¿Contarte, de qué?- inquirí, pero algo me dice que no quiero saber.

-Nico, sabes que cuestas conmigo- me dijo ella- entiendo que aun eres un niño y ciertos temas te cuestan, por eso estoy aquí. Para escucharte y darte mí apoyo…

-¿A esta que bicho le pico?- mire a Percy y el solo se encogió de hombros. Thalia bufo.

-Hope, niño- dijo, con impaciencia- quiero respuestas ahora.

-¿Qué tan lejos vive ese hermano tuyo del que nos comentaste?- dije- a ver si lo traemos de visita para que te distraigas con él, y dejes de meterte donde no te han llamado.

-¿Entonces si la conoces?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Que el más pequeño de mis hermanos- así nos llamaba Thalia a Percy y a mi- allá conocido a una chica es una ocasión especial, y más tratándose de ti.

-Ya tengo 16 años, Thalia. No me hables como a un bebé.

-Y deja de ser tan cotilla.

-Cállate- le dijo a Percy- después hablare contigo sobre Annabeth…

-Si ya terminaste, ¿se pueden ir?

-Claro, nos vamos- me tomo de la muñeca, igual que a Percy- hablaremos en un lugar más cómodo.

Tiro de mí hacia la salida. Percy se iba quejando pues ya le dolía la muñeca, y faltaba poco para que yo estuviera como él. Thalia está loca, pero es una loca con mucha fuerza.

Llegamos a una banca cerca del bosque, y nos sentamos, ella aun nos sujetaba.

-Te recomiendo que hables de una vez, así saldremos de esto más rápido- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Solo quiero dejar claro, que yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto- Percy trataba inútilmente que lo soltaran.

Thalia no iba a desistir, así es ella. Terca. Terca como ninguna.

Redecirme es lo único que me queda.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Era otoño y yo tenía 11 años. Un año atrás Percy, Grover y Thalia nos habían traído al Campamento Mestizo a mi hermana Bianca y a mí. Poco después ella se unió a las Cazadoras de Artemisa y no la vi mucho desde entonces._

 _Me deprimí luego de la partida de Bianca, aunque ella me mandaba mensajes Iris de vez en cuando, aun me sentía abandonado por ella. Era mi única familia y me dejo para unirse a un grupo de adolescentes con arco y flechas. Mis únicos amigos eran Percy, Grover y Thalia, aunque ella estaba en el campamento vecino la mayoría del tiempo. Poco a poco más chicos se hicieron mis amigos, gracias a Percy generalmente, pero yo todavía no estaba cómodo entre ellos._

 _Poco después de ser reclamado por mi padre, Hades, conseguí un camino al inframundo. Allí aprendí muchas cosas, entre esas el viaje sombra._

 _Me costaba un poco al principio, sin embargo, unos 2 meses después pude pasar de viajar de noche a hacerlo de día, en distancias cortas pues era muy agotador._

 _Una mañana, luego de viajar más de lo que podía, Salí agotado de la sombra de un árbol y me deje caer allí. Oí los gritos de unas niñas, pero lo último que me importaba era haberlas asustado._

 _-Asustaste a mis amigas- dijo una voz muy suave, casi en un susurro- ahora no querrán volver a este parque._

 _Era una niña. Tenía el cabello rubio costo a los hombros y sus ojos eran azul, casi violetas. Era muy linda. No debía ser mayor que yo._

 _-Tú no te asustaste- dije._

 _-Te vi venir hace algún tiempo- me sonrió- te vez cansado, ten- me tendió un sándwich de queso- yo no tengo hambre._

 _Lo tome y me lo comí sin decir nada. Los viajes sombra siempre me dejaban hambriento._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Soy Nico- ella me dio un sándwich de buena gana y es amable, no vi por qué no decirle mi nombre._

 _-Yo soy Hope- me tendió una cajita de jugo- y dime ¿Cómo hiciste para salir de las sombras?_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Ella están dulce- dijo Thalia cuando termine- es casi imposible que no te agrade.

-¿Dijo que te vio venir?- Percy se veía seriamente confundido.

-Hope tiene esa habilidad- respondió Thalia- ve pequeñas imágenes del futuro en sueños, seguro lo vio de esa manera. No es como un oráculo, pero puede ser útil.

-Además, tenía un buena visión sobre la niebla incluso para ser una semidiós- agregué- pero yo eso no lo sabía, y ella tampoco al parecer.

-¿Qué paso después?- Thalia ya me había soltado la muñeca, pero ahora me dolía.

-Ella me hizo muchas preguntas y yo respondí la mayoría. Me invito al día siguiente, y luego al siguiente y siguiente, siempre en el mismo parque. Termino por hacerse una costumbre- esos habían sido días muy buenos, ella me recordaba a Bianca, pero no me trataba como a un chiquillo como solía hacerlo mi hermana- así fue durante unos dos años, entonces desapareció, no volvió al parque y no supe más de ella. Hasta ahora que sé que estaba aquí en el campamento.

-Qué cosas- susurro Thalia, luego sonrió- aun no es muy tarde, vamos a entrenar un poco.

-Te acompaño- dijo Percy inmediatamente.

-Yo no, pueden irse.

Ellos se despidieron y se alejaron, dejándome solo al fin.

Ahora me siento extraño después de hablar de Hope. Fue una buena amiga y la extrañe cuando desaprecio. Con ella, tenía esos pocos momentos en los que me reía como cuando era más niño. Ni siquiera los silencios eran incomodos.

-Hola, Nico- entonces ella apareció frente a mí.

Traía el cabello largo atado en una coleta, el buzo rosa y unos vaqueros sin cortes. Había crecido en estos 3 años, pero seguía teniendo ese rostro gentil y amistoso.

-Lindos vaqueros- comente.

-Son nuevos, trato de no usarlos mucho para que Clarisse no quiera cortarlos como los otros.

Se sentó junto a mi como si nada y comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa. Riendo y sonriendo, asiendo conversación casi ella sola. Pero parecía no importarle y a mí no me molestaba escucharla. Se sentía bien escuchar una vieja voz amiga.

* * *

Aun se sentía algo de tensión entre los campistas a la hora de la cena, pero había un poco más de ruido. Algunos comenzaban a dejar sus diferencias de lado.

Sin embargo, también había los que no pensaban dejar el pasado atrás. Katie Gradner, no pudo ser empapada por los Stoll, pero luego fue bañada en fango mientras trabaja en los campos de fresa y eso no pensaba perdonárselos. Y Annabeth aun miraba mal a Percy, pero al parecer había desistido de contarle a Quiron pues el azabache no había recibido ninguna amonestación.

Poco antes de acabar, Quiron llamo la atención de sus campistas. Cuando estos callaron, el hablo.

-Mañana viernes en la noche será nuestro captura la bandera- sonrió- en esta ocasión, chicos contra chicas.

La algarabía no tardó en llegar, cosa que desespero a cierto dios.

-Genial- mascullo Dionisio poniéndose de pie- ¡Cállense!- se hizo el silencio- bien, yo diré los capitanes- el apenas miro las mesas antes de decir- Anny Bell Chesse y Peter Johanson.

-Ay, no- no era su nombre, pero Percy sabía que era con él. Podía sentir la mirada de Annabeth sobre el- Poseidón, ayúdame…


	4. ¿Apuestas con Captura la Bandera?

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Apuestas con Captura la bandera?**

Las chicas tenían clara una cosa: necesitarían una buena estrategia para ganar captura la bandera. Y nadie mejor para hacer planes que las chicas de Atenea.

Pero Annabeth no dejaría a nadie participar en su planificación. No quería distracciones de ningún tipo. Quería derrotar al hijo de Poseidón.

Ella nunca perdía, todas lo sabían y el pronto se enteraría. Por qué Annabeth Chase siempre, siempre tiene un plan.

Y nada mejor para complementar ese plan que la buena disposición de sus compañeras. Clarisse le había declarado la guerra a Chris Rodríguez por una broma, nadie sabía cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero ella termino bañada en fango y él tuvo algo que ver. Katie quería atrapar a Travis y Connor Stoll, principalmente al primero. Y algunas otras cabañas que estaban dispuestas a dar guerra.

-Ya vera ese sesos de alga- murmuro la muchacha, al tiempo que escribía algo en un cuaderno. Estaba en su cabaña. Sentada en su cama.

-¡Annabeth!- el lápiz y el cuaderno volaron y aterrizaron por allí. La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, alarmada.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le reclamo a Thalia- casi me da un infarto.

-Nos toca limpiar los establos ¿recuerdas?- la pelinegra la miro severamente- después planeas las matanzas, ahora mueve el trasero.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, Annabeth salió de su cabaña. Pero eso no se quedaba así; cuando terminara con sus deberes, volvería a concluir su labor.

Porque Percy no sabría quien lo golpeo.

…

Annabeth no podía estar más feliz. Su plan sería un éxito, eso seguro. Y sus compañeras querían ganar, eso se les notaba: las de Ares querían ir por los de Apolo y Chris Rodríguez, las de Afrodita por Hefestos, Deméter por Hermes y así iban. Annabeth en particular iría por Percy Jackson.

El hijo de Poseidon, por otro lado, no planeo mucho. Hizo lo que su instinto le indicaba. El y cierto grupo iría por la bandera, otro tanto defendería y otros las distraerían. No era el mejor plan, lo sabía, pero creía firmemente que si ella sería la estratega y tendrían todo planificado, aunque no sabía que harían ellas, ellos serían anti-estrategia y solo improvisarían. Eran buenos improvisando. Luego de darle las posiciones donde estarían, comenzaron a ponerse sus armaduras.

…

-No entiendo como Hefestos organiza estas cosas y no las ve.

-Mi hermano es muy extraño.

-Cállense, que ya empieza- reprendió Poseidón a sus sobrinos Hermes y Ares.

Varios dioses estaban allí reunidos, en la sala de juegos del palacio del dios del mar, para ver un especial V. I. P. de campamentos en guerra. Para ese día, captura la bandera. Poseidón, el anfitrión, tenía unas bermudas, un sombrero de pescador que decía " _LA GORRA DE LA SUERTE DE NEPTUNO_ " y una camisa azul que rezaba: _"¡Vamos, Perry Jhonson!",_ un regalo de Dionisio, quien no había asistido. Ares tenía unos pantalones militares, y una camisa roja que decía _"Cabaña 5"_ y por la parte de atrás una cabeza de jabalí. Hermes tenía una camisa verde claro, que decía _"¿Guapos y agraciados? En la cabaña 11_ " enmarcada con alitas.

También estaba Hades, quien se extrañó con la habitación, su camisa negra decía " _Di Angelo_ " con una calavera. Y por último, Apolo; su sonrisa era deslumbrante, parecía un adolecente de 18 años y tenía una camisa dorada con un Haiku:

" _T.V. bajo el mar_

 _Mis hijos son guapos_

 _Soy estupendo"_

El timbre del palacio sonó, Poseidón maldijo en griego antiguo, en un minuto empezaría todo. En dos segundos estuvo en la puerta y lo que vio lo impresiono: ahí parado estaba Zeus, con una camisa blanca bajo su acostumbrado traje a rayas y decía "ZEUS, el Nº 1"

-¿Qué heces aquí?- Poseidón miro a su hermano, arqueando una ceja.

-Oi que verían el nuevo reality de Hefestos…

-¿Hera te dejo venir?- el dios del mar sabia, al igual que todos los dioses, que Hera no quería saber nada de semidioses, mucho menos de un programa de T. V que no dejaría ver a Zeus.

-No exactamente- dijo Zeus, el mayor sonrió y lo dejo pasar.

-Bien, noche de chicos- Poseidón rio- se Hera se entera…

-No lo hará- el dios del rayo fulmino a su hemano con la mirada.

-De acuerdo- Poseidón sonrió y corrió a la sala de juegos, dejando atrás a su hermano. El programa debía haber comenzado.

…

-Los territorios de dividen en el arroyo, el oeste para los chico y el este para las chicas- decía Quirón a los grupos- nada de muertes o mutilaciones…

Los grupos se dispersaron inmediatamente después de la señal. Muchos de los chicos iban con armaduras completas, a no morir en el intento.

Thalia, armada con su lanza y protegida con su temible "egida", arremetió con un chico de Ares. El muchacho se defendía con furia, pero al final ella logro dejarlo inconsciente con un golpe tras la cabeza. Siguió corriendo hacia el oeste, al territorio enemigo, ya comenzaba a gustarle captura la bandera de chicos contra chicas; al fin le ponían un desafío.

En su carrera, derribo a varios, pero no muchos. El plan de Annabeth funcionaba, camino estaba casi libre. Llego al puño de Zeus y visualizo la bandera en la cima… junto alguien más que no esperaba.

-Thalia- el muchacho le sonrió con encanto. Ella odiaba que le sonriera así- que alegría me da verte ¿Cómo has estado?

La pelinegra no tenía la más mínima intención de charlar con Luke, su objetivo era la bandera azul en la cima de las rocas y volver a su territorio, nada más. Ataco al rubio y este apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada, Backbiter, para desviar el golpe.

-No te andas con rodeos ¿eh?- el parecía complacido- que así sea…

…

Chris estaba defendiendo, era todo lo que Percy le dijo que hiciera y era todo lo que había estado haciendo. Hasta que se encontró con Clarisse. La muchacha lo veía con los ojos llenos de furia, seguramente por la broma que le había hecho accidentalmente. El fango y las hojas eran para las de Deméter, no para ella.

-Al fin te encuentro- siseo ella, sonriendo con maldad- no sabes cuánto esperaba poder golpearte.

-Clarisse…- ella balanceo la lanza eléctrica hacia él, pero lo esquivo. Ese y los otros golpes que siguieron. Chris sentía el claro deseo de explicar lo sucedido. No estaba seguro porque, pero lo haría- espera, Clarisse- esquivo otro golpe- lo del fango...

-Quédate quieto- gruño ella, aún más molesta.

-No fue mi intención- Chris comenzaba a cansarse- era para las chicas de Deméter, contigo fue un accidente, no era mi intención.

Ella lo acorralo contra un árbol y lo apunto con su lanza. No quería ser golpeado, pero se mantuvo firme y miro a Clarisse directo a los ojos.

-En verdad lo siento- susurro. Clarisse gruño, y el noto como su mirada se relajaba un poco. Lo soltó.

-Te salvas que estoy de buen Humor- ella se alejó.

El la miro marcharse. " _Ella no es mala_ " pensó " _y voy a demostrar mi teoría_ ". Sonrió y siguió defendiendo el territorio.

…

Annabeth iba por el territorio enemigo noqueando campistas masculinos a diestra y siniestra, muy cómodamente siendo invisible gracias a su gorra de los Yankees. Su trabajo principal era deshabilitar al enemigo, junto a otra grupo de chicas. Se paseaba por allí tranquila, pero vigilante. En varios árboles vio a chicos clavados de sus ropas a los arboles con flechas.

" _Las de Apolo"_ pensó sonriendo. La puntería de esas chicas era exacta. Incluso habían logrado parar a los hermanos Stoll a unos 5 metros del suelo mientras volaban con sus zapatos alados.

Llego a un claro del bosque donde había una fosa de al menos 2 metros de ancho y profundidad, con algo que parecía ser fango en su interior. Entonces se percató que no era la única en ese lugar.

Allí estaba Percy jadeando de tanto correr. Así, siendo invisible, podría dejarlo fuera de juego de una vez. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso, él se giró y la apunto con la espada.

-Vamos, chica lista. Quítate la gorra- su respiración se detuvo ¿Cómo lo sabía? El sonrió- me dijeron por ahí sobre eso. Quítate esa gorra, quiero pelear contigo de frente.

¿El problema? Nunca hubo enfrentamiento.

El muchacho se acercó corriendo, ella se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta ¡Nunca la habían descubierto con la gorra de invisibilidad! Cuando Percy se estaba acercando, tropezó con una rama, llevándose por delante a la rubia, cayendo, ambos, al pozo de fango.

-¡So tonto!- grito ella, cubierta de fango hasta las pestañas.

-No fue mi intención- dijo el- solo quería quitarte la gorra.

-Sí, claro- dijo sarcástica. Se quitó la gorra, recordando algo- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

-Tus pisadas en el lodo- él se encogió de hombros. Se limpió las manos con una roca que sobresalía de la pared y luego se acercó a ella, el fango le llegaba al pecho. Ella se puso alerta, pero solo le quito el excedente de la cara- te ves mejor sin eso en la cara.

Annabeth agradeció la poca luz del pozo, pues así el no notaria el sonrojo en su rostro. Estaba segura que solo la distraía; evitando mirarlo, comenzó a pensar cómo salir de ahí. Pero se le dificulto concentrarse. 1) Ella fue descuidada y se hizo notar siendo invisible y 2) el rose de manos de el en su rostro le había causado una extraña sensación en el pecho y su respiración se detenía. Estaba segura de que si seguía así, jamás podrían salir del pozo.

…

Hope estaba en un árbol, sentada en una rama. Balanceaba los pies, mirando el cielo nocturno. Tenía el arco en el hombro y el caraj de flechas vacías en su espalda; tomaba un descanso, repasando cuantos chicos había dejado clavados en los arboles: ambos Stoll, Will, que seguramente estaría molesto con ella, Beckendorf, con quien tuvo que usar cerca de 8 flechas para dejarlo inmovilizado, además de otros tantos chicos.

Los ruidos de la pelea eran lejanos, ella seguí en el territorio de las chicas, en un árbol cerca de las frontera de los bosques, junto al arroyo. Se estaba muy tranquilo allí, nadie la molestaba, y eso que estaba en una rama sin hojas y con su buzo rosa, su favorita. Quien pasara la vería.

Sintió algo extraño en su espalda, movió un poco el caraj en su espalda para remover lo que suponía era una araña, cuando no sintió nada volvió a centrarse en el cielo. Poco después volvió a sentir algo, pero esta vez en el hombro. Molesta, porque la araña no la dejaba en paz, se sacudió el hombro con la mano. Pero lo que encontró no era una araña, era el esqueleto de un brazo quien la tocaba.

Grito tanto y tan fuerte que sintió que se quedaba sin voz. con el arco, alejo los huesos y tan rápido como puso se bajó del árbol, pero en el suelo se encontró 2 esqueletos más, uno de ellos se acomodaba el brazo que ella recién había alejado con su arco. Volvió a gritar con pánico, nunca había visto nada parecido en el bosque del campamente y no le gustaba nada. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y por instinto, ella se giró, golpeando a Nico con su arco.

-¡Mujer, ya cálmate!- exclamo el, sobándose el golpe en el brazo- los esqueletos no te harán nada.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Hope tembló, miro a los no- muertos y luego a Nico. Frunció el ceño, entendiendo 2 cosas: primero, el los había invocado con sus poderes de hijo de Hades y segundo, el próximo no- muerto seria Nico- ¡Idiota, me asustaste!

Comenzó a golpearlo con el arco, mientras Nico la miraba con algo de diversión. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-So tonto- refunfuño ella, inflando los cachetes.

-So tonta- dijo el con burla, haciendo desaparecer los esqueletos- no pensé que te asustaran un monto de huesos viejos.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me alegrara de verlos?- reclamo Hope, indignada. Resoplo ruidosamente- insensible hijo de Hades.

El sonrió apenas visiblemente y ella frunció mas el ceño. Entonces escucharon la algarabía, cerca del arroyo. Celebraban la captura de la bandera, pero no sabían quién festejaba.

…

Mandoble, evasión, giro. Ataque tras ataque. Tenían las respiraciones agitadas y ya estaban cansados, pero ninguno iba a ceder. Thalia puso su escudo frente a ella, y como suponía, Luke retrocedió unos pasos; alzo su lanza y volvió a arremeter contra él, sin embargo, el rubio la esquivo de nuevo y sonrió, exasperando la pelinegra.

-Has mejorado, Thals- reconoció el muchacho-pero no creo que sea suficiente.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas?- gruño ella.

-Lo que te haga feliz preciosa.

Ella gruño aún más fuerte. Se mantuvieron uno frente al otro, girando sin darse cuenta, en busca de una abertura que les permitiera atacar. Thalia, demostrando su impaciencia, lo golpeo de frente, sin sorprender en lo más mínimo al chico.

-Estas siendo descuidada- canturreo Luke, mirándola con diversión.

-Ya sabrás que tan descuidada puedo ser- susurro ella, sonriendo de medio lado.

Este levanto su espada, pero ella lo bloqueo con su lanza, aplicando la fuerza necesaria, para así hacerlo soltar a Backbiter, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Antes de que Luke pudiera recuperarse de su estado de shock, Thalia lo golpeo en el rostro para luego darle una patada en el pecho, derribándolo y acorralándolo contra el suelo con su lanza.

-Lastima, tu perfecta nariz se está hinchando- Thalia se burló, riendo.

-Gracias por lo de perfecta- Luke también sonrió- sabía que lo era, pero me alegra escucharlo de alguien tan linda como tú.

-¿Acaso quieres otro golpe?- ella odiaba que él le hablara así ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle así?

-Si me da otro minuto contigo, por supuesto.

Ella lo dejo allí tirado, antes de que él se diera cuenta de u sonrojo y corrió a buscar la bandera, sin embargo, antes de que tocara la primera piedra del Puño de Zeus, un grupo de chicos apareció entra los árboles. Uno de ellos, que era cargado por los demás, tenía una gran bandera blanca, a la cual le apareció un martillo, el símbolo de Hefestos.

Thalia los miro atónita, mientras el muchacho de la bandera reía y los demás gritaban a coro _"LEO, LEO, LEO"_

-El juego a terminado- anuncio Quirón con algo de orgullo reflejado en su voz- ganan los chicos.

…

-¡LEO, LEO, LEO!

En el fondo del mar, los dioses festejaban, menos Zeus.

-Toma, hermano- Hades le paso una camiseta rosa a Zeus que decía _"Perdí una apuesta, recuérdamelo"_

Los dioses apostaron contra Zeus _"uno de nuestros hijos, chicos, tomara la bandera antes que tu hija Thalia"_. Esa camiseta era el castigo, suficiente tomando en cuenta tomando en cuenta el orgullo del dios. Sin embargo, Zeus no perdía la calma.

-Yo no perdí.

-¿Cómo qué no?- reclamo Poseidón- si tu hija…

-Yo no perdí.

-Oye, si crees que ese truco Jedi te va a funcionar, estas equivocado- replico Hades, frunciendo el ceño- ni siquiera tus hijos son tan débiles de mente.

-Thalia no tomo la bandera- acepto el rey de los dioses- pero tampoco tu hijo, que cayó en un pozo; ni los de Ares, ni los de Apolo o Hermes. Ni Di Angelo que prefirió hablar con una chica.

-Juraste por el estigio…

-Se lo que dije, Apolo- Zeus sonrió- si UNO de sus HIJOS tomaba la bandera yo me pondría esa camiseta. La sonrisa la tomo un hijo de Hefestos- sonrió aún mas- yo aposte a que sus hijos no lo harían. Yo gane.

La camisa de los demás cambió a un color azul rey con la inscripción _"ZEUS EL GRANDE"_. Zeus estaba la mar de contento, hasta que una voz se oyó a su espalda.

-Zeus- se giró, entonces vio el rostro de Hera, muy molesta, atreves de un mensaje Iris.

-Hera…

-A casa, ahora- siseo la diosa y el mensaje desapareció.

-Suerte, padre- dijeron sus hijos, mientras Hades y Poseidón chocaban los puños, bastante divertidos.

Al parecer Hera no se había enterado quien era "el rey"

Cuando Zeus se hubo ido, volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos para ver una repetición del programa.


	5. Noticiero La Fogata

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Noticiero "La Fogata"**

" _¿Por qué a Percy siempre tiene que pasarle algo? ¿Por qué no puede ser normal y dejar que lo claven en un árbol? ¡Así no se puede!"_ eso pensaba Grover mientras recorría el bosque del oeste en busca de su mejor amigo y Annabeth. Todos se habían reunido poco después de que Leo Valdez tomara la bandera y lo dejaran inconsciente al dejarlo caer.

Pero ellos no habían aparecido… junto con muchos otros pegados a los árboles. Pero ya no habían campistas en los árboles, Percy y Annabeth no estaban. Y el sabían que eso no era bueno, pues ellos no se llevaban bien y estaban juntos.

-Tengo que encontrarlos, tengo que encontrarlos- se repitió por un buen rato.

Entonces vio una chica, una ninfa más específicamente, era menuda con la piel verde, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenía rasgos elficos. A él le pareció muy mona. Se acercó lentamente, nunca la había visto en su vida, ella parecía estar triste o dolorida no estaba seguro. Decidió hablarle.

-Ho… hola- saludo. La dríada dio un respingo y lo miro asustada- eh… no quería asustarte. Me llamo Grover.

-Yo soy Enebro- el sátiro vio el arbusto junto a ella, un enebro, supuso que ese sería su hogar, pero la planta estaba algo rota, como pisoteada. Al notar la mirada de Grover, ella dijo- esta es mi casa- señalo el arbusto- unos chicos pasaron y lo golpearon, le rompieron las ramas…

Parecía que cada palabra le dolía, Grover quiso ayudar. Saco su flauta de caña y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave. El arbusto de Enebro y otras plantas cercanas empezaron a verse más verdes, con más vida. Paro al ver que el arbusto estaba completamente sano. La ninfa sonrió enormemente al ver su casa perfecta otra vez y, sin pensarlo, le dio un abrazo al sátiro. Este se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Ah… emmm… de-de nada- ella lo soltó y él tuvo que darse una bofetada mental para recordar lo que hacía. Se aclaró la garganta- eh ¿Tu de casualidad no has visto un par de semidioses por aquí?

-Han pasado muchos por estos lados.

-Sí, pero… ¿Conoces a Annabeth?- Enebro sonrió.

-¡Si, claro! Hija de Atenea. Muy linda y agradable…

-Exacto, ella- Grover también sonrió- ¿La has visto?

-No, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió, le tomo el brazo y juntos siguieron buscando a ambos semidioses.

* * *

Leo comenzó a despertar, la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza, no recordaba exactamente que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido. Lo último que supo es que obtuvo la bandera para su equipo, solo eso. Ignorando olímpicamente el dolor y el mareo, se incorporó en la cama y miro alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería, a Leo no le gustaba la enfermería, le parecía incómodo.

Entonces entro su enfermera, el amor su vida, la futura Señora Valdez, aunque no le conocía ni el nombre. Ella era hermosa. Su cabello color canela y sus ojos avellana. Era perfecta, como para él. La miro fijamente, como un perfecto tonto. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

-Recuéstate- ordeno ella. Leo siguió mirándola absorto- ¡que te recuestes!

-Eh… eh… hola- suspiro el muchacho. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Tienes que estar recostado- ordeno la enfermera, ignorando la forma en que el la miraba- ahora vendrá algún chico de Apolo para ayudarte.

Ella le tendió una taza con un líquido verde lechoso, se veía asqueroso, pero tenía un olor dulce como mermelada de fresa, lo cual era extraño. Se negó a beberlo.

-Bébelo antes de que se enfrié- apuro ella, aún más molesta- es para el dolor.

Leo se puso nervioso, ese líquido era extraño, no quería beberlo pero la cabeza aun le palpitaba y no era algo muy bueno que se diga. Se decidió y se llevó la taza a los labios, colocando el líquido en su boca. A su cerebro casi le dio un shock. Un té verde que huele a mermelada de fresa y sabe a roll de canela.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Ambrosia? ¿Néctar?

-¿Alguna vez te han dado ambrosia o néctar como esa?- la muchacha rodo los ojos, Leo negó con la cabeza- es un té de hierbas. Yo no me arriesgo con la comida de los dioses.

Él estaba confundido, pero decidió dejarlo así. Su dolor de cabeza disminuía y no valía la pena discutir con alguien tan linda como ella. Entonces aparecieron Will y Hope Solace.

-Hola Calipso- saludo la rubia con una sonrisa, que la enfermera de Leo correspondió.

-Buenas Noches- Will se mostraba más formal, pero igual lo ignoraron. La muchacha salió de allí dejándolos solos.

-Calipso- suspiro el latino- que chica tan… ¡AUUUCH!

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Que tengas cuidado- reprendió Will a su hermana, después de que esta tocara herida de Leo, tras su cabeza- curémoslo rápido. Quirón nos quiere a todos en la fogata.

* * *

Eran las 10: 00 pm en el Campamento Mestizo y los campistas, ninfas y sátiros estaban alrededor de la fogata, pero esta vez los hijos e hijas de Apolo estaban en silencio sin sus liras o guitarras, esta noche no dirigían el coro y su ánimo era neutro. Expectante. Las llamas de la fogata crepitaban con tranquilidad, a diferencia de otros días donde llegaban a medir hasta 6 metros ya sea por la alegría o el enojo de los campistas en los últimos días.

Las chicas estaban a la derecha, ellos a la izquierda. Ninguno se veía feliz. Ellos habían capturado la bandera, pero la mitad de ellos habían sido noqueados, golpeados, heridos o clavados en árboles por las chicas. El orgullo de ambos había sido herido. Pero especialmente el de Annabeth, pues al final sus planes fallaron y termino nadando en el lodo hasta que Grover y su nueva amiga, Enebro, la encontraron junto a Percy Jackson.

La rubia hija de Atenea tenía su gran orgullo herido, Percy se había dado un baño de 30 minutos y todavía no se había sacado completamente la suciedad, Chris trataba de entablar conversación con Clarisse (los chicos pensaron que tal vez había probado alguna cosa de la colección de vino del Señor D), pero ella lo ignoraba pensando que solo quería tomarle el pelo; Luke tenía la nariz roja e hinchada, le dolía, pero eso no lo detenía para seguir coqueteándole a Thalia, molestándola adrede. Hope seguía molesta con Nico por la broma de los esqueletos y Travis Stoll lucía un hermoso maquillaje aprueba de muchas cosas, creado por las de Afrodita, aplicado en el por Katie Gradner. En resumen, todos tenía algún problema y más de uno comenzaba a pensar que la unión de los campamentos era un error.

Quirón se acercó a paso lento, con su imponente forma de centauro, pero se veía preocupado. El Señor D, que venía junto a él, estaba sumamente tranquilo, casi flotaba de la tranquilidad. Se pararon en medio de ellos y Quirón comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, héroes- el director de actividades sonrió, tenso- sé que ya paso el toque de queda, pero esta es importante.

-¡Tengo sueño!- grito una chica de Afrodita- necesito mi sueño reparador.

Sus compañeros la apoyaron, Quirón pidió silencio.

-Tengo noticias- dijo- tendremos visitantes- hubo silencio, nadie dijo nada. Los campistas se miraron y luego al centauro, sin comprender- sus hermanos del campamento Júpiter y nuestras amigas las cazadoras vendrán al campamento mestizo.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral, Quirón se preocupó. Rogo a los dioses por alguna reacción… y la obtuvo. Quejas y gritos se hicieron escuchar. Quirón se relajó un poco más, eso ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Hermanos?- rio con completo sarcasmo un hijo de Ares.

-¿Amigas?- las de Afrodita se escuchaban ofendidas- ¡Jamás!

-No los queremos aquí…

-¿Por qué tienen que venir ellas?

-No…

-Inaceptable…

Quirón demando silencio, luego de un par de minutos los jóvenes se callaron. La reacción fue obvia, por lo menos para él. Ambos campamentos conocían sus existencias, no necesariamente su ubicación. Tenían una tregua, no querían derramamientos de sangre semidiós, pero de igual forma, no se llevaban bien.

-Quirón, no puedes hacer esto- dijo Annabeth, suplicante.

-Ya hicieron esto- Thalia señalo a Luke, este rio divertido- ¿Ahora quieren meter a esas insufribles cazadoras al campamento, de nuevo?

-Esto no ha sido idea mía- dijo el centauro, mirando de reojo al señor D.

-Culpable- sonrió Dionisio- los dioses y yo, claro está.

-Oh, genial- Luke los miro, en verdad molesto- ¿Ahora si se acuerdan de nosotros? No me molesta que hayan traído a las chicas, pero ¿romanos? ¿En serio? Esa gente no nos soporta- su voz era firme, varios campistas asentían con aprobación- ¿A caso quieren otra guerra civil entre semidioses? Además ¿Quieren un dato curioso? ¡A los romanos les gusta la guerra!

-Luke- Quirón hablo con voz tranquila- ellos no son sus enemigos, son sus hermanos.

-Solo llaman a nuestros padres son otros nombres- dijo Nico, el centauro le sonrió, mientras otros tantos lo fulminaban con la mirada. Él no le dio importancia.

-Además vienen en son de paz.

-Menos por los juegos en los que competirán contra ellos y las cazadoras- dijo Dionisio mirando sus uñas quisquillosamente.

-¿Juegos?- Percy frunció el ceño- ¿Qué juegos?

Quirón resoplo, molesto con el Señor D. Él se hizo el desentendido.

-Los dioses han tenido una idea. Quieren reunir a los dos campamentos, pues ambos son fuertes y trabajarían mejor junto al otro- se aclaró la garganta- pero también quieren medir sus habilidades, por eso han creado estos juegos y la Señora Artemisa a estado de acuerdo en dejar competir a sus cazadoras.

-¡Moriremos todos!- exclamo Leo, Beckendorf le tapó la boca inmediatamente, no estaban para bromas.

-¿Qué pasa si no queremos competir?- dijo Beckendorf- ¿Y si ellos tampoco quieren?

-Es una orden del Olimpo- dijo Dionisio, sonrió un poco- pero tranquilos, no todos competirán.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Thalia pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

-Serán 12 personas por equipo- continúo el dios- una por cada trono del Olimpo y cada dios escogerá un representante.

-Entonces nosotros quedaremos por fuera- reclamo Ethan Nakamura- los hijos de los dioses menores.

-Lo siento, Ethan- Quirón parecía apenado- las reglas las pone el Olimpo, no yo.

El fuego crepito y se volvió de un intenso color rojo. Muchos campistas estaban inconformes, no les gustaban esos planes de los dioses. Entonces una voz inesperada se hizo escuchar por sobre todas las demás, silenciándolas.

-Yo acepto el desafío- dijo Clarisse- si Ares me escoge como su representante- sonrió- no me dejare intimidar por unos soldaditos y unas niñas que no envejecen ¡Les demostrare quien manda! – Su cabaña vitoreo- no me dejare ganar en mi casa ¿Ustedes si?

Muchos semidioses aplaudieron, completamente de acuerdo. Quirón sonrió impresionado. La hija del dios de la guerra motivando a los demás para la batalla, había tocado una fibra sensible en sus compañeros: el sentido de propiedad y el orgullo griego.

-¡Griegos, griegos, griegos, griegos!- aclamaban todos al unísono, liderados por Clarisse. Esta se giro a Quirón.

-¿Ya tienes los nombres de los representantes?

-Claro- sonrió el centauro- gracias por el apoyo, señorita La Rue.

-Espero que valga la pena- dijo ella sentándose de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, ahora el nombre de los representantes de los dioses- anuncio Quirón. Los semidioses guardaron silencio- de no querer participar deben decirlo inmediatamente.

-Quirón- apremio Dionisio, con fastidio.

-En representación de Zeus, su hija Thalia Grace- la muchacha se puso de pie, asintió, aceptando. El Señor D chasqueo los dedos y un broche dorado con forma de rayo apareció en la chaqueta de ella, del lado izquierdo, sobre su corazón- Representando a Poseidón, su hijo Percy Jackson- el muchacho se puso de pie inmediatamente. Acepto. Tenía una sonrisa entusiasta. Su broche era un tridente.

-Agradece que estas en mi equipo Jackson- dijo Thalia riendo.

-Claro- él la miro, sarcástico- ganaras gracias a mí.

-Representando a Ares, Clarisse La Rue- la cabaña 5 vitoreo; el distintivo de la muchacha tenía un jabalí y una lanza- de parte del dios Apolo, Will Solace- el muchacho vio con duda a sus compañeros de cabaña, estos aplaudieron apoyándolo, el acepto. Su broche era un Sol- en representación de Hefestos, Leo Valdez- Leo lo pensó un segundo, pero sus amigos y hermanos les sonreían en apoyo. su corazón apareció un broche dorado con un martillo.

-No los decepcionare- dijo el latino, saludando como si fuera Miss Universo.

-Solo no nos avergüences- le dijo Beckendorf.

-Así que mantén la boca cerrada- rio otro de sus hermanos, Jake Mason. Leo hizo un puchero y se sentó.

-De parte del dios Hermes, Luke Castellan- este se sorprendió de que su padre lo escogiera pero se negó a levantarse.

-Vamos, Lucian- Thalia lo miro, desafiante- no seas aguafiestas o… ¿Te da miedo?

-¿Miedo?- ella asintió, el sonrió con arrogancia- nada de eso, preciosa. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?- corto la pelinegra-¿No quieres mostrar tu grandiosidad frente a ellos?- hizo una mueca y sonrió sarcástica- o ¿Te intimida estar en un equipo conmigo?

-Ow, lo olvide- el chico sonrió enormemente- así pasare más tiempo contigo, Thals- a ella se le descuadro la sonrisa- Acepto- su distintivo era un caduceo.

Él le guiño un ojo y ella se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua.

-En mi representación- hablo Dionisio- mi hijo Polux.

-¡Si, Polux!- exclamo su hermano, Castor, aplaudiendo a su lado. Su broche era una rama de vid.

-En representación se Hera, Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita.

-¡Si, Reina de Belleza!- exclamo Leo. Piper miro a Quirón, confundida.

-Que yo… ¿Qué?

-La Señora Hera quiere que tú la representes- dijo Quirón, con rostro amable- ¿Aceptas?- ella no alcanzo a negarse cuando un broce con forma de león apareció sobre su corazón- en representación de Deméter, Katie Gradner- esta acepto inmediatamente. Su broche dorado era una amapola- Por parte de Atenea, Annabeth Chase- la rubia acepto y, aun que estaban en el mismo equipo, con una mirada le declaro la guerra a Percy. Su distintivo dorado tenía una lechuza- La diosa Artemisa estará representada por sus cazadoras.

-Por lo tanto se ha designado que Hestia tome su lugar- dijo Dionisio.

-En su representación, Nico di Angelo- el chico se sorprendió mucho, pero acepto, Hestia le agradaba. Hope le sonreía desde el otro lado del anfiteatro, ya no estaba molesta al parecer. Sobre su pecho apareció un broce dorado con la forma de una llama y en el centro una grulla- por último, en representación de Afrodita, Silena Beauregard- ella sonrió. Sus distintivo dorado tenía una paloma- estos son los 12 representantes del Campamento Mestizo, escogidos por los dioses.

Los campistas aplaudieron y la llama de la fogata creció hasta los 7 metros, en color dorado, demostrando el entusiasmo de todos.

-Los entrenamientos comenzaran el lunes- hablo Quirón, sonriendo.

-¿Y cuándo llegaran los otros?- inquirió Annabeth.

-En una semana aproximadamente.

-¡¿Una semana?!- dijo Percy, sorprendido- eso no es bueno.

-Sí, si, muy bien- corto Dionisio- ¡YA PASO EL TOQUE DE QUEDA! ¡A DORMIR!

* * *

En el salón de tronos del Olimpo, las diosas estaban reunidas viendo en una gran pantalla de televisión como nombraban a sus candidatos.

-Hera- llamo Afrodita- ¿Por qué elegiste a mi hija?

-Oh, bueno- Hera se encogió de hombros- tenía que elegir y tu hija no me desagrada como otras- todas sabían que se refería a la hija de su esposo- si no fuera escogido a esa niña de Apolo o una de Atenea.

-¿Por qué no algún chico?- pregunto la diosa de la belleza, Hera se encogió de hombros.

-Una de mis hijas fuera sido una gran elección- hablo Atenea desde su trono.

-Los hombres son problemáticos- intervino Artemisa- la hija de mi hermano fuere sido una gran elección.

-No lo creo- la diosa de la estrategia hizo una mueca- su única habilidad es la arquería, sería una carga para el equipo, al menos Piper McLean tiene encanto vocal y podría distraer en una batalla, dándole ventaja.

-Aunque me enorgullezco de lo que dices de Piper, Atenea- dijo Afrodita sonriendo- no desprecies a la pequeña Hope, tengo planes para ella, y serán los mejores- su rostro se ilumino como si fuera tenido una gran idea- ¡Claro que no más grandes que los que tengo para tu hija!

-Ahí va de nuevo- Deméter suspiro, masajeándose las sienes.

-¡Deja a mi hija en paz!

-Pero, Atenea…

-No creo que Apolo este feliz con tus planes tampoco- añadió Artemisa.

-Como que no…

-Hestia- Hera miro a la diosa del hogar, quien avivaba el fuego de la hoguera. Las demás callaron- has escogido a ese niño de Hades.

-Así es- ella asintió. La atención se centró en ella.

-Su hermana es una gran cazadora- dijo Artemisa- pero no veo grandes habilidades en él.

-Ese chico es tan molesto- Deméter hizo una mueca- a Perséfone no le agrada, dice que lo único que hace es merodear por el inframundo y llamar a los muertos. Necesita comer más cereales.

-Es un buen chico- dijo Hestia con tranquilidad

-Y valla que lo es- los ojos de Afrodita brillaron con diversión.

-Ese chico puede causar discordia en el grupo- intervino Atenea.

-Tu hija igual- Deméter entrelazo los dedos- si sigue así, no podrán trabajar en equipo con los chicos.

-Katie Gradner tiene problemas con esos hijos de Hermes- Hera señalo la pantalla donde mostraba a los Stoll- eso no ayuda a la unión del campamento.

-Pero no afecta al equipo- la diosa de la agricultura se cruzó de brazos.

Ellas comenzaron a discutir. Hera sobre Thalia, Deméter sobre los Stoll, Atenea hablaba de estrategia, Artemisa gruñía sobre hombres y Afrodita hablaba sobre las futuras parejas, pero sin decir nombre, confundiéndolas.

Zeus y los otros dioses oyeron el escándalo en el interior. Dieron media vuelta y se alejaron lo más que pudieron. Si una pelea de chicas mortales era peligrosa, una discusión entre diosas podía ser un completo pandemonio.

Mejor no estar cerca.


	6. Entrenamiento: Somos un Equipo

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento: Somos un Equipo**

El lunes, luego de un buen desayuno, los 12 participantes se dirigieron a la arena donde harían los entrenamientos del grupo. Quiron los supervisaría personalmente, él no tenía nada contra los romanos, pero quería que su equipo fuera el ganador, obviamente. Había elegido la arena para que los entrenamientos fueran privados, no quería que sus chicos se distrajeran con cualquier cosa.

-Y ¿de que irán estos juegos?- pregunto Percy, terminando su estiramiento.

-No lo sé- admitió el centauro- el Señor D no ha querido decirme nada.

-Sera que tampoco le dijeron a el- intervino Thalia.

-Puede ser- Quiron se paró frente a los 12- el caso está en que los romanos son expertos en lucha y el uso de armas. Nos centraremos en eso.

Quiron conocía a sus campistas como un pastor a sus ovejitas. Hoy sería solo "evaluativo", pelearían entre ellos con las armas de su comodidad. Los coloco en parejas: Percy y Nico, Luke y Leo, Polux y Will; y las chicas: Clarisse y Thalia, Katie y Silena y Annabeth y Piper. Entonces ellos mostraron su inconformidad. Nico no parecía cómodo en practicar con Percy, Leo reclamaba que Luke podría matarlo en dos movimientos y las chicas (principalmente Annabeth, Thalia y Clarisse) se quejaban de que solo pelearían entre ellas.

-¿Por qué no contra ellos?- reclamo Thalia.

-Si ellos son tan machos ¿Por qué no nos enfrentan?- exclamo Clarisse, mas con burla que con indignación.

-¡Quirón!- insto Annabeth.

Los de sexo masculino se dieron cuenta de lo problemáticas que podían ser, la única en relativa paz era Piper, que se mantenía al margen del asunto. Finalmente ellos se hartaron y aceptaron practicar con ellas. Con lo que no contaban era que Thalia elegiría las nuevas parejas.

-Polux y Katie- dijo, los nombrados se encogieron de hombros, conformes- Silena y Will- estos se sonrieron- Piper y Leo…

-¡Si, habrá vida después de hoy!- Leo rio, Piper se armó de paciencia.

-Percy…- Thalia hizo una pausa y sonrió de costado. El pelinegro trago grueso- y Annabeth.

-Dioses, tengan piedad de mí- susurro, Annabeth lo miro y le dio su mejor sonrisa de rubia tonta. Él sabía que esa chica podía ser de todo, menos tonta.

-Luke, tu conmigo.

-Hasta el infinito y más allá, preciosa- el rubio le guiño un ojo.

-Vamos a ver cuánto más dices eso- gruño Thalia, sin embargo se sonrojo. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-Entonces- Clarisse sonrió con algo de crueldad- me toca con el niño fantasma.

Mientras se preparaban y tomaban sus armas, los chicos le dieron palmaditas en el hombro al muchacho. Aunque, Quirón pudo notar más tranquilo a Nico, incluso sabiendo que pelearía con Clarisse.

* * *

-¡OW!- mueca de dolor- ¡AY!- se sostuvieron el estómago- ¡cuidado con… AH!- en la cara- ¡Dioses!- y una última mueca.

Los chicos mostraban su solidaridad ante la paliza que Annabeth le proporcionaba a Percy muy generosamente, pero bueno, él no fue el único golpeado. Todos ellos, menos Nico, subestimaron la fuerza de las chicas. Katie, Silena y Piper fueron amables, la práctica era amistosa. Thalia le pateo el trasero a Luke, Clarisse barrio el piso con Nico y Annabeth aniquilo el ego de luchador y espadachín de Percy.

-Eh… creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Quirón, viendo a los jóvenes. La mayoría tenía heridas pequeñas aquí y allá. Percy, Luke y Nico tenían golpes y cortes aquí y allá y por acullá.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba fresco como una rosa.

Salieron de la arena directo al área común, pero primero acompañaron a Leo a la enfermería por una supuesta costilla rota. Todos sabían que no era cierto, él iba a la enfermería por algo más que una costilla falsamente lesionada. En la escalera de la cabaña de Poseidón, encontraron sentados a Grover, Chris, Beckendorf y Hope.

-¡Perrrcy!- el sátiro le sonrió a su amigo. Dejo de hacerlo cuando le vio la cara- ¿pero con que monstruo te peleaste?

-Con uno rubio de ojos grises- murmuro el muchacho.

-¡Annabeth!- exclamo Grover-¡casi matas a mi mejor amigo!

-Gracias por recordarme mi derrota- gruño Percy, ella rio y se fue a su cabaña.

-¡Me voy!- anuncio Thalia y se fue de allí a la cabaña 1.

-Yo igual- Luke camino lo más rápido que pudo a su cabaña.

-Charles- llamo Silena, todos la miraron extrañados. Generalmente lo llamaban Beckendorf- necesito una nueva espada ¿te molestaría ayudarme?

-Yo podría hacerlo- Leo le sonrió coquetamente.

-No era contigo, Valdez- Piper se lo llevo arrastrado de allí.

-¿Y?- insto la hija de Afrodita- ¿me ayudas?

-Claro- él le sonrió- ¿Tienes algún diseño en mente?

También se alejaron. Clarisse comenzó a alejarse, Chris camino a su lado hablando de quien-sabe-que. El caso está en que ella parecía estar escuchando y sin hacer mueca de molestia o irritación.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Will enarcando una ceja.

-Tenía que ser hijo de Hermes- bufo Katie Gradner. Ellos, junto a Polux, se dirigieron a sus cabañas.

Percy, Grover, Nico y Hope se miraron entre sí. A los dos primeros no les parecía normal la presencia de ella.

-¿Quieres que cure tus heridas?- ofreció la rubia mirando al hijo de Poseidón.

-Mm, no, gracias- se apoyó en Grover- me daré un chapuzón en la playa.

-No prefieres que use mi magia…

-¡No! Grover, no es necesario- el muchacho no estaba de humor para escuchar como el sátiro tocaba la flauta de caña- quiero probar a ver si el agua también ayuda a mi orgullo herido.

-¿Peleaste con Clarisse?- inquirió Hope, parecía preocupada.

-No, con Annabeth.

-Ow- ella frunció los labios- suerte en la playa.

Percy y Grover se alejaron, dejándolos solos. Ella sonrió.

-¿Con quién te toco?

-Con Clarisse-

-Auch- ella se acercó y le reviso la cara. Nico hizo una mueca cuando ella rozo con su dedo un corte en su labio- déjame curarte.

-No, comeré un poco de ambrosia y daré una siesta.

-Podría ser mejor que yo te curara.

-No- él se dio media vuelta, hacia su cabaña. Ella lo siguió.

-Deberías entrenar con Percy- ella le dijo- es bueno y no sería tan… brusco.

-No- Nico acelero el paso- hablaremos luego.

-Nico…

-Hasta luego.

Él se metió en su cabaña, dejándola confundida y curiosa. Ella le saco la lengua a la cabaña, inflo los cachetes y se fue.

* * *

Para el martes Quirón agrego a un chico a nuestro entrenamiento.

-Chicos, Chris nos acompañara esta tarde- anuncio- necesitamos a alguien en buen estado para llevar a los otros a la enfermería.

-¿Enfermería?- Katie pregunto confundida. Quirón me señalo con la mirada- oh, claro.

-Lo necesitaran- sonrió Thalia. Preferí callar, dejare que me golpeen.

Volvimos a repartirnos, otra vez chicos contra chicas: Thalia y yo, Annabeth y Nico, Luke y Piper, Leo y Clarisse, Polux y Silena y Will y Katie.

Para ese día usaríamos lanzas. Especialidad de Thalia y Clarisse. Para mí es muy incómodo, yo no soy alguien bajo, pero mi lanza es exageradamente larga, media casi igual que yo. La de Thalia, en cambio, es de un metro y medio, más fácil de llevar y maniobrar. Además, la mía pesa mucho. Es como para alguien del tamaño de Tyson o algo así.

Thalia me sonrió y me dio escalofríos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Quirón no dio la señal y ella ataco. Me defendí lo mejor que pude, pero la lanza se enredó en mis pies y me golpee. Digamos que no es agradable la madera de una lanza en la frente. El golpe me aturdió, y me avergonzó pero creo que eso es obvio, ella lo aprovecho.

Me golpeo en el pecho, se movió hacia mí y me toco el brazo de la lanza dándome una descarga. Contuve un grito mientras la lanza caía de mi brazo dormido. Finalmente, me golpeo tras las rodillas y caí de espaldas. Duramos cerca de cinco minutos.

-Perdiste- dijo colocando la punta de su lanza en mi cuello.

-No fue justo- no, no me pareció nada justo- mi lanza era enorme.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y me dejo allí tirado. Chris corrió hacia mí y me levanto del suelo. En serio lo agradezco. Me siento como una gelatina.

Luego de casi una hora, todos habíamos pasado. Luke fue caballeroso con Piper, ninguno tuvo más que un par de golpecitos; Silena, Polux, Katie y Will tuvieron encuentros bastante entretenidos. Nico se defendió de Annabeth mucho mejor de lo que pudo hacerlo con Clarisse, su único golpe fue en la cara. Aunque se veía bastante golpeado después de ayer.

Mi sentido y verdadero pésame fue para Leo. El muchacho el flaco y escuálido, y tenía que enfrentarse a Clarisse ¡Clarisse! Se veía bastante nervioso. Su lanza si era de un justo tamaño, pero la de ella era un regalo de su padre, Ares, y no se veía muy inofensiva.

-Nico- le llamo, este lo miro- dile a tu padre que tengo piedad de mi alma. Mínimo merezco el Eliseo.

Reí un poco, al menos tenía sentido del humor.

Se miraron frente a frente y entonces… Quirón llamo para que fuéramos a almorzar. Clarisse maldijo y Leo grito de alivio y felicidad.

-Mañana podrán enfrentarse- les dijo Quirón. Leo se desanimó inmediatamente.

-Esta mañana, Valdez- le dijo Clarisse.

Ok, ahora Leo estaba pálido. Él no era un tipo de combates, como Luke o yo, es mas de los que usan el cerebro y hacen cosas ingeniosas. Aunque no creo que su ingenio lo ayude, a menos que pueda construir un traje como el de Iron Man o mejor un pequeño Optimus Prime. Eso sería muy Guay.

Me acerque a mis amigos. Chris y Luke sostenían una camilla, Leo palideció.

-Aun no le han hecho nada- les dije.

-Lo sé- rio Luke- solo bromeábamos.

-Para él no era broma- mire a Leo, que salía de allí, seguido de Piper quien lo calmaba.

-Creo que está exagerando- Chris dejo la camilla en su lugar.

-¿Viste como dejo a Nico?- arquee una ceja- para ella una práctica no es un juego.

-Ni yo quiero enfrentarla- agrego Luke.

Parecía que Chris quería replicar, pero se contuvo. Tengo el presentimiento de que cupido debe estar haciendo de las suyas con mis amigos. Primero Luke con Thalia, ahora el con Clarisse y presiento que no serán los únicos.

* * *

Después de comer, Quirón llamo a los 6 chicos, sin ellas, para conversar un poco. Los llevo al salón de reuniones de la casa grande y ellos se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa de Pin-pon. Grover los acompañó, llevando una gran bandeja de bocadillos. Para el sátiro había servilletas con salsa de queso.

-Iré directo al grano- hablo el centauro- este equipo no está funcionando.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Luke- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Ellas fueron las que nos vapulearon sabiendo que era una práctica.

-Lo sé…

-Aun me duele la cara- continuo el rubio- imagínate como esta Nico- señalo al susodicho- Clarisse no le tuvo piedad ¿Y Percy? Tú y yo conocemos a Annabeth, ayer exagero…

-¿Conoces a esa chica?- Percy miro a su amigo con reproche.

-Claro, es como mi hermana…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?- Luke alzo las cejas con sugerencia, Percy se sonrojo.

-¡No!- aunque si la encontraba muy guapa.

-Ya, olviden eso- la voz de Quirón sonó firme, los chicos callaron- mañana se hará una actividad en equipo y quiero que ustedes den el ejemplo ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿De acuerdo?

Ellos suspiraron, sin muchos ánimos, pero aceptaron. Al día siguiente tendrían trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-Bien, chicos- Percy estaba parado entre sus amigos, en la cabaña de Poseidón, donde celebraban su reunión- estamos reunidos hoy para conversar sobre la petición de Quirón- aparte de los miembros del equipo, también estaban Beckendorf, Chris, los Stoll y Castor- tenemos que buscar la forma de trabajar en equipo.

-Sería más fácil trabajar junto si ciertas personas no tuvieran problemas con otras ciertas personas – opino Leo, jugando con unas tuercas.

-Ellas son las del problema- hablo Luke- yo trato de ser amable pero ¡No! Ellas son muy problemáticas…

-¿Qué tendrán que hacer mañanas?- indago Charles.

-Ni idea- dijo Percy- Quirón no lo dijo.

-Bueno, yo creo, que dependiendo de lo que hagan, vuelvan a colocarse en parejas- Beckendorf propuso, como nadie lo interrumpió, siguió hablando- cada quien con la persona que tenga más problemas, o en caso de otros- miro a todos menos Percy y Luke- con la persona que más podría ayudarlos o que podrían ayudar.

-Me gusta esa idea- sonrió Will- trabajamos en equipo, concentrándonos en alguien en específico.

-Cuando se lleven bien, cambian de persona- agrego Chris.

Los chicos asintieron, de acuerdo. Solo tenían que dividirse.

-Por orden alfabético- decidio Polux, se puso de pie. Tomo lápiz y papel, comenzó a anotar algo- bien ¿Quién queda con Annabeth?

-Percy- dijeron todos, incluyendo al mismo hijo de Poseidón.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella- coincidió el muchacho.

-¡Clarisse!

-Para Will- opino Luke-. El hijo de Apolo lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡Hey! No me lo tomes a mal, es que tu cabaña siempre ha tenido problemas con la de Ares.

-Es cierto- dijo Castor- que los jefes de las cabañas hagan las pases.

-Pero…

-¿Están de acuerdo que Will y Clarisse trabajen juntos?- Hablo Percy. Para molestia del rubio, todos alzaron la mano.

-Katie.

-Contigo- hablo Leo- no se lleva mal con ninguno y ustedes tienen eso de las plantas y así.

-Bien- Polux anoto su nombre junto el de la muchacha- Piper.

-Con Nico- dijo Beckendorf inmediatamente. El muchacho lo miro mal desde las sombras. A muchos le daba miedo esa mirada, pero él no se dejó intimidar- tú necesitas socializar para estar en un equipo y ella es muy agradable. Te ayudara.

-Lo dudo- Nico los ignoro desde ese momento.

-Silena.

-Con Leo y yo con Thalia- resolvió Luke- tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Pero Beckendorf es quien le agrada a Silena- se quejó Leo, su hermano sonrió- ella me odia porque soy genial y escuálido.

-No hay de otra, Valdez- corto Percy- ahora, todos fuera, quiero dormir.

* * *

-Solo lo diré una vez, así que escuchen- la chica de capa purpura hablo con firmeza. Todos los campistas callaron- los dioses han elegido a los mejores candidatos para participar y voy a nombrarlos- extendió una lista y hablo- por Júpiter, Jason- el rubio se puso de pie, aceptando- por Juno, mi persona- a nadie le sorprendió, pero estaban conformes- por Ceres, Leyla- la chica asintió y se colocó junto a Jason- por Vesta, Hazel.

-¿Yo?- la hija de Plutón, los miro sorprendida.

-Claro- Jason le sonrió- elección de los dioses.

La muchacha sonrió, cierto augur resoplo.

-Por Marte- continuo Reyna- Frank- el grandulón trago grueso y se ubicó junto a su amiga morena- por Mercurio, Marcus- el chico sonrió-Por Vulcano, Jacob. Por Apolo, Tiffani…

-¿Qué?- Octavian se puso de pie, indignada-¡soy el augur! Descendiente de Apolo ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Los dioses hablaron- corto la pretora- por Minerva, Gwen- Jason le sonrió a la muchacha, se alegraba de ver a tantos de sus amigos de la quinta cohorte- por Baco, Dakota- el muchacho celebro con otro vaso de Koll- Aid- Por Neptuno, Eliza y por Venus, Michael.

Un par de chicas se pusieron de pie con una mueca por los dioses que las habían elegido, aunque estaban conformes por participar.

-Estos son los 12 participantes que pelearan en nombre de Roma en los próximos juegos- Reyna señalo a sus 11 compañeros de equipo- les enseñaremos a esos graecus quienes somos.

Los jóvenes campistas, los lares, los veteranos, las familias de Nueva Roma, incluso los faunos se animaron y vitorearon en apoyo.

-¡SENATUS POPULESQUE ROMANUS!


	7. Ya no quieren matarnos

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Ya no quieren matarnos**

El equipo comió y descanso el desayuno. A las 10: 00 am Quirón los llamo, mientras hablaban el resto de los campistas se congregaron alrededor del muro.

-Bien, hoy quiero verlos trabajar juntos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el centauro, dándole una mirada a los chicos- colóquense en parejas.

-¿No era trabajo en equipo?- inquirió Annabeth suspicazmente.

-Todo tiene un motivo, pequeña- sonrió Quiron- ahora, repártanse.

Thalia pasó adelante, pero Percy la hizo a un lado.

-Silena- el pelinegro la miro- tu trabajaras con Leo.

-¿Con Leo?- ella arqueo una ceja- ¿en serio?

-Lo sé, chica, lo sé- el latino negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de apoyo- comprendo que te gusta Beckendorf, pero no hay de otra. Yo tampoco quería trabajar contigo.

La muchacha lo miro con total indignación, pero su rostro estaba rojo por la mención de hermano de Leo. Percy sonrió y continúo.

-Katie, tú con Polux.

-Bien, como sea- la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Piper, tú con Nico.

La muchacha asintió y se situó junto a Nico; este se veía de mal humor. Piper rogo al Olimpo que la ayudaran con el chico.

-Clarisse, tu pareja es Will.

-No.

-Sí.

-Yo tampoco quería- dijo el hijo de Apolo- pero me obligaron.

-No trabajare con ese- sentencio Clarisse con terquedad.

-Lastima, no hay cambios- Percy sonrió, divertido por su disgusto- Thalia y Luke.

-Y antes de que te quejes- intervino Luke, mirando a la pelinegra- no busco pelear contigo.

-Tú siempre quieres pelear conmigo.

-Un cambio no nos haría daño- término el rubio con simpleza, Thalia lo miro con desconfianza.

-Y por último- Jackson miro a Annabeth y sonrió- tu y yo, compañera.

-Tú y yo no somos compañeros.

-Ahora si- dijo Quirón, antes de que ella hablara. Entonces procedió a explicar.

* * *

Ya estaban listos, atados por la cintura, unidos a sus compañeros. Los separaban menos de un metro de cuerda. Quirón les dio la señal y ellos comenzaron a escalar el muro. Era una pequeña competencia, el primero en llegar ganaba. El problema era la sincronización, pues la cuerda les impedía tener distancia y al estar muy cerca se estorbaban; además de que iban por su cuenta, sin cuerda de seguridad.

Will estaba casi colgando de su cintura, Clarisse le llevaba arrastrando, reacia a perder, aunque no hubiera un premio propiamente dicho. El chico subía lo más rápido que los brazos le daban, sintiendo el constante tirón de su compañera. Miro hacia abajo y vio a su hermana sonriéndole en apoyo.

-¡Mueve el trasero, Solace!- le grito Clarisse- no seré la última en llegar por culpa de un peso muerto como tú.

Will trato de ajustarse al ritmo de ella, resoplando. No entendía que gracia podía ver Chris en ese prospecto de mujer, ella era la pesadilla de cualquier competidor.

A unos metros de distancia, estaba Luke… siendo mandoneado por Thalia.

-Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

-Ya, Thals ¡Ni que fuéramos soldados!

-Calla y apresúrate.

El siguió a duras penas. No había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior. Ahora estaba cansado y ella le gritaba órdenes. Luke sabía porque ella lo hacía. No confiaba en él. Aunque Thalia odiara admitirlo, lo conocía muy bien, y en cierto punto, él sabía que le agradaba a ella. Pero el rubio lo arruino todo a los 14 años, cuando estudiaron juntos. El hijo de Hermes se aprovechaba de su efecto en las chicas para conseguir cosas, como la tarea. Una vez intento eso con Thalia, y consiguió un puño en la nariz. Sin embargo, él no la dejo en paz. Así estuvieron durante dos años, hasta que Luke y Thalia fueron cambiados de escuela. Para ese entonces a él ya le gustaba ella.

-¿Y si yo guio?- pidió el.

-No- Sonrió ella- arriba, muévete.

-Vamos, niña. Quiero llegar pronto- ambos miraron sobre sus cabezas y vieron a Leo y a Silena, ambos estaba llegando a la parte con lava.

-AY… cuidado, Valdez ¡yo no soy inmune al fuego!- chillaba Silena en completo pánico.

-Te dije que me siguieras- regaño el- tú te fuiste por donde no era.

-Si me hago alguna quemadura, me las pagaras.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces- se quejó el- trabaja eso glúteos que tanto presumes y ve más rápido.

Luke y Thalia se miraron y luego a esos dos. Rieron. Leo mandaba a Silena y ella chillaba cada vez que se acercaban a l fuego. Era obvio que él lo hacía apropósito.

-Eso le pasa por decirle feo tantas veces- rio Thalia, reanudando la marcha.

-La venganza es dulce- acordó Luke.

-Caliente, en el caso de Leo- el rubio alzo las cejas mirando a la muchacha, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hay dicho. Susurro en queja-¡yo no dije que el fuera caliente!

-Oh, bien. Entonces… ¿no me pongo celoso?- el sonrió, ella le dio un leve codazo.

-Dejate de tonterías- ordeno, pero solto una risita y volvieron a su conversación sobre Leo y Silena.

Polux y Katie era los que menos tenían problemas con la comunicación, pero iban más abajo que el resto.

-Vamos con calma- dijo el- después de todo, no hay ningún premio.

-Cierto- coincidió ella con una sonrisa- mejor no contagiarnos con el caos de los demás.

-Vamos, Gradner. Sube más rápido- la muchacha miro hacia abajo y visualizo al mayor de los Stoll, quien le gritaba. El chico le sonrió- por cierto, linda vista.

-¡No mires mi trasero, pervertido!- grito ella a todo pulmón, aturdiendo a su compañero y haciendo reír al hijo de Hermes.

Connor tomo a su hermano, lo amordazo y lo sentó junto a él. Le mostro el pulgar arriba, dándole a entender que continuara tranquila. Katie no pudo evitar notar a su hermana menos, Miranda, sentada junto a Connor Stoll, tan tranquila, como si esa par no fuera descendiente lejano del Tártaro.

-¡Vamos, Piper! ¡Vamos, Nico!- desde el suelo, Hope animaba a sus dos amigos.

-¿Y yo que?- Will la miro ofendido.

-Tu mejor mueve el trasero- le grito la rubia a lo que Clarisse rio de acuerdo.

Piper sonrió, divertida, y siguió subiendo. No tenía afán. Se suponía que era trabajo en equipo y para eso debía entenderse con su compañero; si corría como los demás terminaría discutiendo con Nico. Y eso era algo que no quería. Tenía que admitir que él le daba algo de miedo. No estaba segura de por qué; tal vez era su aspecto poco amigable, se estilo de vestir, sus poderes de hijo de Hades o quizás todas las anteriores.

No entendía como Hope lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro adorable e inofensivo o lo trataba con tanta naturalidad como si se tratara de… Leo, en el caso de ella. El también parecía bastante cómodo con la chica Solace. La rubia seguía animándolos y, de vez en cuando, a su hermano.

-Para ser tan pequeña, tiene muchos pulmones- murmuro Nico.

-Y eso que no la escuchaste el verano pasado, volando en los pegasos- ella trato de seguir la conversación- creo que todo Long Island la escucho.

-Yo no vine el verano pasado.

-Oh, bueno…- ella abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que decir.

-¿Hope no dijo nada… sobre estar molesta conmigo?

-Eh…- la pregunta la extraño- no ¿Por qué?

-La deje hablando sola hace unos días- le respondió el.

-Ella no suele molestarse mucho tiempo- ella se alivió de tener algo de que conversar- menos cuando alguien le agrada, como tú.

El asintió y cambio el tema, hablando sobre la competencia y esas cosas. Ella no se molestó por eso, supuso que él no querría hablar sobre cosas personales y así. Nico no parecía alguien de muchas emociones o sentimientos.

Unos metros a la izquierda las discusiones no cesaban.

-A la izquierda ¡izquierda!

-Yo sé cómo subir- gruño Percy- no me grites.

-Te grito porque ahora estamos más cerca dela lava.

-Yo sé lo que hago- replico el, suspiro con impaciencia- confía en mi por un minuto.

Annabeth frunció el ceño y siguió adelante, ignorándolo. Subieron en silencio un par de metros cuando el muro tembló, Percy se sostuvo con fuerza. Entonces, sintió un fuerte tirón en la cintura. Miro a su lado y Annabeth no estaba.

-Aaaahg- grito la rubia, mientras se sostenía de la cuerda y se balanceaba sin control.

El pelinegro pensó rápido, comenzó a agitar la cuerda también para que ella pudiera volver al muro. La muchacha a penas se sostuvo con una mano. El bajo un poco y le tendió la mano. Los agarres en esa parte no eran muy buenos.

.No necesito tu ayuda- ladro ella.

-No seas orgullosa- el agito su mano con insistencia- entiendo que me odies, pero somos compañeros y quiero ayudarte.

-Yo…- el muro tembló de nuevo y Annabeth tomo rápidamente la mano de él. Percy tiro y la coloco a su nivel. El muro se detuvo, le rubia lo miro- yo no te odio pero nuestro deber es ser rivales.

Percy parpadeo sin entender, mientras la muchacha seguía su curso a la cima. Frunció el ceño y la detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "deber"?

-¿Qué haces? ¡Nos van a ganar!- ella trato de soltarse y continuar, pero no pudo.

-¿Y que si nos ganan?- replico el hijo de Poseidón con voz firme- respóndeme.

-Eres insufrible- gruño ella. Suspiro y dijo- nuestros padres, Poseidón y Atenea, no se llevan bien.

-Mmm si, algo sobre Atenas y eso.

-Querían ser los patrones de Atenea- asintió la rubia- tu padre hizo una fuente de agua salada.

-Y tu madre un árbol de olivo, el cual los atenienses prefirieron- Percy hizo una mueca- debían gustarles las olivas.

-Ese no es el punto- corto Annabeth, lo miro con más intensidad- desde entonces ellos son rivales y nosotros, como sus hijos, debemos serlo de igual forma.

Percy iba a replicar, pero una voz desde la cima lo interrumpió.

-Ganadores- hablo Quirón- Clarisse La Rue y Will Solace.

Ella sonrió victoriosa, mientras su compañero reposaba en el suelo, jadeando. Percy vio con sorpresa cuando Chris se acercó a ella con una botella de agua, la felicito y ella correspondió, con un abrazo. El pelinegro estaba seguro de que no era el único que no lo podía creer. Cuando Clarisse soltó a Chris, el hijo de Hermes estaba muy sonriente y se acercó a Will para socorrerlo.

Todos terminaron de subir. En la cima estaban Chris, Quirón y Calipso. La chica evaluó los daños en los campistas. No tenían nada grave. Algunos tenían golpes que se produjeron en los temblores, como en el caso de Luke, Polux y Annabeth o por la lava como Nico y Silena que salieron con quemaduras superficiales por el calor.

Bajaron del muro, sus compañeros y amigos les aplaudieron. Quiron los felicito, contento por el trabajo. Habían hablado, discutido, pero se habían ayudado. Entonces, cada quien tomo por su lado, varios en pareja: Thalia, milagrosamente, se ofreció a ayudar a Luke hasta la enfermería, pues le dolía la pierna; Leo se fue con Piper a cualquier lugar lejos de Silena y Percy siguió a Annabeth.

-Creo que deberíamos ser amigos- le dijo a la muchacha, cuando la alcanzo.

-¿Cómo dices?- Annabeth se volteo y lo miro, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo no soy Poseidón, tú no eres Atenea- Percy avanzo hacia ella- no tenemos por qué llevarnos mal…

-Yo aún no te perdono por tirarme al lodo- interrumpió ella.

-Oh, bueno, me disculpo por eso, no fue apropósito- la miro incomodo- el caso es que me gustaría ser tu amigo, se ve que no eres tan mala persona…

-¿Tan mala persona?- ella se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

-Cuando practicamos en la arena no tuviste mucha piedad- explico él.

-Te lo merecías- sonrió el con orgullo. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz- ¿en serio quieres que seamos amigos?

-Sería lo mejor ¿no te parece?

-Puede ser- acepto la muchacha- podría ser buena idea.

Percy sonrió y le tenido la mano, para cerrar el trato. Annabeth la estrecho con fuerza. El capto el mensaje: no te metas conmigo. Y él no quería eso, por su propio bien.

* * *

Nico se colocó su chaqueta de aviador y comenzó a buscar a Hope. Los brazos le ardían, los tenia enrojecidos por la cercanía de la lava, se los cubrió para que dejaran de decirle que fuera a la enfermería. A él no le gustaba ese lugar, le recordaba a los hospitales con todos sus enfermos, heridos y muertes. Depresivo incluso para él. Por eso buscaba a la rubia, ella podía curarlo.

La encontró sentada bajo un árbol, concentrada en las cuerdas de la guitarra que tenía en las piernas. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Hola- respondió ella, pero estaba concentrada en el instrumento.

-¿Qué haces?

-Afino la guitarra para Will- dijo- la necesita para esta noche, pero está muy ocupado haciendo un drama en la enfermería como para hacerlo el mismo.

-De acuerdo- el hijo de Hades se acomodó mejor en su sitio- hablando de enfermería, ¿te importaría ayudarme con…?

-¿Por qué mejor no comes algo de ambrosia y das un siesta?- interrumpió la rubia, con tono seco.

-¿Sigues molesta por eso?

-Preferiste eso a mí tratamiento- replico la muchacha. Respiro profundo y toco unas notas en la guitarra- pero no, no estoy molesta- ella lo miro- me pareces demasiado lindo para molestarme- Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escucharla, ella rio un poco- bueno, ven, vamos a curarte.

Ella separo las piernas y palmeo el espacio entre ellas, indicándole que se sentara allí. El dudo.

-Eh… no crees que si alguien no ve piense que… tu y yo…

-Me tiene sin importancia lo que los otros crean- Hope se encogió de hombros- ¿o es que te molesta que piensen que somos más que amigos?

Nico no quiso responder a eso y solo obedeció. Se sentó y se acomodó. Ella lo abrazo y él se tensó inmediatamente. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Sin embargo, cuando ella le pidió que cerrara los ojos todo se sintió mucho mejor. Hope comenzó a cantar un hechizo de sanación en forma de nana. Su voz suave hacia que su cuerpo se relajara, sus dolores se fueron y los parparos se relajaron. Entonces, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Leo estaba molesto, refunfuñado en su esquina. Podía escuchar la música venir de la fogata, sus amigos riendo y cantando, mientras él estaba allí tratando de arreglar el estúpido juego de Pac-man del Señor D. " _Cálmate, Leo, cal-ma-do"_ , tuvo que repetirse eso muy seguido para evitar prenderse en llamas, tanto así que casi se volvía su mantra. Trato de pensar en otras cosas para distraerse.

Como Silena y el hecho de que no se parecía a Piper… bueno, sí, pero no en la forma de tratarlo a él. Tal vez pensaba que era peligroso, como varios otros, incluso sus hermanos algunas veces. " _No, eso no me hace sentir mejor_ " se dijo y busco otra cosa. Entonces recordó a Will ser arrastrado por Clarisse a la cima del muro, eso lo hizo reír un rato. Pensó en los Stoll y en la forma tan diferente de cada uno de tratar a cada Gardner: Travis era molesto con Katie, mientras Connor era agradable con Miranda. Él no era tonto, él sabía que era su forma de mostrar su gusto por ellas.

También vino a su mente Nico de Angelo y la forma en la que lo vio con Hope. Ella jugaba con el cabello del chico mientras este dormía. " _Tiene suerte_ " pensó, Hope era muy guapa y alegre, el hecho de que fuera amiga de Nico le sorprendía ciertamente. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, lo hacía sentir decaído ¡Nico di Angelo tenia novia (o algo así) y Leo, tan simpático y carismático, no tenía a nadie! Estaba más solo que la una.

Comenzó a martillar rápidamente una pieza del aparato que extrañamente se había torcido estropeando su funcionamiento normal. Lo más molesto es que tenía que martillar con la cabeza de un destornillador, pues sus herramientas estaban en su cinturón, el cual había dejado en su cabaña.

-¡Ya para!- gruño una voz a su espalda- ese ruido es muy molesto.

Leo se giró y vio a Calipso, la que había sido su enfermera la semana anterior. Esa vez, la muchacha le había parecido verdaderamente hermosa, pero esta vez, con sus gritos y mala cara, le parecía irritante. No le gustaba que le gritaran, mucho menos una que se parecía tanto a las otras tantas que lo habían tratado mal en la escuela. Leo frunció el ceño.

-Oh, ¡lo siento, su alteza!- comenzó a decir con sarcasmo y moviendo los brazos exageradamente- ¡No sabía que su majestad estaba aquí! ¡Por favor, no me castigue! ¡Tenga piedad!

Valdez bufo molesto y se volvió dándole la espalda. Ella se había puesto roja y lo miraba con furia.

-¡Renacuajo insolente!- grito ella- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees para burlarte de mí? Quirón se enterara…

-Sí, si, como quieras- Leo agito la mano restándole importancia- ve y dile, necesito terminar esto pronto.

La escucho gruñir y luego pasos fuertes y retumbantes, pero no al exterior sino a piso superior de la Casa Grande. Leo suspiro, ya en paz y de un mejor humor. Siguió martillando con el destornillador, pero esta vez más despacio y menos fuerza.

Calipso no volvió a quejarse del ruido.


	8. Unos Limpian Y Otros Se Mudan Parte I

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 8: Unos limpian y otros se mudan. Parte 1.**

Ese viernes antes del desayuno, Quirón convoco una reunión de consejeros.

-Jóvenes, tengo que felicitarlos- les sonrió el centauro- su convivencia ha mejorado mucho estos días.

Nadie le respondió, la mayoría estaba demasiado dormido como para prestar atención. El resto solo escuchaba a su estómago, tenían hambre. Quirón se dio cuenta, así que fue al grano.

-Necesito que se organicen- le dio una palmadas a la mesa para despertarlos- no estoy seguro de cuando, pero pronto llegaran los chicos del Campamento Júpiter y quiero que nuestro campamento este presentable.

-¿Eso que significa exactamente?- pregunto Annabeth

-Quiero que limpien sus cabañas, por dentro y por fuera, y luego se repartan las otras áreas.

-¿Limpiar?- Leo se quitó las lagañas de los ojos- ¿sabes lo difícil que será limpiar la cabaña 9?

-Exijo vigilancia- Katie miro de reojo a Luke- aquí hay campistas a los que les pican las manos y no quiero perder nada.

Por la siguiente media hora, Quirón escucho las quejas y sugerencias de los consejeros. Muchas eran razonables, por lo que las soluciono en poco segundos.

-Annabeth, ve con las arpías y pídele los artículos de limpieza- la rubia asintió y salió del lugar- Will, escoge a tus mejores arqueros y junto a Clarisse organicen la vigilancia- con una mueca ambos aceptaron- Percy, Thalia, Nico y Leo quiero hablar con ustedes. Los demás pueden retirarse.

…

-Bueno, están en su casa- les dije entrando a mi cabaña.

Porque ahora Thalia y Nico serian mis compañeros.

-Percy- mire a Thalia- este lugar es un cochinero.

Suspire. Claro que lo era, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Hasta ahora.

Y resulta que Quirón espero hasta el último minuto para decirnos que los romanos no tendrían donde dormir.

-" _Cada uno tiene una cabaña para ustedes solos_ "- nos dijo Quirón a los 3- " _necesito que sedan dos de ellas para nuestros visitantes_ ".

Thalia ofreció inmediatamente la de Nico, pues ella no quería dormir allí porque era un lugar muy tétrico. " _Sin ofender, Gasparin_ " fue toda su disculpa con él. Y Nico ofreció la cabaña de ella, porque era grande y los romanos estarían más cómodos. Fue solo para devolverle el favor en realidad.

Y ahora están los dos en mi cabaña.

No es algo que fuera esperado esta mañana cuando desperté.

Thalia tomo un litera cerca de la puerta, a una litera lejos de la mia. Nico, por el contrario, tomo una del fondo, lo más lejos posible de nosotros.

-Las cazadoras tienen una cabaña- dijo Nico- ¿Por qué los romanos necesitan dos?

Hasta ahora, no había caído en la cuenta que él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y tener su espacio, de la nada ahora tenía que compartir cabaña. Debía estar incómodo. Además de que su hermana Bianca vendría; ellos tenían años sin verse cara a cara.

-Una para chicos y otra para chicas- le dijo Thalia- las reglas van para todos supongo.

-Sería lo mejor- concorde. Tenían que ser justo con eso aunque sea ¿no?

Sin siquiera tocar, Luke entro a la cabaña, haciendo que Thalia diera un brinco del susto. Algo impacto contra la cara de Luke, cuando el objeto estuvo en el suelo, me di cuenta que era un cepillo de cabello.

-¡AUCH!- Luke miro ceñudo a Thalia- ¿y eso por qué?

-¡Me asustaste!- grito ella a su vez- nadie te manda a no tocar.

Se fulminaron con la mirada, pero en mi opinión, Luke gano. Solo un guiño y Thalia se sonrojo, gruñendo y apartando la mirada. Entonces llego Annabeth.

-Que cochinero-dijo y Thalia rio- ¿seguros que aquí vive una sola persona?

-Lamentable ¿no?- dijo Thalia mirando a Annabeth, ignorando a Luke- ¿Qué haces aquí, Annie?

-Solo venía a decirles que si van a limpiar vallan rápido a la cabaña 6, allí se están repartiendo los artículos de limpieza. Y si quieren vigilancia, hablen con Will.

-¿Y quiénes limpiaran las cabañas 1 y 3?- pregunte.

-Thalia y Nico- dijo Annabeth. Thalia iba a abrir la boca para quejarse pero la interrumpieron- yo te ayudare.

-Y Grover y yo te ayudaremos a ti, Perseo- dijo Luke sonriendo.

¿Sera que se ofende si pido vigilancia interna? Yo confió en Luke, pero no materialmente.

-¿Y yo limpio solo?- hablo Nico, molesto al parecer.

Ninguno respondió. Él se encogió de hombros, pero aun parecía molesto. Sin siquiera mirarnos, salió de la cabaña.

-Les tengo una propuesta- dijo Annabeth poco después.

La miramos con curiosidad, algo me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con Nico. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué les parece trabajar en equipo?

…

Nico se dirigió al pabellón del comedor para almorzar.

A su lado iba Hope, hablándole de Grover y su miedo a los conejos. Según decía ella, los apios les robaban los sátiros a los conejos ¿o era al revés? No estaba seguro. Tenía demasiado sueño para entenderlo bien. No pudo dormir bien durante la noche y lo levantaron muy temprano en la mañana.

Dio un gran bostezo, y sus ojos se nublaron aún más por la somnolencia. Miro a Hope y solo pudo distinguir dos cosas en la borrosa figura de la muchacha: sus manos haciendo de orejitas de conejo sobre su cabeza y su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era exasperante en ocasiones, pero en ese instante era una buena amiga. Le consiguió muchos artículos de limpieza y se ofreció a ayudarlo a limpiar. La única que lo había hecho.

Sip, una buena amiga.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto ella, riendo.

-¿Así como?- el parpadeo varias veces, confundido.

-Como si tuviera algo en la cara- Hope se pasó las manos por la cara- ¿o si tengo?

-Hablas mucho. Los sabes ¿verdad?

Ella hizo un puchero, con aire ofendido. Entonces lo miro arqueando una ceja y sonrió. Hizo como si serrara una cremallera en sus labios, le colocaba un candado y arrojaba la llave.

-No durara- aseguro Nico, ella lo miro como diciendo _"¿Me retas?_ ". El repitió- no durara.

…

Leo consideraba que el trabajo que Quirón le asigno era una deshora para un herrero, mecánico, inventor y usuario del fuego como él.

¡Literas! ¡Tenía que hacer más literas, pues las que había no alcanzaban para los romanos que vendrían! ¿Leo Valdez desperdiciando su talento en literas? Quirón no sabía apreciar el talento.

-Claro, siempre Leo- farfullaba el latino, martillando de mala gana- ¿las chicas? No, ellas pueden fundir metal para hacer armas mortales pero no unas camas, ¿los chicos? Ni soñarlo, son demasiado hombres…

Estaba en el Bunker 9, que solo sus compañeros de cabaña y Piper conocían. Martilleaba furiosamente, sin reparar en el ruido ¡Calipso no estaba allí para gritarle!

-¿Solo sabes hacer ruido?- gruño una voz, que lo hizo soltar el martillo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- grito sin proponérselo.

¿Sus pensamientos la habían invocado? ¿O ella tenía el oído de un elefante y solo fue hasta allí solo para molestarlo? ¿Esa mujer estaba loca? La última pregunta no tenía nada que ver, pero le gustaba recalcarlo.

-Estaba trabajando cuando escuche todo este ruido- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos- supuse que eras tú.

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí para eso?

Aunque era algo irritante, Leo se sintió importante. Tenía que ser un gran escandaloso para traer a una chica tan, tenía que admitirlo, hermosa, solo para callarlo.

-La verdad, no- respondió ella- Quirón me pidió que te ayudara.

-No necesito tu ayuda- Leo no solía negarse a la compañía de las chicas, pero con esa se sentía especialmente egoísta.

-¿Entonces harás también los colchones para estas literas?

-¿Tampoco hay colchones?- esto era el colmo- le cobrare a Quirón.

-Tomare eso como un "adelante, ponte cómoda"- sonrió ella con sarcasmo.

Leo no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir por primera vez en su vida.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.

…

Piper estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Se suponía que ella y Silena vigilarían su cabaña. Pero la dejaron sola, su hermana estaba en las cabañas de enfrente coqueteando con Charles Beckendorf. Y sus compañeros de cabaña no querían colaborar.

Drew no quería limpiar, Lacy no sabía usar el cepillo para el baño (con el que se lava el retrete) o se hacia la tonta para no hacerlo, Mitchell andaba ligando con otras chicas y los demás no querían poner de su parte tampoco.

Odiaba la idea, pero no tenia de otra: usaría su encanto vocal.

-¡Silena!- la chica apareció de inmediato a su lado- quedas a cargo.

Dio otros cuatro gritos con su encanto, poniendo a todos a trabajar y se alejo de allí.

En cierta parte, se alegraba que su cabaña no fuera el único desastre.

La cabaña 11 eran un montón de adolecentes aquí y allá fingiendo trabajar, la cabaña 5 tenía más claro cómo poner alambre de púas que usar una escoba y la cabaña de Apolo solo distraía a los otros campistas: eran un grupo de semidioses atractivos cantando y limpiando, ellos en bermudas y sin camisa; y ellas en shorts y tops.

Deméter tenía cuatro centinelas de Ares custodiando su cabaña desde es suelo y dos arqueros de Apolo en el techo lleno de grama. En su opinión, estaban exagerando. Atenea era dirigida por Malcom y estaban sumamente organizados y Dionisio estaba muy tranquilo.

Entonces llego a la cabaña 3.

Vio la puerta abierta y escucho unas risas. De chicas. Entro a curiosear.

El interior estaba completamente impecable, las cama perfectamente tendidas. Thalia y Annabeth estaban arreglando las cosas de la pelinegra, riendo alegremente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- la pregunta salió de sus labios sin previo aviso.

-Hola, Piper- dijo Thalia sarcásticamente.

-También nos alegra verte- Annabeth le siguió el juego.

-Hola- dijo la castaña, sus amigas asintieron sonriendo- ¿puedo saber que hacen en esta cabaña que no es de ustedes?

En pocas palabras, Annabeth le explico por qué Thalia se mudaba. La ojiazul contribuyo con varios comentarios para cambiar el tema. Solo hablar de mudanza la "agotaba"

-¿No deberían también limpiar la cabaña 1?- dudo, pero ellas rieron.

-No, no, no, mi querida Piper- dijo Thalia- nosotras no saldremos de aquí.

-No podemos- sonrió Annabeth, sentándose en una de las camas.

Piper las miro confundida, algo se traían entre manos. Salió de allí y se dirigió a la cabaña 1. Se asomó cuidadosamente por la puerta.

-Vaya trato- se quejaba Luke, pasando el trapeador- no puedo creer que Annabeth me estafara.

-Estúpidos ojos grises- murmuraba Percy, nadie más parecía escucharlo- estúpida mirada de grandes y suplicantes ojos grises.

-¡Equipo!- exclamo Grover, saliendo del baño con guantes, un paño y una botella de desinfectante- ¡esto no es trabajar en equipo!

McLean se alejó de allí y entro de nuevo a la cabaña de Poseidón. Intercambio miradas con las dos muchachas que se encontraban allí y rieron a carcajadas.

Definitivamente, debería aprovechar su encanto vocal más seguido.

…

En la barraca de la Quinta Cohorte.

-¿Emocionada?

La morena sonrió ante la pregunta del muchacho.

-Mucho- respondió- al fin podremos salir de Nueva Roma, ¿y tu, Frank?

El asiático hizo una mueca, ella rio.

-No entiendo por qué Marte me escogió- ella rodo los ojos, era la muchasvecesava vez que lo decía- hay otros más fuertes.

-Frank…

-Yo soy muy torpe y solo me llevo bien con las flechas.

-Frank…

-¿Viste la indigestión que le cause a Aníbal? ¡Solo le di maní!

-¡Frank!- regaño ella, pero rio sin poder evitarlo- no digas eso, ni yo estoy tan acomplejada.

-¿Y tú porque estarías acomplejada?

-No lo sé, tal vez por ser hija de Plutón- respondió ella con sarcasmo- si no le agrado a muchos romanos, mucho menos a los griegos.

-¿Por qué no les agradarías?- Frank la miro con completa inocencia- eres inteligente, fuerte, bonita, buena guerrera, simpática, muy bonita…

-Mejor calla y vamos- dijo Hazel, algo roja y secretamente alagada, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de allí.

En otro lugar de Nueva Roma, el tema de conversación no variaba mucho.

Jason y Reyna entrenaban juntos. Ella no paraba de hablar de los problemas de logística y organización que había causado esa competencia entre campamentos y Octavian que no paraba de quejarse por no ser el representante de Apolo.

Pero el rubio no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Thalia. Al fin podría verla, luego de tantos años. La última vez, hacia al menos 5 años, se reencontraron de mera y grata casualidad. Nadie sabía que Thalia existía y estaba seguro que ningún griego sabría sobre él. Pero a Jason solo le importaba su hermana.

Además, algo le decía que este viaje traería algo muy bueno. No estaba seguro que, pero ansiaba averiguarlo.


	9. Unos Limpian Y Otros Se Mudan Parte II

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 9: Unos limpian y otros se mudan. Parte II**

Es que definitivamente, el Karma existía. El que a hierro mata a hierro muere, lo que sube tiene que bajar, y ya que ellos se partieron la espalda limpiando, ahora ellas también tienen que hacerlo.

-Esto es hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso- suspiro Percy, muy feliz.

-Lo secundo- asintió Luke, riendo internamente.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, bajo la sombrita de un árbol, mirando a Annabeth y Thalia limpiar los alrededores del área común.

-Ojala Grover estuviera aquí- dijo Percy, mirando con gracia a Annabeth.

-Créeme, él está mejor allá en donde esta- Luke se acomodó mejor en la banca- el tipo tiene suerte.

Hacía apenas unos minutos, el sátiro los había dejado allí, pues su amiga ninfa, Enebro, lo había invitado a dar una vuelta.

-¡Más rápido!- gritaron a las chicas, quienes los acribillaban con la mirada.

Luego de limpiar la cabaña de Zeus, ellos fueron con las chicas para reclamarles por la estafa que les habían hecho. Pero Quirón fue más rápido. Cuando Percy, Grover y Luke se acercaron, el centauro las estaba reprendiendo por su holgazanería. Les encargo limpiar los alrededores de las cabañas. Y a ellos, que se sentaran a vigilarlas.

-Oigan, chicos- Thalia se acercó a ellos, ambos se pusieron en guardia al instante.

¿Y cómo no? La muchacha venia hacia ellos con una sonrisa de los más agradable y un poco más atrás venia Annabeth, de la misma manera. ¿Desde cuándo? Esto no traía nada bueno. Quedo confirmado cuando Thalia se sentó junto a Luke y Annabeth junto a Percy. Acorralándolos.

-Bueno es que… nosotras nos preguntábamos- Thalia puso una mano en el brazo de Luke, el trago grueso- si ustedes podían darnos una manita.

Con esa frase, ambos muchachos pensaron en las cosas que podían decirles para rechazarlas, lo más groseramente posible sin usar malas palabras. Pero, porque sus situaciones siempre tienen un pero, ellas les dieron la misma mirada que les habían dado cuando los pusieron a limpiar la cabaña de Zeus.

¡Que odisea! ¿Cómo decirles que no? Luke tenía una desafortunada debilidad por Thalia ¡Y sumándole a Annabeth! ¡Su hermana de otros padres! Estaba a punto de decir: " _Por supuesto, Thalia. Como tú quieras_ ", cosa que fuera afectado mucho lo que pensaba de el mismo, cuando Percy se le adelanto.

-Con una condición- dijo, levantados y apartando la mirada de ambas chicas para no perder el norte como su amigo.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron Annabeth, Thalia y Luke, con curiosidad.

-Aun no lo sé- rio nerviosamente y el rubio vio la guerra perdida- pero dejémoslo en que nos la deben.

-De acuerdo- aceptaron las dos sonriendo.

-Y ni se les ocurra dejarnos todo el trabajo a nosotros- dijo Luke poniéndose de pie.

Annabeth y Thalia asintieron.

Unos minutos después, Grover se asomó por ahí, junto a Enebro, para ver cómo iba el trabajo de las chicas. Lo que encontró, sorpresivamente, no le sorprendió: Luke y Thalia estaban cerca de la cabaña de Demeter, riendo a carcajadas, lanzándose hojas a la cara, como unos niños sin infancia; y Annabeth y Percy, junto a la cabaña 6, estaban jugando espaditas con las escobas, un par de palos de escobas estaban rotos por la mitad no muy lejos de ellos. Ese par estaba empeorando el desastre del primero.

El sátiro negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Enebro reía a su lado, ya sus amigos estaban perdidos.

…

Travis también estaba perdido, pero de una manera diferente.

No encontraba a su hermano, Connor, por ningún lado. Se suponía que ambos estarían limpiando el muelle del lago, al igual que el resto de la cabaña 11, aunque solo estarían allí molestando. Pero ni A ni B, porque sin Connor sus planes no tenían la misma gracia.

Entonces, todo estuvo claro. Tan claro como Connor Stoll cargando cajas, siguiendo a Miranda Gradner a los campos de fresas, sonriendo como un perfecto idiota.

¡Malditas hormonas! Estaban arrastrando a su hermano al lado… mmm ¿bueno o malo?... mmm… dejémoslo en que él no lo permitiría.

Los siguió con el sigilo de un ladrón, cosa que se le daba de maravilla. Pero no podía entrar al campo de fresas así sin más, principalmente, porque estaba flanqueado por campistas de Ares. Lo mejor era encontrar un punto fácil.

Increíblemente, lo encontró con Clarisse La Rue. La chica estaba tan distraída con Chris que no lo vio pasar ¡y eso que paso junto a ellos con todo el descaro del mundo! Para ese instante, Travis estaba teniendo una premonición, y ni siquiera era hijo de Apolo: el Campamento Mestizo no caería en manos de Campamento Júpiter, o Las Cazadoras de Artemisa o monstruos ¡Ni siquiera por los dioses! Quienes los harían caer serían las hormonas. Esas cosas lo arruinan todo.

Travis siguió con sus pensamientos "lógicos" y "maduros", escondido tras un arbusto de fresas, espiando a su hermano y planeando como sacarlo de allí.

Un tirón de oreja, tan fuerte como para dejarle una oreja más grande que la otra, lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- chillo, haciendo que Miranda y Connor se giraran a verlo- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Stoll?

Katie Gradner, luego de soltarle la oreja magullada, lo miro con suspicacia. Dejando claro que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna mentira o tolerar ningún truco.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué venía siguiendo a su hermano por miedo a que las hormonas y Miranda lo alejaran del camino? Tal vez… si su hermano y Miranda no los estuvieran viendo.

-Tenía ganas de comer fresas ¿sí?- respondió- vi a Connor aquí así que supuse que podía venir también.

-¿Y crees que te puedes venir a comer las fresas de a gratis?- replico Katie, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Crees que el campamento se mantiene solo?

Entonces, ella sonrió. Sonrió radiantemente, como si se le fuera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo. Y esa sonrisa a él se le antojo muy bonita. Se dio una cachetada metal por eso. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Katie lo miro con malicia.

-Ya que estas aquí, y supongo que no has hecho nada productivo, podrías ponerte a trabajar aquí igual que tu hermano- eso fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

Sin poder decir palabra, fue arrastrado por ella a otro lado del campo donde los arbustos no tenían frutos. Ella le entrego un pulverizador.

-Rocía las plantas con esto- dijo Katie- yo voy a quitar las malas hierbas.

Pronto se dio cuenta que los hijo de Deméter se esmeraban mucho en ese campo. Además de que trataban a las plantas con mucho cariño. Incluso le pareció que Katie les hablaba.

-¿Por qué les hablas?- le pregunto, arrodillándose junto a ella, rociando el arbusto frente a el- no pueden responderte.

Ella se sonrojo luciendo avergonzada, algo que le no había visto antes. Tenía que admitir que esa Katie le agradaba, aunque nunca sería tan divertida como la Katie irritable que buscaba venganza luego de cada broma. Pero le agradaba de igual forma.

-Mi padre es granjero- contesto ella- él también tiene esta costumbre, supongo que es herencia. Pero creo que a ellas les gusta.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pensando en un recuerdo agradable seguramente. Y él no puede evitar mirarla de nuevo ¡Otra vez las malditas hormonas! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué con Katie? No lo entendía, no veía la lógica. Sin embargo, Travis seguía tan embelesado mirándola sonreír, que, como alguien que dispara sin querer, el roció la cara de ella con lo que sea que tuviera el pulverizador.

-¡STOLL!- ella le grito furiosa.

Ahora, Katie le gritaba y a él le tocaba sonreír. Esa era su Katie Gradner.

…

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Que sí. Ya lo has preguntado 8 veces.

¿Cómo esperaba que Nico no preguntara? Hope se había puesto a limpiar la playa, que estaba increíblemente sucia para ser un lugar donde no tiran basura, luego de ayudarlo a limpiar la cabaña 13 con agua y jabón ¡Descalza! Y se dio un largo chapuzón en el mar con todo y ese enorme buzo rosa puesto.

Incluso casi se ahoga, por suerte sus hermanos son buenos nadadores.

Fue llevada a la enfermería, donde la dieron de alta en 20 minutos. Hope se dio una ducha y se puso otro buzo, este, más pequeño y de color blanco. Parecía estar bien.

Pero Nico no había pasado desapercibido un par de estornudos que la chica había dado desde que estaban en la cabaña 3, arreglando las cosas de él. Seguro se había resfriado por andar descalza. ¿Qué daño podía causar tragar agua de mar? Porque él no tenía idea, pero le preocupaba ¡Ella se había tragado dos vasos mínimo!

-¿No prefieres recostarte un rato?

Ella bufo y lo miro con completa exasperación.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- exclamo- no me voy a morir.

-¿Segura?

-¿También eres así con Bianca y Thalia?

La obvia respuesta era no. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse realmente por ellas ¡Porque ambas eran responsables y no se comportaban como niñas! Nico le dio la espalda, sin responderle.

Entonces, un par de brazos lo envolvieron por encima del ombligo y sintió el cálido cuerpo de Hope pegado a su espalda. Como el día que le pidió que sanara sus heridas y termino quedándose dormido. Un extraño calor invadió su cara.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado- dijo ella con suavidad- pero estaré bien. Un resfriado no me matara.

-Eso dices tú.

-Olvide que me dirigía al Capitán Pesimismo- ella lo soltó y se paró frente a el- confía en mí, estaré bien.

-¿Así como decidiste ponerle un "candado" a tus labios y no hablar?

-¡Eso es diferente!

-Lo sé. Solo te recordaba que yo tenía razón y eso no duraría.

Hope hizo otro puchero y le dio la espalda para acomodar la ropa. Muy madura como siempre.

Si, ella estaría bien.

…

Leo odiaba que Calipso fuera tan eficiente.

Aunque no la odiaba tanto como el momento en que dejo la puerta del Buncker 9 abierta e hizo mucho ruido provocando que ella llegara allí. A su santuario.

¡Esa mujer hermosa e insufrible invadía su santuario!

Calipso, en menos de una hora, había mudado su telar y sus máquinas de coser y desde entonces Leo no podía hacer ningún tipo de ruido sin ganarse una amonestación. Tenían que trabajar junto en los colchones ¡Pero, por favor! ¿Por qué no compraba la tela y ya? Solo tendría que coserlo y él solito podría rellenarlo.

Pero claro, más ruido hacia un mosquito que Leo con sus quejas. Ella tenía una gran habilidad para ignorarlo. No la soportaba.

Se revolvió el cabello, desesperado. Necesitaba salir de allí y distraerse. Si no, terminaría sin ropa. Ya había quemado 3 camisas, sin querer obviamente. No solo era por Calipso, también por no hacer algo verdaderamente productivo.

O tal vez no algo productivo… sino divertido.

-¿En qué piensas, Valdez?- le pregunto la muchacha con desconfianza.

No es que esa mirada fuera extraña para él. Cuando él sonreía de lado, era sensato mirarlo así.

-Ya verás- fue toda su respuesta.

Se internó un poco más en el Buncker 9. Cuando estuvo completamente solo saco cuaderno y lápiz. Tenía una gran idea.

Mientras el lápiz se movía por el papel, Leo comenzó a relajarse. Casi olvidaba porque Calipso era tan molesta y es que sus pensamientos estaban en su nuevo proyecto.

…

Había bullicio en el comedor a la hora de la cena. Algunos charlaban, otros reían y otros discutían, pero estaban en relativa paz.

Antes de que los jóvenes se fuerana dormir, Leo les pidió que se sentaran de nuevo y les hizo una pintoresca presentación de su nueva idea.

-¿Qué les parece?- pregunto al final, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde me inscribo?- Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke y Clarisse preguntaron a la vez.

-Me gusta cuando hacen eso- Leo les aplaudió riendo- solo tiene que ponerse de acuerdo y…

-¿Acaso no piensan preguntarme a mi primero?

Todos miraron a Dionisio. Él era el director del campamento así que suponían que eso era lo mejor, aunque la idea no les gustara.

-¿Qué le parece la idea, Señor D?- pregunto Leo, de mala gana.

-Me da igual- el dios se encogió de hombros.

Los semidioses resoplaron ante la respuesta, ya se esperaban algo como eso.

-¿Quirón?- Percy y Annabeth se dirigieron al centauro.

-No es mala idea- sonrió- ¿Cuándo será?

-Pasado mañana- respondió Valdez.

Nadie noto la sonrisa del chico. Ninguno de los campistas cayo en cuenta que esto solo era un plan de Leo para su propio entretenimiento.


	10. Algo Estraño Para un Romano

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 10: Algo extraño para un romano.**

Jason estaba increíblemente feliz cuando se bajó del todoterreno negro frente a la Colina Mestiza. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? No había despegado el trasero del asiento del copiloto durante horas. No era fácil cruzar el país por tierra y mucho menos cuando tu compañía consiste en varios soldados romanos muy tensos y un Octavian anti-griegos, que se reúsa a cerrar la boca.

Los 40 romanos se dividieron en 5 filas y comenzaron a subir la colina liderados por sus pretores.

Al llegar a la cima, no sabían que pensar. Alrededor de un gran árbol de pino se encontraron a un dragón profundamente dormido; además, la vista del valle ante ellos no era lo que esperaban. Luego de acostumbrarse a Nueva Roma, la ciudad y las barracas en las que habitaban, todo lo más parecido a la Roma original, encontrar este campamento tan parecido a un simple campamento, los sorprendió.

Comenzaron el descenso de la colina, siguiendo el camino que los llevo a la escalinata de un granja de 3 pisos. Miraron alrededor sin saber qué hacer, no había nadie. Jason miro a Reyna asintiendo hacia la puerta. Ella camino a la entrada de la granja y toco, se abrió inmediatamente.

-Oh, ¡Bienvenidos!- un centauro les sonrió, agachándose un poco para salir por la puerta- me alegra tenerlos aquí. Yo soy Quirón, director de actividades del campamento.

Los romanos estaban recelosos, para ellos, los centauros no eran de los buenos. Pero sonreía con tranquilidad y simpatía. Además, tenía un nombre algo curioso, al menos para Jason.

-¿Quirón? ¿El que entreno a…?

-A Aquiles, y a tu propio hermano, Hércules- sonrió Quirón al rubio.

Quirón los miro a todos, poniendo especial atención a los galgos que acompañaban a la muchacha de capa morada y mirada autoritaria.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos las presentaciones en el pabellón del comedor?- propuso- el almuerzo ya está casi servido.

-Quirón, solicitan tu presencia en…

-Grover- Quirón sonrió al sátiro, que se quedó mudo al ver al grupo- te presento a los jóvenes del Campamento Júpiter.

Jason observo a Grover mientras este los miraba nerviosamente. Grover se acercó a Quirón y le susurro.

-Claro, la premiación- el centauro pareció aún más contento. Los miro- han llegado en un buen momento, vamos a comer.

Sin perder el orden de sus filas, los romanos siguieron al centauro y al "fauno" al comedor. Donde encontraron algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, otra vez. Habían muchas mesas, todas llenas de chicos y chicas, la mayoría con rasgos similares. Jason noto 3 mesas vacías.

Todos se giraron nada más notar su presencia. Muchas miradas curiosas y otras simpáticas aparecieron en el lugar. Quirón los llevo hasta el frente, delante de una hoguera. Ellos encararon a los griegos.

-Jóvenes- Quirón le hablo a su prole- les presento al grupo delegado del Campamento Júpiter- las miradas curiosas no cesaban- espero que hagan sentir a nuestro invitados en casa y…

-¡Jason!

El rubio miro en el momento exacto en que una cabellera negra tapo sus ojos. Thalia lo estaba asfixiando en un abrazo.

-Thalia- jadeo Jason- no respiro.

-Oh- ella se separó riendo y lo observo unos segundos, antes de girarse a sus compañeros griegos- este es mi hermanito Jason Grace y solo quiero advertir que no quiero a ninguna Drew cerca de él.

Jason la miro confundido cuando varias chicas rieron.

-Me alegra verte hermano- ella sonrió.

-A mí también me alegra verte.

Ella se alejó y se sentó en una mesa con un par de chicos. Uno al cual reconoció. Miro a Reyna, quien también lo observaba.

-Un grupo puede sentarse aquí- señalo Quiron a la primera mesa- y otro grupo puede sentarse allá- señalo otra mesa, un poco más al fondo.

Cuando se hubieron acomodado, un muchacho latino con rasgos de duende paso al frente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, le daremos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados con la segunda parte de nuestro ¡Mini-torneo!- los griegos vitorearon y Jason no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se referían- pero antes ¡La premiación a la primera parte! Que pasen nuestros arqueros.

Los romanos no decían palabra. Mientras, 6 campistas se levantaron, 1 chico y 1 chica de tres mesas diferentes. Se pararon por parejas junto al latino.

-En tercer lugar, ganadores de los laureles de bronce- comenzó a decir el latino- con un 75% de eficacia, hijos de Hefestos y mis hermanos de otras madres ¡Beckendorf y Nissa!

Un afroamericano alto y una muchacha con una pañoleta e la cabeza se pararon a la izquierda de la hoguera. Unas chicas que, Jason supuso, eran ninfas, les colocaron los laureles de bronce. Varios romanos se sorprendieron de que ellos 3 estuvieran emparentados.

-Segundo lugar, laureles de plata- Jason miro a quienes quedaban: un par de rubios que se veían bastante indiferentes y una castaña y un pelinegro que parecían a punto de comerse hasta las cutículas- con un 87% de efectividad ¡Hijos de Nike! ¡Samantha y Stuart!

-¡Maldición!- exclamaron la castaña y el pelinegro. Les colocaron los laureles.

Mientras se paraban a la derecha de la hoguera, una mesa llena de adolecentes atractivos, la mayoría rubios, comenzó a celebrar escandalosamente.

-Ganadores del primer lugar, llevándose los laureles de oro- el latino parecía muy feliz- con un 95% de efectividad, hijos de Apolo ¡Will y Hope Solace!

Los dos rubios se pararon en medio de las otras parejas, frente a la hoguera. Sonreían abiertamente. Jason tenía la impresión de que, aunque no se lo fueran dicho, habría adivinado que ellos eran hijo de Febo con solo verlos sonreír. Podía imaginar al dios sonriendo de esa manera.

-¿Algo que decir?- el latino le pregunto a Will.

-Pues de mi parte- el muchacho sonrió y miro a los hijos de Nike- ¡En tu cara Stuart! Y de parte de mi hermana, que se resfrió y perdió la voz por ser una completa imprudente- la pequeña rubia le dio un codazo. Jason noto entonces que ella tenía la nariz roja y un pañuelo en la mano izquierda. Will volvió a mirar a los ganadores del segundo lugar- ¡En tu cara Samantha!

Los hijos de Apolo volvieron a estallar en aplausos. Todos regresaron a sus mesas, y las ninfas comenzaron a llegar y servir la comida. Todas les sonrieron con simparía al pasar, dándoles la bienvenida al campamento y deseándoles buen provecho.

Los hambrientos soldados romanos estaban a punto de iniciar a comer, cuando otra cosa que no esperaban sucedió: los semidioses se pusieron de pie, con plato en mano, y caminaron hacia la hoguera. Luego, los vieron arrojar a las llamas la mejor pieza de sus alimentos; la carne más jugosa, las uvas más grandes, la manzana más roja.

-Es una ofrenda para los dioses- Thalia paro junto a ellos, cuando se dirigía hacia la hoguera- es una costumbre aquí.

Reyna y Octavian veían a Jason fijamente. El rubio dedujo los pensamientos de ambos. Ella se preguntaba si Thalia era verdaderamente su hermana y cosas por el estilo; mientras el augur seguramente pensaba que era algo horrible estar emparentado con un griego. Luego hablaría con ellos sobre su hermana. Y lo que Octavian pensara le daba igual.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Thalia. Ella tomo un gran trozo de carne y lo arrojo diciendo:

-Zeus.

El tomo un par de manzanas, grandes y rojas como las que aparecen en televisión en los dibujos animados. Las arrojo.

-Júpiter- al estar cerca del fuego, el lugar de oler a humo, sintió un aroma delicioso. Como un gran banquete recién hecho.

Treinta minutos en el Campamento Mestizo y cada cosa aun le sorprendía o le parecía extraña. Les gustaba el alboroto y eran informales. Presentía que le iba gustar este lugar.

…

-Lo dije antes y lo mantengo ahora: mis hijos son geniales.

Se habían reunido de nuevo en el palacio de Poseidón. Esta vez Hera estaba al tanto de donde estaba su esposo, así que estaban tranquilos.

-Ya cállate, Apolo- gruño Zeus, exasperado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Hermes sonreía- ya cállate.

El dios del sol se cruzó de brazos y guardo silencio de mala gana. Los demás suspiraron con alivio.

-Ya quiero que inicie la segunda parte- Poseidón estaba muy contento ese día- mi hijo, Percy, barrera el suelo con los demás.

-Sigue soñando- rio Ares- cualquiera de mis hijos acabara con el sin siquiera esforzarse.

-Puede que venzan al pececito de mi hermano, pero no podrán con Thalia.

-Tal vez no los de Ares, pero mi hijo Luke sí que puede- dijo Hermes- eso puedes apostarlo.

-¡No!- Hermes brinco en su sitio ante el grito colectivo.

Ninguno de ellos quería más apuestas.

…

-Esa niña es muy buena arquera- medito Artemisa en voz alta- con un poco más de entrenamiento sería una gran cazadora.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- el grito estridente se Afrodita casi le perfora el tímpano- no arruinaras mis planes.

-No van a discutir de nuevo- gruño Hera- o pueden irse yendo de una vez.

Ambas callaron, fulminándose con la mirada entre sí. Las demás se relajaron, pues no tendrían que intervenir en otra pelea tonta. Era impresionante como el simple hecho de ver la televisión podía iniciar una guerra.

-Sé que Annabeth va a representarme muy bien.

-Junto a Thalia y Clarisse, es una de las peleadoras más competentes- concordó Artemisa. Hera gruño ante la mención de la hija de su esposo.

-No se confíen, Piper también puede ser muy buena.

-Incluso mis hijos le ganarían- discrepo Deméter, con burla, haciendo que las otras diosas rieran.

Una bomba nuclear con aroma a perfume Chanel Nº 5 estallo en el lugar que ocupaba Afrodita. Comenzó a gritarle a Deméter, Artemisa salió en su defensa, Hera le dijo que no se metiera, Atenea fue quien le respondió. Todas se gritaban entre sí, menos Hestia que miraba la pantalla de la televisión, ajena a las discusiones… por unos minutos.

-Basta- dijo finalmente, sin gritar ni alzar la voz, pero de manera firme- la segunda parte va a comenzar, ¿podrían calmarse? Se están comportando como unas tontas niñas mortales.

Las diosas la miraron avergonzadas y volvieron a tomar asiento, sin hablar. Hestia sonrió levemente y volvió su atención a los mestizos en la pantalla.

…

Jason había terminado de dejar sus cosas en la cabina1, la de su padre Zeus, que Thalia había estado ocupando hasta hacia poco. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la cabaña, fue abordado por un sujeto que salió de la nada.

-Hola, hermano de Thalia, yo soy Luke- el muchacho le sonrió, tendiéndole una mano- el futuro novio de tu hermana, un gusto conocerte.

-¿Su futuro novio?

Jason lo miro confundido. Luke sonreía con mucha confianza, casi arrogancia. Lo decidió de inmediato: este chico no le agradaba.

-Luke- otro chico llego junto a ellos- déjalo en paz.

-Pero…

-Mejor ve a la arena, estamos por comenzar.

Luke frunció el ceño, pero no rechisto. Se alejó de ellos y, entonces, Jason encaro al segundo extraño.

-¿Futuro novio?- inquirió señalando el lugar por donde se había ido el hijo de Hermes.

-Él es Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes- respondió el chico- tiene un serio enamoramiento por tu hermana- sonrió- por cierto, Thalia me hablo mucho de ti, solo que, de alguna forma, se saltó el hecho de que eres romano.

-De acuerdo- Luke aún no le agradaba y le sorprendía que Thalia si lo haya mencionado. Pero aún quedaba algo- ¿y tú eres?

-Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón- Percy sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Esta vez, Jason si la estrecho. Estos griegos demostraban mucha confianza. Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención es que este chico fuera hijo de Neptuno… Poseidón. Era casi tan extraño como un hijo de Júpiter o Plutón. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban Thalia y el, y Hazel y Nico.

Lo que le recordaba que tenía que hablar con él.

Pensó en preguntarle a Percy sobre Nico, pero varios gritos de chicas llenaron el silencio, sobresaltándolos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Jason miro alrededor, todas sus alarmas internas encendidas- ¿problemas?

-No lo creo- medito Percy- sonó mas bien como las hijas de Afrodita luego de un gran chisme, que como unos gritos de pánico total.

-¿Seguro?

-Casi- Jackson se encogió de hombros- vinieron de allí.

Señalo la cabaña 3, Jason no sabía de qué dios era.

-¿Vamos a ver si están bien?- dudo el rubio.

-No, mejor no meterse- Percy comenzó a caminar, sonriendo- vamos, ya casi comienzan.

…

Hazel se escabullo de la cabina 13, tratando de no ser vista por Reyna. La cabaña le parecía muy tétrica, y no le había gustado enterarse que su hermano la ocupaba, completamente solo. Era como marginarlo ¿no? Agradecía que en el Campamento Júpiter las barracas no fueran por dioses o ella estaría completamente sola.

Ahora solo quería encontrar a Nico y hablar con él. ¿Qué hacía en ese campamento? ¿No se suponía que era el embajador de Plutón? Y aunque le molestaba un poco que él se lo fuera ocultado, estaba más feliz por verlo. Tenía un año que no sabía nada de él.

Camino por el área común, casi desierta, cuando se topó con alguien.

-Hola- le sonrió la chica, tenía la voz ronca- ¿te perdiste?

-Busco a alguien- respondió sin rodeos. La muchacha se veía agradable- ¿conoces a Nico di Angelo?

-Claro que lo conozco, somos amigos- se alegró de saber que su hermano tenía amigos en ese lugar, luego de la actitud solitaria que mostro en Nueva Roma- soy Hope Solace, hija de Apolo.

-Soy Hazel Levezque- ahora recordaba a esta chica- hija de Plutón.

-¿Plutón?- ella abrió mucho los ojos- creí que Nico solo tenía una hermana- entonces sonrió con entusiasmo- me parece genial, me encantan las familias numerosas. Yo tengo muchos hermanos…

Hope siguió hablando, mientras la guiaba a otro lugar. Pararon frente a la cabaña 3.

-Él duerme aquí ahora- dijo Hope- debería estar aquí.

Pero cuando entraron, Nico no estaba. En su lugar, estaban todas las hijas de Afrodita, menos Drew, estaba Thalia, las Gradner, Clarisse, Annabeth, y algunas otras chicas. Annabeth encaraba a Thalia. Al parecer le reclamaba no haberle contado que tenía un hermano y que este era romano. Hope se aclaró la garganta, con una pequeña mueca de dolor, llamando la atención de las chicas, pero sus ojos se desviaron directamente a Hazel.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Nico?- Hope trato de hablar fuerte- ella es su hermana, Hazel, y lo está buscando.

-Otra hermana escondida- Clarisse rodo los ojos.

Y, contrario a todos los pronósticos de Hazel, estas chicas la rodearon, sonriendo. Comenzaron a preguntarle cosas, diciéndoles que era muy bonita y que no se parecía en nada a Nico. Todas se presentaron y Annabeth la invito a tomar asiento en una de las camas. Thalia rio diciendo que era bueno saber que su familia se agrandaba. Hazel estaba algo sonrojada, pero sonreía felizmente.

-Supongo que empezaremos pronto- dijo Annabeth- ¿Leo no te dijo nada, Piper?... ¿Piper?

Al notar que no respondía, la buscaron con la mirada. La encontraron mirando por un ladito de la ventana. La observaron con curiosidad, hasta que Silena sonrió ampliamente y exclamo:

-¡Señales de acoso! Piper, ¿a qué muchacho observabas?

La muchacha se sonrojo a más no poder, sus compañeras lo tomaron como afirmación. Todas las de Afrodita gritaron estridentemente, aturdiendo a las demás.

-A Piper al fin le gusta alguien- celebro Lacy, dando brinquitos- ¿Quién es? Cuéntanos.

Piper comenzó a negarlo todo, reacia a hablar. Hazel miro hacia la ventana por el rabillo del ojo y pudo captar a dos personas pasar, no muy lejos de la cabaña: un muchacho de cabello azabache y su pretor, Jason.


	11. Entretenimiento Griego a lo Leo

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Entretenimiento a lo griego… a lo Leo.**

Se acomodaron en la arena. Todos los romanos en un solo lugar, muy ordenados. Los griegos también se acomodaron por cabañas, pero donde deberían estar Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, no había nadie. Los campistas griegos hacían barras y vitoreaban, pero los romanos no sabían que esperaban.

Finalmente, Leo apareció parándose en la mitad de la arena, micrófono en mano.

-Damas y caballeros, ninfas y sátiros, dios y centauro- comenzó a decir el latino, con voz de locutor- con ustedes, nuestros guerreros.

En final india, entraron: Thalia, Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Luke y Butch. Cada uno con un arma, espadas, lanzas o cuchillos. También llevaban escudos y armaduras.

El público de Hermes hacia ruido con silbatos y bocinas, las de Afrodita hacían porras llamando la atención de muchos chicos, los de Apolo cantaban porque si, ya que no tenían a quien animar y los de Ares gritaban como animales hambrientos.

No lo admitirían, pero algunos romanos estaban cohibidos.

Leo los mando a callar con algo de esfuerzo y tomo la palabra.

-Esta segunda parte es de combate, como habrán deducido ya- dijo el latino- pelearan uno a uno, elegidos al azar por mi increibilidosamaxiprorecontragenial computadora Leo 30000. ¡Comencemos!

 **Percy vs. Butch**

 **Piper vs. Luke**

 **Nico vs. Annabeth**

 **Thalia vs. Clarisse**

El alboroto se alzó ante la aparición de las parejas que se enfrentarían.

* * *

Percy estaba cansando de a poco a Butch. El hijo de Iris era más grande y musculoso, por lo tanto, más lento. El azabache aprovecho esa desventaja y correteo a su alrededor, atacando de vez en cuando. Su estrategia era gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible. 15 minutos después, con Butch sudando la gota gorda, hizo un par de movimientos y lo noqueo.

-Wao, que impresionante- dijo Octavian, lleno de sarcasmo- solo jugueteo con el otro sujeto hasta que lo canso.

-Yo diría que aprovecho su ventaja- contesto Reyna, viendo como algunos campistas sacaban a Butch de la arena- creo que fue inteligente.

El augur bufo en desacuerdo, pero ella no le dio importancia. Reyna se estaba esforzando por dejar los prejuicios de lado; además, sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía talento. Y Percy lo tenía.

-Bueno, que gran sorpresa fue ese resultado- Leo también uso el sarcasmo, pero de una forma divertida, con una chispa en la mirada- ahora es el turno de Piper y Luke.

Jason frunció el ceño al ver al muchacho entrar en la arena, tenía que hablar con su hermana respecto a eso. Pero, entonces, en la arena entro una chica. Tenía el cabello castaño atado en una trenza sobre su hombro, la piel morena y, si no se equivocaba, los ojos verdes. Era hermosa en verdad.

-Piper, haz tu mejor esfuerzo- le dijo el latino a la muchacha, luego se giró hacia el rubio, con un semblante más serio- cuidado con ella, Castellan.

Jason vio esto, con curiosidad. Acaso… ¿Leo y Piper eran novios? Al latino no le importaba ser al menos 20 centímetros más bajo que Luke para hacer su advertencia. Entonces se regañó por andar pensando en cosas que no le concernían.

-Seré cuidadoso- respondió Luke, sinceramente.

El hijo de Hermes desenfundo a Backbiter, la cual llamo la atención de varios romanos, y la sostuvo con ambas manos.

-Encuentro amistoso ¿no?- dijo Piper, empuñando su espada también.

-Por supuesto.

Luke arremetió contra Piper balanceando su espada. Ella lo bloqueo, pero en poco minutos quedo demostrado por que él era uno de los mejores espadachines. Teniendo esto en cuenta, la hija de Afrodita puso en marcha su estrategia.

-Derecha- ordeno.

Luke desvió su ataque a la derecha y ella ataco por la izquierda. El rubio se vio confundido por un minuto, hasta que entendió que había sucedido.

-Con que nos ponemos con esa ¿eh?- Luke sonrió.

Volvió a balancear su espada y ella siguió usando su encanto vocal.

-¿Cómo hace eso?- pregunto Jason sorprendido.

-Es un poder que tienen los hijos de Venus- dijo Gwen.

-Afrodita- le corrigió Hazel- Piper es muy lista.

-¿La conoces?- preguntaron ambos pretores y Frank.

-Si- respondió ella con simpleza.

Piper siguió dándole órdenes a Luke, pero llego un momento en el que el rubio comenzó a resistirse, hasta que dejo de obedecerle.

-Pero- la castaña parpadeo, sin comprender- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ay, inocente Piper- Luke rio con diversión- tengo años resistiéndome a Annabeth y Thalia, necesitas hacerlo mejor que eso.

Annabeth y Thalia rieron desde sus lugares.

Ya sin poder usar su encanto, la ventaja de Piper su esfumo y Luke la venció.

-¿Sin rencores?- él le tendió la mano.

-Claro- ella sonrío.

-Coqueteen fuera de la arena- les grito la hija de Zeus- aún quedan enfrentamientos que ver.

-¿Celosa, Thals?- Percy sonrío divertido.

-Eso sería una estupidez- replico ella, pero no se contuvo de darle un choque eléctrico al chico.

* * *

-Trate de evitarlo- dijo Hestia, por décima novena vez.

-Lo sabemos- respondieron los dioses, tratando de ser comprensivos.

Nunca creyeron que ver la televisión con la Diosas Olímpicas sería tan molesto. Un par de minutos antes de que comenzara el mini- torneo, llego Hestia pidiendo disculpas y, entonces, llegaron todas las demás, en tropel.

-Mi hija fue tan inteligente. ¿No te pareció inteligente, amor?- chillo Afrodita, en el oído de Ares.

-Sí, claro- el dios de la guerra nunca deseo con más ganas que apareciera Hefestos y le hiciera una de sus triquiñuelas para separarlo de ella. La amaba, pero en ese momento no la soportaba.

-Sigue mi hija- Atenea sonrío, con una pizca de arrogancia. Miro a Hades- tu hijo no tendrá oportunidad.

El dios no respondió. Ya sabía que su hijo no ganaría, porque era algo que a Nico no le interesaba.

-Percy estuvo grandioso- Poseidón seguía con su camisa de "Perry Jhonson"- presiento quien será el ganador.

-Sera mi hijo- dijo Hermes con una sonrisa, igual a la de sus hijos- ¿no viste como se resistió al encanto vocal de esa chica? Pff, podrían irle dando los laureles.

-Annabeth es más inteligente- Atenea insistió en presumir a su hija- no necesitaría encanto para vencer a ninguno.

-Clarisse en más fuerte- exclamo Ares.

Zeus se estaba mordiendo con fuerza su lengua inmortal para no hablar y decir que su hija sería la única ganadora de esas peleas. Pues, Hera estaba sentada junto a el, casi gruñendo. Al menos Amphitrite y Perséfone dejaban a sus hermanos ver la televisión en paz.

* * *

-¿Estas bien, Nico?- Annabeth se sentó junto a el- no fue mi intención golpearte así.

-Sí, bueno, no te preocupes- Nico hizo una mueca- si tan solo alguien fuera más cuidadosa.

-Si tan solo alguien se fuera cuidado su cara- replico Hope, frunciendo el ceño.

Annabeth rio cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir. Se sentía mal por golpear a Nico, pero en el afán de ganar no se midió y le dio varios golpes en el rostro.

-Hey, Listilla- se irguió al escuchar como la llamaban, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué, Sesos de Alga?- respondió con brusquedad.

-Luke y yo queríamos saber si te sentabas con nosotros- Percy sonrío un poco, dándole a entender que se calmara.

* * *

-No te sientes con él, Annabeth- regañaba Atenea a la pantalla de T.V.

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la Diosa de la Sabiduría- se burló Poseidón.

Los dioses rieron y ella los fulmino con la mirada, pero no tanto como al pececito de Poseidón. A ese muchacho lo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

* * *

-¡Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse!

-¡Thalia, Thalia, Thalia!

-¡Leo, Leo, Leo!- nadie lo siguió- Ok, no.

Hasta el momento, el enfrentamiento que más había durado. Ambas jadeaban agotadas y el sudor corría por sus rostros, pero la sed de victoria, reflejada en sus miradas, era más fuerte. Lanza contra lanza, la pelea estaba bastante reñida.

-Esa es mi hermana- Jason sonreía con orgullo.

-No puedo creer que seamos familia- Hazel rio ante el comentario de Frank.

Entonces, Clarisse se impaciento. Harta de prolongar tanto el final, se acercó más a Thalia buscando atinarle un golpe a la cara y poder noquearla. Craso error. Si consiguió golpearla en el rostro, pero antes de que terminara de retirar el puño, Thalia la sujeto.

Corrientes de energía corrieron a través del cuerpo de la hija de Ares. No grito, pues no se la permitiría, pero su cuerpo no o resistió mucho tiempo y cayo de rodillas al suelo. La electricidad de detuvo y cuando alzo la vista su oponente la apuntaba con una lanza al pecho.

Se puso de pie, disimulando muy bien el dolor ardiente que tenían sus músculos y le estrecho la mano a Thalia, cosa que hacían luego de cada enfrentamiento, ganara quien ganara.

-Gran pelea- Luke apareció frente a la pelinegra y le tendió una botella de agua.

-Lo sé- ella sonrío y se bebió la mitad del contenido en unos segundos.

-Quédate quieta- antes de que pudiera mirarlo confundida, Luke tomo una toalla húmeda y se la paso por la cara, limpiándole el sudor y la sangre que su nariz había derramado con el golpe de Clarisse.

El rubio lo hizo con suavidad y delicadeza para no lastimarla. Cuando termino, ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos sorprendidos. El sonrío.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- seguro Annabeth y Percy querrán felicitarte.

* * *

 **Luke vs. Annabeth**

 **Percy vs. Thalia**

* * *

-Todavía somos amigos ¿no, Annabeth?

-Hermanos- respondió ella, sonriendo.

 _20 minutos después_

-Ya, ya ¡Me rindo!

Por suerte Luke lo dijo en voz baja. Nadie más lo escucho, pero todos vieron su humillante derrota.

-Hermanos- bufo el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

-Hermanos- asintió ella, con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esa mujer es un peligro- susurro Dakota, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Probablemente tengas razón- respondió Reyna seriamente.

Luke se dirigió a las bancas donde atendían a los heridos. Pero no lo atendió un hijo de Apolo. Thalia llego junto a él y, sin decir nada, comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenía en la ceja.

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-Te devuelvo el favor- le corto ella, con una ligera sonrisa- creo que un poco de amabilidad no te vendría mal luego de tu encuentro con Annie.

El rio un poco y dejo que ella lo atendiera. Le gusto saber que ella también podía ser así con él. Lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

* * *

Nubes cubrieron el cielo y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en cuanto el hijo de Poseidón y la hija de Zeus pisaron el centro de la arena. Y en cuanto el enfrentamiento inicio, la lluvia arrecio.

-Es verano- se quejaron algunos romanos- no debería llover.

Pero los griegos estaban preocupados por otras razones.

-Se supone que no llueve en el campamento- chillo Drew- ¡Mi cabello!

-Algo está pasando- Annabeth miro al cielo, que era de un color parecido al de sus propios ojos.

-Zeus y Poseidón están discutiendo- suspiro Quirón- otra vez.

* * *

No era eso necesariamente.

 **En el Olimpo**

Zeus y Poseidón estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la sala, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

-Esperemos que no estén perdiendo el tiempo y sus hijos entiendan que la tormenta es para ayudarlos- dijo Atenea.

-Esto es una tontería- gruño Hera, viendo de reojo a su marido- ponerse a crear tormentas de la nada- bufo- luego anda con migraña y mal humor y me echa la culpa a mí.

-¿Por qué será?- dijeron Apolo y Artemisa a la vez, el sonriendo y ella con una mueca.

* * *

Percy y Thalia si lo captaron.

Con toda la energía de la tormenta, a la muchacha no le costó redirigir los rayos a su primo. Pero el los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad gracias a la fuerza que le daba el agua de la lluvia. Llevaban varios minutos peleando, sin cansarse.

Leo noto algo extraño.

-¿Qué sucede con el desagüe?- miro extrañado el suelo de la arena, que comenzaba a llenarse de agua- no puede ser que se haya tapado.

Con el tiempo, Annabeth y sus hermanos comenzaron a atar cabos: Percy era hijo de Poseidón, manejaba el agua, la lluvia le daba fuerza… y había dejado de pelear en serio.

-Debe estar concentrándose- la rubia sonrío por lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser el Sesos de Alga.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie seco y el agua comenzaba a sobrepasarle los tobillos a los peleadores, Percy hizo su jugada.

Se concentró más en el agua, el tirón en su estómago se hizo más fuerte. Thalia atacaba constantemente, pero él no respondía, solo esquivaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que sus zapatos no estaban bajo en agua.

Solo la mitad de la arena estaba inundada.

Miro a Percy, con los ojos como platos de la impresión. Él le sonrío un poco, antes de mandar la ola sobre ella.

* * *

-Buenas noches.

Lo primero que Thalia vio al despertar fue a cierto rubio, muy sonriente junto a ella. Estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Quién gano?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Tenía puesta una de sus pijamas y estaba completamente seca. Tenía cierto sabor a tierra en la boca, estaba segura de que trago de esa agua asquerosa que uso Percy.

-Luego de que te desmayara y la mitad del campamento casi se ahogara por esa ola, se dio por terminado el torneo- le respondió Luke- Percy gano los laureles de oro y luego de mi humillante derrota, Annabeth se quedó con los de bronce.

-¿Y los de plata?

El arqueo una ceja y le paso un espejo. Ella no quería ver realmente lo pálida que debía estar luego de casi ahogarse, pero cuando vio su reflejo no se fijó en eso en realidad. Las hojas de plata sobre salían a cada lado de su cabeza, contrastando con su cabellos azabache.

-¿Yo los gane?

-Decisión unánime- él le paso un vaso- felicitaciones.

-¿Y los demás?- el contenido del vaso era poco, cuando lo probo era néctar. Se sintió mejor al primer sorbo.

-Cenando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seré tu niñero- una sonrisa juguetona se extendió en el rostro de él.

Thalia le correspondió el gesto. En su interior, al fin acepto el hecho de lo contenta que la ponía la presencia del hijo de Hermes.

 **mini anuncio... ya subi la segunda parte de Prince of Wolves... se llama Bloods Rites... para quien le interece ;)**


	12. Problemas de Horario

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 12: Problemas de Horario.**

La convivencia general en el Campamento Mestizo fue un sueño hecho realidad para Quirón, nadie discutía, ni había malos entendidos. De hecho, ni siquiera se miraban.

Hasta que paso la hora del desayuno.

El centauro convoco a los consejeros de las cabañas y a los pretores. El par romano no tenía ni idea de para qué era esa reunión; Quirón solo se les acerco y les pidió acompañarlo. En cuanto entraron a la sala de reunión, todo se volvió extraño otra vez.

La sala de reunión griega era un salón de juegos, la mesa en la que reunían era de ping pong, lleno de bocadillos. Había, según contaron, poco más de 20 sillas. Todas ocupadas, menos dos. Las suyas. Las conversaciones y escandalosas risas pararon en cuanto los demás los vieron.

Reyna tomo asiento junto a Quirón y Jason entre ella y el muchacho latino que había estado haciéndola de presentador en el mini-torneo el día anterior.

-¡Hey, Hola! Soy Leo Valdez- le dijo el muchacho- ¿Cómo te va?

Jason lo miro sin entender ni papa.

-El no habla ese idioma- respondió Reyna en español, como Leo había hablado.

-Lo suponía- Leo sonrió como si nada y le tendió la mano al rubio- Leo Valdez.

-Jason Grace.

-See, aun no supero que seas hermano de Thalia- el latino se giró hacia la persona a su otro lado- Pipes, te presento a mi nuevo amigo, Jason.

Reyna arqueo una ceja ante las palabras "nuevo amigo", aun sin fiarse del todo. Y frunció el ceño cuando Jason y la otra chica estrecharon sus manos, ambos un poco sonrojados.

-Déjalo en paz, Valdez- Thalia interrumpió a Leo mientras le decía algo a su hermano- no lo molestes.

-¡No lo molesto!- Leo miro a Jason- ¿te molesto?

-No…- Jason se sintió tímido con todas las miradas sobre el- está bien, Thalia.

La pelinegra no parecía muy convencida, pero lo dejo pasar. Quirón se aclaró la garganta, para llamar la atención.

-Les pedí a todos que vinieran para que podamos organizarnos- les dijo- las Cazadoras de Artemisa llegaran la próxima semana para iniciar los juegos y no quiero que nadie se quede sin hacer nada.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- inquirió Annabeth inmediatamente- ¿un nuevo horario? ¿Dividirnos?

Quirón les explico, los más resumidamente que pudo, como pensaba organizar a los campistas, de una manera que todos se integraran y convivieran. Decidió que, según las actividades planeadas para cada día, los 40 romanos de distribuyeran entre ellas.

Jason no tuvo ningún problema, siempre fue bastante reservado, pero la idea de convivir con estos semidioses le gustaba; Reyna estaba un poco renuente, la idea de dividir a su legión (la fracción que trajo) no le gustaba.

-¿Qué actividades serian?- quiso saber.

-Tenemos una buena variedad- le sonrió el centauro- algunos campistas de cada cabaña me ayudan a impartir las clases.

Procedió a enumerar algunos, los susodichos asentían si estaban presentes: Percy y Luke en clase se esgrima, Annabeth griego antiguo, Will en arquería, Silena en montar pegasos (cosa que llamo la atención de Reyna), Clarisse combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Beckendorf herrería, las ninfas eran instructoras de carreras y así hasta que nombro casi todo.

Los pretores tenían que admitir que los griegos tenían una buena variedad de actividades y la mayoría sonaba muy bien.

-¿Cuándo iniciaremos con esto?- pregunto Annabeth.

Quiron tomo una pequeña pila de hojas y se las entregó a Jason.

-Ahora mismo.

* * *

No sabían que esperaba Quirón, pero cuadrar el horario de 40 legionarios no era tarea fácil. No podían simplemente decir que irían todos a un mismo sitio a una misma hora pues eran muchos, además, todos querían cosas diferentes. Menos Octavian, él no quería nada.

Reyna se encargaba de las chicas y Jason de los hombres. Se habían repartido las hojas en las que los legionarios llevarían sus horarios y cada uno tenía una copia de las actividades de esa semana, hora e instructor.

La cabaña 13 estaba en silencio, Reyna decía la actividad y la hora en que se realizaría y la legionaria interesada tomaba nota. De vez en cuando había un inconveniente; dos actividades chocaban a la misma hora, no querían estar con los hijos de "x" dios, se les partía la punta del lápiz. La pretor de momentos pensaba que se había traído a niñas de kínder y no a sus soldados mejor entrenados.

Jason no ponían en duda la fuerza y habilidad de sus hombres, pero no estaba seguro de que alguna vez tuvieran infancia. Desde la llegada al Campamento Mestizo, el había decidido que sus soldados podían comportarse como semidioses adolecentes normales, Reyna era quien se encargaba ahora de la disciplina.

Craso error del rubio.

Los jóvenes romanos estaban en sus camas, hablando unos con otros, bastante emocionados por hacer algo diferente. No se decidían por cual actividad, ni la hora. Jason noto cierto patrón: si la actividad incluía luchas y armas escogían la hora en la que el instructor fuera un chico (de Ares mayormente), si no, escogían cualquier actividad que incluyera a las hijas de Afrodita, Apolo, Hermes y Deméter.

Porque los chicos romanos habían decidido ser un montón de adolecentes hormonados.

Los únicos aparentemente normales eran Frank, Dakota y Octavian. Frank había cuadrado su horario con clases de arquería todos los días, Dakota había elegido algunas cosas en las que estaban incluidos los hijos de Dionisio y Deméter. Octavian tenía su hoja completamente en blanco.

-Cada hoja debe estar debidamente identificada y quiero que me la entreguen ahora- ordeno Jason.

Por muy alborotados que estuvieran, los soldados aun acataban las ordenes de su pretor cuando la oían. En unos minutos tenia todos los horarios, incluyendo el suyo, en las manos. Listos para llevárselos a Quirón.

* * *

Se habían complicado tanto con los horarios que los romanos no empezaron con sus actividades ese mismo lunes. Sus primeras actividades iniciaron el martes después del desayuno.

Y uno de los más puntuales fue Frank. En el Campamento Júpiter no era muy apreciada la arquería, esa era una habilidad que les dejaban a los hijos de Febo. Se suponía que como hijo de Marte el fuera experto en las armas y las batallas. Pero Frank nunca fue lo que se suponía.

Al llegar, no se encontró con Quirón, quien era el instructor según Jason. En su lugar estaban un par de rubios, los hijos de Apolo que habían ganado los laureles de oro en arquería. El cambio no estaba mal.

-Hola- saludo al estar más cerca. Ambos Solace lo miraron.

-¡Nuestro primer romano!- exclamo la muchacha sonriendo- Soy Hope.

-Yo soy Will- se presentó su hermano, también sonriendo.

-Soy Frank, hijo de Marte.

Los hijos de Apolo no hicieron más preguntas, ni dijeron nada más. Se pusieron manos a la obra. Pusieron a Frank frente a una diana, igual que a otros 8 semidioses de no más de 13 años. Will les explico la técnica y los dejo practicar.

Frank no lo hacía nada mal, pero su puntería aun no era perfecta. Siempre estaba a unos diez centímetros de darle al centro.

-Estas muy tenso- Hope se paró junto a él, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar una flecha- relaja un poco los músculos, concéntrate en el lugar donde quieres que de la flecha, respira profundo y suelta.

Hope tomo un arco y una flecha, haciendo una pequeña demostración. Dando en el blanco. Frank, un poco más entusiasmado, tomo una flecha y cargo el arco. Separo las piernas, estiro la cuerda del arco hasta que toco su labio, relajo los músculos, miro el centro de la diana, respiro profundo, vio a Hazel pasar por allí, y soltó la flecha.

La flecha fue libre y veloz, pasando casi medio metro a la derecha de su blanco y le dio al tronco de un árbol… casi atravesando a Clarisse.

-¡SOLACE!- grito la hija de Ares, dirigiéndose al campo de arquería.

-Ay, Tártaro- farfullo Hope- ¡Will!

Frank reconoció a Clarisse, le sorprendía saber que, de alguna forma, eran familiares. También le sorprendió que, a pesar de ser tan grande y musculosa, fuera tan rápida. En unos segundo, Clarisse estaba parada frente a Will, gritándoles y acusando a Hope de querer matarla. La rubia estaba escondida detrás de su hermano.

Frank suspiro, frustrado. Odiaba su tendencia a causar problemas.

* * *

Jason y Reyna al fin tenían un tiempo libre antes del almuerzo. Había un asunto por hablar con Nico di Angelo, tenía algo que explicarles. Tenían suerte de que ninguno de los campistas romanos se decidiera a hablar de eso frente a los griegos, era un asunto que ambos pretores preferían hablar a puertas cerradas.

Pero encontrar al hijo de Hades no era tarea fácil, el muchacho parecía no estar en ningún lugar del campamento. Lo habían recorrido todo, o la gran mayoría al menos, y no había ninguna pista de donde podría estar.

Resulto ser que de verdad el muchacho no estaba en el campamento, el chico no se presentó ni en el almuerzo ni la cena. Jason le pregunto a Thalia, ella se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-El siempre viene y va, nunca se queda mucho tiempo en ningún lado.

-¿Y a dónde va?

-Con su padre al inframundo.

-¿Inframundo?- Jason se irguió y la miro con atención- ¿eso no sería muy peligroso?

-Por supuesto… para un semidiós normal- Thalia sonrió- es como si Jackson tuviera problemas en el mar. Es el territorio de su padre, y por más que les seamos indiferentes a los dioses, no dejarían que algo le pasara a su hijo en sus dominios.

Asistieron a la fogata, sin ninguna intención ya de hablar con Nico, quien de todas maneras no apareció. Nadie en el Campamento Mestizo parecía saber que se hizo pasar por embajador de Plutón y conocían a penas lo básico del Campamento Júpiter, así que probablemente no le dijo nada a ninguno. Aunque aún querían saber por qué lo hizo.

Esa noche los hijos de Apolo no los dejaron pensarlo demasiado.

Hazel también quería hablar con su hermano, pero con todas las actividades no tuvo tiempo, y cuando estuvo libre, el había desaparecido. Sin embargo, los hijos de Apolo se esperaron en distraerlos con canciones de campamento.

Era mucho más entretenido que sus noches en el Campamento Júpiter y los griegos también eran mucho más divertidos, aunque pudo notar algunas discusiones y desacuerdos entre los chicos y las chicas.

-Hola- Frank llego junto a ella, sonriendo- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Genial, tienen unos pegasos muy lindos aquí.

-¿Montaste alguno?

-Son algo recelosos conmigo- respondió algo cabizbaja, pero se recompuso al recordar algo- pero hay uno de color negro que fue muy amable. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus lecciones de arquería?

-Me distraje y solté una flecha sin querer- Zhang se sonrojo, recordando su distracción- casi le di a Clarisse, hija de Ares, y ella creyó que se la había lanzado la chica que me estaba ayudando. Creo que ellas no se llevan muy bien.

Ella rio, pues no le extrañaba. El solía causar problemas sin darse cuenta. Su único amigo en el Campamento Júpiter, el único que no la juzgo. No lo cambiaría por nada.

-Bueno, vamos a cerrar esta noche con un karaoke- dijo Will, muy contento.

-Rapido, Hazel, modo tortuga- susurro Frank.

Ella rio, pero se escondió la mejor que pudo. No fue muy difícil con Frank allí, ya que era muy grande. Le agradeció mentalmente por estar siempre para ella, protegiéndola… incluso de hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

* * *

-Se están tardando tus cazadoras- le dijo Hera a Artemisa.

Ante la nueva reunión de diosas, que se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, los dioses olímpicos, y casi cualquier otra criatura que allí habitara, desaparecieron. Indispuestos a morir en cualquier tonta disputa.

-Hefestos tiene todo en un cronograma- dijo la diosa con calma- ellas solo están esperando el momento.

-¿Por qué no eres sincera y admites que, en realidad, no quieres que tus subordinadas se acerque mucho a los hombres que habitan en el campamento, pues te da miedo que se desvíen al buen camino?- reto Afrodita, limándose cuidadosamente sus uñas perfectas. Artemisa la fulmino con la mirada, pero no respondió nada- el silencio otorga.

-Piper y Annabeth serían unas buenas cazadoras…

-¡Ni te atrevas!- chillo la diosa del amor.

Deméter rio con diversión y Hestia sonrió un poco. Atenea las miro aburrida por sus tontas y continuas discusiones. Aunque esta vez no le molestaría que Artemisa cumpliera con su amenaza e hiciera de Annabeth una de sus cazadoras, estaba segura de que su hija no tardaría en llegar a lugarteniente de Artemisa.

La prefería solterona, que con el pececito de Barba Percebe.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?- Hera retomo el tema, cuando los ánimos de la discusión habían menguado.

-El lunes.


	13. Oraculo

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Oráculo.**

El miércoles, a la hora del desayuno, llego Rachel. Vi como la mitad de las chicas iban a abrazarla y como los hijos de Apolo la sacaban del tumulto de semidiosas para llevarla frente a Quirón. Él le dio la bienvenida y la presento a los romanos.

-Queridos visitantes, quiero que conozcan a Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Rachel los saludo agitando la mano- ella es la portadora del Oráculo de Delfos. Es la encargada de proporcionarnos las profecías antes de cualquier misión.

Los chicos del Campamento Júpiter miraron fijamente a Rachel, luego posaron su mirada en un muchacho rubio y escuálido, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo el sujeto, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunte a Thalia, pero fue Nico quien respondió, saliendo de las sombras. No paso la noche en el campamento.

-Es Octavian, el augur de la legión.

-¿Augur?- dudamos Thalia y yo a la vez.

-Predice el futuro, pero no, no es como nuestro Oráculo.

Asentimos y volvimos la vista al frente, donde Octavian se sentaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara colorada como un niño caprichoso, luego de que Rachel le dijera no-se-que.

-Mejor ve a sentarte- le dijo Quirón a Rachel. Ella fue a sentarse con los chicos de Apolo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, mis compañeros de cabaña se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Rachel y yo nos hemos llevado bien desde que nos conocimos, pero esta vez apenas me noto cuando paso por mi cabaña junto a Annabeth. yo no dije nada, pero Thalia es un poco más comunicativa.

-¿Qué sucede, Dare?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado- no creo que Perseo huela tan mal como para que no lo saludes como es debido.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos y Rachel pareció tensarse un poco. Miro a Thalia con los ojos muy abiertos, miro de Annabeth a mí y luego a Annabeth y a mí, otra vez. Mi prima dio una exclamación como si fuera descubierto América en un vaso de agua y dijo:

-Lo olvide, aún estoy medio dormida.

Yo, por supuesto, no entendí nada. ¿Qué pasaba con Annabeth y conmigo para que Rachel nos mirara de esa manera? ¿Qué era eso que Thalia había olvidado? ¿Annabeth tenía algo que ver con el saludo poco entusiasta de mi amiga pelirroja? ¿O de verdad huelo mal?

Las mujeres son complicadas.

-Solo vinimos para decirles que se apresuren- dijo Annabeth evitando mirarme, o eso me pareció- tenemos clases de luchas en un rato.

* * *

Generalmente las actividades se hacen con los compañeros de cabaña, pero Quirón nos dejó hacer está un poco más mesclados. En la arena nos reunimos: Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Los Stoll, Luke, Chris, Leo, Piper y yo. También estaban el hermano de Thalia, Jason, y una muchacha… Reyna creo.

Las clases de lucha de Clarisse se podían resumir en: puño, patada y Kung Fu. Todo se valía, menos las armas que no fuera tus uñas, y el ultimo en quedar en pie ganaba. Nunca he podido ganarle, no en terreno seco al menos. Antes de que nos mesclaran, ahora que recuerdo, vi un par de clases de lucha con ella. Barrió el piso conmigo, pero le hice tragar agua de inodoro cuando trato de meterme la cabeza en el retrete.

Nos puso en pareja, como todas las cosas que hemos hecho desde que llegue este verano al campamento: Connor y Ryena, Chris y Travis, Piper y Jason, Katie y Leo, Thalia y Luke, y Annabeth y yo.

Connor parecía incómodo con la idea de golpear a su pareja, aunque cuando ella demostró que le importaba poco contra quien luchaba, despabilo. Chris y Travis estaban payaseando para llamar la atención, Katie miraba a Travis con una mueca de irritación mientras Leo la miraba con una ceja arqueada; Piper y Jason practicaban los movimientos sin hacerse daño. No se podía decir lo mismo de Thalia y Luke, no se tocaban la cara, pero se golpeaban con fuerza.

¿Recuerdan que Annabeth y Thalia nos quedaron debiendo algo a Luke y a mí? No sé qué le pediría Luke a Thalia, o si lo hizo, pero yo le pedí una verdadera tregua a Annabeth. Por eso, esta era una práctica amistosa y no un entrenamiento del cual me podía arrepentir.

-Vamos, Jackson- me grito Clarisse- pelea de verdad.

-Sí, Percy- se quejó Annabeth- no me gusta que me dejen ganar.

No, ese no era mi plan. ¿Cómo le explico que no la ataco como debería porque me da miedo hacerle daño, sin que ella se lo tome como que le estoy diciendo débil? Porque ese definitivamente no es el caso, pero sé que tiene mucho orgullo y no sería difícil que me malinterprete.

-¡Eh, Percy! ¿Cómo te va?- me dijo Luke, cuando Annabeth me hacia una llave en el suelo.

-Bueno, no me quejo- respondí, con los dientes apretados- ¡Ay, mi pierna! ¿Qué tal tú?

-No podría estar mejor- rio, haciendo caer a Thalia de trasero.

Los demás habían abandonado sus enfrentamientos y nos observaban. Katie y Travis cuchicheaban en voz baja, como discutiendo, pero sin estar molestos necesariamente, ninguno parecía tener ningún golpe; Jason, Piper y Leo estaban igual, los 3 hablaban de Luke y Thalia. Connor estaba un poco magullado, pero Reyna no se fue precisamente ilesa, un cardenal aparecía poco a poco en su mandíbula. Lucia sorprendida. Chris y Clarisse apenas nos miraban.

Luke y Thalia lo dejaron como un empate luego de que ella le rompiera la nariz, aun cuando prometieron no tocarse las caras. Thalia parecía verdaderamente arrepentida.

-La nariz hinchada te luce- bromee cuando paso junto a mí.

-Thalia parece coincidir en eso- respondió, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella y yo reímos.

-Creo que estas en medio de una lucha, Perseo- siseo Annabeth.

-Tranquila que no lo he olvidado.

¡Y el gran final!

Reuní toda mi fuerza e hice girar mi cuerpo para ya no estar sobre mi estómago. Lo que no calcule es que terminaría sobre Annabeth, muy cerca de ella.

* * *

Quirón estaba de pie en sus cuatro patas, respirando la paz ¿Guerra entre campamentos? ¿Problemas entre semidioses? ¡Bah! Tonterías. Sus campistas habían dejado de lado sus diferencias casi por completo para parecer un campamento unido frente a los jóvenes romanos y los chicos del Campamento Júpiter se comportaban muy bien, algo recelosos, pero bien.

Hasta ahora.

Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande. Campamento sobrepoblado, peleas inminentes. El centauro tan solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto. Alguien le había llegado con la noticia, pero no le dijo quienes peleaban.

Corrió rápidamente a la playa. Había un grupo de semidioses mirando, como en cualquier pelea, donde el mar tocaba la arena. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para ver, era más alto que cualquiera allí. Lo que encontró lo sorprendió.

Quienes peleaban eran Will y Octavian, el augur del Campamento Júpiter hasta donde sabia. Odiaba decir que Octavian tenía mejores movimientos, pero Will lo compensaban siendo más rápido y más alto. También parecía más molesto. Ambos chicos tenían los pies dentro del agua.

Los campistas que miraban no decían nada ni hacían ademan para detenerlos. Tenía que intervenir rápido. A Will le sangraba el labio y Octavian tenía un ojo morado. El griego tiro de espaldas al augur, metiéndole la parte superior del cuerpo en el mar, forcejearon y dieron vueltas, como si tomaran turnos para meterse al mar.

Quiron los separo cuando Will había logrado atizarle dos puñetazos en la cara a Octavian e iba por el tercero. De un jalón lo puso de pie; el romano se quedó tirado en la arena dramatizando, por lo que dos de sus compañeros tuvieron que levantarlo.

-Vamos a la Casa Grande- casi gruño, halando al Solace, mientras los romanos los seguían.

* * *

Nico estaba cómodamente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro en griego antiguo. Annabeth le estaba enseñando y era exigente, tenía que practicar.

-Hola.

Él era el Rey Fantasma, invocaba muertos, hasta los monstruos le temían, consideraba el Inframundo como un hogar ¡Y se asustaba por un "hola"! qué vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres?- siseo de mala gana al pretor, aunque ya suponía lo que quería.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente- le dijo Jason tranquilamente.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Si no le hablas conmigo, será con Reyna.

Nico no le temía a la pretora, en lo más mínimo, pero en ocasiones era más fácil tratar los problemas con los hombres que con las mujeres. Al tratar esas últimas semanas con Hope y Thalia le quedó muy claro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hacías en el Campamento Júpiter fingiendo ser embajador de Plutón?

Nico resoplo. Desde que dieron la noticia de los juegos, supo que esa conversación llegaría, pero no quería decir que contaría la verdad. Eso no era asunto de nadie fuera de su familia.

-No te importa.

-Nico- reclamo el rubio severamente.

-Cuida como me hablas, Grace- la voz de Di Angelo era un susurro peligroso- este no es el Campamento Júpiter y yo tampoco soy tu soldado. No te debo explicaciones.

-Te infiltraste en mi campamento, fingiste ser romano…

-Solo por Hazel- confeso en voz baja- pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía. No hablare más del tema.

Se puso de pie y se alejó. Jason no lo siguió, sabiendo que no lo engañaba.

* * *

Percy aún no se había recuperado, y Luke y Grover no lo habían dejado superarlo.

Admitía que su movimiento había estado muy mal, nunca debió hacerlos girar de esa manera. Gracias a eso había estado a solo centímetros del rostro de Annabeth; pudo ver las pecas en su nariz, el reflejo del sol en sus tormentosos ojos grises, sus gruesas pestañas, sus labios rosados…

¿Desde cuándo se fijaba tanto? No lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía su cara arder.

-Si te sigues sonrojando vamos a pensar que te gusta Annabeth- rio Grover.

-Recuerda que pase lo que pase, tu suegra va a odiarte- le pincho Luke.

-Cállense- gruño Percy, pero lo ignoraron.

Entonces, Thalia pasó junto a ellos, viéndose muy sospechosa. No dudaron en seguirla. La pelinegra se detuvo junto a una ventana en los laterales de la Casa Grande.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Percy, haciéndola saltar.

-¡Perseo!- grito ella en voz baja- me asustaste.

-Si te asustas es por algo- canturreo Luke- cuéntanos, Grace. ¿Qué pasa?

-No voy a…

-Llamare a Quirón- Grover dio media vuelta.

-Bien, bien, bien- ella los miro mal, ellos sonrieron- voy a entrar porque quiero saber de primera mano porque pelearon Will y el sujeto con peluches en el cinturón.

-¿Pelearon?- ninguno de los 3 se había enterado.

Thalia sonrió al verlos tan desubicados. Les pidió que la ayudaran y los semidioses le hicieron una zancadilla para que alcanzara la ventana. Así lo hicieron entre ellos hasta que Grover se quedó allí, solo.

-Tranquilos- les dijo- yo no quería entrar de todas maneras, no me quiero meter en problemas con el Señor D. Luego me cuentan.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron a Thalia.

Se escondieron dentro de un armario bajo las escaleras, dos segundos antes de que entrara Quirón.

-¿Cómo sabias que vendrían?- pregunto Percy a Thalia.

-Es obvio- respondió Annabeth en su lugar, quitándose la gorra de los Yankees- aquí es donde Quirón suele hablar con los campistas que están en problemas.

No había casi nada de iluminación, pero la hija de Zeus y el hijo de Hermes no pasaron desapercibidos los furiosos sonrojos en las caras de Percy y Annabeth. Ella tampoco había olvidado la cercanía que había tenido con Percy durante su lucha… aparte de otras cosas.

Luke y Thalia se sonrieron con complicidad antes de volver la atención de todos a lo importante. Por una rendija de la puerta, perfectamente direccionada, pudieron observar a Octavian, Will y Quirón.

Entro Hope, algo alarmada, y aunque el romano estaba peor, primero atendió a su hermano, curando su labio. Luego se encargó de Octavian con poca gracia y salió de allí.

-Bien, ahora quiero saber que paso- exigió el centauro.

-El empezó- el augur señalo al hijo de Apolo.

-Físicamente, si- admitió Will, sorprendiendo a los 4 en el armario.

Quirón les pidió ser específicos, y Octavian comenzó con su relato. Esta fue una historia poco creíble para los griegos, donde el Solace llegaba a molestarlo, y sin más, comenzaba a golpearlo. Los presentes sabían que Will no era así, el jamás atacaría a nadie.

Will conto su versión.

-Yo me dirigía a mi cabaña, cuando escuche a este- señalo desdeñosamente a Octavian- hablando mal sobre Rachel.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Dijiste que era un falsa y estafadora! ¡Que decir que era la portadora del Oráculo de Delfos era una mentira para impresionar a las personas!- exploto Will- dijiste que los "graecus" éramos unos idiotas que querían engañarlos.

Quirón no dijo nada, pues en ese instante llegaron Jason y Reyna.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto seriamente el rubio.

-Wao- sonrió Thalia- ¿Quién diría que es mi hermano menor?

Volvieron a repetir las historias, pero los 3 le dieron la razón a Will, era la más creíble, y los pretores ya conocían lo suficiente a Octavian para saber qué haría algo así.

-Will, tú no eres una persona agresiva- dijo Quiron con calma- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-Yo… yo estaba… molesto, indignado- respondió el chico- eran mentiras lo que decía. Y Rachel es mi amiga, como hijo de Apolo, también tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a la portadora del Oráculo… puedo asegurar que cualquier otro campista reaccionaria igual.

-Correcto- asintieron los 4 jóvenes en el armario.

Quirón aun no justificaba la conducta agresiva, por eso lo castigo con limpiar los establos el resto de la semana. El castigo de Octavian lo dejo en manos de sus pretores.

-Nos encargaremos- dijo Reyna seriamente y se fueron.

Percy, Annabeth, Luke y Thalia se miraron entre sí, decidiendo silenciosamente que tendrían cuidado con el augur y no le quitarían los ojos de encima. Entonces, el hijo de Poseidón recito las palabras que paseaban por las mentes de cada uno.

-Bien, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?


	14. Las Cazadoras de Artemisa

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 14: Las Cazadoras de Artemisa.**

Luego de un entretenido resto de semana, los campistas en general estaban esperando la llegada de las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Desde temprano las creaturas del bosque se habían dado a la tarea de limpiar para la presentación de los equipos, una ceremonia que a todos les parecía muy tonta, donde presentarían a los 3 equipos y sus participantes. No durarían ni 30 minutos en eso.

Las cámaras a control remoto de Hefestos T.V habían llegado a eso de la mitad de la mañana. Dionisio seria el presentador de todo "Campamentos en Guerra" por voluntad propia, lo cual no le parecía normal a nadie. Faltaban algunos detalles con el escenario que los sátiros armaban en la playa para poder comenzar a grabar.

Unas ninfas vinieron de la cadena de televisión para arreglar a los miembros de los equipos; maquillando aquí, peinando acá, vistiendo por allá. Estaban especialmente emocionadas con las chicas, pues las consideraban lienzos en blancos con los cuales experimentar. Ni siquiera Silena estaba de acuerdo con eso.

El que definitivamente se llevó la peor parte de todo eso fue Leo. El latino había llegado de buen humor, divertido con la idea de un cambio de Look, pero sus ánimos fueron decayendo por etapas. Primero paso por vestuario, donde las ninfas la desestimaban, concentrándose únicamente en Luke y Will. Salió de allí con un traje que le quedaba excesivamente grande.

De segundo fue a peinado, con la esperanza de que hicieran algo genial con su cabello, pero la ninfa que le asignaron vio con mala cara sus risos oscuros y los único que hizo fue ponerle medio tarro de gel para el cabello y una lata de fijador, peinando todo su cabello hacia a atrás como si fuera un casco.

Algo entretenido tenía que sacar del área de maquillaje, pero allí le dieron el mayor de los desaires. La estilista lo miro de pies a cabeza, se rio de él y lo despacho diciendo que no perdería el tiempo con algo insalvable.

Nunca había odiado a alguien tanto como a ellas. Leo sabía que no era guapo, mucho menos un Adonis, pero ¡Demonios! Eso no les daba derecho a tratarlo así.

-Valdez, cuidado con mis flores- le reclamo Calipso, repentinamente.

El la miro un segundo y luego al pequeño jardín donde estaba parado, sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Volvió a mirarla y ella tenía un expresión ya conocida por el: comenzaban las cejas fruncidas, luego la boca y por ultimo un grito… o muchos gritos, dependiendo de la razón.

Pero él no estaba para eso.

-Ahórratelo, niña- la corto, antes de que abriera la boca- no estoy de humor para tus chillidos caprichosos ¿ok? Acabo de pasar un mal momento con unas ninfas que no tiene ni una semilla de mostaza por cerebro, no necesito que tu llegues con tus reclamos y chácharas sin sentido.

Calipso se puso roja de ira, pero el color se fue atenuando de a poco, mientras veía cuidadosamente al muchacho de arriba abajo. Finalmente, hablo.

-¿Ellas te hicieron eso?- pregunto sin burla, señalando su ropa y cabello.

-Sí.

-No puedes aparecer así en televisión- ella cambio su expresión a una más amable.

Leo la miro con recelo, pero espero allí como ella le había pedido. Calipso volvió unos minutos después con una cartera grande y llena. Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta llegar al Bunker 9.

-Abre.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo.

Sin ganas de discutir, el obedeció. Una vez adentro, ella lo encerró dentro de un baño y le dijo que se duchara bien.

-Y sácate todo ese pegote del cabello también.

Una vez limpio, ella le paso una muda de ropa. Leo salió del cuarto de baño con unos vaqueros cómodos, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta nueva. Se veía genial aun que lo dijera el mismo.

-¿De dónde salió la ropa?- pregunto, aun viéndose en el espejo.

-Yo la hice- respondió ella. Le daba la espalda, arreglando algo en una mesa- luego de trabajar juntos en las camas y colchones, me di cuenta de que te incendias muy seguido, así que probé hacerte ropa a prueba de fuego. Considéralo un regalo.

-Te sabes mi talla.

-No fue difícil adivinar.

Leo siguió mirando la ropa y prendiéndose fuego mientras ella seguía en lo que hacía. La tela no se consumía, ni siquiera parecía que tuviera contacto con las llamas. Agradeció que ella no lo fuera mirado todavía, pues no se le había bajado aun el sonrojo. Cuando Calipso se giró, él ya estaba en su color natural.

-Ponte cómodo, arreglare ese enjambre que tienes por cabello.

Con lo cuidadosa que ella era, parecía más una caricia que un peinado. Para cuando se terminó, él estaba medio dormido por lo cómodo y relajado que se sentía.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Soy hermoso.

El bromeaba, pero si se veía bien. Su cabello estaba arreglado en risos estratégicamente despeinados. Definitivamente, si parecía Leo Valdez.

-Te verás genial en televisión- le dijo ella sinceramente.

Leo le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un rápido abrazo a la muchacha. Calipso se sonrojo levemente, pero no le reclamo, golpeo o grito, aceptando el inesperado agradecimiento del latino.

* * *

Cuando se reunieron con los demás, era momento de subir al escenario. Los espíritus del bosque habían exagerado un poquito su entusiasmo ecológico, dejando que el escenario tuviera temática de Luau Hawaiano.

-Te ves bien, Leo- Piper sonreía detrás de él, en fila para subir al escenario. Estaban organizados por orden de cabaña.

-Gracias, tú también.

Leo se fijó un poco más. Piper no llevaba el pomposo, pero corto vestido que las ninfas le pusieron. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, una blusa ligera verde y sandalias planas; sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto en risos. Era Piper, un poco mejor vestida, pero la misma Piper de siempre.

Los demás miembros del equipo estaban vestidos a su propio gusto. Eso lo hizo sentir bien.

-Me entere de lo que te hicieron las ninfas estilistas- comento con tranquilidad la hija de Afrodita.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Escuche a la maquilladora, no estuvo bien lo que te hizo.

-¡Vamos, Reina de Belleza!- el sonrió, tratando de no dejar ver como se había sentido realmente con lo que paso- necesitas más que 3 brujas para hacer sentir mal a Leo Grandioso Valdez.

Pero engañar a Piper no era fácil. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y el a ella. No por nada eran mejores amigos.

-Te afectara o no- ella sabía que si lo había hecho- a Jason y a mí no nos agradó.

El enarco una ceja. La morena señalo a un lugar apartado de la playa y allí pudo ver al trio de ninfas hechas un desastre de pies a cabeza. Un par de cámaras la enfocaban.

-¿Qué les paso?- Piper se encogió de hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa- dime.

-Un poco de encanto vocal y unas fuertes ráfagas de viento pueden ser perjudiciales para tu imagen- respondió Piper, como si comentara el clima- aún más con cámaras por ahí, buscando entretenimiento.

Leo miro a su amiga, a las ninfas y busco a Jason con la mirada. El pretor estaba con su grupo, vestido al estilo de las ninfas para no desentonar con sus compañeros. Cuando el rubio encontró la mirada de Leo, saludo con la mano y sonrió, guiñando una ojo tan rápido que el latino dudo si la había visto.

-A la próxima que quieran tomar venganza, me avisan- Leo lucia emocionado con la idea de un par de amigos para el crimen- una tuerca aquí, soldadura allá, quizás algo para que vuele… los tres pudimos ahuyentarlas del campamento.

-Pensé en decirte, pero te vimos con Calipso. No quisimos molestar.

Leo se sonrojo, pero siguió sonriendo. Tener una amiga hija de Afrodita puede tener sus pros y sus contras.

* * *

Contrario de lo que creyeron al principio, las presentaciones parecían un concurso de modelaje. El peor de la historia. Les indicaron como caminar y el recorrido que harían. Comenzarían los griegos, por ser los anfitriones.

-Representando al dios de los cielos y los rayos- hablaba Dionisio con aburrimiento- Tania.

-Soy Thalia- gruño la pelinegra.

Ella subió por la izquierda, luciendo su mejor estilo punk y una mirada de " _podría atacarte en cualquier segundo_ ", se ubicó en la esquina delantera derecha.

-Por la diosa del matrimonio, Hera, Ciper.

Esta se subió con tranquilidad, sin ser ruda como Thalia no modelando como le indicaron, y se paró junto a la hija de Zeus.

-Piper- corrigió la morena.

Poco a poco se les unieron Perry, Kitty, Clary, Anny Bell, Vince, Nino, Theo, Selena, Luis y Polux.

-Claro, de el si se acuerda- se quejaron todos. Polux se sonrojo, un poco avergonzado.

A los romanos no les fue mucho mejor. Subieron al escenario según los nombraron, o eso suponían ellos: Jackson, Rina, Melissa, Leia, Park, Jen, Stefanny, Hanzel, Yacok, Michell (lo cual ofendió mucho al chico, porque ese era nombre de niña) Mark y Dakota.

Nuevas quejas se escucharon, pero Dakota solo rio y celebro con otro trago de Koll- Aid.

Entonces las cámaras enfocaron tierra a dentro y de allí salió un grupo de chicas, todas adolecentes, vestidas con trajes de camuflaje. La mayor traía una diadema de plata en la cabeza.

Estas caminaron a la playa, 12 de ellas subieron al escenario vacío y las demás se quedaron a aparte de los campistas, como si estos tuvieron una enfermedad contagiosa.

Técnicamente así era: a las Cazadoras de Artemisa no les gustaba estar cerca de los chicos.

-Zoe, lugarteniente de la señora Artemisa- se presentó la chica de la diadema, su semblante serio. Las demás les siguieron.

-Bianca- la hermana de Nico pasó al frente.

-Febe- una chica grande y masculina paso al frente.

-Phoebe- otra, alta, con ambos lados de la cabeza rapada, se presentó.

-Thea.

-Rhea- un par de gemelas con cabello chocolate y ojos brillantes sonrieron a la cámara.

-Lissa- se presentó una pelinegra de cabello a los hombros.

-Melissa- una rubia, de mirada severa, dio una paso al frente.

-Catrina- se presentó otra, alta y morena.

-Heather- dijo otra, pelirroja y de piel pecosa.

-Janet- se presentó una de baja estatura, cabello oscuro y rizado.

-Sheila- la última era de piel cobriza, cabello negro y liso.

Los sátiros y las ninfas no pudieron evitar aplaudirles, Grover entre ellos, con brillos en los ojos.

-Enebro te va a ver- le dijo Annabeth, cruzada de brazos.

El sátiro de calmo inmediatamente y actuó indiferente, mirando a las recién llegadas por el rabillos del ojo.

-Me huele a problemas- comento Thalia, frunciendo profundamente el entrecejo.

-No lo dudes, Grace- Clarisse estaba igual.

-Si necesitan algo, saben dónde encontrarme- les dijo Silena, mirando mal a las Cazadoras.

Nada bueno podía salir de una enemistad entre Thalia y Zoe, con Clarisse apoyando a la hija de Zeus para demostrar quienes eran mejores, y con Silena Beauregard, una fan del amor romántico, contra un grupo de niñas eternas, feministas y que odiaban a los hombres.

* * *

-¡ARDERA TROYA!

Los dioses coreaban la frase alegremente. Ahora que estaban todos los equipos era que comenzaba lo bueno.

Esperaban con ansias la primera prueba.


	15. Tension en el ambiente

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tensión en el Ambiente.**

El resto del lunes las Cazadoras de Artemisa no salieron de su cabaña más que para comer. Parte de las chicas del Campamento Mestizo se alegraban de esto, la otra parte no las conocía muy bien. Los chicos nunca as habían visto, pero sentían la hostilidad hacia ellos, no tentaban su suerte acercándose; los campistas romanos no ni idea de quienes eran, unos pocos habían escuchado que Diana tenia acompañantes, parecidas a las Amazonas, pero estas no se relacionaban en nada con los hombres.

Las Cazadoras ni siquiera asistieron a fogata.

-Y ese equipo de chicas guapas, ¿Quiénes son exactamente?- pregunto Leo.

La fogata estaba muy animada, luego de sus pasadas experiencias en las noches del Campamento Mestizo, los romanos habían perdido un poco la vergüenza y le seguían la corriente a Will y a Lee Fletcher, que cantaban al ritmo de la música de sus hermanos. Las canciones del campamento ya les parecían divertidas.

-Son las seguidoras de Artemisa- le respondió Annabeth.

Sentados en grupo se encontraban: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke Chris, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Los Stoll, las Gradner, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico y Hope. Estaban en la cima de las gradas, bastante juntos entre ellos. Annabeth estaba sentada junto a Percy, Thalia tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su primo y las piernas en el regazo de Luke, Clarisse estaba levemente apoyada en Chris, Silena estaba sentada en una de las piernas de Beckendorf, los Stoll y las hijas de Demeter estaban en lados opuestos del círculo. Piper estaba entre Jason y Leo, Reyna al otro lado del rubio; Hazel estaba entre Frank y Nico, y Hope estaba sentada entre las piernas del hijo de Hades, con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho.

-Están locas- gruño Silena- son un montón de fanáticas niñas inmortales.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con ellas?- pregunto Piper, muy curiosa.

-Están totalmente en contra del amor romántico, como hija de Afrodita, me parece una completa abominación.

Leo le dio un leve codazo a Piper, ella se sonrojo. Miro de reojo a Jason y compartió totalmente el sentimiento de Silena. Tenía una semana conociendo al muchacho, pero desde que lo vio no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima y luego de las cosas que pasaron en los últimos días… en cuanto más lo conocía, más le gustaba. No sería capaz de unirse a las Cazadoras, jamás.

-No solo el amor romántico- Thalia se quitaba por pedacitos el esmalte negro de las uñas- no les gusta nada que tenga que ver con hombres.

-Una vez quisieron reclutarla- comento Annabeth, señalando a su amiga.

-¿De verdad?- Jason miro a su hermana.

No se la imaginaba como una Cazadora, menos ahora que la veía tan cerca de Luke (quien aún no le agradaba mucho). El hijo de Hermes también la veía interrogante, aparentemente el tampoco conocía esa historia.

-Seeh- Thalia se encogió de hombros- me las tope por casualidad y Zoe quiso que me uniera a su grupito- hizo una mueca- teníamos intereses diferentes.

-¿Qué intereses?- Percy la miro confundido, ella sonrió.

-Tenía 14 años y, en el momento, la idea me gusto- explico la pelinegra- pero entonces me dijo que tenía que dejar el campamento para viajar con ellas y tendría que dejar a mis primitos…

-No te uniste… ¿por nosotros?- Nico abrió mucho los ojos.

Thalia le guiño un ojo. Nico y Percy sonrieron.

-Mi hermano me prohibió acercarme a ellas- le susurro Hope al muchacho.

Él estuvo muy cerca de decirle que estaba de acuerdo. Ahora Hope era su amiga, no quería que lo dejara para ser parte se esas chicas.

-Yo también te lo prohíbo- dijo a Hazel en su lugar, ella sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no me interesa- Frank dejo escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible al escucharla.

Siguieron hablando sobre las Cazadoras otro rato, hasta que Clarisse se hartó del tema y les hizo jurar por los 5 rios del inframundo que nunca se unirían a ellas.

-¿Cuáles son los 5 ríos del inframundo?- preguntaron los Stoll.

-Estigio, Leteo, Flegeton, Cocito y Aqueronte- respondieron Annabeth y Nico. Algunos les aplaudieron por su sincronía.

* * *

No todas hicieron el juramento.

Annabeth no quería jurar por los 5 ríos del inframundo, Reyna tenía su propia opinión y no estaba dispuesta a jurar por que sí; y Hope se distrajo con el final de la fogata donde la llamaron sus hermanos.

* * *

El martes por la mañana despertaron a todas las chicas en la cabaña 13, solo para informales que la primera prueba de la competencia seria al día siguiente, a la salida del sol.

Como obviamente no podría ni la dejarían dormir más, Hazel se puso de pie y fue la primera en meterse al baño. Al salir, completamente lista, la fila ya se había formada y Reyna estaba de primera. Antes de que cualquiera le dijera nada, salió de la cabaña, casi chocando con Nico.

-Buenos días- saludo él.

-Hola- ella sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todavía falta para el desayuno, pero venía a preguntar si querías desayunar conmigo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, asintió. Nada le gustaría más que pasar un rato con su hermano.

-¿Podemos ir al lago?- pregunto Hazel- me gusta como se ve en las mañanas.

Nico dio un pequeño asentimiento y caminaron hacia el muelle. Se sentaron allí, mirando el agua cristalina.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el Campamento Júpiter?

-Bien- Hazel no sonó muy convencida- las cosas no han cambiado mucho, pero han dejado de ser tan… precavidos conmigo.

La morena vio cómo su hermano frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto por eso; aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente, él se preocupaba por ella. Y eso hacía que Hazel se sintiera mal, pues en el fondo, ella sentía un poquito de celos. Celos, porque a Nico los chicos del Campamento Mestizo lo trataban bien, en su mayoría, y tenía amigos.

-¿Frank se porta bien?- ella capto el "contigo" implícito.

-Él siempre se ha portado bien.

-¿Por qué parece que eso te molesta?

Porque así era. No era tonta, sabia el porqué de la actitud de Frank. Ella le gustaba, y el sentimiento era reciproco, pero su pasado no era algo fácil, y no quería que él se enterara.

-No tiene nada de malo…

-¿Regresar de entre los muertos no tiene nada de malo?- interrumpió con brusquedad lo que Nico iba a decir.

-Nuestro padre lo permitió. Así que no, no tiene nada de malo.

Hazel desvió su mirada al lago, declarando silenciosamente que no hablaría más del tema.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te ha parecido el presente?

Hazel rio un poco ante la pregunta.

-Ya me hago a la idea…

-Vi tu cara anoche, en la fogata.

-Tus amigas son muy… atrevidas- quiso decir "indecentes", pero eso solo haría que Nico riera, más que en ese momento. Se sentía bien escucharlo reír- la forma en la que Thalia estaba acostada con esos chicos… o la otra chica sentada en la pierna de ese muchacho- miro a Nico, un poco acalorada- ¡y cuando Hope llego y simplemente se sentó entre tus piernas!

-Creo que yo he tenido más tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto que tu- en su cara aún se mantenía una pequeña sonrisa- no me molesta ver ese tipo de cosas.

Un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Hazel.

-Tú y Hope son muy cercanos, ¿no?

-La conozco hace tiempo y nos llevamos bien- ella noto que Nico no quería profundizar en el tema- y sobre lo de anoche, ella es así. Es imposible hacerle entender que hay personas a las que ese tipo de cosas las incomoda, pero Hope se niega a escucharlo.

Una excusa, eso le pareció a Hazel. Nico no estaba tan incómodo como decía, mas no insistiría. No quería molestarlo y ese momento entre ellos estaba muy bien para dañarlo.

-¿Has hablado con Bianca?

-Mama Gallina no permite que sus pollitos se alejen mucho- Nico torció los labios- Zoe no me ha dejado acercarme- suavizo un poco la expresión- ¿luego me acompañas a hablar con ella? Quiero presentártela.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Lo que dije anoche era verdad, no te quiero cerca de las Cazadoras.

-Y yo te dije que no me interesaba.

Y era completamente sincera. No dejaría a su hermano, a Frank y a su campamento solo por ellas. Su vida estaba bien así.

* * *

-Reunión de hermanos, que hermoso.

Había cierta nota de sarcasmo en las palabras de Percy mientras veía a Thalia y Nico desayunar con sus hermanos.

-Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?- le dijo Grover distraídamente- tiene tanto parecido como tú y Tyson.

Percy no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Jason era completamente lo contrario a Thalia; tanto físicamente, con su piel bronceada y cabello rubio, como en la actitud tranquila y casi tímida. Nico y Hazel tampoco guardaban parecido físico, y sus personalidad no eran muy similares, pero con solo verlos conversar era obvio el entendimiento que había entre ellos.

-Creo que invitare a Tyson unos días al campamento- comento Percy, Grover palideció un poco.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- dudo el sátiro, tratando de que no se le notara la incomodidad que le provocaba la probabilidad de que el ciclope los visitara- ya sebes… con los chicos del Campamento Júpiter y las Cazadoras…

-Sí, estoy seguro de que es buena idea.

Grover asintió, asimilando la idea. Aun no se acostumbraba a Tyson, tal vez esta fuera una buena oportunidad; solo tenía que sacarse de la cabeza que Tyson fuera a comérselo.

* * *

Como Nico había dicho, luego del desayuno llevo a Hazel para presentarle a Bianca. Solo que no ubicaban a la muchacha por ningún lado.

Todas las Cazadoras se habían reunido en la arena para un entrenamiento privado, solo entre ellas, como acostumbraban. Pero Bianca no estaba allí. Recorrieron gran parte del valle sin encontrarla.

El lugar en que Nico la vio le hizo apretar los dientes.

Bianca estaba en el campo de arquería, hablando con Hope. Esta no fue una bueno señal para él, nunca era bueno que una Cazadora hablara con otra chica fuera de su grupo. Si eran amables lo más probable es que estuvieran tratando de reclutar.

-Hermana- llamo, al tiempo que llegaba junto a ella.

Ella le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado desde su separación eran siempre así de decepcionantes para Nico. Una sonrisa y un abrazo; y todavía no se acostumbraba a que se viera de 12 años para siempre. Él ahora tenía 16 y era mucho más alto que ella.

-Me alegro de verte- Bianca parecía verdaderamente feliz- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo a Hope?- le soltó sin pensar.

-¿Es amiga tuya?- el asintió a penas perceptiblemente- solo le indicaba una mejor forma de apuntar…

-Su puntería es perfecta- le interrumpió- ¿Zoe te mando a hablar con ella?

-Nico…

-No van a reclutarla- le corto- a ella no.

-No es tu decisión- Bianca frunció el ceño, entre molesta e indignada- ella es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sería una buena Cazadora…

-No lo dudo, pero no pasara…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un momento, una disputa silenciosa. Una que Nico se negaba a perder, aunque tuviera que espantarlas como moscas, no permitiría que las doncellas de Artemisa se acercaran a Hope y Hazel. En ese momento dudaba si era buena idea presentar a sus hermanas.

Entonces Hazel se acercó, luego de llevarse a Hope para que no presenciara el incómodo intercambio de palabras que tuvieron los hermanos Di Angelo.

Nico las presento y dejo que conversaran, participando solo de ser necesario. Bianca no hizo ningún comentario o dijo nada en intento de hacer que Hazel se uniera a las Cazadoras. El agradeció que al menos no lo intentara en su presencia.

Antes de irse del campo de tiro con arco, atrapo la mirada de Hope. Ella se disculpó silenciosamente por haberlos hecho discutir, el no tuvo ningún problema leyéndole los labios. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, dejando claro que su molestia no era con ella.

* * *

En otro lugar del campamento, las cosas no iban muy bien.

A las puertas de la arena un numeroso grupo se congregaba para presenciar la discusión de ciertas chicas. Algunos de los presentes estaban atentos para evitar arañazos y tirones de cabello… o lanzas y flechas que era lo más probable.

-Si no me sueltan les pateare el trasero a ustedes primero- gritaba Clarisse a Chris, quien la sujetaba desde atrás, y a los Stoll, que le agarraban cada uno una pierna.

-Tengo miedo, Travis- gimoteo Connor.

-Debemos tenerlo, hermano- asintió el chico, solemnemente.

A su derecha, Thalia no era tan escandalosa, pero Luke debía sostenerla de igual forma para evitar que fuera tras Zoe con su lanza. Las Cazadoras de Artemisa estaban impávidas frente a ellos.

-Le partiré los dientes, Luke, suéltame- dijo la pelinegra, con la mandíbula apretada. El agarre de él no se aflojo ni un poco.

Percy tenía sujeta a Annabeth de la muñeca. Fue un acto reflejo cuando la vio hacer ademan de acercarse a las chicas que discutían. Cuando ella lo miro, el negó levemente con la cabeza. Annabeth vio la preocupación en su mirada.

-No pienso pelear- le dijo- solo separarlas si sucede.

-Eso suena peor.

Annabeth no se movió de donde estaba, él tampoco la soltó y ella no dio señal de que quisiera que lo hiciera.

-¿Ahora ellos también deciden tus luchas?- inquirió Zoe. Negó lentamente con la cabeza- fue un error preferir a estos chicos, Grace, tarde o temprano te van a fallar y vas a lamentar no haberme escuchado antes.

Luke estuvo tentado a dejar ir a Thalia. No le gustaban las palabras de Belladona, pero sabía que ambas chicas estaban en igualdad de condiciones y no sería una simple e inofensiva pelea. No dejaría que Thalia se arriesgara a ser herida.

-Ignórala- le susurro a la hija de Zeus.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?- grito la muchacha- voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras…

-Podrías- admitió el rubio- pero también podrías resultar herida y no quiero que te hagan daño, menos si puedo evitarlo.

Ella se calmó poco a poco al escuchar la preocupación en sus palabras y dejo que Luke la llevara lejos de allí, no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Zoe de "me las pagaras luego".

Quirón llego muy tarde, incluso Clarisse había dejado de forcejear con los hijos de Hermes y se alejaba del lugar, farfullando entre dientes.


	16. Primera Prueba

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Primera Prueba**

A Luke comenzaba a preocuparle la presencia de todas esas cámaras. ¿Para que los grababan? Las había ignorado el día de la presentación, pero ahora, antes de inicio de la primera prueba, comenzaba a molestarle.

Había una enfocándolo directamente en todo momento. Si no cerraba la puerta con rapidez, no tendría privacidad ni en el baño. Sabía perfectamente que era digno de más de una mirada, pero no justificaba tener el lente de la cámara pegada a su rostro.

Para contribuir a su mal humor, pudo notar el sello de T. V. Hefestos en la cámara.

* * *

-Ese hijo tuyo es un aguafiestas- le dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-¿Puedes culparlo? El chico nos odia ¿Y le ponemos una cámara a que lo siga? No es tonto, no tardara en darse cuenta.

Los Olímpicos, menos Dionisio y Hefestos, estaban en la sala de cine del palacio de los dioses. Para completar la docena, los acompañaban Hades y Hestia.

-Tranquilo, Hermes- Afrodita estaba muy risueña en su lugar junto a Ares- Thalia lo distraerá lo suficiente para que se le olvide.

Zeus arrugo el gesto al escucharla.

-¿Qué creen que haya preparado Hefestos para la primera prueba?- pregunto Hestia, compartiendo sus palomitas de maíz con Hades y Poseidón.

-Algo que probablemente mate a nuestros hijos.

La predicción de Atenea no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

* * *

Usando el azar, cuatro de los miembros del equipo fueron elegidos. Los otros ocho fueron llevados por ninfas y sátiros al bosque. A los doce elegidos se les proporcionaron armas y armaduras, luego de equiparse se pararon en la línea de salida a esperar indicaciones.

Las Cazadoras de Artemisa usaban su típica ropa de camuflaje, las elegidas fueron Zoe, Catrina, Thea y Sheila.

Los chicos del Campamento Júpiter vestían camisetas azul marino; en la línea de salida estaban Reyna, Hazel, Marcus y Jacob.

Y los campistas griegos usaban negro, cosa que gusto a Nico y Thalia; Leo y Clarisse tampoco tenían muchas quejas al respecto.

-Bien, tiempo de que la primera prueba inicie- dijo Dionisio, poco entusiasta- La Búsqueda por el Bosque.

Thalia bostezo y se estiro dejando claro que comenzaba a aburrirse. Dionisio la fulmino con la mirada.

Una ninfa paso frente a ellos sosteniendo una bandeja. Sobre esta habían tres sobres, uno por equipo, y la ninfa los invito a tomar uno.

Cada equipo se reunió en círculo y uno de ellos leyó el papel que traía el sobre en voz alta.

 **ENCONTRAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS ES EL OBJETIVO**

 **SIN TOCAR, A DOS DE ELLOS GUIARAN**

 **EN EL BOSQUE PELIGRAN, SALGAN PRONTO DE ALLI**

 **EL EQUIPO QUE PRIMERO LLEGUE LA VICTORIA OBTENDRA**

-Allí tienen su misión- les dijo el dios del vino- también tengo que decirles que solo ustedes tienen permitido usar armas. Bueno, adiós.

Junto a sus palabras sonó el cañón de partida y los doce se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

-Bien, es hora de separarnos- dijo Thalia a su grupo- cuando encuentren a sus dos, llévenlos fuera de aquí inmediatamente.

-No soy bueno peleando- Leo miraba su espada como si fuera un objeto alienígena- ¿puede incendiar lo que me ataque?

-Lo que te haga feliz, Flamitas- respondió la pelinegra, miro a Nico- lo mismo te digo, Niño Sombra.

El hijo de Hades asintió, sin inmutarse por el apodo, y se alejó. Leo también se fue, el latino llevaba la misma ropa que en la presentación. Clarisse choco el puño con Thalia y partió; la hija de Zeus se encamino al lado contrario.

Reyna dio indicaciones a sus soldados para tomar direcciones distintas. Aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía un poco intimidada en ese nuevo ambiente, durante la estadía en el campamento nunca entro en el bosque. Le molestaba saber que tenía esa desventaja, pues era obvio que los otros equipos ya lo conocían.

* * *

Zoe había tomado otra estrategia. Ella eran un grupo, un equipo, una familia. No se separarían de no ser estrictamente necesario. En la unión estaba la fuerza, como decían por allí. Se quedarían juntas, luego de que encontraran a las dos primeras, mandaría una de sus chicas para que las sacara del bosque; así se haría hasta que solo quedara ella para llevar a las últimas dos.

* * *

Leo fue el primera en encontrar a alguien.

Iba caminando por el bosque como princesa Disney: tarareando y dando vueltas por allí con aparente inocencia. Todo era parte del entretenimiento. Ni que fuera tonto. ¿Acaso los dioses pensaron que ninguno llegaría a darse cuenta que los estaban filmando? Era obvio que su padre tenía toda la responsabilidad; estaba completamente seguro que en ese momento estaba en alguna televisión, apareciendo en un reality de semidioses en algún canal de T.V Hefesto.

Entonces se encontró con dos de sus compañeros.

Piper y Polux estaban atrapados en unas redes, colgando de las ramas de unos árboles a unos tres metros de altura. Ella estaba en un árbol a la derecha y Polux a la izquierda.

Un par de escorpiones gigantes los custodiaban.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que Hefesto se detuvo a ver su programa. Quería ver como su hijo solucionaba eso ¡era un usuario del fuego, por los dioses! ¡Y su hijo además! Obviamente se le ocurriría una genialidad.

Vio a Leo acercarse a los escorpiones gigantes. No le pareció una buena idea, su hijo no era del tipo luchador. Leo se detuvo a unos metros y comenzó a lanzar fuego. Evaluó los daños, no les hizo ni cosquillas. Hefestos lo vio retirarse en silencio hasta esconderse detrás unos árboles.

Busco otra imagen donde pudiera verlo, cuando lo encontró, Leo tenía un montón de piezas y herramientas desperdigadas por el suelo. Estaba tratando unir un arma de electrochoque a su espada. Cortaba cinta adhesiva, destornillaba, se reía como un loco y se felicitaba por su ingenio. Hefestos reía junto a su hijo.

Luego de terminar con la espada, Leo empezó a trabajar en algo pequeño. Al dios le pareció que era algo así como un juguete de cuerda, pero no entendía que podía querer su muchacho con ese juguete. Veinte minutos después, Leo termino. Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, pero no se notaba pues esa parte del bosque estaba especialmente llena de árboles.

Lo que Leo planeo, lo sorprendió.

* * *

Valdez se agacho entre unos arbustos para esconderse. Le dio cuerda al pequeño ratón de juguete con una mano, mientras que con la contra se ponía unos lentes de sol que encontró en su bolsa mágica. Soltó al ratón y aun par de metros encendió una luz que llevaba en la espalda a control remoto.

Como planeo, el escorpión que custodiaba a Piper se distrajo con la deslumbrante luz y la siguió al interior del bosque. La parte dos se puso en marcha. Camino en silencio y se trepo al árbol donde estaba Polux, justo sobre el segundo escorpión. Preparo la espada, y rezando, se tiró sobre el escorpión.

Cayo sobre el lomo y al hacerlo, el animal se agito. Era como montar un toro mecánico de 8 patas. Se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo con las piernas y con los dos brazos clavo la espada en uno de los puntos débiles del exoesqueleto del arácnido: entre la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo.

El animal se siguió moviendo, enloquecido, por lo que encendió el arma de electrochoque; con todos los arreglos que hizo, el aparato mando una serie de fuertes descargas, como para matar a un hombre, a través de la hoja de la espada. El escorpión convulsiono tirándolo al suelo.

Salió humo de su arma, hasta que el animal cayó al suelo, muerto.

* * *

Calipso vio con orgullo como Leo sacaba la espada del escorpio y ayudaba a Piper y Polux. Sonrió al escucharlo dando órdenes al par de semidioses con los ojos vendados.

El resto del público en la arena contemplo la pantalla gigante igual de impresionados.

* * *

Hazel tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con trolls de piedra mientras guiaba a Frank y Jason fuera del bosque. Era ella contra tres de esas cosas.

-Hazel, ¿Qué son?- pregunto Jason, muy autoritario. Ella no respondió.

-Hazel, por favor, dinos- pidió Frank, amable pero con firmeza.

-No molesten, tengo que pensar.

Nunca le había hablado así a ninguno de sus oficiales, pero el rubio llevaba preguntado desde hacía rato y la ponía nerviosa.

-Si venzo a esas cosas, se lo restregare en la cara a Octavian- decidió, motivándose a sí misma. Sonrió ante la idea y fue por el primero.

* * *

Según los cálculos de Nico, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Llevaba 3 horas en eso de buscar y nada. Se había topado con las Cazadoras, vio a dos parejas de romanos que aún no habían sido encontrados y tuvo un pequeño encuentro con un dragón. Como de costumbre, el monstruo parecía reconocerlo, se asustó y lo dejo en paz.

Encontró a su par sentado, recostado de una de las rocas del puño de Zeus. Luke estaba arrancando césped y rompiéndolo en pedacitos, mientras Katie parecía estar dormida con la cara al cielo, no estaba con eso de que tenía los ojos vendados. A ellos los custodiaban un grupo de zombis.

* * *

-Se lo pusieron demasiado fácil- dijo Hope, mirando a Nico en la pantalla.

Era eso o él tenía mucha suerte. ¿Zombis para el Señor de los Muertos? No. Ese era Hades. Rey Fantasma. No es que fuera mucha la diferencia.

-Uy.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- la rubia volvió a la realidad.

-Mira con quien trata tu hermano.

Hope miro de nuevo a la pantalla, su hermano marchaba "derecha- izquierda" como un soldado, tropezando en el camino, siguiendo las órdenes de Clarisse.

-" _¿Por qué me gritas solo a mí?_ "- reclamo Will, indignado.

-" _Porque Silena camina en línea recta, como debería_ "- respondió Clarisse, desde atrás- " _tengo que admitir que no es natural._ "

-" _No me odies por no ser como yo_ "- bromeo la hija de Afrodita.

* * *

-Solo tengo 50 dracmas- dijo Atenea, escarbándose los bolsillos.

-Que así sea- Hermes recibió el dinero y anoto a la diosa en su libreta.

Como los seres divinos no tienen mucho oficio en esos días, decidieron levantar apuestas.

-Vamos, hermano- alentó Poseidón a Hades- tú eres el que tiene los bolsillos más llenos.

-Tengo un hijo en cada equipo, no puedo apostar por ninguno- negó el dios.

Artemisa había apostado 200 dracmas por sus Cazadoras, Poseidón, Apolo, Atenea y Afrodita habían apostado entre todos cerca de mil dracmas por los griegos y Hera aposto 100 por los romanos. Al que ganara Hermes le devolvería el doble de su apuesta y estaba rogando que ganara Artemisa o Hera, o si no el dinero tendría que salir de su bolsillo.

* * *

Thalia tenía su lanza y su egida preparados para el enfrentamiento con lo que encontrara custodiando a sus dos campistas. Había visto a las arpías que atacaron a la pretora romana y los thelkines en el arroyo con los que pelearon las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Pero cuando encontró a Percy a Annabeth no había nada. Los dos estaban tranquilamente sentados, espalda con espalda, y con los ojos vendados. Inmediatamente pensó que había algún tipo de trampa, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Annabeth.

-Tu ángel de la guarda, Anny- respondió sonriendo la pelinegra.

-¡Cara de Pino!- Percy también sonrió. Thalia hizo una mueca- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste la compañía?

Ella vio satisfecha coma Annabeth se coloraba, pero él no pareció captar la indirecta.

-En realidad, Annabeth me estaba ayudando con mi griego antiguo y matemáticas.

-¿No hablaron de Química o Física?- Thalia alzo las cejas sugerentemente, aunque no la veían, acentuando las últimas palabras. Annabeth se puso aún más roja, Percy ni se inmuto.

-No, esas clases las pase.

Thalia resoplo, derrotada, y los libero. Cuando los semidioses se pusieron de pie, una jauría de perros del infierno salto al ataque de entre los árboles.

La hija de Zeus no lo dudo un segundo su lanza atravesó a uno mientras su egida bloqueaba el zarpazo de otro. Maldijo internamente al imbécil que decidió que solo ella podía usar armas. Los perros del infierno no solo la acosaron a ella, sino también a Percy y Annabeth.

* * *

Percy podía oír claramente las fuertes pisadas, los jadeos y maldiciones que soltaba Thalia. También oía los gruñidos y ladridos de lo que el supuso eran perros del infierno, sus garras rasgaban sonoramente la tierra y estaba seguro que tenía el aliento de uno en la mano.

-¡Thalia, Percy!- esa era Annabeth, su grito lleno de miedo.

-¡Thalia, tienes que ayudarla!- le grito el a su prima, nervioso.

-Son muchos… no puedo…

Sentía la ansiedad que le provocaba no poder hacer nada, sabiendo que estaban en peligro. Annabeth volvió a gritar pidiendo ayuda y él no lo resistió. Lo que le cubría los ojos desapareció y apretó a Riptide entre sus manos. Su vista era borrosa, pero no tardó en encontrarla: Annabeth estaba tirada en el suelo, un perro del infierno le mordía la pantorrilla.

La hoja de bronce celestial paso lisa por el cuello de la bestia, volviéndola polvo dorado. Miro la herida de Annabeth; el pantalón estaba lleno de sangre y más liquido rojo brotaba de la herida. El rostro de la rubia estaba pálido por el susto y el dolor y respiraba con fuerza.

-Todo está bien, listilla- le dijo suavemente- no dejare que nada te haga daño.

-Gracias, Percy.

Asintió, aunque ella no lo vio. Se levantó y fue al auxilio de Thalia. Entre los dos acabaron con la decena de perros del infierno que los asediaban.

-¿Puedes caminar, Annabeth?- pregunto Thalia.

-No- tenía la voz estrangulada- duele mucho.

-Te llevare en mi espalda- dijo Percy- Thalia, ayúdala a subir.

Cuando Percy sostuvo de forma segura a Annabeth, cargándola de caballito, la pelinegra le puso de nuevo la venda en los ojos y salieron del bosque.

* * *

Cuando los tres salieron, sus nueve compañeros ya los esperaban en la línea de meta. Un hijo de Apolo tomo a Annabeth y atendió rápidamente la herida, para que asi ella pudiera estar hasta el final. Luego los llevarían a todos a la enfermería y los atenderían como era debido.

Poco después salieron Marcus, Gwen y Dakota, los que faltaban del equipo del Campamento Júpiter y luego Zoe con sus dos chicas.

Las cámaras enfocaron al señor D cuando estaba a punto de hablar. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-El equipo ganador de La Búsqueda Por el Bosque es… El Campamento Júpiter.

-¡¿QUE?!


	17. Dia Libre

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Día libre**

-Nosotros llegamos primero- reclamo Clarisse. Varios otros campistas griegos se le unieron.

Dionisio dejo que se quejaran como… dos segundos, antes de hacerlos callar a gritos, cuando se calmo dijo:

-Sucede que Perry ha roto una regla, y eso los descalifica.

Todos miraron a Percy, algunos más molestos que otros. El miro el suelo avergonzado.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que los equipos vallan a la enfermería para que sus heridas sean atendidas- dijo Quirón, para evitar algún reclamo público al hijo e Poseidón- todos los miembros deben ir para que los chequeen.

* * *

La enfermería nunca había estado más llena. Las 12 camillas que allí habían estaban ocupadas por campistas griegos o romanos, pues las Cazadoras decidieron que ellas podían atender sus heridas solas, en su cabaña. Los chicos dados de alta tampoco se fueron, quisieron quedarse a hacerles compañía a sus amigos.

-Hola, Listilla- Percy entro en la pequeña habitación de Annabeth, que era en realidad una serie de cortinas que la separaban del resto de los pacientes- ¿Cómo estás?

Percy se sentía mal debido a lo que paso en la prueba. Perdieron por su culpa, por romper las reglas. Y sabía lo competitiva que podía ser Annabeth y no había querido decepcionarla; sabía que debía estar molesta, pero estaba preocupado por ella y quería verla.

Sin embargo, cuando ella lo vio, sonrió inmediatamente. Se sentó derecha en la camilla y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella.

-Estoy mejor- dijo Annabeth- Quirón limpio y vendo mi herida, aun me duele el tobillo pero dijeron que podría irme mañana temprano.

-Que bien- él le dio una sonrisa, algo forzada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sesos de Alga?- inquirió Annabeth, con seriedad. Percy no respondió, ella lo analizo con suspicacia- no será por la competencia, ¿verdad?

No respondió, lo cual la molesto en serio. ¿Se sentía culpable por eso? No había razón, solo era una competencia, y si el no fuera hecho lo que hizo ella tendría una herida mucho peor. Era ridículo. Entonces recordó las miradas de varios campistas, e incluso, miembros del equipo.

-¡Luke, Thalia, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Will!

Rápidamente, los susodichos respondieron al llamado, los fuera llamado a todos, pero los demás necesitaban ser atendidos. No todos habían salido perfectamente ileso. Annabeth los miro a todos, ceñuda.

-Creo que tienen algo que decirle a Percy.

Los seis chicos los miraron un segundo, antes de sonreír. Luke fue el primero en acercarse y darle un abrazo.

-Discúlpanos por enojarnos contigo, no sabíamos porque lo hiciste- dijo el rubio apenado- Thalia nos hizo ver la grabación… yo… lo siento. Gracias por ayudar a Annabeth.

Los demás, incluso Clarisse, le dijeron cosas parecidas. Al final, los dejaron.

-Venga, Perseo, siéntate- le dijo Annabeth, un segundo después. Saco una laptop de debajo de la cobija- vamos a ver la repetición de la prueba.

* * *

-Lo siento

-Lo sé.

Frank estaba en una camilla, su abdomen vendado. Dudaba que esa noche le dieran de alta, pero tampoco es que le molestara estar allí con Hazel. Aunque no le agradaba que ella se disculpara cada dos segundos.

-No fue tu culpa que el troll me golpeara- le dijo- no creo que yo fuera peleado tan bien con esas cosas.

-No viste como pelee.

-Estoy vivo, tuviste que haber hecho algo muy bien.

Ella sonrió y desvió el tema. Él estuvo contento de que ya no se disculpara, no le gustaba ver la expresión culpable en su cara.

* * *

-¿Te tenías que poner esa bata?- se quejó Nico.

-Esto- ella señalo la tela blanca que la envolvía- me identifica como sanadora.

-Quiero irme a mi cabaña.

-Pues eso no sucederá hasta que te revise y te de un diagnóstico.

No fue difícil para Hope hallar el problema: Nico tenía un profundo corte en el lado externo de la pierna, un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Y si eso no lo fuera delatado, la sangre o el torniquete lo fueran hecho.

-No puedo creer que esto te lo hiciera un zombie- comento Hope, mirando la herida.

-No es fácil devolverlos al Inframundo con un par de tontos ciegos a los cuales cuidar.

-No hables así de tus compañeros de equipo- reprendió la rubia. Lo miro a la cara y adopto una pose más seria- necesitaras puntos de sutura, y lamento informarte que tendré que darte de alta mañana.

El la miro, ceñudo. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara a otro lugar. Sabía que ella no lo hacía por maldad, pero en serio tenía ganas de irse de allí.

-¿Nico?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que te quites los pantalones- volteo a verla, ella estaba sonrojada- para limpiar la herida y suturarla. Te daré privacidad, si eso quieres.

Asintió. ¿Qué tan difícil seria quitarse los pantalones? Pues si lo era, y mucho. Llego a bajarlos hasta medio muslo, pero luego estaba la herida y dolia demasiado para hacerlo solo. Se cubrió con la manta, para que Hope no viera su ropa interior.

-Hope, necesito ayuda- la llamo, en contra de su orgullo.

Ella asomo tímidamente la cabeza por un huequito de la cortina, vio que estaba cubierta cualquier parte que no necesitara ver y entro.

-No puedo quitarme el pantalón.

Ella se acercó, tomo la pernera del pantalón, de la pierna que no estaba herida, y jalo de ella con cuidado. Así fue alternando entre pierna y pierna hasta que se lo quito completamente.

-Bien, empecemos- ella acerco una mesa con varios utensilios médicos en ella, entre ellos, aguja e hilo para suturar.

-Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

-Quirón me enseño a suturar antes que a medir el pulso- dijo Hope, medio ofendida- no seré la mejor sanadora de mi cabaña, pero se hacer esto muy bien.

La hija de Apolo comenzó su labor. Sin anestesia, lo que hacia que Nico mirara a otro lado y apretara los dientes en lo que ella limpiaba y cerraba el corte. Primero dolio, luego ardió y dolio, luego fueron pinchazos de dolor sobre el ya presente dolor de la herida. Ella termino y lo vendo, entonces, puso relajarse. Solo un poco.

-¿Por qué tardaste en venir?- pregunto Nico, cubriéndose bien con la manta- no creo que haya habido tantos heridos para dejarme de ultimo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- ella sonrio, algo apenada- pedi ser yo la que te atendiera, pero me llamaban aquí y alla…

-¿Por qué quisiste eso?

-Pense que querrías a alguien mas… familiar- respondio Hope- si no, fuera venido uno de mis hermanos y ellos no fueran tenido problemas en cortar tu pantalon para llegar a la herida.

Ok, ahora estaba agradecido. Podían decirle mojigato, pero era muy pudoroso y no le gustaba que lo vieran en ropa interior. Mucho menos gente que no conocía.

-Oye, Di Angelo- el la miro- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro.

-¿Tu y Bianca dicutieron ayer… por mi culpa?

Pregunta inesperada. Muy inesperada.

-No, no fue por tu cumpa- Nico no la miraba ahora- si tenia que ver contigo, pero no tienes la culpa.

-¿Entonces?

-Discuti con ella por intentar reclutarte- respondio el chico al fin- me molesta cuando ella intentan sumar chicas a su grupo, pero me molesto mas que… intentaran llevarte a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- ella lo miro, sin comprender bien.

-Ella harian que dejaras el campamento… que te alejaras de mi- Nico tenia un notoria tono rosa en la palidas mejillas- y yo no queria eso.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Entonces, ella se sento en la camilla, empujando un poco a Nico para acomodarse junto a el del lado de su pierna sana. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de el, engancho su brazo con el suyo y tomo su mano.

-Nos encontramos hace pocas semanas, no te voy a dejar por un grupo de chicas que veo por primera vez en mi vida- dijo Hope, con voz suave y baja- me gusta estar contigo.

Nico tuvo la sensación de que ella no le estaba diciendo algo, hubo algo que ella quiso decir en ese momento, pero se lo guardo. El tuvo curiosidad y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, y de esa forma, estar en lo que se podría llamar "un hospital" no era tan mala. El cansancio le paso factura y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, lo primero que hizo Jason al salir de la cabina 1 fue ir a la enfermería a ver a sus compañeros. Muy pocos habian resultado heridos gravemente, la mayoría tuvieron unos cuantos golpes y rasguños. Como el.

Aun tenia presente lo sucedido al terminar la prueba. La forma molesta e indignada con la que algunos griegos miraron al hijo de Poseidon por lo que habia hecho; la razón por la que el Campamento Jupiter gano esa prueba.

¡Le parecía tan ridículo! Para Jason, era admirable la forma en la que Percy habia salido en defensa de Annabeth. lo habia visto todo en la repetición que mostraron el dia anterior en la pantalla instalada en la arena. Si no fuera intervenido, Annabeth fuera perdido la pierna. Esos perros del infierno no fueran tenido ninguna piedad.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué habian perros del infierno y ese monton de monstruos en la prueba? ¿acaso los dioses querían matarlos? Pensó que era una reunión para mejorar la convivencia, imagino juegos y competencias, pero esto ya rayaba en lo absurdo, lo homicida y lo suicida, pues ellos participaban voluntariamente en eso.

¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo para la realización de los juegos?

Entro en la enfermería y un fuerte bullicio golpeo sus oídos. Se adentro en la sala y en el compartimiento de Annabeth, con las cortinas abierta de par en par, se encontraba la mayoría del equipo griego y varios campistas mas. Ellos tenían el escandalo.

Sin poder evitarlo, busco a Piper con la mirada, decepcionándose al no encontrarla. Entonces busco a Leo, quien brillaba por su ausencia. Sin nada que hacer allí, siguió su camino. Vio a Nico, en su cama, desayunando con la hija de Apolo, a quien no le recordaba el nombre.

-Buenos días- los saludo.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamo la chica, sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado, Jason? ¿ninguna herida?

-No, estoy bien- sonrio, algo apenado porque ella si lo recordaba y a su nombre- ¿Cómo estas, Nico?

-Mejor.

-Lo dare de alta en un rato- comento la rubia. Entonces añadió en tomo confidancial- tal vez deberías ir a ver a Frank, creo que allí podría ser mas apreciada toda tu guapura.

-¡Hope!

La chica nuevamente identificada como Hope, rio un poco y le guiño un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar inevitablemente. Se fue de allí mientras Nico, muy molesto, le decia algo a la muchacha.

Cuando llego con Frank, se imagino por que Hope lo habia mandado. Piper estaba allí conversando con Hazel mientras Frank desayunaba. La castaña le sonrio, sus ojos azules brillando, aunque podía haber jurado que eran verdes la primera vez que la vio y castaños la noche anterios, antes de la prueba.

No dudo mucho en entrar.

* * *

Era de admirar la forma en la que Calipso se ensuciaba cuando se empeñaba en trabajar. A la chica le importaba muy poco o nada como terminaba su ropa, llena de tierra y asi. Para Leo, eso solo realzaba su belleza.

Estuvieron trabajando toda la mañana en un efectivo sistema de riego que Valdez habia creado para el jardín de Calipso. El relajante para el latino trabajar en algo productivo.

La compañía que tenia era gratificante de igual forma. Calipso habia dejado su actitud odiosa y hablaba con el como si de verdad le agradara. Aun ponía eso en duda. Ella le hablaba de Oggiggia y las cosas buenas que tenia viviendo allí. No fue un tema muy extenso.

-Pero, ¿Cómo saliste de allí?- pregunto Leo con verdadero interés.

En ese momento tomaban una pequeña merienda preparada por la chica, Calipso miro al suelo pensativa.

-Se puede decir que tu padre y Hermes me ayudaron- respondio ella- ellos me visitaban bastante seguido y vieron yo no era un peligro para los dioses. Hablaron con Zeus y el lo considero- siguió, frunciendo un poco el ceño- me dieron una condición: si salía de Oggiggia tendría que vivir como una mortal, lo que obviamente quiere decir que tendría que envejecer y eventualmente morir.

-Y tu aceptaste.

-Acepte- Calipso lo miro y sonrio- me parecio un trato justo, de nada me sirve ser inmortal encerrada yo sola para siempre en una isla.

Leo asintió pero no comento nada. Se metio su sándwich en la boca y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba delicioso.

-¿Sabes? Si algún dia te aburres del Campamento Mestizo, búscame- comento el, con la boca llena- podríamos abrir un local. En un lado podría haber un taller mecanico y en el otro se podría servir comida- señalo el trocito de comida que le quedaba- no haríamos ricos.

Ella rio al verlo atiborrarse la boca con comida.

-Voy a pensarlo- susurro.

* * *

Thalia salía de la cabaña de Atenea como si fuera la suya propia, sonriendo igual que el gato de Cheshire. Caminaba a la cabina de Poseidon cuando alguien tapo sus ojos. Sus acciones fueron motivadas por actos reflejos.

Su codo dio en el estomago de la persona, le dio un pisotón en el pie haciéndole quitarlas manos y el codo izquierdo hizo un viaje también, pero a la cara. Miro. Se trataba de Percy.

-Oh, por los dioses, Perseo- Thalia rodo los ojos, mirando al chico encogido en el suelo- esto fue tu culpa.

Detrás del dolido muchacho se encontraba Annabeth, con los ojos como platos y una mano cubriendo su boca; junto a ella, sosteniéndola para que no cayera en el pie lastimado, estaba Luke, destormillandose de la risa.

-Hey- Thalia les sonrio.

-¿Qué hacias en mi cabaña?- pregunto, sin rodeos, la rubia.

-Buscaba algo.

Percy se puso de pie, medio cojeando, tomándose la nariz, y se paro junto a Annabeth. ella se apoyo de inmediato en el. Thalia la miro y arqueo una ceja, la hija de Atenea se sonrojo.

-¿Qué cosa, Thals?- Luke llego a su lado y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

Annabeth le devolvió la mirada a su amiga, pero la oijazul en lugar de sonrojarse, sonrio abiertamente y se encogio de hombros. Saco el teléfono de Annabeth de su bosillo.

-Estaba viendo la fecha- comenzó a decir- y me di cuenta que mi querido hermano esta cumpliendo años mañana- les mostro el calendario del teléfono- hay que celebrarlo.

Los ojos de Luke brillando.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Oi por hay que Quiron estará fuera desde mañana hasta el lunes por cuestiones olímpicas- ella y el hijo de Hermes compartieron una sonrida torcida- no será difícil convencer al Señor D.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Percy y Annabeth no veian el mismo lado bueno, pero se encogieron de hombros, sin nada que decir, sumándose al plan.


	18. La Segunda Prueba

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Segunda Prueba.**

 **LAS CIUDADES PUEDEN SER GRANDES Y PELIGROSAS**

 **SIGAN LAS PISTAS, NO LOS HAGAN ESPERAR**

 **RECOLECTEN A SUS MIEMBROS Y LLEGUEN ENTEROS**

 **LA VICTORIA AGUARDA A LOS PRIMEROS.**

* * *

…

 **Equipos:**

 **Campamento Mestizo: Luke, Will, Silena, Annabeth.**

 **Campamento Júpiter: Frank, Dakota, Gwen, Tiffany.**

 **Cazadoras de Artemisa: Bianca, Phoebe, Rhea, Melissa.**

* * *

 **Sigue las pistas…**

Los equipos se encontraban en Central Park, esperando instrucciones. Dionisio se estaba tomando su tiempo deliberadamente.

Luego de un par de horas, cerca ya del medio día, se decidió a iniciar. Les proporciono el sobre y el nombre de la prueba.

-Bueno, hoy también tendrán que buscar- les dijo Dionisio- tendrán que recolectar una serie de objetos, en cuanto la encuentren se les dará una pista para ir al próximo lugar, buscar el otro objeto y encontrar a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a esos lugares?- pregunto Phoebe- ¿corriendo?

En esta ocasión, Las Cazadoras de Artemisa llevaban sus uniformes plateados, los griegos las camisetas naranjas del Campamento Mestizo y los romanos tenían las moradas de Campamento Júpiter.

-El primer equipo en encontrar el objeto y a sus compañeros, escogerán el vehículo que mejor les parezca.

El dios señalo a la calle, en la acera estaban aparcados tres vehículos: una Van espaciosa, una camioneta y un autobús escolar.

-Quiero la Van- le murmuro Annabeth a sus compañeros. Ellos asintieron, muy de acuerdo- muy bien, Señor D, ¿ahora qué?

-En el parque se está realizando una feria de pasteles- indico Dionisio- irán allá y buscaran una Manzana de Eris, cuando la tengan, me la traerán y yo les daré la pista para encontrar a sus compañeros; luego podrán irse.

* * *

En la entrada de la feria, mientras los demás buscaban manzanas de Eris, Annabeth les decía el plan a sus compañeros.

-La Manzana de Eris es también conocida como la Manzana de la Discordia- les decía ella- seguro estará camuflada, por lo tanto presten atención a sus sentidos- siguió- si ven una manzana y tienen ganas de tomarla o pelear por ella, traten de conseguirla.

* * *

Era difícil buscar una manzana entre manzanas. La especialidad de muchos puestos era la tarta de manzana y tenían como decoración grandes cantidades de estos frutos, en diferentes variedades.

El primer fruto encontrado fue visto por Annabeth, Phoebe y una de las romanas, Tiffany, hija de Febo. La manzana estaba en la cima de una torre de manzanas en uno de los puestos, tan roja, brillante y llamativa, casi con un resplandor, que fue imposible de ignorar.

Corrieron las tres hacia la fruta, Phoebe era más rápida. La cazadora la tomo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Annabeth le cayó encima, seguida de Tiffany. Comenzaron un forcejeo violento, tirando de ellas con una fuerza que las hacia chocarse con las cosas a su alrededor. Las personas corrieron de allí, las tartas y las frutas caían al suelo y eran aplastadas.

Entonces, alguien más encontró una manzana.

Will, Dakota, Gwen y Bianca peleaban a unos puestos de distancia por otra manzana. Eran un poco más rudos, tirándose los unos a los otros sobre las mesas y arrojándose al suelo. Le feria se había quedado vaciado de humanos normales.

Luke vio como Silena se enganchaba en una pelea con Frank, Rhea y Melissa. El romano solo evitaba daños en la cara sin soltar la manzana, mientras las tres chicas se golpeaban, empujando y arañando entre ellas.

El hijo de Hermes tenía que admitir que era divertido verlo.

* * *

Ares veía, entre avergonzado y admirado, a su hijo. Era una pena que se fuera metido en una pelea con chicas y no se atreviera a golpearlas, pero era impresionante su resistencia en semejante situación.

Apolo veía con orgullo como Will y Tiffany peleaban… sin despeinarse o dejar de verse bien. Lo mismo pensaba Afrodita con su semidiosa correspondiente. Atenea estaba en el borde de el asiento, tenía que admitir su preocupación por Annabeth: iba contra dos chicas, con muy poca piedad. Lo bueno era que su pie ya había sanado.

-Y yo que pensaba que Nico era una deshonra- Hades negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionado- Bianca podría tener una ventaja si tan solo recordara de quien es hija…

-Calla, Cara de Muerto- corto Hermes- mi muchacho va a hacer algo.

* * *

Para las personas que veían desde una pantalla de televisión, tuvieron que ver el movimiento de Luke en una repetición en cámara lenta.

Un momento estaba mirando el revoltijo que eran Annabeth, Phoebe y Tiffany, se inclinó medio segundo y entonces se alejaba de ellos, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Annabeth, ya déjalo.

-Ni muerta, Luke- ladro la muchacha.

La miro fijamente sabiendo que en algún momento alzaría la mirada para gruñirle algo. Cuando lo hizo, él le dio una sonrisa ladeada junto con una ceja arqueada. La chica capto el mensaje cuando se fijó que tenía escondidas las manos tras la espalda.

-B… bien, me… rindo- dijo Annabeth apretando los dientes.

Fueron con sus otros compañeros y Luke vio, complacido, como fingían rendirse y lo mucho que les costaba. Una vez los cuatro de pie, salieron corriendo a donde Dionisio.

-Tal vez… deberías dejar que yo la lleve, Luke- comento Annabeth entre jadeos.

-No, déjame a mí- discrepo Will.

-Yo podría…- comenzó Silena, pero Luke la interrumpió.

-Basta, recuerden nuestro objetivo- su voz firme y severa atravesó la bruma del hechizo de la manzana, que nublaba la mente de sus amigos. Ellos asintieron y corrieron más deprisa.

Llegaron con el dios. Este miro con aburrimiento la manzana y les dio un mapa del parque con una X. suponían que esa era la ubicación de sus compañeros.

* * *

Frank no estaba del todo seguro de por qué quería tanto esa manzana, pero no podía soltarla. No podía obligarse a hacerlo, aunque ya estaba harto de los arañazos que recibía de las dos cazadoras, a las cuales se le había sumado Phoebe y Tiffany. Podía sentir la piel ardiendo por los pequeños cortes, que eran muchos.

No queriendo soportar más esa pequeña tortura, se puso de pie en su gran tamañ, provocando que ellas cayeran al suelo y lo miraran aturdidas. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Se sentía tan feliz con la manzana entre las manos! Fuertes pisadas se oyeron detrás de él. Acelero el paso.

Cuando llego con Dionisio, vio que quienes lo seguían eran sus compañeros de equipo, que, de alguna forma, lograron liberarse de la magia de la otra manzana y lo siguieron. Recibieron un mapa y echaron a correr de nuevo.

El juego no debió de haberse llamado "Sigue las Pistas", si no "Corran por Todo Central Park Recolectando Figuritas Sin Sentido", porque eso era justamente lo que le parecía a Frank.

Luego de encontrar la X que se dibujaba en el mapa, encontraron un papel que les decía que tenían que encontrar una "E", luego una "M", otra "E" y una "I". Así hasta que reunieron seis letras; cuando encontraron la última, tuvieron que encontrar un caduceo.

* * *

La idea de un caduceo, cabe destacar, no le causo nada de gracia a Luke. Fue un completo alivio para el que, en realidad, el caduceo se debiera a una farmacia y no a Hermes. En ese momento corrían hacia el lugar donde estaba Dionisio, junto a Clarisse y Percy. Los habían encontrado en el depósito de la farmacia, encerrados. Cuando Luke abrió la puerta, ambos campistas estaban discutiendo a gritos, a punto de pelear, esgrimiendo sus armas (un par de trapeadores)

Llegaron jadeando, pero contentos de ser los primeros. Los tres autos seguían allí.

-Queremos la Van- dijo Annabeth inmediatamente.

El Señor D se encogió de hombros y le lanzo unas llaves. Ella las atrapo y se las arrojo a Luke, el único con licencia. Se subieron al auto, el cual tenía suficiente espacio para los 12; el hijo de Hermes puso en marcha el auto, muy feliz. Le encantaba conducir.

-Y ahora, ¿para dónde?- pregunto.

Sus compañeros abrieron sus bocas y las cerraron, sin poder responder. ¿Para dónde iban? Dionisio no les dijo a donde debían ir. ¿Cómo esperaban saberlo? Percy y Clarisse no tenían ninguna nota o algo así, ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta que habían estado haciendo sus compañeros.

-¡Las letras!- grito Silena de repente. La hija de Ares hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano al oído.

-¿Por dónde queda eso?

-No es una dirección, Luke- Annabeth sonrió, en el puesto del copiloto- se refiere a las letras que encontramos.

Las extendió sobre su regazo. Se cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, tratando de ponerlas en un orden que tuviera sentido.

-Empire- brinco y tiro las letras por la sorpresa. Quien hablo fue Percy, mirando sobre el hombro de la muchacha- vamos al Empire State.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le reto Annabeth. Luke ya estaba dando la vuelta hacia el edificio.

-Al principio pensé que decía "Empanada", pero eso tenía muchas letras- respondió el pelinegro, con calma- y no hay ningún lugar que se llame así, así que supuse…

-Ya. Lo capte.

Se cruzó de brazos caprichosamente, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando Will, Luke y Percy comenzaron a cantar.

-Las ruedas de la Van girando están, girando están, girando están- coreaban y solo Will sonaba afinado- las ruedas de la Van girando están, girando están por la ciudad.

* * *

Bianca estaba segura de que ellas se habían llevado la mejor parte.

Seguramente no lo referente al auto, pues les toco el enorme y lento autobús escolar, pero ahora, en el Empire State, si saldrían ganando.

Nada más llegar vio el cartel que decía a donde tenían que ir y les daba una suposición de lo que tenían que buscar. Una prenda de su Señora Artemisa en los armarios de limpieza, era mucho mejor que nadar en toallas sucias como los griegos o mirar en los armarios de cada apartamento como los romanos.

¿Qué tenían que buscar ellos? No tenían ni idea.

* * *

-" _Es la capa Egida de Atenea_ "- les dijo Annabeth a sus compañeros- " _eso es lo que hay que buscar._ "

-Que lista- asintió su madre, orgullosa.

Estaban viendo a los semidioses en la lavandería. Annabeth, Luke, Silena y Will. Los otros dos tuvieron que quedarse en el auto y esperar. Era entretenido para los dioses mirar la búsqueda de sus hijos, pero era sumamente gracioso cuando enfocaban la Van y a Percy y Clarisse peleando.

* * *

¡Era tan injusto tener que nadar en toallas sucias! Sinceramente, de no ser por su gran espíritu competitivo, ni loca lo haría. Annabeth consideraba esto una humillación, no solo por la ropa sucia, sino porque ¿Qué haría la capa de su madre en un lugar como ese? ¿Su madre lo sabía?

-¡Esto es horrible!- lloriqueaba Silena, revolviendo con una mano un contenedor de toallas sucias.

-Deja de quejarte y busca- regaño Annabeth, verdaderamente irritada.

Era el segundo contenedor y aun no encontraban nada medianamente mágico, poderoso o notable entre tanta tela pestilente.

-¿De quién creen que sea esto?- Will salió de la profundidad de un contenedor de toallas sucias. En sus manos sostenía unas trusas con estampado de tigre.

-Miren lo que encontré- Luke salió de otro contenedor, con unos calzoncillos de Star Wars, cuatro tallas más grandes que él.

Ambos muchachos vieron lo que sostenía el otro y rompieron en soberanas carcajadas. Ellas no pudieron evitar hacer muecas de asco. No entendían como ellos nadaban entre esas toallas como si no fuera nada y hallaban eso gracioso.

-Se acabaron los depósitos- informa Silena.

-Rayos.

* * *

Luego de hurgar en toda la zona de las lavadoras, encontraron la Egida. Era una gran capa de color dorado. Con solo verla supieron que era lo que buscaban. En la salida le dieron la siguiente pista y subieron al auto.

-La tenemos- informo Annabeth, con una sonrisa, a Percy y Clarisse.

-Les trajimos recuerdos- dijo Will, y junto a Luke, les tiro la ropa interior que consiguió.

Percy y Clarisse miraron las prendas un segundo antes de romper a reír.

Annabeth y Silena solo rodaron los ojos, sin captar el chiste.

* * *

Frank paso corriendo a la salida, un poco antes que las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Luego de revisar lo que parecieron millones de armarios, lograron encontrar la capa de piel de Juno. Estaban listos para seguir su camino.

-¿Qué dice la pista?- inquirió Gwen, la conductora.

-Dice: Armas tienen que buscar, a la vista de todos siempre están- respondió Dakota, leyendo el papel que les dieron.

-¿Armas siempre a la vista?- Tiffany los miro confundida- ¿Dónde ves eso en Nueva York?

-¿Qué tal un museo?- sugirió Jacob distraídamente.

-¿Qué museo?- Gwen no conocía para nada esa ciudad, tenían que ser más específicos si esperaban que ella los llevara a algún lugar.

-Ya se- exclamo Eliza, sobresaltándolos- tienes que ir a…

* * *

 **Gracias a por los comentarios… me alegra que les guste la historia! Espero seguir contando con sus opiniónes ;)**


	19. El Amor y La Muerte

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 19: El Amor y La Muerte.**

En la entrada del Museo de Arte Metropolitano estaban Polux y Thalia. Ellos dos subieron a la Van mientras sus cuatro compañeros entraban al edificio.

-¿Qué tipo de arma creen que sea?- pregunto Luke.

Nadie le respondió. Corrieron, siguiendo a Annabeth, quien conocía el lugar de memoria. Su búsqueda comenzaría en la sección de la Grecia Antigua. Es decir, ¿Dónde mas ellos podrían encontrar el arma que les encargaron?

…

Bianca sabía precisamente que debían buscar: una flecha de plata de su Señora Artemisa. Era obvio que ellas tendrían que buscar cosas de su Señora y la única arma que ella usaba eran las flechas.

…

Para sorpresa incluso de ellos mismo, los romanos lograron tomar la delantera. Estaban completamente perdidos al entrar en el museo, pero luego de hallar las exposiciones romanas, las cosas sucedieron solas: Tiffany se quedó paralizada en una exposición de armas antiguas, los demás solo veían madera vieja y metales oxidados, pero la muchacha juraba ver una flecha de oro en la exposición.

-Tómala- le habían gritado todos y el guardia de seguridad se les quedo mirando con recelo.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió ella.

De esa forma Dakota había roto el vidrio con su cantimplora de Kool- Aid, para descubrir después que se trataba de una puerta corrediza de cristal que estaba abierta.

No pudieron hacer nada más que tomarla y huir de la seguridad.

Lograron escabullirse por muy poco. Una vez seguros de que nadie iría a prisión, notaron que la flecha tenía una nota: en la azotea. Allí estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo lograron subir?- les pregunto Reyna, una vez desatada.

Ninguno le respondió. El ascenso fue una gran hazaña, pero no para que alguno quisiera compartirla. Una vez que Frank, Dakota, Gwen, Tiffany, Jacob, Jason, Reyna, Eliza, Marcus y Leyla estuvieron dentro del vehículo, arrancaron.

-A Liberty Island- indico el pretor a Gwen.

…

Will de verdad quería tomar esa flecha de oro y dispararla. Los demás solo veian una punta de flecha antigua. No entendía que sucedía exactamente, pero era seguro que Apolo tenía algo que ver con el asunto.

Vieron a los chicos del Campamento Júpiter huir de los guardias de seguridad. Lo que les dejo el camino más que despejado para que Luke trucara la cerradura del escaparate y el rubio hijo de Apolo pudiera tomar la flecha y salir de allí a la azotea.

…

 _-¡Chofer, chofer, acelere chofer! Que nos viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer._

Todo era cantos y risas en la Van griega. Luke, Will, Percy Polux, Nico, Silena, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia y Katie iban felices, risueños y ruidosos. Los dioses olímpicos cantaban con ellos.

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Poseidon- yo no veo a Beryl por ningún lado. ¿Por qué no sigue al conductor?

-¡Ya te dije que mi hija no tiene nada con el ladroncillo de Hermes!- rugió Zeus.

Poseidón y Hades rieron por las bravatas de su hermano menor. Hermes suponía que su padre estaba en estado de negación o estaba ciego, pero tendría paciencia con él.

-¿Quién es Beryl?-le pregunto Apolo a Afrodita.

-Es la madre de Thalia y Jason Grace- respondió la diosa sonriente.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Hera. La diosa estaba, literalmente, echando chispas. Hestia, como buena hermana mayor, se acercó a ella y, muy amablemente, le dio una taza de néctar caliente para que se calmara.

-Creo que pronto me toca- dijo la diosa del Amor, desapareciendo.

…

En esta ocasión, primero tendrían que buscar a sus compañeros y luego encontrar el objeto. Frank quería encontrar pronto a Hazel… y a Michael.

No fue nada fácil. La pista que les proporcionaron al llegar les indicaba un lugar de claustrofobia y oscuridad. ¿Qué podía hacer eso? Recordando el Empire State, comenzaron a ver en los armarios de limpieza.

-Creo que vamos por buen camino- les dijo Gwen, señalando un armario. El en interior estaban Piper y Leo, amarrados de pies y manos. No amordazados.

-Franky- el latino sonrió- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Mi amigo Jason esta con ustedes?

-Espera en el auto…

-Estarás feliz, Reina de Belleza- Leo se dirigió a Piper- seguro lo veras pronto.

-¡Valdez!

Frank los dejo para que discutieran con privacidad. Luego de ese comentario y la reacción de la hija de Afrodita, se preguntó que había entre su pretor y ella. Si es que había algo.

Algo le decía que lo había.

…

La única joya que usaban las cazadoras erala diadema que identificaba a una de ellas como Lugarteniente. Solo esa, solo una la usaba. ¿Qué tipo de joya tendrían que buscar? No le habían visto ninguna a Artemisa.

Estaban en un pequeño puesto de chucherías en Liberty Island. El puestito estaba completamente fuera de lugar, lo cual, les indico que eso era lo que buscaban. Aún más el hecho de que a ninguna le había caído bien la dueña; una alta y hermosa mujer rubia y ojos caleidoscópicos.

Afrodita.

…

-Vayan al auto- les dijo Annabeth con prisa- es una Van estacionada.

-No podemos irnos- le interrumpió Piper.

-Órdenes del Olimpo- Leo le sonrió, tendiéndole un papel.

Allí escrito con una elegante caligrafía dorada, indicaban que necesitarían a un hijo de Afrodita para obtener el objeto. Y ya que ellos tenían dos…

-Bien- asintió Annabeth- Piper vienes con nosotros. Leo, tu…

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!- sabía lo que le dirían, y no lo aceptaría.

-Leo…

-Quiero ir.

-No necesitamos…

-Quiero ir.

-Leo, no…

-Que venga- esta vez fue Luke, todo impaciencia- no se pierde nada.

Annabeth resoplo, pues le llevaron la contraria. Como siempre, se trataba de un chico. Eran tercos como mulas.

…

-¿Y cómo esperan que yo sepa que cosa tomar?- pregunto Michael, algo nervioso.

La hermosa señorita que atendía lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisita en los labios. Bien, ella no era molestia, incluso le resultaba familiar. No podía decir lo mismo del equipo, quienes lo veían con urgida expectación.

-Sigue tu instinto- le dijo la señorita.

El suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a la búsqueda. Con ojo crítico vio todas y cada una de las piezas frente a él; colgantes de rubí, pendientes de diamantes, diademas enjoyadas, relojes de plata y oro. Uno de esos relojes llamo su atención, ni siquiera quería ver otra cosa. Lo tomo.

-Buen trabajo- lo felicito la joven que atendía.

El equipo dio un grito de victoria y corrió lejos de allí. Antes de que Michael pudiera seguirlos, la mujer lo detuvo. El la miro con curiosidad.

-El reloj es mi regalo para ti, consérvalo- dijo la mujer, luego bajo su tono a uno más confidencial- y mantén los ojos abiertos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa…?

-Mantente vigilante y con la mente abierta- ella se despidió con la mano- recuerda: Pronto.

El romano no entendió de qué iba todo eso, se encogió de hombros y fue con sus compañeros.

…

-¡Café! ¡Café! ¡Café con leche! ¡Café! ¡Calentito por la mañana le gusta a usted, le gusta a usted!- contaban en la Van. Incluso Nico, disimuladamente, la tarareaba-¡Café! ¡Café! ¡Café con leche! ¡Café! ¡Calentito por la mañana le gusta a usted, le gusta a usted!

Iban contentos. Iban ganando. Con Silena y Piper encontraron inmediatamente el objeto. Ellas solo se pararon frente al puesto, y, al mismo tiempo, pusieron sus ojos sobre una tiara, la cual, Silena llevaba con orgullo deslumbrando en su oscuro cabello.

La canción venia inspirada en una rápida, y probablemente imprudente, para en una cafetería. La chica que atendió a Annabeth había quedado levemente aturdida por el número de cafés que Annabeth pidió, además, la hija de Atenea la apuraba constantemente. Ahora todos bebían café (Luke con una pajita, pues necesitaba ambas manos para conducir, mientras Thalia le sostenía el café; le había quitado a Annabeth su lugar en su corta ausencia)

Luke conducía lo más rápido que la ley le permitía. Era tan incómodo, él, y todo el equipo, quería llegar ya y terminar la prueba. Ganarles a los demás.

Llegaron al punto, frente al árbol de Thalia, y el freno de un tirón. Se lanzaron del auto y subieron corriendo la colina, pasaron a Peleo, y luego hacia abajo, junto a la Casa Grande, hacia la arena. Allí todos esperaban.

Había una larga mesa, donde estaban sentados Quirón y Dionisio, entre ellos un par de hombres: junto al centauro había una con piel y cabellos oscuros, ojos dorados y ropa totalmente negra. El otro era al contrario; piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestimentas blancas. Eran opuestos, incluso en su expresión. El de negro los miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, agradable; el rubio, por otro lado, tenía ojos fríos y expresión cruel.

-Héroes- saludo Quirón, sonriendo enormemente al verlo llegar primero- vengan. Acérquense.

Los doce caminaron hacia la mesa, con recelo y tratando de verse respetuosos frente a los que, claramente, eran dioses.

-Tanatos- Nico le dio un asentimiento al chico de piel oscura- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, joven semidiós- dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad- no te he vuelto a ver por el Inframundo desde hace tiempo.

-He estado… ocupado- eludió, levemente sonrojado. El chico de blanco dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa filosa al notarlo.

-Ya me lo imagino- intervino, mirando de Nico a Percy, a luego algo detrás de Nico- el campamento debe parecerte muy entretenido este verano.

Al hijo de Hades lo recorrió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral al oír sus palabras. Algo en él no le gustaba y mucho menos por la forma en la que miraba de el a Percy.

-Creo que hemos sido groseros al no presentarnos- inquirió el hombre de negro- yo soy Tanatos, El Cegador de Almas- dijo sonriendo al resto de los semidioses y el- señalo al rubio- es Eros.

-Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber- le corto Cupido, poco amable.

…

En cuanto los tres equipos estuvieron y colocaron sobre la mesa los objetos encontrados, Tanatos les indico como concluirían la prueba: uno de los integrantes de cada equipo dispararía la flecha que encontraron y el que hiciera el mejor tiro, Ganaría. Eros, como el mejor arquero presente, los juzgaría.

Por llegar primero, Will inauguro la competencia. Tomo la flecha, tenso el arco y apunto a los diana. Miro un momento a su hermana, que estaba seria y concentrada, aunque no era ella quien tiraría. Esta asintió una vez, apoyándolo silenciosamente. Soltó la flecha, que silbo en el aire, y dio en el blanco.

Luego le toco a Frank. El chico se notaba nervioso cuando tomo la flecha de la mesa, pero sus músculos se relajaron al apuntar. Inhala, exhalo, inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire junto con la flecha. Dio en el blanco.

Phoebe lo pensó mucho menos. Se sintió especialmente competitiva ya que sus rivales eran chicos. Esta era su especialidad, su principal pasatiempo era el tiro con arco. Era imposible que las Cazadoras de Artemisa no ganaran esta competencia. Inaceptable.

…

-No aceptare nada menos que la perfección- dijo imperiosamente Artemisa, mirando fijamente a su subordinada.

-Ten en cuenta contra quien compite, hermanita- Apolo estaba exageradamente calmado- Will es mi hijo, y Frank tira como uno de los míos.

-Disparar flechas es para niñas- Ares se cruzó de brazos con actitud desdeñosa.

-Cállate- le ladraron los gemelos, de acuerdo por primera vez en dos siglos.

…

Eros se paseó frente a los tres diana, mirando y analizando. Llevaba mucho tiempo en eso, incluso Tanatos parecía impaciente; los chicos suponían que se le acumulaban las almas, Cupido de alguna forma les estaba dando más tiempo de vida.

-Está listo.

Los semidioses se enderezaron, tensos por el resultado. La mirada de Eros se paseaba sobre ellos, secretamente complacido por lo nerviosos que los ponía. Decidió hablar para calmarlos un poco. Su buena acción del día.

-Ganan las niñas de Artemisa.


	20. La Muerte es mas amable que El Amor

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: La Muerte es siempre más amable que El Amor.**

Nico se despidió de Tanatos. El dios de la muerte siempre le había caído bien, era muy simpático. Cuando el inmortal se hubo ido, fue a la cabaña 13. A esas horas todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, pero sabía que alguien no: Hazel, que se había escondido para evitar que el Cegador de Almas la viera y se le ocurriera llevársela al Inframundo.

Ridículo. Ya habían pasado dos años y no habían ido a buscarla, dudaba mucho que Tanatos quisiera llevársela en ese momento. Los miedos de su hermana eran infundados. Hades lo había permitido; Nico suponía que era por la temprana muerte de la muchacha y que aún no había cumplido su objetivo en la vida, sea cual fuere.

Toco la puerta de la cabaña, sintiéndose extraño por llamar a la puerta de su propia cabina. Hazel abrió la puerta, apenas una rendija. Cuando lo vio, abrió completamente.

-Tanatos ya partió. Puedes estar tranquila- le dijo, con algo de aburrimiento.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

-Bien.

Hazel salió con más tranquilidad. Nico se preocupó un poco, ella era una hija del dios del Inframundo, en su vida se encontraría con muchas cosas provenientes de allí. No podía esconderse todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo.

* * *

Percy había estado cerca de dos horas nadando en el lago luego del almuerzo. Como de costumbre salió seco, y camino hacia el campamento.

Se topó con varios campistas en su camino, todos actuando extraño. Estaban o muy rojos o muy pálidos; los chicos evitaban a las chicas y viceversa. Las ninfas y los sátiros estaban igual. Algunas chicas discutían a gritos y chicos que había visto tratarse como uña y mugre se miraban con ira y rencor. No entendía nada.

Sus amigos no estaban siendo la excepción.

A los primeros que vio fue a los hermanos Stoll, ellos lucían especialmente avergonzados. Clarisse farfullaba entre dientes roja como un tomate, pero no parecía un rojo de furia; algunos hijos de Afrodita parecían tristes, unos molestos, otros avergonzados. Chris parecía confundido, viendo a Clarisse pasar junto a el ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Finalmente vio a Thalia, Annabeth y Rachel. Estaban cerca de la cueva de la pelirroja y parecía estar teniendo una discusión muy acalorada. Los helados ojos de Thalia atravesaban a Annabeth como dagas; la rubia estaba sonrosada reclamándole a Rachel, y la última solo podía describirse como nerviosa mirando de una chica a la otra.

Empezó a caminar en su dirección cuando un camión de carga de pezuñas y cabello rubio lo arrollo, empujándolo a unos arbustos. Grover y Luke lo miraban con reproche.

-¡Estás loco!- regaño Grover.

-Si vas allá te mataran- Luke miraba entre los arbustos, con cautela- están discutiendo y tú eres uno de los temas. Tienes suerte de que te halláramos antes que ellas.

Percy se sentó y los observo confundido. ¿A que venían sus actitudes? ¿Por qué ellas discutían? ¿Por qué todos actuaban tan raro? Luke pareció entender su mirada y susurro:

-Eros a estado por allí divirtiéndose a nuestra costa.

* * *

Leo paseaba con tranquilidad por el bosque, las criaturas que allí habitaban no le preocupaban, prendiéndose fuego solía hacerlos reconsiderar la idea de atacarlo, y si eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para ignorar esto, aún tenía su cinturón de herramientas, podía hacer cosas muy coloridas y explosivas con lo que allí guardaba.

Volvía del Bunker 9. Por allí le habían informado que esa noche Quirón iría al Olimpo por quien-sabe-que-asunto-con-los-dioses y mañana en la noche celebrarían el cumpleaños de su querido amigo Jason; a él le habían encargado construir el mejor equipo de sonido posible, de lo demás se encargaría Thalia, la organizadora. Contaban plenamente con la colaboración de los gemelos Polux y Castor, hijos del dios más fiestero. Ellos aseguraban que no había que preocuparse por Dionisio, que él estaría feliz de romper un par de reglas si era por una bueno fiesta.

Pero tenía que ser LA FIESTA.

Leo estaba indeciso en una gran cuestión, ¿invitar o no invitar a Calipso a que fuera a la fiesta con él? Esta no era el tipo de celebración en la que necesitas un acompañante, pero la idea de ver a Calipso coqueteando o incluso hablando con otros chicos, hacía que prendiera en fuego su camiseta sin darse cuenta. Él no era idiota y era sumamente honesto consigo mismo; si, le gustaba Calipso; y si, estaba un 87% seguro de que ella sentía algo por él.

Entonces, en su camino se topó con un par de legionarios: Hazel y Frank. Los romanos habían estado conversando y riendo antes de verlo; ella estaba algo sonrojada y el asiático sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero ambos se habían quedado quietos y en silencio al verlo. Frank le dirigió un corto saludo, pero la hija de Plutón estaba estática, un poco pálida y con los ojos fijos en él. No era la primera vez que se comportaba así, pero eso no lo hacía menos extraño para Leo.

-No, no, no, pequeña Hazel- dijo una voz entre las sombras de los arboles- no está bien que mires así al fantasma de tu ex frente a tu actual. Es de mala educación.

-¿Ex?- cuestionaron los dos muchachos a la voz incorpórea. Miraron a Hazel- ¿ex?

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando- contesto ella a la voz, con algo de inseguridad.

Se escuchó una risa suave, musical, pero con una nota de burla y crueldad. Quien sea que les hablara no tenía nada bueno que decirles, o no lo diría con buena intensión.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Frank.

-Yo soy el amor-evadió, con enigmática voz, el hombre que les hablaba desde las sombras- y con el amor viene la honestidad, la sinceridad, con uno mismo y la persona amada. También soy la verdad, puedo probarlo…

-No es tu asunto- interrumpió Hazel con un gruñido, pero la voz ya había metido cizaña.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Zhang- Hazel, ¿hay algo que me estas escondiendo?

Leo sabía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser bueno, menos si lo involucraban a él en los problemas de dos personas que se gustaban y el apenas conocía.

-Por supuesto que te esconde algo- respondió la voz en su lugar, como si el chico fuera tonto- pero ella no quiere que te enteres que alguna vez estuvo muerta, que la sacaron de los Campos de Asfódelos donde paso los últimos 70 años, y que se siente atraída hacia este hijo de Hefestos porque le recuerda a su primer amor. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sammy, ¿no?, y no tienes por qué enterarte tampoco. Después de todo, son asuntos de Hazel.

El latino estaba en shock al escuchar todo eso, no pensaba que fuera verdad lo que decía ese sujeto invisible. ¿Él le gustaba a Hazel? Bueno, ella si le había parecido atractiva la primera vez que la vio, pero eran evidentes los sentimientos que la chica y Frank compartían, nunca fue una opción. Suponía que esta información seria para el asiático, el dueño de esa voz era un imbécil.

Miro a Hazel. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, mojando su camiseta. El agradable momento que ella y Frank probablemente habían estado pasando había quedado olvidado. La morena no la resistió mas, dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de allí. Zhang le pisaba los talones.

-Leo Valdez…

-No te molestes- le corto el chico, de un considerable mal humor- sí, me gusta Calipso; si, ella está fuera de mi liga y si, probablemente me rechace. ¿Algo más que agregar?- no le respondieron- bien, hasta luego.

* * *

Annabeth no estaba segura de porque discutía con sus amigas pero no podía detenerse. Estaba molesta, tenía una irritante sensación en el pecho y una niebla bloqueaba su mente. Estaba celosa, como nunca antes de había estado y no entendía por qué.

Había tenido una corta conversación con Eros, a quien se había topado por casualidad, y el había mencionado algo muy interesante; a su amiga Rachel Elizabeth Dare le había gustado Percy. Su mente repetía una y otra vez el "había", pero su lado irracional solo recordaba lo demás. Y en cuento vio a la pelirroja, no pudo contenerse de reclamárselo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, mas no pudo detenerse.

Entonces llego Thalia a reclamarle a ella, sobre por qué no le había dicho que le gustaba Luke. Eso la había descolocado completamente, nunca se lo fuera esperado; y Thalia parecía mucho más molesta por el asunto que la misma Annabeth.

Rachel había quedado en segundo plano para este momento, pero no la dejaron retirarse. En cambio, tenía que presencia la discusión entre Thalia y Annabeth hasta que alguna de ellas obtuviera la razón.

Sería un día largo.

* * *

Nico de verdad había pensado que esa etapa de su vida había quedado en el pasado, enterrada mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, por lo que parecía, las cosas nunca eran tan sencillas. No para él.

Un simple corte en el brazo durante un entrenamiento se había convertido en un " _¿Sabías que… sobre Nico di Angelo?_ ", gracias a una mal intencionada visita del dios Eros.

El sujeto los había visto, a él y a Hope, tan contentos conversando que no pudo evitar meterse. Cupido no se conformó con avergonzarlo, diciendo cosas como, " _¿sabías que aún conserva su colección de cartas de Mitomagia?_ " o " _Nico duerme en boxes de calaveritas cuando esta solo_ ". No. Metió directamente el dedo en la llaga.

-Zeus quiso matarlo en una ocasión- dijo el dios a la chica, muy casualmente- en esa época, el, Hades y Poseidón, había prometido no tener más hijos semidioses porque eran muy peligrosos, pero Hades lo escondió en un hotel en Las Vegas junto con su hermana Bianca y allí pasaron… ¿Cuánto? ¿70 años? Hasta que todo fue seguro y los metieron en un internado.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo Hope, sin poder evitarlo- ¿70 años? ¡Pero si Nico parece de 16!

Ella lo miro, esperando que el azabache lo negara y dijera que todo era una absurda broma, pero Nico no pudo ni abrir la boca. El dios lo vio como luz verde y siguió hablando; eran cosas de las que Nico no solía hablar, no eran tan importantes para que la hija de Apolo se enterara. Hasta que el rubio comento:

-Oh, sí, ¿y sabias que tiene un enamoramiento por el chico de Poseidón?

Hope soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la sala.

-Ah- suspiro, sonriendo- buen chiste.

La reacción había tranquilizado al hijo de Hades al principio, ya que ella no lo creía, pero entonces miro a Eros. Este tenía una cara seria y mirada impenetrable.

-¿Crees que miento?- susurro, sin dudas ofendido- soy el dios del amor, no miento sobre estas cosas. He escuchado que eres una pequeña detectora de mentiras, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu querido Nico?

Ella lo miro. Sus ojos azules brillando interrogativos. El quería decirle la verdad: que si, que hubo un tiempo en el que él tuvo ciertos sentimientos hacia Percy, pero que no, ya no los tenía. Que lo había superado y que ahora le gustaba otra persona. Ella.

Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de ideas y, al no responder, Hope mal interpreto su silencio.

-Me fuera gustado estar al tanto desde el principio- dijo la muchacha, tratando de sonar dura- tengo clases de arquería. Hasta luego.

-Oh, yo también tengo que irme- Eros sonrió- te acompaño hasta la salida.

* * *

Solo la aparición de Quirón distrajo a Annabeth y Thalia de su discusión.

Grover había intentado diferentes cosas para llamar su atención. Empezó con pedirles clases de auto defensa para sátiros hasta decir que unos monstruos atacaban el campamento. Nada había funcionado.

El centauro simplemente había aparecido y dicho "Hola", cuando ellas lo miraron y sonrieron como si nada. Quirón les encargo mantener el orden en el campamento y que el llegaría el lunes para la siguiente prueba. Ellas asintieron, le aseguraron que todo estaría bien durante su ausencia y luego se fue.

En cuanto el director del campamento había desaparecido de su campo de visión, ellas se fulminaron con la mirada y se alejaron.

* * *

Frank no encontró a Hazel hasta entrada la tarde, cuando el sol ya caía en el horizonte y teñía todo de Luz naranja. La morena estaba en los establos, acariciándole las alas a un pegaso negro; el único que permitía que ella se acercase.

Cuando lo vio, Hazel intento escabullirse, pero la tomo por los hombros, y la empujo con delicadeza para que se sentara en un cubo de heno.

-Habla conmigo, Hazel- pidió el, en un susurro- sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La miro a los ojos, esperando que ella viera su sinceridad, que supiera que era verdad que no la juzgaría, que se preocupaba por ella. Entonces, ella estallo, como si no pudiera resistirlo más, derramando un afluente de palabras.

-Leo no me gusta. Es mentira. Si, al principio pensé que era Sammy y quise acercarme, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así. Estaba confundida. Leo es idéntico, pero no es Sammy. Sammy era alguien muy importante para mí, y ahora es un lindo recuerdo. Eres tu quien me gusta…

Se calló abruptamente con la última frase. Frank había escuchado lo suficiente para entender lo más importante: ya no le gustaba Sammy, no le gustaba Leo, le gustaba el. Era eso lo que más le interesaba saber y estaba feliz con la respuesta. Solo quedaba una minucia.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estabas… muerta?- pregunto cuidadosamente.

-Lo estaba- Frank trato de ponerse cómodo en el heno, pero no resulto. Se acomodó en el piso para escuchar atentamente- yo nací en los años 30, en Nueva Orleans. Y allí fallecí, junto mi madre, durante un accidente de auto. Pase la última mitad del siglo en los Campos de Asfódelos, viendo marchar a las almas en filas para la eternidad- al asiático le era difícil imaginarse todo- no se supone que estuviera consciente. Cuando eres sentenciado a los Asfódelos olvidad todo, pasas la eternidad vagando sin saber quién eres, buscando consuelo por tus memorias perdidas. No me sucedió.

-Tal vez por ser hija de Plutón- acoto el chico.

-Tal vez- ella estuvo de acuerdo- hace un par de años Nico me encontró y me saco de allí, dijo que era orden de nuestro padre. Entonces me llevo al Campamento Júpiter. Creo que se hizo pasar como embajador de Pluton para estar más cerca de mí y cuidarme.

Se quedaron allí. Callados. Hasta los pegasos guardaron silencio. Entonces ella lo tomo de la mano y lo miro, insegura.

-¿Estas bien?

-Tu hermano me da miedo- respondió el finalmente- resulta que cuando yo muera el podrá ir al Inframundo y visitarme como si nada… Wao.

Ella sonrió, mucho más tranquila. Si Frank estaba bien con todo lo que le conto, ¿Por qué debería seguir molestándole a ella?


	21. El Menjurje de los Dionisianos

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: El Menjurje de los Dionisianos.**

Jason no tenía memoria de haber celebrado alguna vez su cumpleaños. Pero allí estaba.

Luego de que Thalia se contentara con Annabeth, poco después de que Eros dejara el campamento, se concentró en la organización de la sorpresa para su hermano; no había sido difícil con la ayuda de Pólux y Castor, quienes llevaban la fiesta en la sangre. Tampoco se le dificulto tener la celebración oculta de Jason, el chico era el ser menos entrometido que había conocido. Y enhorabuena.

Dionisio dio su consentimiento, más que por la fiesta, parecía feliz de poder hacer algo para contrariar las órdenes de Quirón. Era como un chiquillo más a la hora de romper las reglas. Dejo la Casa Grande a la disposición de sus hijos, pues era el lugar más grande. Solo tenían que procurar limpiar todo y dejarlo como estaba antes del lunes.

Leo instalo el sonido y sus hermanos, luces. Los hijos de Afrodita decoraron, los de Atenea supervisaban, los de Ares cuidaban que los de Hermes no hicieran ninguna de sus triquiñuelas; Deméter se quedó al margen, trabajando en los campos, sabiendo que solo estorbarían en los preparativos. Los chicos de Apolo estaban listos y guapos para que la fiesta empezara, mientras que Pólux y Castor, luego de dejar sus últimas indicaciones, se metieron en la cocina a hacer nadie-sabia-que.

Era una gran colaboración grupal. Solo los romanos se mantuvieron apartados, principalmente por orden de su pretora. Reyna había dicho que no debían meterse en problemas con el centauro, que ninguno debía ir a esa fiesta. Pero… ¿Cómo le dices a 40 legionarios, que aunque soldados también son adolescentes, que no fueran a una fiesta que se veía prometedora?

Thalia y Percy también hacían su parte: mantener distraído a Jason. Cuando se lo plantearon, no sabían muy bien como lo harían. La mayoría de los griegos estaría alrededor de la Casa Grande, acomodando y llevando cosas. ¿Cómo disimulas eso? En realidad, solo tuvieron que llevarlo a entrenar a la arena, y con la visita ocasional de Piper y Leo, toda la atención de rubio estuvo ocupada.

* * *

Si Reyna creía que sus soldados obedecerían y faltarían a la fiesta que estaban organizando para Jason, estaba muy equivocada. Los legionarios asistirían, y ya tenían un plan para eso.

* * *

-¿Comemos juntos?- pregunto Thalia a su hermano.

-Claro- el sonrió- solo debo darme una ducha.

-Bien- ella devolvió el gesto- te espero en la cabina 3.

Se ducho muy bien y se puso unos vaqueros y camiseta sentó en la cama y se quedó allí unos 20 minutos, no quería ir a la cabaña 3 y esperar a que su hermana también se duchara y cambiara, sabía que Thalia también se tardaba en cuanto a eso se refería.

Solo media hora después escucho música no muy lejos de allí. No tenía ni idea de donde podría venir, solo esperaba que la detuvieran temprano para que el pudiera descansar. Llego a la puerta de la cabaña 3, vio a la pequeña concha en la pared llamada Vincent, y toco a la puerta.

-¡Voy!- escucho que Thalia exclamaba.

Cuando su hermana abrió la puerta, el no pudo evitar mirarla como si le fuera crecido una segunda nariz. La chica traía un vestido negro corto hasta la rodilla de tirantes; Jason jamás la había visto usar algo como eso. Sin embargo, no le extraño verla usando gruesas medias de rejilla negra que cubrían sus palidas me piernas, converse negras en lugar de sandalias y su chaqueta de cuero.

-Te ves… diferente- quiso decir "bien", pero se le escapo otra palabra.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti- replico Thalia, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una mueca- dame un segundo- entro, dejando todas las luces apagadas. Cuando volvió traía una blazer gris, la cual le tendió y le ordeno ponerse- no puedes simplemente vestirte como si fueras a cenar y ya.

-Es que solo vamos a cenar, ¿o no?

-Ay, hermanito- suspiro la pelinegra, enganchando su brazo con el de el- eres todo un Cabeza de Aire.

* * *

-Va a matarme.

-No lo hará.

-Estoy muerto.

-Ya te dije que no te pasara nada.

-Me gustaría ver mi campamento una vez más antes de dejar este mundo.

Dakota se dio de lleno con la palma de la mano en la cara, estaba completamente frustrado. Para estar en la Primera Cohorte, ser el hijo de Venus más grande en tamaño y uno de los soldados más destacados, Michael Kahalad era un completo miedoso. ¡Estaba temblando porque le encargaron distraer a Reyna para que los demás pudieran ir a la fiesta!

Puesto de ese modo también sonaba un poco injusto, pero entre todos juntaron muchos denarios como compensación, además de deberle favores. Dakota mismo fuera sido el distractor pero, 1) el de verdad, de verdad, de verdad quería ir a esa fiesta y 2) no tenía la buena presencia de Michael. Reyna seguramente no querría su compañía.

-Solo vas a ir… charlar con ella, ya sabes, entretenerla- eso ultimo lo agrego con tono pícaro y moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Muy sonrojado, molesto y monetariamente bien pagado, hijo de Venus suspiro en derrota y se dirigió a la arena, donde la pretora entrenaba.

* * *

Nico entro en la Casa Grande y se sentó en un rincón. Prefería estar en el Inframundo y convivir con los muertos, eso era más simple que tratar con personas vivas. Solo estaba allí porque su hermana, Hazel, lo había, literalmente, halado hasta allí. No estaba molesto, sabía que ella lo hacía por preocupación: en las últimas 24 horas, él se había vuelto más callado, gruñón y taciturno de lo que era normalmente y Hazel quería que él se distrajera un poco de eso que lo tenía así. Esa era la única razón por la que Nico no se había marchado en cuanto su hermana lo soltó.

El ambiente tampoco era de su agrado. No le gustaba la música, ni muchas de las personas que estaban allí. Sus pocos amigos que estaban allí estaban más ocupados en otras cosas: Luke y Thalia estaban conversando en una esquina, muy juntos. Chris y Clarisse estaban jugando y riendo en la máquina de Pacman, Leo hablaba con Calipso; Percy… estaba con Annabeth, ella decía algo mientras construía una torre con piezas de genga. Algunos, tomando ejemplo de Piper, charlaban con los romanos. Incluso Katie y Travis convivían pacíficamente, mientras sus respectivos hermanos bailaban juntos.

Lo que más le molestaba era ver a la mesa de bocadillos. Hope estaba allí, hablando con Pólux. Él le sonreía todo el tiempo y ambos reían; aunque, Nico podía decirlo con solo verla, que había algo mal con la sonrisa de la chica, quien no lo había mirado ni una sola vez en todo el rato. Sintió un desagradable pinchazo en el pecho. Afrodita debía estar feliz, y Eros muy satisfecho.

-Hey, hombre- Castor lo saludo con una sonrisa, traía una charola con varios vasos grandes- ¿disfrutas de la fiesta sentado en este rincón?- Nico lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y volvió su vista a Hope sin poder evitarlo- oh, ya veo. Estas triste y así- Castor miro a su hermano, a la rubia con el y luego a Nico. Entendiendo el asunto, le tendió uno de los vasos que traía- bebe esto, quizá te ayude.

-¿Alcohol?- Nico miro el líquido con desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... pero algo así- el chico sonrió- es solo para divertirse un poco. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Cuando el centauro se va, los campistas hacen fiesta. Literalmente.

-Si algo me pasa por beber tu menjurje, prometo perseguirte hasta en tus sueños.

Castor pareció reconsiderar el asunto, pero al final, resolvió que merecía el riesgo y le dejo otro vaso. El hijo de Dionisio siguió su recorrido repartiendo su bebida hasta que todos tuvieran una.

" _Quizá te ayude_ " había dicho el gemelo, así que bebió… todo de una vez. Se sintió un poco mareado, pero la presión que había sentido desde el día anterior se disipo un poco y eso le gusto. Había oído que el alcohol no traía nada bueno, nada más había que ver al Señor D, pero bueno ¡Eso no era alcohol! Solo algo así. Se levantó y busco más.

* * *

La fiesta era cada vez ruidosa. Había luces de colores en todo el lugar dando a todo un ambiente de discoteca; la música había subido de volumen y dentro de la Casa Grande ya no había lugar para las conversaciones. Todos estaban bailando, con un vaso de no-alcohol en la mano.

Luego del "Feliz Cumpleaños" grupal que le dieron a Jason cuando llego, todos olvidaron el porqué de la celebración. Incluso el. Jason era generalmente tímido y retraído, pero decidió soltarse el moño, solo un poco.

Estaba bailando. No sabía bailar, pero nadie le prestó atención a él. Y estaba bailando con Piper. La chica se había arreglado, al igual que los demás asistentes; llevaba jeans ajustados y un suéter verde ligero, con su melena suelta en una cascada de rizos castaños. Estaba hermosa, no es que fuera algo raro en ella.

Ya nadie lo estaba celebrando a él, pero en este punto, y con la compañía de Piper, ¿Qué demonios importaba?

* * *

Michael vio a Reyna al entrar en la arena. Ella entrenaba con su espada, dándoles estocadas y mandobles a maniquíes de paja. Respiro profundo, se infundió valor y rogo a su madre por un poco de encanto para poder cumplir su misión.

-Reyna- dijo, entrando con una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella le dio una mirada severa- ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

-La música de la fiesta está muy fuerte, no podía dormir- Reyna solo lo miraba- preferí venir a entrenar, hacer algo productivo, y no quedarme en la cabaña escuchando los cuentos tontos de los otros chicos. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

La pretora no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, así que solo asintió y se puso en posición de ataque blandiendo su espada. Él la imito.

El choque de sus espadas hacía eco en el lugar. Los golpes de Reyna eran fuertes y rápidos, le era difícil a Michael seguirle el ritmo y no resultar herido al mismo tiempo. Ya habían entrenado juntos antes en un par de ocasiones, ella no era así de agresiva en las prácticas. Reyna no estaba bien.

Dispuesto a comentarlo, Kalahad bajo la espada un segundo, en el que Reyna casi le rebana la garganta. Cayó al suelo de espaldas en un intento de evitarlo.

-¡Reyna!- exclamo el, atónito, con una mano en la garganta.

-¡Pensé que lo bloquearías!- extrañamente la muchacha parecía aún más indignada- ¡¿Por qué bajas la espada cuando tu adversario ataca?!

Estaba tensa, sostenía con demasiada fuerza la espada y apretaba los dientes. Su instinto de hijo de Venus le dijo por dónde iban los tiros.

-¿Qué sucede, Reyna?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-Considerando que casi me rajas la garganta, puede que si sea un poco mi asunto.

Se miraron con fijeza unos instantes. Michael trataba de verse firme, confiable, comunicarle silenciosamente que podía contarle su problema. Y podía percibir en su postura y su mirada que ella quería decirlo, soltarle, hablar con alguien de eso que le molestaba, pero podía notar la inseguridad hacia él. Él no era tonto ni ignoraba los por qué. Era amigo de Octavian, quien no se llevaba bien con Reyna y viceversa.

Seguramente ella creía que él le contaría todo a Octavian.

-Lo que me digas aquí, se queda aquí- le aseguro Michael- puedo jurarlo por el Estigio si así lo prefieres.

Y así lo quiso Reyna. Michael se sorprendió por la desconfianza, pero juro. Entonces la muchacha se desahogó.

-Estoy molesta por todo- comenzó la hija de Bellona- desde que llegamos a este lugar nada ha ido bien. Ya nadie me escucha. Cuando les ordeno que hagan algo, fingen obedecer y luego no lo hacen. ¡Porque Jason decidió que aquí no éramos legionarios! Nos ha ido mal en las pruebas…

-Solo porque el hijo de Neptuno rompió las reglas.

-Buen punto, continúa.

-Y… y…- la chica estaba indecisa, lo que iba a decir parecía costarle verdaderamente. Él le sonrió, dándole ánimos- y me siento muy sola. En el Campamento Júpiter me mantengo ocupada, hay trabajo que hacer, y en los momentos de ocio puedo hablar con Jason… aquí, en cambio, todos están en cualquier lado, el que manda es el centauro y Jason… Jason lo único que hace es pasearse por allí con esa hija de Afrodita.

Michael no necesitaba oír más. Ya lo había entendido todo. Jason era la razón de todo.

-Sabes que los oficiales tienen prohibido enamorarse- hablo el finalmente, con voz neutra.

-Lo sé- Reyna asintió, cansada de negar todo- pero, ¿Por qué la griega? ¿Por qué ella? Apenas la conoce.

-El amor es algo inexplicable, Reyna, ¿no lo crees?- Michael le sonrió- por ejemplo, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué Jason? Sabes bien que su relación no podría ser, además, si te soy sincero, ustedes harían una pareja dispareja.

-Nos llevamos bien- defendió la pretora.

-Que sean amigos no significa que también puedan ser novios- Kalahad se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro- lo que deba ser, será. Seguramente mi madre tiene a alguien especial para ti, no pierdas la esperanza.

Reyna le sonrió.

* * *

Apoyo la espalda en el árbol y se dejó caer. Bebió un largo trago de la botella de no-alcohol que había conseguido. Sonrió, recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Buenos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlos.

-Nico.

Abrió los ojos y frente a su mareada y difusa vista estaba Hope. Al verla tan cerca, luego de tenerla ignorándolo, supo que era solo un truco de su mente. Uno muy cruel, sin embargo, sonrió.

-Soy tan patético- rio el chico ebriamente- ¡Ahora alucino contigo!

-Nico, ya deja esa botella- le dijo Hope-alucinación, preocupada- no es bueno que…

-Adiós- y se hundió en las sombras del árbol, saliendo de nuevo junto a la cabaña 3. Tomo otro trago, y uno más. Ella volvió- déjame en paz.

-Me preocupas- susurro la chica con angustia- deja la botella.

La ignoro y volvió a hundirse en las sombras, terminando en el árbol en el que estaba. Hope-alucinación regreso, Nico se fue de nuevo. Así continuaron varias veces, sin ella desistiera en lo más mínimo. Entonces, él se detuvo a pensar, ¿Por qué alejarse de esa imagen tan vivida que su mente le proporcionaba, si quería estar cerca de ella? Y para calmar un poco su consciencia, ¿Por qué no decirle a esa hermosa aparición todo lo que no ha podido a la verdadera Hope? La miro fijamente cuando se detuvo nuevamente a unos metros de él.

-Castor dijo que esto- alzo la botella- "quizá me ayudaría". Pensé que se refería a que no pensaría en ti, no que te aparecerías frente a mi como un fantasma; el cruel que mi mente alucine contigo- ella lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de preocupación- ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo el día en que desapareció, hace dos años. Fui al parque en el que siempre nos veíamos y no llego. Ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, ni dos meses después.

Hope-alucinación se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras que de sus ojo sorprendido escapaba una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla. El no pretendía hacerla llorar, camino hacia ella y estiro el brazo para quitar la lágrima. Pero se contuvo. ¿y si la tocaba y ella desaparecía?

-Nico…

-Solo ha pasado un día y se siente como un mes, no creí que fueras a ser una parte tan importante en mi vida- respiro profundamente, al soltar el aire en sus labios se dibujó una mínima sonrisa- hueles a vainilla. Vainilla y muerte- susurro- eso dicen los pegasos, Percy me lo conto. Dice que es por pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

-Ya para- la voz de la rubia era un susurro ahogado.

Nico se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse apoyado en el árbol. Siguió hablando, pero como si estuviera solo.

-Lo de Percy… yo era más joven y muy impresionable. Él era como los héroes de la mitología de los que tanto había leído. Entonces, me quede solo y él era mi único amigo. Luego me di cuenta de lo que sentía y me sentí fuera de lugar en el campamento. Me aleje- suspiro- entonces tu volviste y ya no quise irme de aquí. Te extraño… ya dije todo lo que quería decir- Nico volteo la botella y se deshizo del contenido- ya te puedes ir.

Pero ella no desapareció. El culpo a sus ganas de verla a que Hope-alucinación siguiera allí. La muchacha se acercó lentamente, se arrodillo frente a él y tomo el rostro de Nico entre sus manos. El hijo de Hades se sorprendió por el tibio tacto y lo real que se sentía. La rubia lo miro a los ojos antes de acercarse y besarlo.

Nico tuvo que recordarse que no era real, aunque así se sintiera. " _mi primer beso es con una alucinación_ ", se dijo con burla. Pero aun así le correspondió, sintiendo la cercanía. La rodeo con sus brazos, aun con miedo de que despareciera, y la acerco más a él. La muchacha se sentó en su regazo. Profundizaron el beso.

Cuando se separaron, ella acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Nico; él no la soltó en ningún momento. Se quedaron en completo silencio.

Nico no estaba seguro si era real o no, pero en el caso de que no fuera así, bien merecía la pena tratar de repetir esas alucinaciones.


	22. Limpieza de Emergencia

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 22: Limpieza de Emergencia.**

" _-Tengo ganas de bailar- comento ella, lo miro y sonrió- ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Una griega y un romano bailando- él puso un gesto pensativo- suena peligroso._

 _-Soy una chica peligrosa._

 _-Eso lo creo._

 _Él le sonrió con un brillo feliz en los ojos y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo para encaminarse a la pista de baile. Leo al verlos sonrió y puso una canción lenta, Piper lo vio y Valdez alzo las cejas sugerentemente, ella soltó una risita y agradeció internamente que Leo fuera el Dj en ese momento"_

Había sido una fiesta increíble. Piper no se había ido a la cama hasta cerca de las 6 a.m. La música siguió sonando hasta cerca de las siete, pero ella había caído tan profunda en la cama que no la escucho. Estaba exhausta de tanto bailar, al igual que sus hermanos. Ellos si tenían motivos para olvidarse del mundo en esos momentos. Eran los principales responsables del desgasto del piso en el salón de la Casa Grande.

Piper se durmió, decidida a levantarse temprano, como a eso del mediodía, para ayudar a limpiar el desastre en que habían convertido al campamento. Tenía que retribuir algo luego de esa fantástica noche.

…

-Aaaay, Aaaaay- Luke se fue levantado de su cama muy cuidadosamente- mi cabeza. Maldito no-alcohol.

Se puso de pie y se miró a duras penas el cuerpo, estaba en boxers y calcetines. La neurona que habia despertado junto con él le decía que tuviera cuidado, por más ejercitado que estuviera, tenía que respetar la presencia de sus hermanas. Con la lentitud de una tortuga, tomo una manta y se cubrió.

Pero cuando se fijó, no estaba ni una de sus hermanas. Estaban sus hermanos y los chicos de otras cabañas.

-No me afecta- se dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-¿Qué horas serán?

Esculco por allí, buscando un reloj. Encontró uno digital en la muñeca de un sujeto. 3: 00 p.m. ¡Demonios! Era tarde y tenían que limpiar, pero viendo lo que había a su alrededor, era obvio que esta gente no despertaría aun.

Solo faltan tres: Chris y los Stoll.

-Si no hay más, se trabaja con lo que se tiene- se envolvió con la manta como un taquito y salió, aun en calcetines.

Se encontró a Chris sentado en la escaleras de la cabaña, despierto, pero aturdido. Se lo llevo con él. Luego vio a Travis y Connor en la misma ropa que la noche anterior, pero desaliñada, tratando de colarse a la tienda del campamento. Aunque Luke siempre obtenía buena mercancía de esas excursiones, hoy no tenían tiempo para eso.

Entro sin dudarlo a la cabina 3. Si no recordaba mal, Thalia se había quedado a dormir en la cabaña de Annabeth; además, habían tomado esa cabaña como depósito, allí echaron a todos los chicos demasiado no-alcoholizados para llegar a sus propias cabañas. Varios ya no estaban.

Quedaban Leo, quien se debatía en la inconsciencia si levantarse o no, Grover, bien dormido sobre el suelo, un par de la cabaña de Apolo en una litera, y Percy, el muchacho no daba señales de estar cerca de despertar. Sin importarle realmente mucho, grito:

-¡Fuera de la cama, manada de flojos!

Uno de los de Apolo se cayó de la cama, desde la parte superior de la litera, su hermano abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para cerrarlos nuevamente por el dolor que le causo la luz del sol. Grover balo-grito de la impresión, él estaba bien pues el no había bebido absolutamente nada. Y Leo brinco de la cama, sorprendido y prendido en fuego.

-¡No, no, no!- apagándose afanosamente con las manos la camisa y los pantalones- ¡Estos eran los de gala!

Los Stoll rieron de muy buena gana, Luke no entendía como ese par estaba tan despierto y alerta. Chris seguía lelo en una esquina, y el luchaba para que su neurona no divagara y recordar que hacia allí.

-Grover- llamo- hay que despertar a Percy. Los demás vayan adelantándose a la Casa Grande, tenemos limpieza que hacer.

El par de Apolo se levantó a duras penas y salió de la cabaña. Los otros no tenían tanto afán.

-Despierta- Grover sacudió un poco a Percy, este frunció el entrecejo- Percy.

-¡Por Hades!- farfullo es chico entre sueños, los demás presentes se acercaron un poco.

-Percy- el sátiro volvió a llamar. El pelinegro se había quedado muy quieto, cosa que los asusto, pero luego se relajó y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Los chicos valoraban las opciones para despertarlo. No querían hacerlo enojar, pues sabían que un Percy molesto era riesgoso. Decidieron seguirlo llamando hasta que reaccionara.

-Ya es hora- se quejó Luke.

-¡Tienes que vivir!- Leo le grito en un oído, pero Percy apenas se movía.

-Despierta, Percy- el concejero de la cabaña 11 se desesperó y le dio una pequeña bofetada al hijo de Poseidon, quien apenas soltó un quejido.

-¡Ya es tarde!- exclamaron los Stoll, mas bajito agregaron- tenemos mucho que hacer.

Siguieron llamándole para que despertara. El chico hizo un brusco movimiento, giro, enredado en la cobija, y cayo de la cama.

-Ay- Percy se había golpeado en la cabeza. Se levantó tan rápido que sus amigos dieron un paso atrás, y grito- ¡Grover Junior!

-Sí, soy Grover, pero no Junior- el sátiro se paró frente a él. Algo extrañado, le sonrió un poco- casi no despiertas, hermano.

Luke miro con curiosidad a Percy, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que había estado soñando, alguien hablo:

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- dieron un brinco, por la sorpresiva pregunta de Nico. El chico había salido silenciosamente de la nada, como tenía por costumbre.

¿Dónde había pasado la noche? Se preguntaron, pero ninguno quiso decirlo en voz alta.

-Nada- dijeron a la vez y abandonaron la cabaña.

…

Thalia sabía que era mala, pero no podía evitar reír. ¡Annie era tan dulce e inocente! Sobre todo cuando bebía mucho menjurje de Castor y Polux, pobre chica ¡Besar a Percy de esa manera!

Solo a ella se le ocurría.

-Deja de reírte, Thalia- gruño Annabeth, enojándose verdaderamente por sus burlas- si vas a seguir así mejor déjame sola.

-Ya cálmate- la pelinegra paro, sin dejar de sonreír- solo bromeaba.

-A mí no me pareció divertido.

Pues caro que no, si no las dos estarían riendo juntas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo hayas besado?- dudo Thalia- al fin te le declaraste…

-¡No me le declare!- interrumpió la rubia- el me acompaño a mi cabaña, yo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla para despedirme…

-Y no resististe y le diste un lindo beso de buenas noches- concluyo la pelinegra, su amiga enrojeció inmediatamente.

Allí se abrió la puerta de la cabaña seis y entro Piper. Esta venía bien bañada, despierta y lista para trabajar.

-Annabeth ¿estás bien?- inquirió, preocupada- estas roja ¿te enfermaste?

-Oh, claro que si- Thalia soltó una carcajada- el diagnóstico es Percyenteritis agudo, con un cuadro completo de miedositis tonteriano. La fiebre se debe a haber intercambiado gérmenes con el principal y único portador de esta enfermedad.

-Quiero más detalles sobre el caso- Piper se sentó en la cama de la rubia, olvidándose completamente que estaba allí para recordarle a sus amigas que debían ir a limpiar.

Annabeth se enfurruño en un rincón ¿para qué le contaba cosas a sus amigas? Prefería pasar su vergüenza en soledad. Lo tendría anotado para la próxima vez que cometiera una estupidez.

…

Clarisse estaba mirando al hijo de Hermes y el de Hefestos con algo de molestia, no entendía nada de lo que ellos cantaban. Sus hermanas y hermanos reían, diciendo que se trataba de una serenata. El par de muchachos estaba limpiando el área común, casualmente frente a la cabaña cinco.

 **(Chris) ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **(Leo) Entrega todo.**

 **(Chris) Todo se lo di.**

 **(Leo) Encuentra un modo.  
(Chris) Imposible que se pueda querer más.  
(Leo) Pensando así la perderás.**

Calipso había escuchado el barullo y se asomó a observar. Rio al ver a Valdez bailando con el rastrillo.

 **(Chris) ¿Y si ella se va?**

 **(Leo) La habrás perdido.**

 **(Chris) ¿Qué me quedara?**

 **(Leo) Lo que has vivido.**

 **(Chris)Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.**

 **(Leo) Son cosas de amor.**

Se callaron e hicieron reverencias frente a sus oyentes. Felices de que los demás no entendieran ni papa de español. Sobre todo Chris. ¿Qué diría Clarisse de la canción? Leo, por otro lado, estaba satisfecho de haber podido llamar la atención de Calipso, quien aplaudía a unos metros de distancia.

…

-¿T escondes de mí? ¿Tan mal me veo sin dormir?

Hope rio al ver como Nico brincaba por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que lograba esa reacción en él. Di Angelo la observo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la muchacha confundida.

-Me hablas- respondió el, como aturdido.

Hope sonrió aún más, entonces si era lo que suponía. ¡Nico de verdad creyó ver una alucinación la noche anterior! Era tan tierno. ¿En serio Nico creía que ella podía seguir molesta? Incluso sin que él le fuera dicho todo lo que le dijo la noche pasada y Eros fuera tenido completa razón, ella volvería a ser amiga del hijo de Hades.

No podía juzgarlo. Además, Percy había llegado primero que ella. Y, había que admitirlo, si Percy quisiera enamoraría a la mitad del campamento. Pero eso, ahora, no tenía importancia.

-Eres un tonto- dijo ella, tratando de verse seria- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir todo eso solo porque pensaste que yo no era real? ¿Quieres decir que si fuera sido yo en persona, no me dices nada? Eso es completamente injusto.

-¿Eras tú?

-Ninguna alucinación será más hermosa que la original, te lo aseguro- se sentó muy cerca de él, en la roca frente al lago donde Nico se hallaba.

-Bien- asintió el azabache.

Se quedaron allí un rato, disfrutando y la compañía. Eran los únicos en todo el campamento que tenían otras prioridades, dejando en el olvido el posible eterno castigo que les impondría Quirón, si se enteraba del desastre que habían hecho.

Na, eso definitivamente podía esperar.

…

-¿Qué te sucede?- Octavian miro suspicaz a su amigo, quien llevaba comportándose raro desde que se había despertado, a eso del mediodía.

Michael no respondió. No porque tuviera miedo que el legado de Apolo se enojara, pues él era uno de los pocos que no le temía al tan afamado Augur. Eran amigos, y los amigos se tenían confianza, no miedo. Lo que sucedía es que presentía lo irritante que se pondría el muchacho cuando se enterara que el había sido la distracción de Reyna durante la fiesta y por eso todos asintieron a la celebración del cumpleaños de Pretor, a quien tan mal le caía a Octavian.

Además, el rubio haría preguntas. No podía decirle que la había pasado increíble charlando con Reyna. Increíble, porque de verdad no pensó que podía pasarla tan bien charlando con la chica. Era algo nuevo, que no había visto, y tenía curiosidad por seguir descubriendo.

Y tal vez actuaba un poco fuera de lo normal porque le preocupaba encontrarse con la hija de Bellona. ¿Todo seguía normal? ¿Debía saludarla como una amiga o como su oficial a cargo?

Todo era tan confuso. Pero era la confusión más agradable que alguna vez había sentido.

…

-Tu reporte, Castellan.

-De acuerdo. Grover no se metió en ningún problema, Leo fue extrañamente normal, los Stoll estuvieron merodeando la cabina 4, Nico paso la noche fuera de su cabaña y Percy tuvo un sueño raro sobre unas cabras.

-¿Qué tiene que ver las cabras?- pregunto la muchacha, él se sonrojo- ¿Por qué ese color?

-Hm… es un poco largo, pero lo importante es que en el sueño estaba Annabeth y algo paso, porque Percy se comportó extraño al contármelo.

Thalia sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Si el supiera lo que ella sabía! Bueno, era su turno de reportar, asi que no lo haría esperar.

-Grover no se metió en ningún problema porque no se separó de Enebro en ningún momento, Leo estaba normal porque hablaba con Calipso y trataba de lucir decente un rato, los Stoll estuvieron merodeando por allí por Mirando Gradner, y seguramente, también por Katie; Nico despertó en la enfermería, luego de enfermarse por beber mucho de ese brebaje. Ya se reconcilió con Hope por ese problema del que no le quisieron decir a nadie. Annabeth beso a Percy.

Luke la miro, completamente escéptico. Thalia le devolvió la mirada, firme y fría como el hielo. Al final, el cedió.

-¡Maldita sea! Todo lo interesante pasa con las chicas- refunfuño el chico.

-Te dije que conseguiría mejores chismes que tu- se burló la muchacha. Sin embargo la pulga de la curiosidad ya la había picado- ahora dime, ¿Qué es eso del sueño de las cabras?

Luke le conto, algo reacio, sobre el sueño en el que había cuidado sátiros bebes. Ella con Leo y el con Clarisse. Thalia rio de buena gana por él.

-¡Tú con Clarisse!- exclamo- debió ser épico.

-Y tú con Leo- replico el, molesto- ya sabes, tu dormida junto a Leo Valdez- esa parte no era del todo verdad, pero ella no lo sabía- debió ser interesante.

Thalia se sonrojo completamente, de furia y vergüenza. Esta vez, fue el turno de el para reír. Antes de que ella se marchara, la envolvió en sus brazos. Thalia protesto, pero se cansó muy pronto y simplemente lo dejo.

-Si fuera sido mi sueño, probablemente habría matado a Leo- comento Luke, sin soltarla.

-Si fuera sido mi sueño, lo habríamos matado juntos- respondió ella, sin querer que la soltaran.


	23. Flechas Ofensivas

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 23: Flechas Ofensivas.**

A Frank ya no le dolía la cabeza, ni estaba aturdido como el día anterior. Los afectos segundarios de esa bebida griega se habían ido y estaba relativamente listo para la prueba.

-La Tercera Prueba será la más fácil de todas- decía Dionisio- probablemente la más aburrida también- bostezo, dejando claro que no le gustaba lo mas mínimo estar allí. Frank no veía como ese dios podía ser el padre de Dakota o de los gemelos griegos- Captura la Bandera.

Los campista de camiseta naranja, (incluso Nico, que la ocultaba bajo su chaqueta negra de aviador) sonrieron, mirándose entre sí. Las Cazadoras no demostraron mucha emoción, pero se veían muy seguras. Frank y sus compañeros por otro lado…

-¿Qué es "Captura la Bandera"?- pregunto el asiático, tímidamente.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el ahora. Dionisio lo midió con la mirada y le respondió con su mejor voz de " _Pregunta estúpida, semidiós, no lo hagas para la próxima._ "

-Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen una actividad similar. Algo a lo que ustedes llaman "Juegos Bélicos"- los soldados romanos asintieron- esto es parecido, pero aquí tendrán que jugar dentro del bosque y llevar hasta su propio territorio las banderas de sus rivales. No hay estandarte. BANDERAS.

Quirón paso al frente y, con mucha más amabilidad, les explico el resto.

-El bosque, que generalmente se divide en dos por el arroyo, fue dividido en tres, con ayuda de los espíritus de la naturaleza. La región norte les pertenece a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, la región oeste al Campamento Júpiter y el este al Campamento Mestizo.

Las mentes comenzaban a trabajar en estrategias de una vez, pero ninguna como la de Annabeth. Ella ya tenía un plan. Como siempre.

-Para los que no saben, las cabañas suelen dividirse en dos grandes grupos- siguió Quirón con su explicación- sabemos que equipos de doce no harán una buena batalla en un bosque tan grande, por lo que podrán agregar una docena de miembros más. Uno por cada uno de ustedes. Solo por esta prueba.

Explico las demás reglas básicas de Captura la Bandera y los dejaron ir, para que pudieran preparar su estrategia para esa noche.

…

-Esto será pan comido- Thalia sonreía como si ya fuera ganado.

Estaban los doce reunidos en la sala de juegos, decidiendo como procederían esa noche. Este era su juego, no podían perder.

-Nosotros conocemos el bosque mejor que cualquiera de ellos- dijo Annabeth.

-Pero nunca le hemos ganado a las Cazadoras de Artemisa- todos miraron mal a Polux, por ser ave de mal augurio- ¡No me miren así saben que es verdad!

Si, era verdad. Pero eso no lo hacía menos vergonzoso. Antes, cuando el campamento estaba dividido, los chicos nunca estuvieron cerca de vencerlas, y las chicas, aunque normalmente tenían más libertad para golpear a esas niñas eternas, les era difícil atraparlas.

-Ganaremos- asevero Thalia, con autoridad- no lo duden, quien diga lo contrario se las verá conmigo- para reforzar su amenaza hizo para chispas por sus dedos.

-Esa es mi chica- rio Luke. Miro a Annabeth- entonces, ¿alguna idea?

Annabeth estuvo a punto de responder, feliz de poner sus habilidades estratégicas en funcionamiento, pero Percy la interrumpió. Lo miro mal un segundo, pero termino desviando la mirada, aun avergonzada.

Habían limpiado y arreglado todo tan eficientemente que Quirón no sospecho nada respecto a la fiesta que habían hecho. Pero todo ese tiempo ella lo paso escondiéndose, cobardemente, de Percy, y el tampoco parecía interesado en hablar del tema, lo que solo aumentaba su desanimo al respecto.

En resumen, apenas se habían visto desde la fiesta.

-¿No creen que primero deberíamos escoger a las personas que jugaran con nosotros?- dijo, mirando principalmente a Annabeth- deberíamos tener en cuenta sus habilidades también.

Por la señal de costumbre, las personas de acuerdo levantaron la mano. Todos lo hicieron. No tardaron mucho en escogerlos. Tomaron en cuenta sus habilidades, su trabajo en equipo y su experiencia en el campo de batalla, (en este caso bosque). Quedaron así: Lou Ellen, de Hécate, Butch, de Iris, Malcom, de Atenea, Beckendorf, Miranda Gradner, Lee Fletcher y Hope Solace, Ethan Nakamura, Castor, Los Stoll y Chris.

-Bien- Annabeth sonrió contenta, pues al fin la dejarían hablar- esto es lo que haremos.

…

Hope llevaba terciado en su espalda un carcaj de cuero blanco con elaborados detalles bordados en hilos de oro, aparentemente vacío, y un arco en su mano izquierda, de oro y marfil. El juego gemelo de arquería que Apolo le regalo a ella y a Will. Los carcajes tenían la capacidad de proporcionar flechas de todo tipo, desde las normales o las explosivas o las sónicas, hasta flecas de cualquier material, madera, oro, plata y bronce celestial; y el arco solo podía ser utilizado por un hijo de Apolo.

La rubia intentaba sacar de su carcaj una sencilla flecha de madera para practicar su puntería, pero lo único que la bolsa le daba eran flechas explosivas. Porque su boca decía una cosa, pero su mente otra.

Nada la haría más feliz que desaparecer a la chica que intentaba coquetear con Nico.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo, tirando otra flecha al suelo caprichosamente.

Todas las chicas a su alrededor se volvieron para verla, sorprendidas por su nuevo vocabulario. La pequeña chica miraba molesta, como nunca la habían visto, a la legionaria romana y al hijo de Hades.

-Cuando al fin nos arreglamos, viene otra a tratar de coquetearle- farfullo entre dientes.

Las demás aun no salían del segundo shock que les causo ver a una semidiosa romana intentar entablar conversación con Di Angelo. Silena fue la primera en recuperarse, llego junto a Hope y la puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-La chicas comienzan a darse cuenta de que no es tan aterrador y peligroso, pero no es lindo e inofensivo- la hija de Afrodita miraba a Nico, como midiendo posibilidades- indiferente pero no completamente ignorante. Un desafío.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿tiene que ser mi desafío el que quieren?

-Pues, si- Silena rio alegremente- si miran al mío las hare tiritas, ni hablar de lo que harían las demás.

Thalia sonrió, imaginando las posibilidades de que el caso de Hope fuera el suyo y las cosas que podría hacer para solucionar todo. Pero, ya de por si, ninguna chica, del campamento que fuera, se metería con el chico de ella o Annabeth, si tenían instinto de supervivencia.

-No debería preocuparte tanto- Piper trato de tranquilizarla- esa chica es una hija de Venus.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Bueno, a los romanos no les gusta mucho el dio de la muerte y mucho menos a nuestras hermanas del oeste- miro a Silena- no creo que a esa chica le guste mucho Nico luego de que haga toda su cosa de hijo de Hades.

En ese momento, vieron a Nico irse de allí, como si una guapa hija de Venus no fuera estado tratando de hablarle y se fue a la cabaña 3. Hope sonrió abiertamente. Si una hermana de Piper y Silena no llamaba la atención de Nico, ¿Quién más podría?  
…

Era ya el atardecer, pronto comenzaría la cena y en cuanto el sol estuviera bien oculto y en el cielo no quedara más que la luna y las estrellas brillando en el oscuro manto, también iniciaría la tercera prueba.

Estaba emocionado, esto sería genial.

Me encontraba en la playa, mirando a las pequeñas olas llegar a la orilla y mojar la arena en la que me encontraba parado descalzo. El agua salada me calmaba. He estado nervioso desde que me levante ayer.

El beso que Annabeth me dio me ha mantenido distraído últimamente. A pesar de haber estado medio borracho, recuerdo ese momento perfectamente.

 **FLASHBACK**

Annabeth apenas podía mantenerse de pie, necesitaba apoyarse de las paredes para poder moverse por la Casa Grande. Había bebido demasiado; yo también me había tomado varios vasos y he de decir que esa cosa estaba muy buena, pero ella se pasó.

-La llevare a su cabaña- le dije a Thalia, mirando con preocupación.

Luke también se veía preocupado por Annabeth, pero yo podía ver algo más en su ceño fruncido: él no quería de que Thalia se marchara. Los estaban en un sofá, cómodamente abrazados. Luke se había esforzado mucho este verano para poder tener esta confianza con mi prima, y hasta yo, en mi estado de embriaguez, sabía que esto no se repetiría pronto.

-No, yo lo hago- ella me miro, arqueando una ceja. Respondí, levantándome en un intento de brinco que casi termino en caída- la dejare en su cabaña y me iré a dormir a la mía de una vez. Ustedes dos sigan divirtiéndose.

La mirada de agradecimiento que Luke me dirigió mientras me iba a buscar a Annabeth me aseguro que me debía una.

-Vamos, Listilla- tome a Annabeth del codo y tire de ella tan suave como pude, pero recuerden que mis cinco sentidos estaban un poco alterados así que cada movimiento requería un esfuerzo extra para no caer- hora de volver a tu cabaña.

-¡No!- chillo infantilmente. Nunca la había visto así, se veía adorable.

La saque a la fuerza de allí. Técnicamente, Annabeth intento poner resistencia sujetándose de cosas o intentando zafarse de mi agarre, lo cual no le era de mucha ayuda en su estado. En cuanto se percató de eso, puso sus grandes ojos grises y un mohín en un intento de chantaje emocional. Casi funciono. Pero se distrajo lo suficiente pata darme oportunidad de arrastrarla fuera.

Para ser verano, estaba haciendo mucho frio afuera. Annabeth tiritaba levemente a mi lado, la blusa que traía no era especialmente cálida. Entonces, tuve una idea (la cual no fuera llevado a cabo de haber estado sobrio), estire mi brazo y la rodee con él. Ella inmediatamente se acomodó allí.

Definitivamente se sentía bien.

Llegamos a su cabaña. Me separe de ella para que abrir la puerta y que entrara. Cuando me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Quería quédame con ella un poco más. Pero ni todo le verdadero alcohol del mundo me haría decirlo en voz alta. ¿Qué tal si me rechazaba?

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi cabaña- me dio una pequeña e insegura sonrisa. Comenzó a acercase a mí- Buenas noches, Percy.

Se puso de puntillas para darme lo que debía ser un beso en la mejilla, pero se tambaleo y sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Segundos después, probablemente los mejores de mi vida, se alejó y entro a su cabaña sin mirarme.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Me quede parado frente a la puerta sintiendo mi cerebro derretirse, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Y aun ahora me parece increíble…

Algo en el agua me llamo la atención. Algo se acercaba. Sujete a Riptide en mi mano, listo para quitarle la tapa y liberar mi espada, cuando un amigable ojo castaño se asomó a la superficie y, antes de darme cuenta, Tyson me apretaba en un abrazo rompe-huesos.

-También me alegra verte- dije estranguladamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje regalos.

…

Ambos hijos de Poseidón salieron de la playa al campamento. Percy estaba muy curioso de saber que traía su hermano en ese saco que cargaba sobre su hombro.

Llegaron al área común donde la mayoría de los campistas se encontraba. Percy llamo su atención.

-¡Tenemos visitas!

Se giraron para verlo, mientras otros salían de sus cabañas. La atención se centró en el joven ciclope. Los amigos de Percy reconocieron a Tyson; sonriendo, estuvieron a punto de ir a su encuentro. Pero una flecha voló de improviso, dando muy cerca del pie derecho de Tyson.

Todos observaron a Las Cazadoras, quienes tenían los arcos tensados y a Zoe cargando una nueva flecha.

-Quieto, monstruo- ordeno la lugarteniente.

Tyson no escucho sus palabras. Su ojo estaba centrado en las desconocidas vestidas de camuflaje. Ni siquiera vio las armas que lo apuntaban.

-Bonitas- dijo embobado. Dio un paso al frente, con ganas de tocarles el cabello, dio otro paso.

-Te lo advertí- susurro Zoe, luego soltó la flecha.


	24. Hora de Empezar

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 24: Hora de Empezar…**

La flecha iba a parar al ojo de Tyson, en la mera pupila del iris color castaño. Percy se valió nuevamente de sus reflejos de semidiós para sacar a Riptide e impedir que la flecha cumpliera su objetivo. El ciclope retrocedió asustado, mientras Percy veía a las Cazadoras de Artemisa con ira y advertencia.

-Nadie tocara un pelo de MI HERMANO TYSON ¿Entendido?- rugió, desafiando con la mirada no solo a las niñas eternas, sino también a los demás campistas en general.

-Es un ciclope- comenzó a decir Bianca, incrédula- es un monstruo…

-Y un hijo de Poseidón- replico el pelinegro- está bajo mi protección, si alguien le hace algo, se las verá conmigo.

Hubo un temblor en todo el valle, los jóvenes se agarraron de lo que encontraron para no caer. Algunos se resguardaron bajo en los marcos de las puertas, otros se agacharon buscando estabilidad. Pero Percy se mantuvo firme en su pose defensiva frente a Tyson.

Cuando la tierra estuvo en calma, volvió a hablar.

-El Señor de los mares y sacudidor de la tierra, Poseidón, les ha dado una advertencia. No creo que quieran meterse con él.

* * *

Thalia reía, y reía, y reía, reía una vez más y seguía riendo. Los chicos la habían acompañado al principio, ahora solo se preguntaban cómo no se había ahogado.

-¡Aaaaaah!- suspiro, sonriendo muy contenta- ya lo supere.

La pelinegra habían encontrado la mar de divertido lo sucedido con Percy. La aparición sorpresiva de Tyson (a quien había conocido en una ocasión), el ataque de Zoe y la defensiva de Percy. La forma en la que comenzó a temblar y dramática advertencia del pelinegro.

-Zoe tiene milenios de antigüedad- dijo Percy, cuando ella lo menciono- creí que decir la advertencia de esa forma le facilitaría el entendimiento.

Eso solo la hizo reír más.

-De acuerdo, compañeros, hora de ir a los asuntos importantes- hablo la hija de Zeus, poniéndose seria- en 15 minutos entraremos a ese bosque. Debemos tener una defensa increíble, una ofensiva arrolladora y una astucia insuperable si queremos obtener ambas banderas.

Dionisio había agregado una regla de última hora: ya no ganaría el que obtuviera una bandera enemiga y la llevara con éxito a su territorio. Ahora tendrían que capturar las banderas de los dos adversarios y llevárselas a sus propios territorios. No importaba si tomaban la bandera romana, las cazadoras podrían llegar y tomar la romana y la griega al mismo tiempo y llevárselas.

Lo que sería una ventaja, también los haría perder el juego en un segundo.

-Annabeth, repítenos el plan.

-Se hará de la siguiente forma- dijo la rubia- Ethan, Travis y Connor defenderán nuestra bandera, Leo y Beckendorf irán con ustedes para preparar unas trampas anti-cazadoras.

-¿Contra romanos no?- pregunto Lou Helen.

-Pondremos nuestras propias trampas- sonrió Travis.

Ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta en qué consistía, solo lo habían discutido entre los Stoll y Nakamura. Pero confiaban plenamente en sus poderes destructivos combinados.

-Los hijos de Hefestos pondrán trampas caza-bobos por toda la región este. Los hijos de Dionisio y Deméter se dividieron entre el norte y el oeste para acompañar a nuestra gente, ayudándolos colocando trampas con vides y todo lo vegetal que consigan.

Estos chicos asintieron, conformes con su tarea.

-Thalia y Clarisse lideraran la ofensiva. Solo que… aun no deciden a qué lugar ira cada una.

-Yo iré al norte- dijeron ambas a la vez, mirándose con repentino odio.

-Yo- Luke hizo resaltar mucho esa palabra- creo que Clarisse debería ir al oeste.

-Lo dices porque eso es lo que tu novia quiere- gruño la chica.

-Lo digo porque pensé que deberías mostrarle a la chica esa, hija de Febo, que no hay que coquetear con tu novio- replico el rubio.

Clarisse miro al chico, sus ojos se encendieron poco a poco al igual que el color de su rostro. La furia brillando como un aura roja a su alrededor al recordar lo sucedido con dicha muchacha.

-No sabrá quien la golpeo- y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

-Ooook- Annabeth llamo la atención hacia ella otra vez y prosiguió- ahora cabaña 7, Nico, Lou Helen, ¿saben lo que tienen que hacer?

El grupo asintió. Les habían permitido tomar prisioneros en este juego, por lo que Annabeth pensó en una jugada especial: aprovechando la puntería sin igual de los tres hijos de Apolo y recordando la jugada de las chicas de la cabaña 7 en el juego de Chicas vs. Chicos; con sus flechas clavarían a sus enemigos para inmovilizarlos. Lou Helen usaría la niebla para ocultarlos, mientras Nico llegaba con sus esqueletos para llevárselos a la prisión que Leo había diseñado en un lugar que solo él y el hijo de Hades conocían.

-Odio este plan- gimoteo Hope, recordando con un escalofrió a los no-muertos.

-Están a tu favor, no es tu contra- dijo Nico, cansadamente.

-Eso no quita que estén feos- replico esta, caprichosa.

-Volviendo al tema- dijo Annabeth- Percy, Piper, Silena y yo buscaremos las banderas. Necesitamos la colaboración de todos para que podamos llegar a sus territorios sin que nos detengan.

El cuerno sonó, indicando que era el momento de empezar.

* * *

La bandera estaba en su lugar, lista para ser protegido de un intento de robo. Nadie les quitaría esa bandera, no lo permitirían.

-¿Estamos listos?- pregunto Percy al grupo.

-Un momento. UN-MO-MEN-TO- exclamo Leo, terminando de arreglar unos detalles con Beckendorf- no pueden empezar sin nosotros.

Los chicos terminaron de arreglar su trampa. Ya Ethan y los Stoll habían hecho las suyas, y las presumían cada que tenían oportunidad. Se reunieron con los demás, esperando instrucciones.

Percy miro a cada uno de sus compañeros. Cada uno llevaba su armadura, usando los cascos que Tyson, atentamente, había hecho para cada uno. El de él tenía olas y escamas; Thalia tenía un águila, Annabeth una lechuza, Luke y sus hermanos tenían alas a los costados. Los hijos de Dionisio tenían vides en sus cascos y el de las chicas de Demeter parecía tener una cascada de cabellos rizados con flores enredadas entre los mechones.

Piper al representar a Hera, tenía un casco de pavo real. Clarisse llevaba un nuevo casco de jabalí, los hijos de Hefesto llevaban una armadura aparentemente sencilla, menos el casco, pues Percy sabía que allí debió de poner cosas muy buenas para sus amigos de la cabaña 9. Al hijo de Poseidón lo que lo preocupaban eran los cascos dorados de los hijos de Apolo y el rosado que iba a juego con el resto de la armadura de Silena.

-¿Podemos irnos?- pidió Nico, su casco de calavera de verdad asustaba.

-Solo recuerden- dijo Percy en general- esta prueba ya la ganamos, el que piense lo contrario lavara los platos el resto del verano.

-Así se habla- sonrió Thalia.

Se distribuyeron por el perímetro del claro donde estaban, listos para correr al bosque para cumplir con sus misiones. Solo esperaban el toque del segundo cuerno…

* * *

Jason y Reyna terminaron de cuadrar la jugada. Trataban lo más posible de no demostrar sus nervios y las dudas que tenían con respecto a la estrategia. ¡Eran romanos, una legión! ¡La guerra era lo suyo!

¿Cómo podían estar tan nerviosos para esto?

Tenían disciplina, años de entrenamiento, eran soldados. Habían agregado una docena de sus mejores guerreros, tenían a una hija de la diosa de la guerra y a dos descendientes de los tres grandes. Esto era un juego para ellos.

-Le demostraremos a esa "Hija de Minerva" quien manda- gruño Octavian entre dientes, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Annabeth le terminara cerrando la boca de una patada- comento Frank. Suponía que era instinto de hijo de Marte, pero sabía muy bien que esa muchacha era quien decía ser y eso la hacía muy peligrosa.

-Quiero ver eso- dijeron Hazel y Jason a la vez.

* * *

" _Esas mocosas rosas, Hijas de Afrodita, me las pagaran todas más una por meterse donde nadie la ha llamado. Par de entrometidas_ ". Así pensaba Annabeth mientras corría por el bosque usando su gorra de invisibilidad. La idea era verificar que el camino fuera seguro hasta la bandera norte y analizar las defensas. Percy iba muy cerca, detrás de ella.

" _Tendrás que conversarlo en algún momento, Annabeth. Tú no eres una cobarde, no huyas de esto. Tal vez Percy te rechace, pero, ¿y eso que?_ ", bufo riendo sin gracia. " _Y eso te dolerá porque te enamoraste de él, sus ojos verdes como el mar, esa sonrisa problemática y la forma en que te defendió de ese perro del infierno._ "

* * *

-Tuvimos una buena idea- seguía felicitándose Silena.

-Pero creo que a Annabeth no le parecerá divertido- Piper tenía un poco de remordimientos, pero no paraba de sonreír.

-Ahora solo falta una ocasión para dejarte sola con ese lindo pretor…

-¡No te metas, Silena!

* * *

No había sido tan largo como había esperado de un soldado, pero no dejaba de ser satisfactorio. Todos sabían que a Clarisse le gustaba Chris, incluso el, y nadie tenía por que acercársele. El grupo de ofensiva que ella lideraba aplaudió con entusiasmo al verla vencer.

-No creo que a esa chica se le olvide alguna vez quien es Clarisse La Rue- comento Chris sonriéndole, mientras se habrían camino en territorio romano.

-Tu tampoco deberías olvidarlo- le sonrió ella de vuelta.

-Lo tengo bien anotado entre mis apuntes sobre Clarisse La Rue- dijo el chico distraídamente- como que te gusta mucho tu lanza eléctrica, entrenar, molestar a Percy y tratar de hacer que tu padre este orgulloso.

-Has estado observándome, ¿eh?- trato de lucir relajada, pero estaba impresionada de lo mucho que el chico la conocía.

El hijo de Hermes se sonrojo, cosa que ella hallo muy lindo, junto con los balbuceos nerviosos de el tratando de explicarse.

" _Quizás no es tan patético como creí_ ", pensó Clarisse sonriendo.

* * *

Lou Helen ya tenía los nervios de punta. La niebla la ocultaba, pero a Hope no. Ella brincaba despreocupadamente de rama en rama usando su acostumbrado buzo rosa, sin la armadura y el brillante casco de oro. Era como una indiscreta luciérnaga que brillaba contra el cielo nocturno, con todas las probabilidades de caer y lastimarse muy gravemente.

Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Si algo le pasaba, Nico estaría muy molesto.

-¡Apresúrate, Lou!- le grito la rubia desde la cima de un árbol.

-¡Baja de allí!- replico la chica- te harás daño. Y se molestaran conmigo por no evitarlo.

-Lou Helen…

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

Aparentemente no. Hope bajo del árbol y pudo respirar tranquila.

-Pero de esta forma será más complicado apuntar- se quejó la hija de Apolo.

En eso apareció un romano, que al verlas se detuvo. Lou Helen observo como las analizaba: ella solo tenía una espada y Hope arco y flechas. El chico debió creer que eran presas fáciles para él, porque sonrió.

La hija de Hécate solo tuvo que pensar que querría el soldado en ese momento. " _probablemente algún reconocimiento_ ", pensó. Con su niebla hizo ver al chico como las derrotaba y su pretora, Reyna, lo felicitaba y esas cosas. El chico sonreía a la ilusión en su mente, mientras Hope lo clavaba a un árbol de un par de flechazos.

-Mala puntería, si como no- Lou Helen se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, lo que hiciste, sea lo que sea, estuvo genial- le sonrió la chica haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo, sacando una flecha de su carcaj mágico y lanzándola al cielo, donde exploto en chispas rojas.

Esa era una señal de los hijos de Apolo para indicarle a Nico donde se encontraba la persona atrapada para que mandara a uno de sus no-muertos a buscarlo.

-Vamos antes de que llegue ese feo esqueleto…

-¿Por qué no traes puesta tu armadura?

Hope callo al oír el regaño de Nico, quien salió de las sombras. Lou Helen dio un brinco asustada, no está acostumbrada a eso aun.

-No puedo trepar a los arboles con ella- respondió la chica, tímidamente. Era extraño para la hija de Hécate verla así- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que mandarías a un zombie.

-He terminado de buscar a los demás. Ya están en prisión.

-Oh, ¿entonces viste a tu amiguita romana en donde la atrape?

Lou quería un refresco y unas palomitas de maíz. Nunca espero ver a alguien reclamándole a Nico, y mucho menos por celos. Era divertido. El muchacho parecía muy desconcertado.

-¿Qué amiga?- pregunto, completamente extrañado.

La rubia pareció contenta de que verdaderamente no supiera de quien hablaba. Pero no tenían tiempo para discusiones de pareja, si Thalia y Annabeth se enteraban de que estaban allí, parados, sin hacer nada… no sería lindo.

Mas chispas rojas brillaron en el cielo.

-Hora de irme- dijo Nico. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hope, luego miro a Lou Helen- tengan mucho cuidado, sobre todo con las cazadoras. Sean sigilosas y no llamen la atención. Si necesitan ayuda, usen esto.

Le entrego un viejo trozo de hueso a la hija de Hécate, luego se fue sin más.

* * *

Zoe Belladona nunca había sido distraída ni descuidada. Había perdido el rastro de tres de sus cazadoras, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.

-No fue el Campamento Jupiter- se dijo- ellos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, mis chicas los vencerían con facilidad. O en todo caso, si las hirieran, yo las habría encontrado.

Pero conocía aún mejor al Campamento Mestizo. Sabía lo buena estratega que podía ser Annabeth Chase, lo creativos que podían ser los griegos si se unían entre sí. Ellos debían ser los culpables. Las tenían en algún lugar y ellas las sacaría de allí.

Vio de nuevo las chipas rojas.

-Los tengo.

* * *

-Tantos años como niña inmortal debían servir de algo- dijo Hermes, viendo a la cazadora seguir el rastro de los chicos de Apolo.

-No debes subestimar a mi lugar teniente- Artemisa estaba orgullosa- por algo ha sobrevivido tantos años.

Los dioses ahora se reunían en el Castillo de Poseidón para ver "Campamentos en Guerra". Se encontraban más en paz que el solsticio de invierno.

-Debo admitir que fue muy tonto usar chipas rojas para indicar a los prisioneros- dijo Atenea- es demasiado evidente.

-Ni que fuera Harry Potter- Deméter estuvo de acuerdo.

-Creo que llego el final de tus hijos- Ares se burló de Apolo, de muy buena gana.

El dios del sol estaba preocupado por la situación, pero trataba de disimularlo con su acostumbrada súper confianza. Hades, por otro lado, estaba tranquilo. Sabía que su hijo no dejaría la seguridad de su equipo, incluyendo especialmente a la chica Solace, a la suerte.

Algo tenía planeado Nico que dejaría a todos con la boca cerrada.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor y mejor- suspiraba Afrodita.

-Y que lo digas- asintió Poseidón. Estaba feliz por cómo iban las cosas con su hijo y la chica rubia. Aunque la madre de esta odiara todo al respecto. Solo aumentaba la diversión.

-Al menos mi hijo se ve feliz- sonrió Hermes.

-Vamos a ver por cuanto tiempo- gruño Zeus.

Lo único que la diosa del amor sabía es que más de uno de los dioses presentes gruñiría de esa forma para el final del verano.


	25. Tercera Prueba: Recta Final

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Tercera Prueba: Recta Final.**

-Creo que fuimos bendecidos por los dioses- dijo Frank a Hazel y Dakota.

-Lástima que Jasón no está- la muchacha no pudo evitar decir.

Recién se habían topado con un minimo grupo de griegos, solo dos y ellos eran cerca de diez. Los superaban en número, pero no era por eso que estaban felices los tres chicos.

Octavian lideraba la guardia romana. Annabeth formaba parte de los dos griegos.

-Si se cumple tu predicción, votare por ti como próximo Augur- le dijo el hijo de Baco a Frank.

Frank solo quería ver el zapato de Annabeth en la cara de Octavian. Con eso sería un chico feliz por el resto del día.

* * *

-¡Piper! ¡Piper!

-Deja de gritar como una loca o las Cazadoras vendrán y te callaran a flechazos.

-¡Valdez!- exclamo Silena por la sorpresa. Busco alrededor del latino al que sabía que debía ser su acompañante. Sonrió al verlo- hola, Charlie.

El chico sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Aun no encontraba a Piper, pero debía ser una buena señal encontrarse al hijo de Hefesto, aunque este estuviera acompañado por su molesto hermano latino.

-¿Dónde está Piper?- pregunto Leo preocupado.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamo la hija de Afrodita de igual forma- queríamos rodear a unos trolls, pero creo que doblo en el árbol equivocado…

-Busquémosla entre los tres- propuso Beckendorf- ya terminamos con las trampas de esta área, podemos acompañarte.

Leo se quejó, objeto, refunfuño y no callo sus negativas a esa idea en ningún momento. Ahora era la tercera rueda y no podía irse a ningún lugar sin encontrarse con romanos o niñas eternas.

Aunque esa perspectiva sonaba bien en ese instante.

* * *

Piper había estado en mejores situaciones, eso seguro. ¡Silena era tan despistada! Si solo se fuera fijado mejor habría notado las marcas que había hecho con su daga para que la encontrara en caso de separarse.

Lo peor era que los trolls la habían seguido.

-Pues, bien… hola- dijo a los monstruos, deteniéndose para enfrentarlos- entonces, ¿Cómo han estado?

Los seres de roca y cara desfigurada la miraron como si no la fuera escuchado.

-Ok, levante la mano quien me escuche- impregno sus palabras con el encanto que su madre le heredo.

Los cuatro trolls levantaron un poco la mano. Eran rudos, pero no completamente inmunes. Tal vez estuvieran algo sordos. Podía con eso.

-Quietos- les dijo, usando la mayor cantidad de encanto que pudo- quietos.

Los trolls no parpadearon mientras ella se acercaba. La idea era destruirlos y largarse de allí. Tenía una bandera romana que buscar. Pero Katroptis, su daga, tal vez no sería suficiente para esto. Necesitaba algo más… mortal.

-¡Piper! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Giro en dirección a la persona que había gritado, encontrándose con una penetrante mirada azul eléctrico. Jasón tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación. Entonces, recordó a los monstruos, quienes salían del trance.

Corrió hacia Jasón, un mazo gigante zumbando sobre su cabeza en el camino. Se habían despertado, y estaban furiosos. Y más veloces de que ella habría creído posible.

El rubio corrió en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Su espada de oro imperial en la mano, fuertemente sujeta, lista para atravesar lo que estuviera en su camino. El romano estaba listo para destruir y aniquilar. Era muy valiente.

" _Detente y ayuda_ ", se dijo, medio regañándose también. " _No quedes como una cobarde_ ". Obedeciendo a sus pensamientos, freno, casi derrapando, y se giró hacia él. " _No tengo armas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo lo ayudo? ¿Por qué no traje una espada conmigo? ¡Tonta!_ ". Había logrado controlar a los trolls antes, ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Los trolls estaban agitados, enojados, yendo los cuatro por Jasón. Lo mejor sería calmarlos, eso le daría tiempo al rubio para atacar.

-Manos a la obra- murmuro Piper, decididamente.

* * *

Noche de dioses. Varones. Machos.

Había costado. Mucho. Las diosas en la actualidad eran más tercas que una mula, varios de ellos, sobre todo Zeus, extrañaba la época en las que las mujeres hacían lo que les pedían y ya. Sin replicas, berrinches o rabietas.

El Gran Zeus tuvo que jurar por el Estigio que no habría ninguna mujer en todo el palacio de Poseidón, ni siquiera Anfitrite; de esa única manera, Hera lo dejo irse en paz, jurando de la misma manera no molestar en ningún momento con mensajes Iris o apareciendo de repente.

Las demás olímpicas fueron un poco más comprensivas. Afrodita había hecho pucheros, pues se divertía mucho más cuando estaban ellos. Deméter insistió también un poco, Hestia había aceptado la decisión con tranquilidad; Artemisa y Atenea eran un poco más indiferentes al asunto y no pusieron ni un pero. Sin embargo, Hera no dejaría las cosas precisamente en paz.

Si ellos tenían una noche de dioses, ellas tendrían una noche de chicas.

* * *

-¡Malvadas, engreídas y hermosas doncellas de mi hermana!- Apolo comenzaba a ponerse dramático, listo para escribir un memorable Haiku en cualquier momento- ¡Dejen en paz a mi hija! No la odien por ser tan genial- gimoteo.

En la gran pantalla podían ver como Hope y a Lou Helen eran acorraladas por las Cazadoras de Artemisa, que las apuntaban con flechas de plata.

-¡Hades!- grito, hablándole a su tío- ¿Dónde está tu muchacho? ¿Por qué ha dejado sola a mi niña? ¿No que es su novio? ¿Dónde se ha metido el muy cobarde?

-¿Podrías callarte ya?- el dios de Inframundo no perdió la paciencia- mira la pantalla y sabrás.

Hades sabía que cuando ese programa terminara, su mimado y lleno de fijador sobrino le estaría pidiendo la mano de Nico en matrimonio para casarlo con la chiquilla rubia.

* * *

A pesar de ser superadas cuatro a uno, ni Hope ni Lou Helen dejaron ver su angustia. De esa manera solo le mostrarían a Zoe que había ganado y eso no podía suceder. Esas cazadoras no las vencerían tan fácilmente.

-Díganme donde están mis demás cazadoras y tal vez las dejemos ir- dijo la lugarteniente, autoritaria como siempre.

Hope no le prestaba atención, estaba pensando. Traba de recordar todas sus clases sobre estrategia que había visto con las hijas de Atenea durante sus años en el Campamento Mestizo. Siempre había sido pequeña y no muy buena luchando por lo que debía ser rápida e inteligente para compensar.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de allí.

Enfocando bien su atención, analizo a las cazadoras. Se veían listas para atacar o defenderse en cualquier momento, les daba puntos por eso.

Algunas respiraban agitadamente, estaban sucias y con rasguños en la ropa. Cansadas. Los campistas debieron haberles dado buena pelea. Muchos se habían preparado solo para vencerlas a ellas.

No les quedaban más de cuatro flechas a cada una, más el par de cuchillos que sabía que siempre llevaban.

Ella, en cambio, estaba intacta y descansada. Además, tenía flechas ilimitadas, además de unas cuantas sorpresas más, gracias a su carcaj mágico. Y contaba con la ayuda de cierta personita.

-Ayúdame, Lou- dijo entre dientes la rubia.

-Ni te molestes- Zoe entrecerró los ojos- la niebla no nos afecta, somos más inteligentes que eso. No somos ingenuas mortales.

En medio de las palabras, Hope tomo tres flechas y las disparo al piso entre las cazadoras y antes de que ellas pudieran responder, un espeso humo negro salió de las flechas, nublando la visión de todos.

Lou Helen supo que era el momento. Había entendido las palabras de la rubia: no le pedía que usara la niebla, sino el trozo de hueso que Nico les dio. Con fuerza, lo clavo en la tierra.

El suelo se agito bajo sus pies, con fuerza, necesitaron sostenerse de los árboles para no caer. Hope esperaba que el temblor fuera buena señal. El humo negro aún era espeso y ni siquiera ella podía ver que sucedia.

Chillidos y ruidos de forcejeos se escucharon en la oscuridad. La rubia tenia curiosidad, ¿Qué podía hacer chillar a una Cazadora? ¿Con que estarían peleando? De haber sido de día, la niebla no sería tan oscura y podría estar observando que demonios había hecho.

Los minutos pasaron, los ruidos no cesaron, comenzando a preocupar a las dos griegas. El humo se disipo y pudieron ver al fin que pasaba: 5 de las cazadoras habían sido inmovilizadas, una estaba inconsciente y las últimas dos, Zoe y Bianca, peleaban todavía contra unos no-muertos, los cuales habían vencido a la otra media docena de chicas.

-¿Por qué no lo supe?- farfullo Hope, viendo a los esqueletos. Se ocultó levemente tras Lou Helen- no da un hueso el Rey de los Fantasmas, Príncipe del Inframundo, amante de invocar bichos en descomposición. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Cachorritos, quizá?- hizo una mueca- seguro serian cachorritos zombie.

-¿Paraste de hablar ya contigo misma?- Lou Helen la llamo, medio impaciente- porque la razón de tus quejas comienza a venir hacia nosotras.

En efecto. Nico había salido de las sombras y se acercaba con completa calma hacia donde estaban ellas. Su rostro mostraba el disgusto que siempre se hacía presente cuando veía a una cazadora; mas a un si Hope estaba junto a ellas.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto a ambas, pero veía a la hija de Apolo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- respondió Lou Helen, verdaderamente agradecida- ¿lo sabias? ¿Qué ellas vendrían por nosotras?

-Lo supuse- asintió.

Se giraron hacia las cazadoras. La chica que había quedado inconsciente seguía durmiendo; los otras, inmovilizadas por los no-muertos, los miraban con rabia. Zoe seguía en la lucha, igual que Bianca. La hija de Hades parecía ligeramente sorprendida, luego de destruir un esqueleto y que este volviera a armarse.

-Generalmente, gracias a nuestro padre, tu podrías destruirlo y este quedaría asi- dijo Nico a su hermana- pero este esqueleto trabaja para mí y no se ira tan fácilmente-miro a las chicas- tengo que llevarlas con los demás, pero sería complicado si siguen conscientes.

-Oh, oh, oh- Hope comenzó a dar brinquitos, alzando la mano como si estuviera en clase- puedo arreglarlo.

Revolvió un rato su carcaj mágico, metiendo el brazo hasta el hombro, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes. Entonces se levantó con un par de pañuelos y una botellita.

Era cloroformo.

-¿Debería sorprenderme que lleve algo así con ella?- dudo Lou Helen, hablando en voz baja.

-No sé qué decir- Nico estaba igual de desconcertado.

* * *

-¿Lleva cloroformo con ella?- Hera parpadeo, confundida como pocas veces la habían visto.

-Nunca sabes cuando tienes que dejar inconsciente a alguien y secuestrarlo- Atenea no le dio mucha importancia, la idea funcionaba y era lo que le interesaba.

Para esa "Noche de chicas", en el palacio de Hera, invitaron a mas diosas de las que era costumbre. Estaban Hera, Atenea, Afrodita, Deméter, Artemisa y Hestia; además llegaron Anfitrite, Némesis, Hécate, Iris, Perséfone, Nike, e incluso, Cimpolea. No habían reconocido precisamente a la diosa menor cuando llego, pero ya eso era algo sin importancia.

Artemisa no había dicho nada en la última fracción de programa, no podía creer que lo había sucedido con sus subordinadas. Ese muchachito las había vencido con sus no-muertos.

La única que aun daba pelea era Zoe.

* * *

Los dioses estaban impresionados por las prevenciones que había tomado Nico para ayudar a su novia y la hija de Hécate. Aunque, en el fondo, algunos como Zeus, estaban preocupados por el poder demostrado por el chico. Podría llegar a ser una amenaza.

Pero mientras tanto:

-¡No! ¡No!

-Agárrenla.

-¡Atrápenla rápido!

-Se va, se va, se va.

-¡Se fue!

Todos cayeron de sus sillas, desparramándose allí, algo decepcionados. Zoe había podido escapar. Incluso a Bianca; Hades no podía tener preferencia con sus hijos, pero creía que este resultado era el mejor. Nico, que siempre había permanecido junto a él, había usado sus habilidades, las que había aprendido en su tiempo en el Inframundo. Mientras Bianca le había dado su lealtad a otro dios sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Se prendió- rio Ares perversamente, viendo como la cazadora se alejaba.

* * *

Estaban en territorio de las Cazadoras de Artemisa, debían moverse rápido pues en cualquier momento podrían aparecer dichas señoritas. Sería un problema. Pero primero Annabeth debía terminar su entretenida lucha contra Octavian.

Para Percy, todo lo demás podía esperar.

Los ojos de Annabeth era como esas nubes que se cernían sobre el mar, para desatar una tormenta que terminaría con toda paz, haciendo naufragar hasta al mejor navío con la más experimentada tripulación. Percy estaba fascinado. Ella debería pelear con Augures rubios flacuchos más seguido.

Ningún romano le hacía barras a su luchador, mientras el gritaba animando a la muchacha. Eran sus gritos y el chocar de espadas lo único que se oía en el claro.

-Annabeth, termina con el de una vez- había escuchado ruido, alguien se acercaba. Era tiempo de retirarse- nos estamos arriesgando. El plan…

Dejo la frase en el aire. Ella no dañaría su propio plan, por lo que apresuro la derrota del legionario. Octavian no estaba nada feliz por la humillación que esa hija de Minerva le estaba dando. Tenía demasiada confianza en sus movimientos y más astucia.

-Annabeth- llamo, impaciente, el pelinegro. Ella gruño rodando los ojos.

-Bien, vamos- dio un giro sobre el pie izquierdo, impacto el talón derecho en la mandíbula de Octavian. Los presentas quedaron con la boca abierta mientras el chico caía al suelo. Ella se vio hacia su compañero, quitándose el cabello de los ojos- ¿feliz?

-Mucho- el sonrió, diciendo exactamente lo que Hazel y Frank, allí presentes, pensaban.

La legión les impidió el paso, pues ese era su deber, aunque muchos pensaban que debían dejarlos ir como compensación por la paliza al odioso Augur. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese ruido de nuevo. Pero más fuerte.

-No son las cazadoras- dijo Annabeth a Percy- ellas son sigilosas.

Y en efecto, no lo eran. Se trataba del entusiasta grupo de ofensiva que lideraba Thalia Grace. En cuestión de segundos cayeron sobre los soldados, dejándoles el paso libre a Annabeth y Percy, quienes se fueron de allí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste QUE?!- Silena estaba que se desmayaba, y no precisamente por el maratón que llevaban corriendo.

Ya se había separado de Charlie (que era un encanto) y de Leo (ese engendro de las fraguas), se había reencontrado con Piper e iba camino a la bandera morada del Campamento Júpiter. Ya había puesto a su hermana menor al tanto de lo que había sucedido cuando se separaron y ahora era el turno de Piper. Y no podía creer lo que oía.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

-¡No cuando vas a la GUERRA en contra de tu AMOR!- chillo Silena- ¿en que Tártaro pensabas? ¿Qué diría Jasón de ti luego de que lo noquearas y lo amarraras para que los antiestéticos sirvientes de Nico se lo llevaran? Él te ayudo con los trolls.

Piper rodo los ojos, tratando de ignorar la perorata de la otra muchacha; aunque en el fondo un sentimiento de inquietud aumentaba con rapidez. ¿Y si Jasón no quería hablarle después de esto? ¿Qué haría?

" _¿Qué hice?_ " pensó con una vergüenza desesperada.

Pararon abruptamente al llegar a un claro. La larga bandera morada con las letras mayúsculas SPQR y laureles en dorado estaba colgada en toda su majestuosidad en la alta rama de un árbol. Custodiada por seis soldados, enormes, con mucho musculo y una mueca burlona al ver a las pequeñas y delicadas hijas de Afrodita que vinieron a enfrentarlos.

-¿Lista para ser un encanto?- pregunto Piper acercándose con calma al centro del claro. Su hermana rio, tapándose la boca graciosamente.

-Piper, cariño, yo siempre soy un encanto.

* * *

La bandera plateada con un gran lobo aullando con una gran luna de fondo ondeaba al viento, mientras a sus pies se llevaba a cabo una lucha. Romanos, griegos y Cazadoras.

Si permitieran matar eso sería una masacre.

Thalia estaba pendiente únicamente de dos cosas: 1) Annabeth llevándose la bandera, usando su gorra de invisibilidad, mientras, Percy la ayudaba y la cubría, peleando ferozmente. Y 2) derrotar a Zoe Belladona. Las cosas no necesariamente en ese orden.

-Ríndete bellaca- Exclamo Zoe, recordándole sus siglos de antigüedad.

-Ay, Zoe- Thalia rio de muy buena gana, deteniendo un mandoble con su lanza- te conseguiré un diccionario. ¿Sabes que nadie habla así hoy en día, verdad?

La lugarteniente solo gruño y continúo arremetiendo contra ella. Thalia vio por el rabillo del ojo como la bandera se soltaba y luego se alejaba hacia el este.

Ahora solo tenía una cosa de la cual preocuparse.

-Espero que seas buena perdedora, Zoe- dijo entre dientes la hija de Zeus- porque trapeare el piso contigo.

-No seas ridícula- contesto Zoe- este piso no se trapea.

-Jo, jo, jo. Aun mejor.

* * *

-Hola…

Todas las cabezas giraron al escuchar el saludo de Hefesto. Ningún dios lo había estado esperando. Luego se miraron entre si un segundo para decir al unísono, mirando ceñudos al recién llegado.

-Calla y siéntate.

Volvieron su vista la pantalla. Los griegos tenían ambas banderas, pero aun no estaban cerca de su territorio. Corrían como almas que lleva Hades, pues una multitud los perseguía.

De repente, Annabeth se tropezó, le paso la bandera a Percy y este corrió. Estaba exhausto. Se topó con Malcom y mando la bandera con él. El hijo de Atenea se encontró con Piper, quien también le dejo la bandera romana, este volvió a echar a correr; parecía como si el resto de los campistas fuera desaparecido pues apenas se topaba con sus propios compañeros de campamento.

Su velocidad disminuyo considerablemente y de seguir así lo alcanzarían, por lo que resolvió dejarle las banderas al próximo griego: esos fueron los hijos de Dionisio y Deméter. Corrieron Polux y Castor llevando las banderas mientras ellas dejaron enredaderas en el camino para hacer tiempo.

Estaban cerca del arroyo, pero los equipos contrarios estaban más cerca también. Faltaba poco para llegar al territorio, pero… no podían más. Tenían que delegar la bandera a alguien.

Solo estaba… Leo.

-No hay de otra- se lamentó Miranda.

Pararon junto a Valdez. Este al ver las banderas se negó, pero sabía que era imposible. Se acercaba el enemigo y ellos debían ganar. Sin más, se puso en marcha.

Leo mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado. ¿Un grupo de soldados muy grandes y fuertes lo perseguían, junto a un grupo de hermosas niñas eternas armadas y agresivas para quitarle esos valiosos trozos de tela? Si, lo mejor sería no detenerse.

Y así lo hizo.

Ni siquiera se fijó en el momento en que salto el arroyo que dividía los territorios. Solo corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió. Nada más le importaba. Aun no se daba cuenta de que las banderas en sus manos brillaban mientras se volvían naranjas como la de ellos, indicando que había ganado.

Paro de correr solo cuando se levantó seis metros del suelo en una jaula de bronce celestial. Miro a su alrededor, sin esperanzas, pensando que habían perdido.

Vio la bandera del Campamento mestizo colgada donde la había dejado. Muchas cazadoras e incluso unos pocos legionarios estaban a sus pies, atrapados en las brillantes trampas de los Stoll y Nakamura.

-Mira, Travis. Ganamos- escucho decir a Connor. Encontró al par de hermanos pegados de espaldas al piso por una red de plata. Habían caído en una de sus propias trampas…

-Sí, wiiii- Ethan giraba dentro de una red, a la misma altura que él, nada feliz.

… luego de haber hecho que Ethan cayera en una, seguramente.

* * *

 **Que les parecio? XD a mi "editora" y principal critica le gusto, espero que a ustedes igual...**

 **hasta luego :)**


	26. Lluvia

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Lluvia.**

Luego de la victoria de los griegos, una inesperada tempestad se desato por todo el valle, empapándolos. ¿Desde cuándo llovía allí? Miraron el cielo con desconcierto y corrieron a refugiarse.

Sin embargo, una lloviznita no detendría la gran celebración de Campamento Mestizo.

Se haría en la cabaña de Poseidón. Era amplia y casi nadie vivía allí. Los tres hijos de los dioses mayores estuvieron de acuerdo… más o menos. Nico no era un fan de las fiestas, pero, ¿de que serviría discutir? Además, la fiesta también era para él.

Esa noche descansarían, la siguiente festejarían. Solo esperaban que la tormenta fuera terminada para entonces.

* * *

No seso la tormenta, pero como ya habían dicho, no los detendría tampoco. Tal vez no tendrían una fiesta en la piscina, aunque quizás si una bajo la lluvia. ¿El objetivo no era mojarse después de todo?.

-Se molestaran si empapamos o ensuciamos el piso- dijo Beckendorf a Leo, quien había demostrado ser un gran organizador de eventos, por lo cual le encargaron este.

-Yo me hare responsable de todo, ustedes sigan con lo acordado.

El chico más grande asintió, pero no pudo evitar la mirada extraña que le dirigió a su medio hermano. Su sonrisa le preocupaba, pero bueno, ¿Quién los mandaba a ponerlo de jefe?

* * *

Hades solo había estado jugando cuando imagino a Apolo pidiendo la mano de Nico en matrimonio. No pensó que de verdad llegaría a suceder.

Mucho menos de esa manera.

-¡Ya te dije que no pagare ni un centavo por tu hija!- ¿Por qué había permitido que ese sujeto entrara en sus dominios? ¿Cómo lo sacaría ahora?

-Pero, ¿Por qué no? Mis hijos valen su peso en oro; agradece más bien que mi Hope es pequeña y no pesa tanto- Apolo lucia genuinamente confundido ante la insistente negativa- no quería decirlo, pero sería una gran inversión. ¡Imagina lo lindos y geniales que serían nuestros nietos!

No tenía tiempo para esto. Era asunto de Nico lo que sucediera con la chica, no de él. ¿Por qué el Gran Hades, Señor del Inframundo, tenía que sacar de su bolsillo si no era para él?

-¿Y por qué tengo yo que pagar por tu chiquilla si el interesado en que se casen eres tú?- se quejó, obviamente indignado.

Apolo vio pilladas sus intenciones, pero tampoco quería desistir.

Era terco, y el Olimpo bien lo sabía.

-Está bien- refunfuño el dios del sol- ¿Cuántas cabezas quieres por tu hijo?

Hades lo miro, sin entender ni papa. ¿Cabezas? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Eran cabezas humanas? ¿De animales? Podía ser que su palacio fuera tétrico y su propio trono estuviera hecho de huesos, pero eso no quería decir que decoraría el living con cabezas cercenadas.

Por el Tártaro, ¿Qué clase de dios perturbado pensaba Apolo que era?

El rubio debió captar su hilo de pensamientos, pues rodo los ojos y resoplo.

-Hablo de cabezas de ganado.

-¿Y yo para que quiero la cabeza de una vaca?

La mirada que le dirigió su sobrino le hizo pensar que se perdía de algo.

-Cuando la gente dice "cabezas" refiriéndose al ganado, no habla solo de tener la cabeza. ¡Es la vaca entera!- explico Apolo, y solo para terminar de aclarar, añadió- viva.

Entonces, recordó el cuento de las vacas rojas que su sobrino poseía. ¿El para que querría vacas? El Inframundo no era lugar para ningún ser vivo; además, quedaba demostrado que él no tenía ni idea sobre ganado.

-¿Cuántas vacas quieres?- volvió a preguntar Apolo, listo para escribir un cheque.

"¿ _Me dará un cheque por vacas? Este sujeto está loco_ ", pensó Hades. Tenía trabajo que cumplir, por lo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-No necesito que me pagues nada, Apolo- dijo lentamente, esperando que de esa forma entendiera mejor- si quieres que nuestros hijos se casen, por mi está bien. Pero recuerda que es asunto de ellos, es su decisión después de todo. Si alguna vez ellos deciden terminar…

-Eso no sucederá- interrumpió Apolo. Esto irrito a Hades, odiaba que lo interrumpieran- Hope, aunque no entienda porque, está loca por Nico. Y Nico, bueno, ¿Dónde conseguirá algo mejor? Estamos hablando de mis descendientes, no por nada la cabaña 7 está hecha de oro…

Perséfone entro en la sala, hermosa como siempre, directa hacia su esposo.

El dios del sol la intercepto.

-Apolo- saludo ella, cortésmente.

-Perséfone, preciosa.

Ya era el colmo para Hades. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en una conversación inútil; había sido interrumpido, su hijo técnicamente insultado y ahora le coqueteaban a su esposa. Todo por la misma persona.

-¡Largo de mi casa, Apolo!- grito furioso. Las caras de su ropa estaban agitadas mientras el dios brillaba, mostrando su verdadera forma- ¡Vete!

-Pero tío…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

* * *

Ninguno entendía, aun, porque estaba lloviendo. No se suponía que lloviera en ese valle, pero bueno: el buen clima era gracias a los dioses, tal vez esto igual.

No lo hacía más agradable, sin embargo.

Jason se había acostumbrado al buen clima del lugar, podía hacer casi cualquier actividad y el cielo estaría despejado. Con la lluvia no podía salir a correr, a entrenar, ni salir a ver a sus amigos. A pesar de que les dieran ese día para descansar, aún era un soldado… y un semidiós.

Correr bajo la lluvia no se escuchaba tan mal después de todo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Frank, mirándolo curioso.

-Daré una vuelta.

-Está lloviendo.

-Estoy aburrido.

-Te acompaño.

Vio como Zhang se ponía de pie y se cubría con un impermeable, en una de sus bolsillos del pantalón había metido su maso de cartas de Mitomagia. Tal vez si le fuera dicho que en realidad pretendía ir a correr, el muchacho fuera desistido. Ahora le daba vergüenza decírselo. Frank estaba listo para enfrentar la tempestad, luciendo como un oso de peluche amarillo.

-¿No te cubrirás?- pregunto el hijo de Marte.

Jason miro afuera, por una ventana: el cielo seguía de un oscuro color plomizo y aunque la lluvia y el viento no eran fuertes, eran constantes. Aun así, quería correr, cansarse un poco. ¿De qué le serviría cubrirse de la lluvia si se bañaría en sudor?

-No.

-Esperen- Dakota los detuvo- yo también voy.

Jason tuvo que esperar otros diez minutos a que el hijo de Bacco estuviera a prueba de lluvia para poder salir. Bajo los angostos techos que cubrían los porches de las cabañas vieron a varios semidioses. Cada cual estaba en su respectiva cabina.

Menos Leo.

Al verlo en la tres se acercó a saludar.

-Jason, hermano- el latino sonrió de manera torcida- ¿Qué tal te trata el clima?

-Estoy empapado.

-Puedo verlo.

El hijo de Zeus miro por la puerta al interior de la cabina 3, varios chicos de Hefesto, Atenea y Percy estaban en el interior, trabajando. Decorando y moviendo muebles.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allí dentro?- inquirió, muy curioso.

-Esta noche celebraremos nuestra aplastante victoria sobre ustedes y las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Sin ofender- Jason no creía que pudiera ofenderse por algo que dijera Leo- y en muestra de nuestro buen espíritu competitivo, nos gustaría invitarlos. El Campamento Jupiter también es bienvenido.

Recordó la fiesta que hicieron cuando Quiron no estaba. Había sido una noche increíble, gracias a Piper mayormente. La conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo y sin embargo, había momento en que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era la primera vez que una chica de verdad le gustaba.

Leo lo había estado observando pensar. Rio entre dientes y lo miro con picardía.

-La Reina de Belleza también estará allí- le aseguro en un susurro, solo para que el oyera.

-Mmm- estaba un poco avergonzado, pero Valdez era su amigo y podía confiar en el- ¿sabes dónde está?

-Lamento decir que no tengo ni idea- el latino torció los labios- pero si vienes esta noche, te aseguro que la veras.

-De acuerdo.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero trato de ocultarlo. Mientras los tres se alejaban, Leo les grito:

-No olviden pasar la voz, esta noche a la hora que escuchen la música.

* * *

No negaría que extrañaba su cabaña. El lugar era oscuro y tétrico, frio en ocasiones. Pero era suyo y nadie podía sacarlo de allí.

En la cabaña tres de milagro y podía dormir. Siempre había mucha gente, gente que quería conversar e interactuar con él. Si no, lo corrían de la cabaña, pues a Thalia le gustaba hacer sus reuniones de chicas allí. Solo las noches eran tranquilas, hasta que llego Tyson con sus ronquidos. ¿Cómo él podía descansar con el sonido de un motor de tractor en la misma habitación?

Ahora lo echaban para poder usar la cabaña para la fiesta.

¿Por qué aún no había ido a quejarse con Quiron?

Ahora estaba en la cabaña 6, rodeado por varias personas, sentado en una litera, jugando Mitomagia contra Annabeth y Frank. Hope era su compañera de juego.

-Juega ya, Annabeth- se quejó Hope, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay que ser inteligentes y no solo tirar las cartas porque se ven bonitas- replico la hija de Atenea- me tomare el tiempo que necesite para derrotarlos.

A pesar de sus palabras, no se veía tan segura. Igual Frank. Nico dirigió su vista a Hope, quien estaba sentada a su lado en la cama: la hija de Apolo sonreía con tranquilidad como si no estuvieran apostando limpiar los baños comunes durante una semana. Él le había enseñado a jugar poco después de conocerse.

Y él jugaba desde siempre. Sin ánimos de ser arrogante, ¿Cómo pretendían vencerlos?

-Annabeth- dijo Frank bajito, obviamente no queriendo hacerla enojar.

-Ya casi- gruño ella- ahora déjenme en paz para que pueda pensar mejor.

-Annabeth.

-¡¿Qué?!- miro a Frank, pero no había sido el quien hablo.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a la entrada de la cabaña, viendo a Percy, con rostro serio, en el umbral, mirando a Annabeth.

-Sesos de Alga- contesto ella, pareciendo levemente nerviosa.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero estoy ocupada…

-Annabeth- el la corto, frunciendo el ceño- necesito que hablemos. Ahora.

El silencio era sepulcral en la cabaña, se podía ver claramente la tensión que había entre esos dos. Annabeth finalmente cedió, puso con algo de rudeza las cartas en la mesa y se puso de pie, abandonando el lugar.

-O bien van a besarse o a pelear- rio una hija de Afrodita- pero esa tensión no es por cualquier cosa.

Tal vez en otro momento de su historia, Nico se fuera molestado por ese comentario, pero actualmente no tenía por qué. Sintió como Hope se apoyaba en él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Noto también como los miraban las hijas de Afrodita, como si quisieran chillar y arrullarlos.

Antes se habría molestado por eso.

Antes no era feliz. No como ahora.

-Supongo que la apuesta de limpiar los baños ya no va- dijo el hijo de Hades. Frank suspiro de alivio mientras los demás presentes se quejaban.

* * *

Había reunido el valor suficiente para dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo en su cabaña, para ir y hablar con Annabeth. Ahora que estaba parado frente a ella no hallaba como decirle lo que le quería decir.

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!

Estaban apoyados en el riel del porche de la cabaña, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse y tratando de tocarse lo menos posible. Era incómodo. Annabeth debía suponer para que la había llamado, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Y Percy no sabía cómo decirlo.

" _Me gustas, Annabeth_ ". Esas tres palabras eran las que quería decirle, sin embargo estaba asustado como muy pocas veces. No era tanto miedo al rechazo, pues luego del beso de aquella ocasión, suponía que ella sentía algo similar.

El problema era Annabeth.

Bueno, no Annabeth, sino el hecho de que se tratara de ella. No quería meter la pata. Nunca le había gustado una chica antes, no como le gustaba Annabeth; y ninguna era parecida a ella. No quería estropearlo, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo.

-Em… Annabeth… yo…- el pelinegro comenzó a balbucear. Respiro profundo, tratando de controlarse, a él y a sus ganas de hacer el ridículo. Miro a Annabeth y esto solo hizo que comenzara a tartamudear- y-yo… q-que…q-quería… saber…

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Luke era tan natural estando alrededor de Thalia, Nico estaba muy relajado junto a Hope, incluso Chris lo estaba cuando andaba con Clarisse ¿Por qué el no podía?

Annabeth lo miraba con sus intensos ojos grises. Recordó la primera vez que vio esos ojos, en uno de sus sueños, y la primera vez que la vio en persona. Le gustaban sus ojos, eran muy bonitos.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Percy?- pregunto ella, su voz más baja de lo normal.

Ya. Tenía que decirlo.

-¿Quisierasiralafiestadehoyconmigo?

Hubo confusión en el rostro de Annabeth, antes de que un pequeño sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, captando lo que el tan apresuradamente dijo.

-¿Ir… juntos a la fiesta?- Percy apenas pudo asentir en confirmación.

No era lo que Percy había querido decir en el principio, pero era algo que igual quería pedirle. Noto que ella trataba de no sonreír, y era una lástima. Le gustaba la sonrisa de Annabeth.

-Sí, Sesos de Alga- respondió ella finalmente- me gustaría ir contigo.

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Piper no estaba segura. Pero no lo cambiaria. ¡Por nada!

Había estado en el taller de manualidades, limpiando y ordenando, mientras sus hermanos y hermanas, quienes debían ayudarla, se preparaban para "La fiesta bajo la lluvia, en honor al Campamento Mestizo por su VICTORIA en Captura la Bandera" de esa noche. El nombre era demasiado largo, según ella, pero nada haría cambiar de opinión a Leo.

No quería mojarse. El paraguas con el que llego era de Lacy y la chica se lo llevo cuando Piper estuvo segura bajo techo. Se pasó algunos minutos viendo la lluvia caer, cuando Jason apareció. Venia trotando, ejercitándose, como si el cielo no se estuviera cayendo y el no estuviera completamente empapado.

El sonrió al verla y paro en la escalinata del porche.

-¿Qué haces allí?- pregunto el rubio, con curiosidad.

-Cuento cuantos rubios pasan por aquí corriendo antes de la cena- bromeo ella, el rubio sonrió más ampliamente.

-No creo que vayas a ver muchos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte?

-A correr- el la miraba con ojos brillantes- será divertido.

Generalmente se negaría a tal oferta. Correr bajo la lluvia no era uno de sus hobbies, pero bueno, ¿quedarse allí a echar raíces, o acompañar al guapo y encantador romano a dar una vuelta? Mojarse nunca le pareció mejor idea.

Trotaron uno junto al otro, a un ritmo mucho más lento del que había tenido Jason solo, pero a él no parecía molestarle. Charlaban, algo gritado, sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Era tan fácil poder conversar, bromear, incluso las cosas vergonzosas no lo eran tanto.

Entonces, Piper piso mal, en un piedra resbalosa, y se torció el tobillo.

Estaba a punto de caer cuando el la sujeto. Fue un momento de total confusión para ella. Casi se resbala del agarre del hijo de Zeus, pero él fue más rápido y le dio la vuelta, permitiendo que ella se sujetara de el por su propia cuenta y quedando cara a cara.

Estaban tan cerca.

Jason la miraba de una manera más intensa de lo normal y ella no sabía que hacer. No tiempo de procesar la sensación del cálido aliento del rubio sobre su frio rostro, cuando el acorto la distancio y presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

Piper Mclean, en ese instante, no se cambiaría con nadie.


	27. La Bebida Del Señor D

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 27: La Bebida Del Señor D.**

La fiesta había sido una locura.

O al menos lo que recordaban, alguien había colado bebidas especiales del Señor D entre los refrescos y muchos terminaron ciertamente ebrios. Había una amnesia colectiva por todo el valle por lo que ninguno sabía exactamente por qué Quirón los castigo a todos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Luke estaba sentado enfrente de una las mesas de trabajo en el taller de manualidades- no recuerdo…

Él y sus amigos estaban allí, no por la necesidad de hacer algo, simplemente era el lugar público con menor cantidad de luz solar. El hijo de Hermes, al igual que los demás muchachos, tenía puestos lentes de sol, a pesar de que mantenían las luces apagadas. La cabaña de Poseidón estaba hecha un completo desastre, ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarla.

-No quieres saberlo- le corto Nico. Todos lo miraron.

Percy, Luke, Chris, Beckendorf, los Stoll, Leo, Jason y Frank habían sido fácilmente seducidos por el dulce sabor de la embriagante bebida que ninguno supo de donde salió. Pero el hijo de Hades no. Luego de esa confusa noche llena de no-alcohol, no se atrevió a darle ni un sorbo a ninguna bebida dentro del Campamento Mestizo.

Estuvo toda la noche tratando de evitar que sus amigos (incluyendo a las chicas) bebieran. Basta decir que fracasó rotundamente. Ni siquiera salvo a Hope, quien había pasado toda la noche junto a él. Rememorar la velada lo hacía sonrojarse. Embriagarse no era la mejor forma de mantener una reputación.

El punto positivo para sus amigos es que ni ellos, ni las personas que podían recordarles la cantidad de ridículo que hicieron, recordaban nada.

-Nico, ¿Qué paso?- inquirió Percy, aunque no muy seguro de querer saber.

El muchacho decidió que poda ser amable por un día y llevarse toda la humillación y deshonra de la noche anterior al Inframundo.

-Percy, cuando bailas tienes dos aletas izquierdas en lugar de pies- comenzó Nico- eres como una foca bípeda, ni siquiera estoy seguro de con que compararte. Leo, en el karaoke cantaste la canción del Abecedario como si fuera el Himno Nacional de México. En español.

-Demonios- dijo Leo, con la mirada perdida mientras negaba ausentemente con la cabeza- debí haber estado increíble y no lo recuerdo.

-Chris y Dakota hicieron un concurso de bebidas, Luke después de las doce caminaba sosteniéndose de las paredes. Te golpeaste muchas veces…- Di Angelo continuo varios minutos más diciendo que habían hecho sus amigos.

Omitió la gran mayoría de las cosas. No eran cosas que sus amigos, y el resto del mundo, tuvieran que recordar.

-Esperen- dijo Leo, luego de un rato- creo que estoy recordando algo.

El latino se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos mientras trataba de pensar. Se descubrió haciendo presión, como si su mente fuera un tubo de pastal dental y estuviera sacándole los últimos resquicios de dentífrico. Y asi se sentía, literalmente. Entonces recordó; miro a Nico con total picardía.

-¡Eres un pillo!- exclamo, un poco más fuerte de lo que el mismo podía soportar. Todos se quejaron, e incluso Beckendorf le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- quien te viera, picaflor.

Nico se sonrojo ante el comentario. Todos prestaron más atención, a pesar de que eso parecía dolerles más.

…

Los Olímpicos estaban viendo el resumen de la fiesta que habían tenido los semidioses, por Hefesto T.V. se estaban volviendo aficionados a ese canal, el rating debía ir por las nubes.

-¡Ay, Percy!- se lamentó Poseidón, viendo a su hijo bailando.

Claro que era el único que se lamentaba. El resto se estaba destornillando de risa. Hestia y Artemisa eran las únicas que intentaban disimularlo, aunque el retoño del mar no se los había dejado demasiado fácil.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?- Poseidón le dio un zape a su sobrino Ares, señalando la pantalla- ¿esa no es Clarisse?

El dios de la guerra miro de mala gana, para terminar observando a su hija, su mayor orgullo en la cabina 5, haciéndose mimos tontos con su noviecito, el escuincle de su hermano Hermes. Y para peor suerte, se vieron imágenes de Frank dormido en un sofá con la cara pintoreteada a punta de marcador indeleble.

-Padre…- Ares iba a quejarse con Zeus porque su tío lo molestaba, pero el viejo Barba-Percebe se le adelanto.

-Oh, Zeus ¡Pero mira quien esta allí!- vieron a Jason salir corriendo al baño, su cara verde, su estómago sin poder soportar más la desconocida bebida- Deméter, querida hermana, ¿esas de allí no son tus hijas, las que bailan tan entretenidas y pegadas a los mocosos de Hermes?

Y Poseidón prosiguió, señalando a los hijos de sus compañeros olímpicos conforme iban apareciendo sus vergonzosas imágenes en pantalla. Disfruto particularmente restregarle a Atenea el hecho de que Percy salía con su querida hija cuando los mostraron en medio de un beso.

-Espera, guarda silencio- lo detuvo Apolo cuando ciertas imágenes aparecieron en pantalla. Se puso rojo de furia- ¡Hades!

Y desapareció de la sala.

…

Hades lloraba en silencio por la desesperación. Por eso no tenía trato con los demás dioses; después de que estos tomaban confianza no hacían más que complicar las cosas.

Y como ejemplo estaba Apolo, quien intentaba tumbarle la puerta del palacio. Tendría que decirle a Cerbero que no le permitiera la entrada nuevamente. Perséfone estaba molesta por el escándalo que montaba el dios Sol y el ya comenzaba a tener migraña. En eso, Alecto apareció, sin traerle buenas noticias.

-Dice que no se ira hasta tener una audiencia con usted- le comunico la furia- que este es un asunto muy serio que no pueden dejar pasar.

Hades conocía muy bien el motivo de la violenta visita de Apolo, y "muy serio" no era una forma de describir el asunto.

¡Esto era culpa de el mismo y su poca medida al tener descendencia entre mortales!

¿Qué culpa tenía el Gran Hades, Rey del Inframundo, que una chiquilla romana, hija de ese imbécil que tocaba groseramente su puerta, le haya dado un beso a Nico?

Pero Apolo ya lo iba a escuchar.

Camino hacia la entrada y de un tirón abrió la puerta, dejando al dios rubio sorprendido. Este rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a perorata.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tu muchacho…?

-Mi muchacho NADA, Apolo- interrumpió Hades, también gritando- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi palacio a insultarme? ¡Bien te dije que no me quería meter en los asuntos de ellos! ¡Pero tampoco permitiré que calumnies a mi hijo cuando fue tu mocosa la que lo beso! ¿O es que acaso viste a Nico ir hasta ella? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que, sin previo aviso, se acercó y lo beso? ¡Aun sabiendo que una de sus hermanas sale con el! Así que no me vengas con reclamos injustificados, ya me tienes harto…

Hades poco a poco, a medida que su gran furia iba en aumento, comenzó a mostrar su verdadera forma. Apolo, asustado, pero con la suficiente dignidad para no mostrarlo, sonrió levemente como si nada fuera pasado.

-Por eso decía que hay que dejar que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos- y sin más, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su auto, esperando que no se notara el temblor de sus piernas al caminar.

…

-Matan al tigre y le tienen miedo a la piel- Thalia no podía estar más que decepcionada de este par de amigas suyas.

Annabeth y Piper estaban aún en la cabaña 6, negándose a salir y enfrentar a Percy y Jason; luego de esa noche de fiesta, no se atrevían a pararse frente a ellos.

-Es que…- Piper trato de buscar una excusa, pero eso no le valía de nada a Thalia.

La hija de Afrodita nunca había tenido novio, ni salido con alguien, porque nadie le había gustado como Jason. No sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, temía llegar a aburrirlo o que él se diera cuenta que no sentía lo mismo. No dudo en plantearle su dilema a la pelinegra.

Esta resoplo.

-Eso es ridículo- Thalia frunció el ceño. Estaba despeinada, un poco ojerosa y desprovista de sus pulseras, brazaletes, chaqueta negra y delineador que la hacían ver tan punk, sin embargo no dejaba de verse ruda- ¿recuerdas que hablamos de mi hermanito? Lo conozco, lo he visto mirarte cuando ustedes conversan. Esa no es la cara de alguien que podría aburrirse y, definitivamente, quiero que te metas esto en la cabeza Piper: TU EN SERIO LE GUSTAS.

Piper sonrió ante sus palabras, entonces ambas miraron a Annabeth. la hija de Atenea estaba mirando fijamente un punto en el piso, las cejas fruncidas en signo de concentración. Decidieron no interrumpirla.

Minutos después, la rubia se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama en la que había estado sentada, yendo directo a la puerta.

-Oye, Annie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No compartirás con nosotras lo que te tenía tan distraída?- pregunto Thalia, medio exigiendo una respuesta.

Annabeth las miro, el gris de sus ojos como una tormenta a punto de estallar.

´-¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?- comenzó a decir la chica- de que, mientras yo estoy aquí adentro, asustada por nada, Percy esta allá afuera… al igual que un gran grupo de chicas que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo guapo, gracioso e inteligente que es, si no se han dado cuenta ya, obviamente. No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí e iré a dejarle claro a esas semidiosas que tendrán que ir a buscarse otro Sesos de Alga, porque no pienso dejarles el mío.

Thalia rio con gusto y aplaudió las palabras de su amiga, pero antes de dejarlas ir, le paso un peine a cada una.

-Sé que no es tu actividad favorita, Annabeth- se burló la pelinegra- pero recuerden que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-¿Le dijiste a tu hermano mosca?- Piper parpadeo, confundida.

-¿Dices que huelo mal?- la rubia por otro lado, frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez todas deberíamos darnos un baño antes de ir a verlos- decidió Thalia, empujando a Annabeth para que fuera la primera.

…

No estaba enojada con, no estaba molesta con él, lo que la tenia de tan mal humor era el resto del cosmos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar justamente eso?

Había presenciado el momento preciso en que esa hija de Febo se había acercado a Nico y lo había besado en los labios. Puso notar como el hijo de Hades quedaba completamente tieso, en shock como todos los que presenciaron la escena. Él no le correspondió, el muchacho le dijo que no había sido absolutamente nada para él, y no tenía que tener esa habilidad especial suya para saber cuándo le mentían y cuando no para saber que él era sincero. La romana se había quedado confundida por la falta de respuesta y se había alejado. Pero a pesar de todo, pensarlo aún le dolía.

¿De verdad las demás chicas la tenían en tan baja estima? Nadie nunca se metía con el chico de sus amigas ¿Por qué con el de ella sí? _Las haría tiritas_ había respondido graciosamente Silena cuando le pregunto, y sabía que era cierto ¿pensaban las demás acaso que ella no podría?

Ella no era alguien de peleas.

-Hope.

La rubia lo miro. Su cabello estaba alborotado como si recién saliera de la cama, como siempre; su piel olivácea contrastando con el color oscuro de sus ojos. Su chaqueta de aviador, el anillo en forma de calavera, la ropa negra. Todo tan Nico, como a ella le gustaba.

Sin embargo, no le sonrió. No tenía ganas para eso.

Él estuvo a su lado segundos después. Sin decir nada, solo mirando el mar desde la playa. Extraño a la costumbre, el rompió el silencio, además sonaba molesto.

-Yo no quise…

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…?

-Estoy molesta porque estas chicas se hacen las de la vista gorda cuando me ven y van directo a coquetearte. No lo soporto. No me gusta. ¿Por qué no te pueden dejar tranquilo? ¿Es mucho pedir que respeten y no se metan donde nadie las ha llamado?

Incluso si estaba fuera de lugar, luego de su pequeña explosión, Nico sonrió.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Un poco, sí.

-Bien. Vamos a ayudar a los demás.

Nico tomo la mano de Hope y entrelazo sus dedos. La chica se sintió bien al ver que él tomaba la iniciativa. Cuando salían ya de la playa, ella tiro de su mano, pues no solían andar de la mano frente a los demás campistas, pero él no la soltó.

Lo miro sin comprender.

-Quiero que les quede claro que estoy contigo- le dijo tranquilamente- que no me interesan las otras chicas.

Hope, al fin, sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien podrías hacer que tus ratas zombies las persigan. Claro, solo es una sugerencia.

…

Reyna fue una de las que más disfruto de la bebida rara, esa que alguien coló a la fiesta. Y ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberla tomado.

Le habían gustado tanto sus efectos. Todo era más bonito luego de beber eso. Ver a Jason bailar con Piper no le dolía, que Percy y Annabeth hablaran tan cerca uno del otro no le molestaba, que Luke le robara besos a Thalia y la hiciera reír no la hacía ponerse triste, pues no pensaba en lo sola que estaba.

Allí, fuera de las agradablemente oscuras paredes de la cabaña 13, estaban esas parejas y otras tantas que le recordaban a Reyna el fracaso que era en el amor. Ninguno de los chicos que alguna vez le gustaron se fijó en ella de la misma forma.

Siempre pensaba en los porque ¿Seria ella muy ruda? ¿Le tendrían miedo? ¿no era lo suficientemente atractiva? ¿Tal vez no era agradable? ¿Se debería a su cargo como pretor? No estaba segura de las respuestas a sus interrogantes, haciéndola sentir aun peor.

Y la resaca no ayudaba.

La puerta se abrió, ella no se molestó en dirigir su vista a quien entraba, pensando que sería alguna de las chicas de la legión. Entonces el rostro de Michael paso por su campo de visión y la hizo enderezarse en la cama, con algo de esfuerzo.

-Pensé que dormías- el sonrió, dejo un tazón sobre la mesa de noche y tomo asiento en la litera de al lado- te trajo algo de medicina, la hicieron unos hijos de Hécate. Me dijeron que seguías en cama porque te sentías muy mal, pensé que te ayudaría. Pero te advierto, sabe a suela de zapato en un mal día.

Ella sonrió un poco ante el último comentario. Tomo el tazón, decidida a hacer un fondo blanco con lo que sea que fuera esa medicina.

-Con cuidado, aún está caliente.

Reyna asintió y comenzó a beberla. Si solo lo caliente fuera sido el problema. De verdad era un sabor nauseabundo. Una mueca contorsiono su rostro cuando termino de beberlo.

-Te dije que era horrible- el rio, de una manera tan contagiosa, que a pesar del mal trago, ella rio con él.

-¿No deberías estar limpiando junto a los demás?- pregunto Reyna, Michael le paso un vaso de agua para el mal sabor.

-Quiron me pidió que te hiciera compañía mientras la medicina hacia efecto. Pero que dejara la puerta abierta- respondido el chico- claro, si a ti no te molesta.

-No, para nada.


	28. Cuarta prueba

**Capitulo 28: Cuarta Prueba.**

Era tiempo de volver a la competencia, las pruebas aún no habían terminado.

Por el momento, los equipos iban en empate: cada uno llevaba un punto a su favor, lo que significaba que quien ganara esta prueba tendría una ventaja significativa de allí en adelante.

Ningún mortal estaba dispuesto a ser vencido y eso los dioses lo disfrutaban considerablemente desde sus cómodos tronos en el Olimpo.

Por extraño que pareciese, a pesar de ser el dios patrono de los ladrones, Hermes sentía culpa, como pocas veces en su prolongada existencia.

Aunque los jóvenes mestizos de ambos campamentos habían tenido sus momentos de diversión y habían disfrutado las victorias obtenidas, todo había sido por el mero capricho de un dios para aumentar el rating de su canal televisivo y entretener a un grupo de caprichosos dioses que no tenían verdadera consideración con los demás. Y se incluía entre ellos sin dudarlo.

Temía el momento en que sus hijos se enteraran que habían pasado diferentes tipos y cantidades de problemas por unas supuestas actividades para el mejoramiento de la relación entre los grupos cuando en realidad eran un show más en un canal privado de televisión.

Todos podían irse olvidando de las buenas ofrendas que se quemaban en las comidas del campamento; era verdad que los humanos los necesitaban, pero hubo un tiempo en el que se hicieron los de oídos sordos a los dioses y aun asi prosperaron en la tierra. Tampoco dudaba en que lo hicieran de nuevo.

Había visto a la hija de Atenea, la rubia aterradora que estaba como representante de su madre en la competencia, mirando fijamente las cámaras que Hefestos había colocado estratégicamente en ciertos lugares del Campamento Mestizo.

Al igual que su hijo, Luke. Ese muchachito era listo, si se le ocurría compartir opiniones con su amiguita de ojos grises, bien podían prepararse para una revuelta. Los griegos no tardarían en influenciar a los romanos y así tendrían a un montón de niños semidioses armados de bronce celestial, esperando respuestas.

Eso definitivamente no tendría nada genial, como diría su compadre Apolo.

Esperaba que tardaran un poco más en unir punto y confirmar sospechas.

También esperaba que esa prueba terminara pronto y sin muchos inconvenientes, ya que a Hefestos se le había ocurrido algo muy cruel para esta ocasión.

Lo peor del caso, al ser un dios no tenía a quien pedirle ayuda…

…

 **OTRA BUSQUEDA EFECTUARAN, PERO CON VELOCIDAD.**

 **SUS COMPAÑEROS ATRAPADOS VIVIENDO MIEDOS ESTAN.**

 **AL ENCONTRAR A DOS DE ELLOS GRITARAS "** _ **YA ESTA**_ **".**

 **TODO EL EQUIPO A LA LINEA DE SALIDA DEBE LLEGAR.**

Dionisio contaba con que todos entendieran lo que debían hacer, y si no lo entendieron tampoco le dio importancia. Sin más palabras que mediar, los mando a la siguiente prueba.

Por los griegos en esta ocasión irían Percy, Piper, Polux y Katie. Jason y Frank estarían entre los cuatro que realizarían la búsqueda de sus compañeros. Todos los semidioses estaban en las diferentes líneas de partida en las que debían comenzar esa prueba.

Se trataba de un laberinto.

Ninguno estaba seguro como habían creado esa estructura tan monstruosa, pero estaba claro que se trataba de una obra de los dioses: edificadas sobre el lago y extendiéndose hacia el bosque, desde afuera se veían cuatro enormes paredes formando un cuadrado, con al menos diez metros de altura. Los muros hechos de enormes enredos de algas en algunas zonas y de agua en otras, partes de oro, plata y bronce delimitando el perímetro dentro del bosque, cambiando por momentos a matorrales tan espesos y resistentes como el cemento.

Una entrada ubicada en medio de cada pared parecía llamar a cada participante a comenzar su misión. Percy estaba en la puerta norte, en el bosque, esperando la señal junto a la hija de Ceres, Leyla, y a la Cazadora Febe. El lado derecho del muro era plata pura, como las flechas de la Cazadora que lo acompañaba, mientras el lado izquierdo estaba hecho de vegetación, anormalmente grande. Incluso Leyla estaba impresionada con esto. Por la puerta solo podía ver un gran pasillo hecho de árboles estrechamente juntos, tan altos como los muros, que tapaban el sol y provocaban un ambiente muy tétrico. No podía ver ninguna bifurcación desde donde se encontraba.

En la puerta este, donde se encontraban directamente el lago y el bosque, se hallaban la Cazadora Lizza, la romana Eliza y el representante de Dionisio, Polux. Los tres chicos, en completo silencio, contemplaban el gran muro frente a ellos, que se alzaba de ondulante agua a un lado y gruesos troncos, enredaderas y helechos al otro. Un muro a tres metros de la entrada indicaba la existencia de un pasillo que llevaba a ambos lados del laberinto, dividido junto en medio entre lago y bosque. Ninguno estaba seguro que lado podría ser bueno, si deberían nadar o internarse entre la oscuridad donde seguramente habría bestias esperando.

Jason, Katie y Hearther estaban en la puerta oeste, aquí había una pequeña división entre el bosque y el lago, de esta forma el muro existente en esta zona era de oro, el del bosque era de bronce y sobre el lago se alzaba una gran pared de algas. Por la puerta vieron un gran pasillo con sombras que dejaban ver la existencia de entradas a otras áreas. Mientras la puerta sur, directamente sobre el lago, estaba ubicada en un muro completamente hecho de algas que escurrían agua y tenían un olor poco agradable gracias al sol que les daba de lleno a esa hora de la mañana. Una sola bifurcación hacia la izquierda era lo que Piper, Michael y Janet podían ver desde allí.

Lo encomendado era sencillo: entren allí y busquen a sus amigos. De allí, podían sacar mucho más que decir. No tenían ningún mapa, de día las Cazadoras de Artemisa no podían guiarse con el cielo de la misma manera que lo hacían de noche, no sabían cómo funcionaba el terreno ni si había algo allí diferente a sus camaradas de equipo. Tampoco entendieron muy bien la parte de " _Viviendo miedos están_ " ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? ¿estarían dormidos y teniendo pesadillas? ¿o había alguna creatura increíblemente aterradora en el interior del laberinto para causar eso en semidioses poderosos y experimentados como lo eran los otros 24 participantes?

La señal de partida sonó, corrieron al interior del laberinto

…

Polux escucho la señal y corrió al interior del laberinto, tan rápido como sus contrincantes; aún no había decidido porque lado ir, sabía que lo mejor sería tomar el contrario que tomaran ellas, o por lo menos la Cazadora de Artemisa, pues hasta donde sabia no habían prohibido los combates entre ellos y esas chicas aún se veían molestas por la humillante derrota en Captura la Bandera. Se quedó un poco por detrás.

Romana y Cazadora giraron hacia el bosque, bajo las largas y frias sombras de los enormes árboles, la tierra a sus pies cediendo bajo el peso de sus pisadas, ablandada por el agua tan cercana.

El chico se dirigió al lago, por descarte.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y estuvo a punto de lanzarse de clavado en el agua, cuando su pie piso el líquido y continuo allí. Sin hundirse.

Impresionado, no fue capaz de detener sus movimientos y perdió el equilibrio, quedando del todo pegado al suelo-agua, bajo el.

-Esto debe ser trabajo del padre de Percy- murmuro para sí, viendo de cerca el agua traslucida y firme como el cristal, brillando de azul bajo sus manos.

No quiso perder más el tiempo con esto y rogo que su elección fuera sido buena, y tener algún tipo de ventaja sobre las chicas que habían tomado el camino contrario.

Era tiempo de correr en serio.

…

En la Arena de Combates se habían instalado, por ninguno-estaba-seguro-quien, unas enormes pantallas donde se mostraría la prueba desde el interior del laberinto. Los dos campamentos estaban distribuidos en las gradas, divididos morado y naranja, en apoyo a sus compañeros.

El laberinto era, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar impresionante, donde se mesclaban los diferentes lugares. Estaban las creaturas del bosque, impidiendo el paso de los campistas, algunos no se habían dado cuenta que podían correr sobre el agua. Otros habían intentado tomar atajos entre los matorrales, consiguiendo únicamente que estos se volvieran contra ellos y los atraparan, necesitando ayuda de sus camaradas para ser libres de nuevo.

Ya llevaban cerca de cuarenta minutos y no había habido progreso alguno, nadie había logrado encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo. Los doce buscadores comenzaban a desesperarse, y los demás 24 no se veían mucho mejor en la ilusión en la que se encontraban.

Y había una explicación para esto, pero solo los espectadores podían notarlo:

A diferencia de sus anteriores búsquedas, sus objetivos no estaban simplemente quietos en su lugar. Podían correr por el laberinto, despiertos, pero sin ver en realidad lo que había a su alrededor. Eran como sonámbulos, y esto complicaba la labor de hallarlos, pues generalmente, por lo que habían notado, corrían al lado opuesto cuando alguien se les acercaba.

Esto iba a demorar, en eso estaban de acuerdo todos.

…

Luke recordaba claramente el día que había decidido seguir a Grover al Campamento Mestizo, no era un recuerdo que pudiera dejar ir fácilmente.

Tenía catorce en ese momento, ya venían las vacaciones de verano, faltaban solo unas pocas semanas. Ese año se había esforzado por no reprobar ninguna clase para no tener que ir a la escuela de verano, todos los agradecimientos se los debía a las chicas que caían fácilmente ante su encanto.

La única pena de esas vacaciones es que no vería a Thalia Grace, la chica de sus clases de Deportes, Matemáticas y Biología que lo odiaba abiertamente. Sabía que echaría de menos las posibilidades de ser golpeado por ella, porque eso significaba que ella estaría cerca y podría hacerla enojar un rato. Había algo en ese pasatiempo que no lo aburría, aunque lo hiciera cien veces en un día.

Estaba de camino a casa, su madre lo esperaba para salir un rato al cine y dar una vuelta por allí. A diferencia de otros chicos idiotas, él no tenía vergüenza de que lo vieran con su madre. La amaba, ella era genial ¿Por qué se avergonzaría?

Esa tarde vieron una película animada en el cine y comieron hamburguesas, ya iban de vuelta a casa, cerca del anochecer. Caminaban con calma, riendo y charlando, pues el lugar en que el residían era muy tranquilo.

Y entonces un ruido horrible los hizo callar. Algo gutural, entre un aullido y un gruñido.

Luke sabía que no un pequeño coyote que paseaba por allí.

-Perros del Infierno- balbuceo May al ver las creaturas que salían detrás de un grupo de árboles que bordeaban el camino.

Las bestias eran enormes, con mandíbulas prominentes y letales. Él no las había visto nunca en su vida, esperaba que se tratara de un sueño y que al despertar lo olvidara como los demás sueños que había tenido. Pero en su interior, sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Cómo sabes qué son?- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a su madre, mientras el pánico ante la amenaza de aquellos animales los hacia retroceder.

-No es momento, cariño- dijo ella, con la voz firme, pero el leve temblor en sus manos delataba su sentimiento interior.

Luke sabía que esas como los matarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería ni imaginar el titular de las noticias cuando hallaran sus cuerpos ¿Qué tan deshonroso seria que todo el mundo creyera que te mato un coyotito? Luke definitivamente no quería que eso fuera parte de su epitafio.

Tomo una vara del suelo, era una ramita delgada que, de golpear a esas cosas, solo las haría reír. Y no saber si esas cosas tenían sentido del humor. Pero para lo que tenía planeado estaba bien: haría ruido, distraería a esas cosas y le daría tiempo a su madre para que escapara y llamara a control de animales… o al Pentágono, el que contestara primero el celular.

-Vamos, cachorritos ¿no quieren jugar?

Sabía que su madre miraba con horror la forma en la que él se dirigía a los perros del infierno, golpeando la vara contra el suelo y agitándola en el aire, como si de verdad quisiera jugar, llevándose la atención de ambas creaturas.

Los perros gruñeron, sin despegar los ojos de Luke. Él se movió en círculos alrededor de ellos, sin alejarse y sin acercarse; incluso cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en su dirección, el trato de mantener la misma distancia entre ellos. El punto positivo: se estaban alejando de su madre.

Cuando pensó que estaban suficientemente lejos, grito:

-¡MAMA, CORRE! ¡AHORA!

Supuso que la mirada en su cara debió de decirle algo más a May, porque la mujer, tan terca y protectora como era, obedeció y corrió lejos de allí.

Y sin ella en el camino, a salvo, él podía intentar hacer algo contra estas cosas y tal vez ver a su madre en un rato más para cenar juntos.

Sin no se lo cenaban a el primero.

Sea como fuere, al menos ella estaría bien.

El enfrentamiento contra los perros del infierno era un borrón en los recuerdos de Luke, pero sabía que los había vencido, con ayuda de Thalia, quien había salido de la nada. Poco después conoció a Grover, sin ganas de poner en más peligro a su madre, partió con el ese verano al campamento.

Trataba de no estar mucho tiempo en casa de su madre, para evitar que cualquier monstruo lo siguiera allí, para mantenerla a salvo.

Y ahora, estaba de nuevo con ella, rodeados de una cantidad incontable de monstruos. Su madre estaba herida, en el suelo, él no tenía más que una espada para defenderlos a los dos.

Ella era el objetivo y el no conseguía que hacer para mantenerlos lejos, para que no la dañaran.

…

Reyna estaba de nuevo con Hylla, en la casa en la que ambas habían crecido.

Se sentía desenfocada, no comprendía qué hacia allí, aunque tampoco sabía dónde más debería estar ¿esa era su casa, no? ¿Por qué no estar allí? Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver a su hermana, como si la fuera visto por última vez hacía mucho tiempo. Había felicidad en ella en ese instante, pero también la sensación de que algo malo estaba por venir.

Sabía que su padre estaba cerca.

…

Estaba segura que esta decisión tomo por sorpresa a todos en el campamento, pero no iba a retractarse. Tampoco tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? Que Piper hiciera equipo con Michael no afectaba en absoluto su capacidad de ganarle ¿cierto?

Ella sabía que era así pensara lo que pensaran los demás.

Eran un par de hijos de Afrodita metidos en un peligroso laberinto, ninguno era precisamente habilidoso como para andar por su cuenta en un lugar así, entonces hicieron una pequeña tregua. Andarían juntos por el camino, si alguno conseguía a alguno de sus compañeros, pues bien. No iban a obstaculizarse entre sí. Y cuando lo creyeran conveniente, seguirían por su propia cuenta.

Piper sabía que Michael tenia habilidad, como soldado de Nueva Roma debía haber entrenado mucho, ese era un lugar con grandes exigencias y para tener un rango como el de Centurión debías hacer más que estar sentado mirando las nubes pasar.

O pasar el día preocupado de cómo te ves y cuantas chicas gustan de ti, como en el campamento Mestizo.

Tomaron esa decisión cuando ambos tomaron la bifurcación a la derecha mientras la Cazadora de Artemisa tomaba el de la izquierda; no iban precisamente muy armados y era mejor que andar solos. Piper quería confiar que esa propuesta de colaboración de Michael podía funcionar.

Que no era simplemente una táctica y que después se volvería en su contra.

Lo había visto pasar tiempo con Octavian, por ahí se decía que ambos eran amigos cercanos. Para nadie era un secreto que el augur romano era un cretino que solo buscaba el reconocimiento, el poder, ganando a toda costa ¿Quién podía asegurar que este chico no era similar, que se había dejado contagiar de la mezquindad de aquel muchacho?

-Parece que no hay nada en este lago- comento Michael, mirando al suelo de agua mientras caminaban.

-Hay una gran variedad de peces aquí- contesto ella, afable- pero no creo que los veas ahora, con todo este alboroto. También están las ninfas, pero a ellas les gustan más las orillas, desde donde los chicos y sátiros pueden observarlas.

-Eso tiene sentido.

No había nada incomodo alrededor de ese muchacho, se dio cuenta la hija de Afrodita. En silencio o charlando, la compañía era grata. Tenía algo que daba la sensación de tranquilidad y confianza… lo que podía ser peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que, en ese momento, metidos en aquel lugar, más que hermanos eran rivales.

Un rayo cayó a la distancia, hacia el oeste. Un incendio se levantó en alguna área donde se veían grandes árboles; y Piper soltó un sonoro chillido cuando un roedor, algo como una comadreja correteo por sus pies y se alejó.

-Era mi idea o… ¿era una comadreja zombie? - la voz de Michael sonó firme, pero su semblante estaba pálido.

En efecto, la piel del animal estaba pegada de hueso, con solo unos pocos parches del pelaje. No alcanzaron a notar si aún tenía ojos, pero le faltaba la cola y una de las orejas. Una imagen poco grata.

Piper frunció el ceño, mirando el incendio.

-Rayos, fuego, animales no-muertos…- miro a su medio hermano, algo ansiosa- hay algo más sobre esta prueba que no nos dijeron, debemos apresurarnos antes de que cause verdaderos problemas.


	29. Atrapados y en Problemas

**Capitulo 29: Atrapados y en Problemas**

Percy había comenzado a correr una vez entrar al laberinto, y nada más entrar al primer desvió se detuvo. No tenía por qué correr ¿verdad? Annabeth le había repetido mucho algo como "piensa primero, desenfundas la espada después"; tal vez era un buen momento para seguir ese consejo. No sabía que había en ese lugar tan lúgubre, en el bosque del campamento había una gran cantidad de monstruos, y ni siquiera él los había visto todos.

No le extrañaría encontrase un ñu de seis patas, sin pelo, que odiara a los chicos que olían a agua de mar y llevaban camisetas naranjas.

Percy había tenido peor suerte antes.

No estaba seguro de a donde se habían ido a perder la cazadora que lo acompañaba y Leyla, tal vez corrieron más por el pasillo buscando otro camino ya que el entro en el primero. Seguramente ellas habían hecho la mejor elección.

El pasillo por el que el pasaba estaba muy oscuro. Las espesas copas de los arboles evitaban que cualquier rayito de luz entrase, no había casi ningún tipo de brisa, el sol no iluminaba, pero si calentaba y Percy ya comenzaba a sudar. Sus tenis se estaban llenando de pantano, y los mosquitos habían prosperado en el lugar en muy poco tiempo. Más que el bosque, parecía la jungla.

Solo rogaba que hubiera el mismo tipo de monstruos.

Se escuchó un grito no muy lejos de donde él estaba, una chica, no podía decir si era de su equipo, una cazadora o una romana. Pero se oía en problemas.

Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado el consejo de Annabeth y, desenfundando a Riptide, corrió hacia la voz.

 _Hablando de la de Reina de Roma_ pensó, deteniéndose de golpe.

Annabeth estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos grises grandes como platos, pero lejanos, como si no lo viera a él. Temblaba como nunca la había visto y lucia aterrada. Aterrada y furiosa.

Ella lo ataco.

…

Ella sabía muy bien que, con su aspecto de chica ruda y punk, con delineador negro y ropa de cuero, estaba haciendo el ridículo allí, sobre ese rellano de escalera de incendio, temblando como gelatina en un terremoto.

Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era muy irónico que la hija del dios del rayo, gobernante de los cielos, rey de los dioses, les tenga miedo a las alturas. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al hecho, pecho. No quedaba de otra.

-Sí, ese es un buen mantra, Thalia- se decía ella, apretando los dientes- que no se te olvide.

Era verdaderamente duro estar allí. ¿Desde cuándo el Empire State tenía escalera de incendios en las paredes exteriores del edificio? Debía estar como en el piso seiscientos, allí donde llegaba el ascensor a dejar a las personas en el Olimpo; o al menos así lo sentía con todo ese vértigo. Era horrible. Parecía un pálido geco pegada al muro, con su mirada fija en el horizonte, sin atreverse a mirar arriba, por la cercanía que tenía al cielo, ni abajo, por la distancia que la separaba del hermoso y seguro suelo.

Nunca había deseado tanto poner sus pies enfundados en botas militares sobre el sucio suelo de Nueva York.

-Respira, Thalia, respira profundo.

El aire a esas horas del día, en verano, era muy caliente a pesar de la altura, aunque su cuerpo se sentía helado y entumecido; el sol además le daba de lleno en la cara.

-¡Si no volteo el panqueque se me quema!- exclamo, sintiendo la necesidad de liberar tención, con el único método seguro sin tener que desprenderse del muro. La cara ya le ardía. Se sentía bien gritar- ¡Apolo, bájale dos al reflector! ¡Maldita sea!

Annabeth la regañaría si la oyera decir malas palabras, pero no estaba allí y si lo estuviera segura entendería su necesidad.

Además de que resultaba ser que el edificio más importante y costoso de Nueva York tenia escaleras de incendio, pasaba que estas no subían más por no tener a donde, ni bajaban. Thalia pudo ver un par de rellanos más bajo ella antes de pegarse al muro, pero cuando al fin había reunido valor para volver a mirar, estos ya no estaban.

Ninguno de los pisos inferiores tenía rellanos.

Aun se le podía llamar "escaleras" gracias a que su rellano tenía la escalera para descender al piso siguiente, solo que estaba muy oxidada, además de que no había a donde llegar al final de esa cosa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaría allí por unas buenas horas.

Y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado allí.

…

El público miraba con atención la forma en la que ambos pretores romanos luchaban.

La mirada de Reyna estaba vacía, miraba a Jason sin mirarlo realmente, como habían visto que sucedía con los demás participantes atrapados en esas ilusiones que solo ellos podían ver. No tenían ni idea de lo que podía estar viendo la muchacha para arremeter tan violentamente.

Jason hacia el intento de hablarle, sin éxito alguno. Ella solo se mordía los labios, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, mientras trataba de alcanzar con su espada una y otra vez a su homologo pretor.

Era una lucha reñida.

Pero no era el único lugar donde había problemas.

…

Katie había luchado todo el verano con los Stoll, sobretodo con Travis, pero había sido de una manera figurativa. Solo cosas verbales y una que otra cosa que ella les había arrojado, pero al ser hija de Deméter entre sus habilidades principales no estaba el uso de la espada. En lo absoluto.

No era completamente inútil en las armas con filo como lo era la hermana de Will, Hope, pero no eran su fuerte.

De aquí a que estuviera en un gran aprieto tratando de mantener bajo control a Luke. El rubio había huido en un principio, pero luego de unos segundos de persecución se había dado la vuelta he intentado clavarle la espada de bronce celestial en las extrañas.

Solo sus reflejos semidioses la habían salvado de esa estocada.

Luego había tenido que huir, como un gran cobarde. Luke lucia furioso, y ella no quería ser con quien se descargará. Debía ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero no estaba segura de cómo proceder en ese momento, el chico no le estaba dando oportunidad de usar sus poderes, quizás envolverlo en una enredadera.

No por nada él era uno de los más fuertes.

Claro que tampoco contaba con encontrarse otros de los más poderosos semidioses en el Campamento Mestizo.

-Percy- ella llamo, corriendo directo hacia él.

El pelinegro ya tenía a Riptide en la mano, por lo que en un segundo ya estaba bloqueando los ataques del hijo de Hermes. Katie no tuvo oportunidad de sentirse a salvo, antes de darse cuenta que ya estaba siendo amenazada por otra hoja de bronce celestial. Esta era más corta, no por eso menos letal. Annabeth tenía los ojos aguados, aterrada, los labios fruncidos en una mueca de completo odio. La hija de Deméter tenía claro que ser el blanco de esa mirada podía ser más peligroso que tener el filo de la espada de Luke en el cuello.

-¿Tu y Annabeth han tenido un mal entendido o algo así?- pregunto ella, esquivando por los pelos la hoja del cuchillo, rodo por el suelo y se alejó lo más que pudo.

-Emm… no- Percy no aparto la mirada de su oponente mientras respondía a la pregunta- por lo general Annabeth solo me daría un golpe y me llamaría "sesos de alga", luego me disculparía o haría algo torpe, por lo que ella se reiría y olvidaría porque está molesta conmigo.

-Ya veo.

La chica quería decir que le resultaba tierno todo lo que él le había contado, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Necesitaban salir de eso en ese instante, antes de que a los dos rubios le diera por unir fuerza inconscientemente, entonces sería el final para ellos.

 _Divide y vencerás_ pensó ella, esperando que no le saliera a la inversa.

-Percy, llévate a Luke a otro sitio- exclamo la muchacha. El seguía sin mirarla, pero ella pudo darse cuenta que no la entendió- ve a otro lugar a enfrentarte con él, dirígete al oeste, por el camino por el que vine. Vi un arroyuelo en esa dirección, quizás te ayude.

-¿Tu qué harás?

-Creo que puedo encargarme de Annabeth yo sola, solo debo esquivarla un poco más hasta tener claro lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ahora vete.

No costo nada que Luke persiguiera a Percy, el rubio fue tras los pasos del hijo de Poseidón rechinando los dientes y balbuceando en griego antiguo tan rápido que no se le entendió nada. Una vez solas, Katie termino por encarar a la hija de Atenea.

-Bien, Annabeth ¿Jugamos a las atrapadas? Será completamente al estilo de la cabaña 4.

…

Nico en los últimos minutos había estado reviviendo momentos completamente tristes y desgarradores de su vida: primero, todo lo que sucedió el día en que su madre murió, no creía poder recordarlo, pero ahí estaba el recuerdo. Se sintió un niño pequeño de nuevo al presenciar la forma en la que moría y no pudo evitar notar la sensación que atravesó su cuerpo en el momento en el que el alma de Maria Di Angelo abandonaba su cuerpo. Y luego, la partida de su hermana con las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Sabía que no había perdonado aun a su hermana por preferir a ese grupo de niñas engreídas en lugar de a él, cuando ella tenía solo doce años. Pero ver de nuevo eso hizo nacer en él un nuevo sentimiento de odio y resentimiento. Quería gritarle, gritarles a todos, incluso a Artemisa, y lo había hecho, pero ninguno lo había escuchado. De hecho, parecía que él ni siquiera estaba allí.

Era como ver todo en una pantalla de televisión.

Había tratado de superar esos sentimientos, o al menos enterrarlos de manera que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos de nuevo, sus amigos lo habían ayudado mucho con eso, al igual que Hope le habían mostrado lo que era la alegría, estar feliz.

Se sentía miserable, al punto de no creer volver a sentir eso de nuevo.

Pues frente a sus ojos, las dos chicas que el mas quería en ese momento lo estaban abandonado de la manera en que su hermana lo había hecho alguna vez.

De nuevo como si estuviera viendo todo desde una pantalla de televisión, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder detenerlas, vio como Hazel y Hope recitaban el juramento de las Cazadoras a los pies de la mismísima diosa.

De repente, Hazel no llevaba sus acostumbradas ropas, ni la hija de Apolo los jeans rotos y el buzo rosa. Amabas vestían de blanco y plata, el arco y las flechas brillando a sus espaldas. Incluso ellas emitían el ligero resplandor que les proporcionaba el dejar de envejecer.

Nico no sentía el oxígeno entrar mientras respiraba, no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, no sentía nada.

Ahora se sentía más solo que antes.

…

Piper y Michael habían estado corriendo por un buen rato, siguiendo la columna de humo que se alzaba en el cielo desde algún lugar del laberinto. Michael no había protestado ante esta idea de Piper, tal vez notando la preocupación que desbordaba de ella ante el pensamiento de que le fuera sucedido algo a Leo.

Sea como fuere, él iba justo al lado de ella.

Habían terminado en varias encrucijadas y repetido algunos caminos, dieron vueltas, pero finalmente llegaron donde estaba Leo. El chico estaba inmune entre las chamas que consumían los árboles y toda vegetación a su alrededor. Parecían hechas de fuego griego, no se extinguían y se propagaban con velocidad.

La única humedad allí era el sudor de los hijos de Afrodita y las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del latino.

Mientras el temblaba, llamas quedaban donde el pisaba. Piper quería acercarse y consolarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, abofetearlo para sacarlo de aquel trace, pero era imposible considerando todo el fuego a su alrededor y que, sin proponérselo, Valdez podía quemarla también a ella.

-¡Piper, Michael!- escucho que llamaban desde otro lugar.

En otra entrada vio a Jason, quien detenía los golpes de Reyna, quien parecía inmune al calor y atacaba como si nada estuviera pasando. Piper sintió la tención de su compañero de camino al ver a la pretora aparecer. Cuando la griega se giró a verlo, el chico ya estaba tratando de detener a Reyna y alejándola del fuego.

Jason tuvo al fin un descanso.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con Leo?- pregunto, también preocupado, acercándose a Piper.

-Su miedo debe estar desatando sus poderes. Creo que sucede lo mismo con Nico, vimos una comadreja zombi hace poco. Y… también con Thalia. Mira hacia allí- ella señalo un poco más hacia el sur, nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban- debe ser ella.

El que Jason estuviera allí la hacía sentir mucho más tranquila, que podían resolverlo. Pero sabía que no debía confiarse de eso, que él era su rival en esa competencia, en ese instante. No podía contar con su ayuda.

-Vamos a llevar a Leo hacia allá- el rubio la sorprendió con la propuesta- Thalia no tardara en desatar la tormenta, eso ayudara a refrescarlo un poco. Solo hay que pensar como llevarlo hasta allí.

-Jason, no tienes que…

-¿Michael, estas bien allí?- el chico la ignoro, girándose a su compañero de equipo.

-Todo bajo control- el chico sonreía, a pesar de los obvios problemas que le estaba dando Reyna.

Jason miro de nuevo a Piper, en su mirada un reto a que lo contradijera. Ella no entendía por que la ayuda dentro de la competencia, pero debía ayudar a Leo. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

-Bien- ella asintió- vamos a hacerlo.

…

Will había visto las columnas de humo desde antes de salir del bosque. Si no se equivoca, venían del Área Común. Extrañado y preocupado, corrió a ver que sucedía.

Las cabañas, al igual que la Casa Grande y varias de las otras zonas se estaban incendiando. No parecía haber nadie ya. Tal vez ya estaban en un lugar seguro, en el mejor que pudo pensar fue el lago. La fuente de agua más grande y cercana.

Corrió hacia allí, metiéndose entre los arboles del bosque, lejos de las flamas. Al salir vio a sus compañeros campistas, todos reunidos en el muelle, Quirón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien. Hecho un ojo por encima, encontrando al numeroso grupo que estaba buscando.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto a sus hermanos, algunos de ellos tenían cenizas en el cabello y ropa, pero se veían sanos.

Busco a las más pequeña del grupo.

-¿Dónde está Hope?

Sus hermanos y hermanas lo miraron sin saber que responder, tan confundidos como él. Finalmente, uno le dijo:

-Hace mucho que no la vemos. Desde antes del fuego.

La busco entre el resto de los campistas, trataba de divisar el pequeño punto rosa y dorado que era su hermana, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Las llamas aumentaban, junto con el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Corrió hacia las cabañas de nuevo.

Esta vez no fue por el bosque, no intento evitar el fuego. Solo quería llegar rápido, encontrar a su hermana, o aún mejor, asegurarse de que de verdad no estaba allí, aunque resultara herido en el proceso.

Entro cabaña por cabaña, los baños, finalmente se dirigió a la Casa Grande. El lugar ya había comenzado a ceder, a derrumbarse. Pero había posibilidades de encontrar a su hermana allí, a esas horas solía estar practicando sus habilidades sanadoras.

Corrió escaleras arriba, saltándose la mayoría de los escales y entro en la enfermería. Como esperaba y más temía, allí estaba la rubia. La chica estaba tendida en el suelo, las telas a su alrededor en llamas, aunque el fuego aun no la había alcanzado. En dos segundos estuvo a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos.

Estaba inconsciente y apenas respiraba, en lo único que podía pensar era en sacarla de ese humo. Debía protegerla, a su hermanita. Corrió.

Salió de allí por pura obra de los dioses. En su camino lejos de allí, distinguió a una figura corriendo de aquí para allá, como si todo ese infierno no lo afectara.

Leo Valdez.

Parecía estar revisando todos los lugares en busca de personas, Will sintió cierto alivio por esto. Al latino no lo afectaba ese tipo de cosas, por lo que podía hacer esa labor con tranquilidad. Sin embargo…

¿Quién más podía comenzar ese fuego?

La expresión en el rostro del chico solo hizo que las sospechas del hijo de Apolo se confirmaran. Miro un segundo a su hermana, observo la forma inmóvil en sus brazos, luego dirigio su enojo al otro muchacho.

-¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?- le reclamo a Leo, quien dejo de acercarse, paralizándose en su lugar- ¿Has visto como dejaste todo? Nos pusiste en peligro ¡Mira! - Will señalo a la chica en su brazos- ¡Mira como tu desastre ha dejado a Hope! ¡Casi la matas! ¡Como al resto del campamento! Tu… tu…

Había lágrimas en la cara del latino, pero Will no tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal, no veía el pecho de su hermana subir y bajar como hacía unos minutos, se sentía cada vez más flácida. El corazón le fue a mil, tenía que ayudarla, debía salir de allí, pronto.

Pero todo parecía estar cada vez más envuelto las llamas, no veía una salida.

Sin dirigirle ni una segunda mirada a Leo, comenzó a correr, de nuevo. Ni siquiera escucho lo que el hijo de Hefesto tan desesperadamente gritaba.

…

Piper observo como el llanto de Leo incrementaba. Balbuceaba cosas, como si se estuviera disculpando con alguien. Con esto, el fuego a su alrededor se hacía más intenso.

Habían logrado conseguir una manera de dirigirlo hacia donde ella y Jason querían, sin embargo, también era un método peligroso. El rubio lo estaba empujando con el viento, pero esto también avivaba las llamas. Podían ver el rastro de fuego, humo y cenizas que dejaban a su paso.

Hacia demasiado calor, apenas podían respirar. La hija de Afrodita sentía que al cruzar cualquier esquina llegarían a Los Campos de Castigo.

Pero al menos las nubes de tormenta se veían cada vez más cerca.

…

Esta era la primera vez que Polux veía algo como eso. Había esperado luchar contra otros campistas, quizás contra uno de sus compañeros, como había visto que sucedió con Katie y Luke, pero nunca esta situación.

Él estaba luchando contra un grupo de arpías. Mientras unos pocos metros detrás de él se encontraba Clarisse La Rue, llorando desconsoladamente. No pensó jamás que el terminaría protegiendo a la más grande matona del campamento en estas circunstancias.

No había nada repetitivo en la vida de un semidiós, definitivamente.

Ella gimoteaba, por lo poco que había alcanzado a entender, ella debía estar viendo a su padre, Ares, y algo feo debía estar sucediendo allí. La chica inclusive estaba temblando, su cabeza abajo y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Clarisse, quien siempre llevaba la frente en alto con descarado orgullo.

El dios responsable de esta situación no debía estar esperando ofrendas ese día en el almuerzo.

…

Los dioses no solo podían ver a los mortales corriendo de acá para allá, también podían ver las mentes de cada uno de los participantes sumergidos en pesadillas.

A pesar del gran material para bromas y burlas, todos estaban en silencio, mirándolo todo. No se atrevían a hablar, incluso Ares consideraba esta prueba como algo cruel, y él era uno de los dioses más despiadados.

Además, los competidores no se estaban comportando como se esperaría de un grupo de rivales metidos en una caja llena de trampas y caminos falsos.

Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de cuál de los equipos podía ganar.


	30. Los Peligros de un ¡YA ESTA!

**Capitulo 30: Los Peligros de un ¡YA ESTA!**

No estaba equivocada, lo sabía.

Era imposible olvidar un lugar como aquel, solo el Leteo le permitiría olvidarlo.

Estaba de nuevo en Los Campos Asfódelos, de nuevo bajo aquel árbol, de nuevo solo entre sombras y oscuridad. Era igual a antes de que llegara Nico y la sacara de allí, antes del Campamento Júpiter, antes de Frank, Jason, Reyna y sus demás compañeros.

Todo era horrible nuevamente.

Ahora ¿que se supone que debía hacer?

…

Frank vio a Hazel sentada bajo un enorme árbol que hacia parte del grueso muro de vegetación, estaba sentada allí, sus piernas recogidas sobre sus pechos. Sus ojos abiertos estaban vacíos, paseando de aquí para allá, observando algo que él no podía.

-Hazel, Hazel- llamo, acercándose con cuidado- Hazel ¿estás bien?

Le alegraba haber sido el quien se encontrará a la morena, no estaba seguro de dejar su cuidado a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros; quizás a Jason, pero aun lo dudaba. Ninguno la había tratado apropiadamente antes de llegar aquí.

Ninguno había sido verdaderamente su amigo, salvo el.

No creía que alguien, salvo Nico, entendiera su preocupación por ella.

-Hazel, tenemos que irnos ¿puedes caminar? - ella no escuchaba, no daba ninguna señal de hacerlo al menos- tenemos que ganar esto, así que…

Se acercó, seguro de que ella no lo dañaría, y la tomo en brazos. Ella sencillamente recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sin moverse nada más que para parpadear. Estaba casi seguro que ella era la más tranquila de todas las personas que estaban soñando en ese laberinto.

-Y ahora- se dijo en un susurro el chico, mirando el rostro de Hazel- ¿Cómo hare si me toca luchar contra alguien?

…

¡Por Venus!

Estaría muerto cuando ella viera el video de lo que sucedió en el laberinto, seguramente le quitarían el cargo de Centurión, no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente.

Sus compañeros debían estar pensando eso mismo en ese instante, probablemente ya estaban apostando quien sería su sustito.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de afligirse mucho pues aun no salía de la impresión de haber noqueado a su pretora, a la hija de Bellona, una de sus diosas guerreras más importantes, a la mismísima Reyna Avila Ramirez Arrellano.

La muchacha yacía inmóvil en el suelo, luego de un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que él le dio accidentalmente con el mango de su espada. Había procurado por todos los medios que ella le permitió usar, no golpearla o lastimarla de ninguna manera. Había creído ingenuamente que quizás podría contenerla.

De verdad había sido ingenuo.

Reyna no había llegado de a gratis al puesto de pretor, y no por nada tenía la madre que tenía.

Pero la pelea había estado más interesante que eso, para él. La chica había estado diciéndole que se detuviera, que no quería dañarlo, que las cosas podían arreglarse, que dejara de lamentarse porque "ella" no volvería… Michael no entendió nada, pero su corazón se arrugo como una pasa por las lágrimas de la muchacha al pronunciar dichas cosas.

Solo el arma que ella sostenía le impidió ir y encerrarla entre sus brazos para consolarla. No sabía de donde salía ese sentimiento en él, pero aun lo tenía presente mientras la veía allí tendida en el suelo.

Pero ni loco la tocaría.

Entonces no solo perdería el cargo de Centurión, también podía perder otras cosas más vitales.

Como alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de esta manera no podría avanzar. Tenía que buscar al siguiente, no esperar a que este llegara hasta él. Suspirando, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, y la cargo lejos de allí.

…

El público no salía de sus impresiones en esta ocasión.

Había demasiado que ver y una sola pantalla, hasta el momento habían estado pasando a los más relevantes, pero debían ser muchos pues muy pocas veces repetían a uno de manera seguida.

Vieron la encendida batalla entre Katie Gradner y Annabeth Chase. Era increíble la manera en que la hija de Demeter había resistido ante la rubia. Era obvio que, de bajar la guardia un segundo, la chica podía estar en grave peligro. Una hoja de bronce celestial era una muerte segura si la blandía esa hija de Atenea.

La muchacha aún no había podido implementar su plan. Necesitaba concentrarse un poco para que las plantas hicieran precisamente lo que ella quería, y Annabeth no le estaba dando el mas mínimo respiro. Lograba ralentizarla con las pocas plantas que lograba manipulas. Más de una vez la había hecho tropezar, saldrían de ese laberinto muy golpeadas.

Pero no más que los participantes de Poseidón y Hermes. Ambos estaban dándolo todo. Luke no se permitiría perder, y Percy sabía bien que si perdía este duelo el no sería el único herido ¿Qué tal si Luke se topaba con alguien más y decidía que también debía luchar contra él? No podía permitirlo.

Luego pasaron con Nico, el caminaba por allí solo, ninguno parecía estar cerca de él. Animales no muertos salían de la tierra cuando el pasaba, casi podían ver como se oscurecía el ambiente. Ningún griego parecía estar por esa ruta, los romanos que habían visto al hijo de Hades habían tomado otro camino con tal de no acercarse.

Las Cazadoras de Artemisa, como se había estado esperando, eran buenas rastreadoras. Seguían a sus compañeras como si fueran presas, corrían por el laberinto como si no lo fuera, como si se tratara de un simple pasillo con muchas esquinas. Pero era aún más complicado aplacar a las sonámbulas niñas eternas, pues su entrenamiento en lucha las mantenía a la par de sus compañeras.

Hasta el momento solo Zoe había podido vencer a una de sus compañeras.

El juego no parecía ir hacia ningún lado.

Era casi medio día, y solo un trio de romanos habían salido del laberinto, los tres ya estaban en la enfermería, con dos de ellos inconscientes.

…

-¿Quién ayudo a Hefesto con esto?- pregunto Zeus, a sus colegas Olímpicos.

Mmm tal vez esto era demasiado incluso para el Rey de los dioses. A diferencia de los mortales, ellos tenían una vista especial de las pesadillas que veían los participantes. El organizador al parecer había olvidado que, aunque tenían sangre de inmortales, también eran humanos. Este tipo de cosas podía llegar a romperlos.

-Creo que Hipnos y Dionisio, no estoy muy segura- respondió Artemisa.

Ella y su gemelo observaban la prueba con seriedad. Ni siquiera Apolo tenía ganas de bromear, no había inspiración para canciones o poemas en ese instante. Artemisa no tenía hijos, y sabía que los dioses que los tenían sabían que ellos morirían tarde o temprano, que no podían tener preferencias, incluso que no podían encariñarse realmente con ellos, pero entendía que su hermano pudiera afectarlo ver como sufrían sus hijos en ese laberinto.

Nada más ver el sueño de Will Solace y la manera en la que sufría por él, era duro. El chico estaba viendo a su querida hermana menor morir; tenia certeza que ese par era de los hijos más preciados que Apolo tenia. A ella esto tampoco le causaba gracia.

-Si esto fuera un campo de guerra normal, esto sería una masacre- los ojos de Atenea era fríos, un gris hielo que impedía que sus camaradas vieran lo que realmente pensaba.

Hestia, entre todos, era quien menos estaba de acuerdo con esto. A ese extremo estaba llegando Hefesto con tal de su rating, si lo fuera sabido antes no fuera permitido que el hijo de su hermano Hades entrara en tal competición. Ese chico ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento en su vida como para agregarle otro pesar más.

Ese verano había crecido mucho, se había abierto a nuevos amigos, incluso ahora salía con la hija de Apolo, la alegre chica rubia de bonita sonrisa que siempre estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Ella le hacía bien, al igual que pasar tiempo con su hermana Hazel.

No podía creer que además le estaba haciendo eso a su propio hijo. Leo Valdez la estaba pasando muy mal en ese instante, Hestia esperaba con toda sinceridad que sus amigos pudieran ayudarlo a detener tan pesadilla.

…

Piper ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. No estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado desde el desayuno, pero debía haber sido hacia mucho. Su cuerpo se agotaba al correr y el calor de las llamas ardiendo a su alrededor complicaban todo mucho más.

Jason no podía ayudar mucho con el incendio, aunque era hijo de Júpiter, su habilidad se notaba en el control de los vientos. Si querían rayos y tormentas, necesitaban a Thalia. Y estaban muy seguros que hacia ella se dirigían.

Increíblemente, Leo seguía su voz. Aun en sueños, o pesadillas, el encanto que ella impregnaba en sus palabras funcionaba, aunque de una manera diferente. No era como que el la obedeciera, sino que alcanza a oírla. Y la llamaba de regreso. Estaba preocupada por la que pudiera estar viendo el chico en su ilusión.

-Pipes, Pipes por favor háblame- le pidió el muchacho, con la voz temblorosa.

Su rostro de duende carecía de su típica sonrisa torcida, esa que te hacia desconfiar de que todos los cables en su cabeza estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Era una expresión poco usual en él, miedo, dolor, inseguridad. Ella quería abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero él era un peligro en ese instante.

-Ya estas cerca, Leo. Solo sigue caminando. Todo estará bien.

-No, no lo estará.

Piper miro a Jason. Debían apresurarse.

-Thalia ya está muy cerca, puedo sentir la estática en el ambiente- el rubio dijo con seriedad, sus cejas fruncidas.

-Hay que correr.

…

Para Percy, participar en esta prueba había sido casi un suicidio. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado salir de allí. Había sido un golpe de suerte enviado por alguna deidad, pero estaba muy seguro que no se trataba de ninguna del Olimpo, quienes eran los primeros culpables de todo.

Nunca había tenido batalla tan dura con Luke, el chico de verdad lo había estado dando todo. Estaba seguro que de continuar su espada se fuera roto, por más imposible que pareciese. La furia en el rubio no era algo común.

Entonces, de repente, Will había llegado corriendo hacia ellos. Fue como en esos programas de televisión donde muestras videos graciosos de gente haciendo cosas estúpidas; bueno, ellos habían estado peleando hasta que el hijo de Apolo arroyo a Luke. El golpe contra el suelo había sido muy fuerte, lo suficiente para aturdirlos a los tres unos cuantos segundos, a ellos por el golpe y a Percy por la pura impresión.

Luke fue el primero en ponerse de pie, alzando su espada para liquidar allí mismo a Will ¿Qué clase de juego era ese en donde los compañeros atacan a otros compañeros, de manera fría y sin miramientos? En cualquier otro combate, Luke dejaría a su oponente levantarse y tomar su espada, porque de lo contrario no sería un duelo justo y a él no le gustaba eso. Pero aquí, iba a atacar a Will a traición.

Por primera vez, Percy permitió a alguien más usar a Riptide. Se sentía demasiado agotado, tenía un hambre atroz y no creía poder continuar inmediatamente. Por suerte sus instintos semidiós fueron más rápidos, permitiéndole ver el movimiento de su amigo a tiempo para así arrojarle la espada al otro muchacho, quien la atrapo en el aire y se defendió.

La lucha fue verdaderamente corta. Luke había noqueado a Will de un golpe en el rostro, entonces el pelinegro tuvo que saltar a la acción e intervenir, justo a tiempo para evitar que se celebrara el primer funeral de la competencia. De allí, estando un poco más recuperado y su contrincante más cansado, fue más sencillo dejar en el piso al hijo de Hermes.

-¡Ya está!- grito como les habían ordenado.

Ninfas y sátiros vinieron a su encuentro, llegando por puertas que se habían abierto en las paredes, entre ellos se encargaron de cargar a los dos rubios inconscientes. Grover también estaba entre los sátiros, se acercó a Percy y permitió que se apoyara en él.

El sátiro miro a los otros dos campistas y luego a su mejor amigo.

-Eso fue muy rudo, amigo- negó con la cabeza- esto se está saliendo de control.

-¿Cómo están los demás?.

-Tienes que verlo.

Fuera del laberinto lo llevaron a un área donde atenderían sus heridas, allí estaban los campistas de Apolo, listos para prestar su ayuda. Hope corrió hacia a ellos, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo ansioso y en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca que no se había movido de allí en horas. Le dio un rápido abrazo al hijo de Poseidón.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermano- le dijo, ayudando a poner a su hermano en una camilla.

-Por mi culpa esta inconsciente- dijo Percy, apenado- yo lo deje peleando con Luke…

-Luego evitaste que le hiciera más daño y lo sacaste de allí- Hope interrumpió, estaba muy seria mientras miraba la pantalla- eres el primero de nuestro campamento que logra salir de allí. Estoy muy preocupada, los demás la están pasando muy mal; si se demoran más, las cosas empeoraran muchísimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La chica miro a su hermano mayor un momento, luego permitió que otro de sus hermanos se lo llevara dentro para atenderlo, pues sus heridas no eran graves. Le hizo señas a Percy para se sentará en una banca frente a la televisión, junto a ella.

-¿Se trata de Nico? ¿Thalia?... ¿Annabeth?

Ella miraba el suelo mientras le hablaba.

-Todos ellos- asintió- las cosas que estén viendo dentro de sus mentes los están afectando en la vida real. Ponen en peligro a los demás participantes. Nico a estado reviviendo animales, y estos han atacado a varios chicos del Campamento Júpiter y algunas Cazadoras. Thalia está creando una tormenta- señalo el cielo, nubes negras y cargadas de agua se arremolinaban sobre una parte del laberinto- y Leo ha creado un incendio en gran parte de las áreas con bosque.

-Annabeth…

-Ella le está dando muchos problemas a Katie- respondió Grover esta vez- pero tenemos esperanzas en que si podrá contra ella. Annabeth está peleando sin pensar, está asustada y no sabe lo que hace. Esperamos a que Katie tome ventaja de eso.

Percy continúo viendo la pantalla mientras la hija de Apolo atendía sus cortes y moretones. Estaba muy preocupado en ese momento.

…

Con el tiempo, los tríos fueron saliendo del laberinto. Hasta el punto en que solo quedaban tres personas de cada equipo.

Zoe observaba como sus compañeras peleaban entre ellas, de manera casi mortal. Y eso no le gustaba, ellas eran más que una hermandad. Sus lazos entre si eran muy fuertes y eso iba contra lo que ellas creían ¿estaba su Señora viendo tal barbarie? Sin ánimos de ser irrespetuosa, exigiría explicaciones en cuanto se encontrará con su diosa.

De los Romanos estaban el representante de Bacco y el representante de Apolo. Ambos aun sumidos en sus pesadillas, corriendo por el laberinto sin rumbo aparente.

El Campamento Mestizo había comenzado a tener lo que denominaron "buena suerte" luego de la salida de Percy. A él le siguió Polux, el chico traía consigo a Clarisse y Silena. Había sido el único sin la necesidad de golpear y dejar inconsciente a sus compañeros. Primero se había topado con Silena, quien no hacía más que llorar y taparse el rostro con fiereza. Se la cargo al hombro y así continuo, entonces vio a Clarisse.

La Rue de verdad se veía atemorizada, y por lo que balbuceaba el supuso que su miedo tenía algo que ver con su padre Ares, y no culpaba por ella. Clarisse por primera vez no intento pelear, estaba inmóvil en su sitio, el simplemente grito lo que le indicaron decir y ya los sátiros y ninfas se encargaron de ellas. Nada más pisar fuera de los cuatro muros de eso horrible lugar, ellas despertaron.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, dándose confort entre ellas mientras se dirigían a la enfermería pues Quirón quería revisarlas personalmente, pues sus reacciones no habían sido nada tipicas de ellas. Quería estar seguro de que ellas estaban bien.

Katie al final si pudo vencer sola a Annabeth. Su plan de atraparla con enredaderas había dado resultado después de mucho esfuerzo. Definitivamente Annabeth era un hueso duro de roer. Le había tocado arrastrarla hasta que se topó de frente con Nico.

El chico nunca le había parecido más escalofriante, su semblante no era más que sombrío. Sus ojos negros vacíos de toda emoción; el chico se detuvo al tenerla en frente, dio un paso a la derecha para flanquearla y continuar su camino, pero antes de que se le escapara, ella grito.

Varias personas salieron a recibirlos: Miranda corría hacia su hermana mayor, orgullosa de su gran esfuerzo, pero no fue más rápida que Travis Stoll, que en cuestión de segundo estaba abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico, separándose un poco. Estaba sonrojado, pero su mirada era seria.

-No me vendría mal un sanador- respondió ella, agradeciendo que su voz saliera regular.

El asintió y la jalo hacia el local donde los atendían, los hermanos de ambos chicos iban un poco más atrás con las cejas arqueadas, pero prefiriendo dejar el tema para otro momento.

Percy arrebato a Annabeth de los brazos de las creaturas del bosque, asegurándose que la chica estuviera bien, entonces la llevo directamente con Quirón para que la viera. En ese mismo momento, Hope se había colgado del cuello de Nico, apretándolo fuertemente. Se separó para verle el rostro, sus ojos negros vacíos fueron recuperando poco a poco su brillo.

Una cámara estaba grabando todo el momento, lo cual la molestaba.

-Hope- dijo el, en un mínimo susurro.

-Aun recuerdas mi nombre, eso es buena señal- ella bromeo, sonriendo un poco, sin embargo nerviosa por la mirada intensa en los ojos de él.

Sin previo aviso el tiro de ella, besándola. Aunque era algo que no debería extrañarla en cualquier otro momento, en ese instante era raro, pues había una cámara frente a ellos y el odiaba tener público cuando daba muestras de afecto. Se sintió preocupada al instante. Cuando él se separó, lo llevo a un lugar donde no estuvieran esas cámaras cotillas.

Aún quedaban tres griegos en el laberinto.

…

Las llamas cada vez eran más altas en ese claro del bosque. Piper y Jason estaban parados juntos, esperando que la tormenta estallase, o de lo contrario ellos y Thalia serían semidioses a las brasas. Seguro que eso les encantaría a los dioses. La pelinegra estaba a varios metros de ellos, pegada al tronco de un árbol como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Por qué no hace que llueva?- grito la hija de Afrodita, comenzando a perder la calma.

-Tal vez… debamos explotar más su miedo- sugirió Jason.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

El en realidad no estaba seguro de que podría estar viendo su hermana mayor en su pesadilla, pero sabía que la chica le tenía pánico a las alturas. Así que, quizás, eso podría ayudar.

-No permitas que Leo se vaya de aquí, háblale de ser necesario ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Jason a Piper- vuelvo ahora.

No dejo tiempo ni de preguntar que pensaba hacer. Corrió entre las llamas rápidamente y tomo a Thalia entre sus brazos, fue difícil separarla del tronco, pero lo había logrado. Ahora solo quedaba subir.

Había entrenado mucho para tener buen control sobre el viento, pero estar bajo presión no ayudaba. Sin embargo, de a poco lo fue consiguiendo hasta que llego a más de 20 metros de altura sobre el suelo. Y se siguió elevando. Sentía a su hermana temblar y balbucear, cada vez eran palabras más claras.

-Bas... basta- su voz fue aumentando- no… no más, está muy alto. Para, ya detente. Detente… ¡Que te detengas!

Con el último grito un trueno resonó en el firmamento y un rayo cayó sobre ellos. Había dolido, a pesar de todo y quien era su padre, eso dolió. Perdió el control sobre el viento, comenzaron a caer. Mientras iban en cada libre, el rubio sintió una gota en su mejilla, luego otra.

Pronto estaba totalmente empapado.

Reacciono lo más que pudo y sostuvo de nuevo a su hermana. Trato de disminuir la velocidad, hasta que la caída no fue más que un pequeño choque.

Llovía con gran fuerza, como habían esperado. Piper se precipito a su lado, asegurándose de que el estuviera bien. Thalia estaba dormida ahora, Leo inmóvil en su lugar mientras las llamas que había creado se extinguían. Jason le sonrió a Piper.

-Vamos, dilo- la animo- "ya está", puedes decirlo.

-Tu nunca buscaste a tus compañeros- ella lo miro avergonzada.

-Ellos son fuertes, estoy seguro que están bien- él se sentó, y la miro de manera tranquilizadora- mis amigos estaban en peligro y no podía abandonarlos. Dilo.

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego agrego- ¡Ya está!

Las puertas de salida se abrieron, se anunció el ganador de esta competencia.


	31. Indicios de Rebelion

Lo que Quirón estaba viendo no lo hacía nada feliz, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando acepto esa competición, no había tenido más opción; era una orden del mismísimo Olimpo, no podía contradecirlos. Pese a esto, llego a pensar que sería de ayuda para sus chicos y los otros semidioses. Dejar al fin de lado las disputas, hacer una gran tregua que terminara en buenas amistades.

Y así había sido, aunque las primeras pruebas también habían sido preocupantes, aunque también habían tenido heridos, los chicos del Campamento Mestizo y Campamento Júpiter se habían hecho amigos. No podía pedirle peras al olmo, por lo que el hecho de que las Cazadoras no se integraran realmente no le preocupo. Lo que habían conseguido hasta entonces, era más que suficiente.

Pero en esta ocasión les habían hecho verdadero daño a sus niños, lo supo nada más ver sus jóvenes rostros.

No había soportado esa imagen, asegurándose de que nadie más necesitaba su ayuda, entro en su despacho indispuesto a no atender a nadie.

Tal vez era tiempo de que interviniera.

* * *

El lugar dispuesto para atender a los campistas luego de la prueba estaba a pocos metros del laberinto, una cabaña de gran tamaño, mejor equipada que la misma enfermería en la Casa Grande. Había tres grandes habitaciones donde se atendían por separado a los tres grupos.

Una pequeña fracción de los romanos decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos del este. Sus heridas no eran graves, y así permitían que los sanadores se enfocaran más en los que de verdad necesitaban ayuda. Hazel había sido la de la idea, ansiosa por ir a ver a su hermano después de todo lo que le habían contado; podía imaginar la pesadilla del chico, lo que hacía que la suya se quedara atrás. Frank simplemente no podía dejarla ir sola y Jason quería saber cómo se encontraban su hermana y amigo.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que los golpeo fue el silencio.

No creyeron jamás que verían a sus amigos griegos en tal estado de quietud, siempre estaba alguien haciendo escándalo, alguien discutiendo, otros riendo, charlando animadamente… pero allí no había nada de la anterior alegría que habían demostrado desde su llegada a Long Island.

Silena estaba en una camilla, a su lado se sentaba Charles Beckendorf, ambos silenciosos y sin siquiera mirarse. Chris se sentaba junto a Clarisse, tomando su mano mientras ella parecía estar dando una sienta; Jason visualizo a Thalia hablando en susurros con Luke Castellan, estaban sentados en el suelo, apartados del grupo. El rostro de él lucia pálido y ojeroso, por primera vez no sintió ganas de ir a alejarlo de su hermana.

Annabeth aun dormía, junto a ella se encontraban Percy y Grover. Katie Gradner estaba sentada con los pies colgando de un lado de la camilla, junto a ella se encontraba una de los Stoll. Los hermanos de ambos estaban sentados en la camilla de al lado, enfrentándolos, miraban con preocupación el rostro de sus amigos. Polux y Castor estaban sentados uno junto al otro, solo haciéndose compañía.

Hazel finalmente encontró a su hermano, este estaba sentado en el borde inferior de la camilla, Hope estaba entre sus brazos apoyando la espalda en su pecho. El miraba el vacío, sus manos aferrándose al buzo rosa de la muchacha. La rubia la vio y le sonrió, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Hope salió de los brazos del chico, susurro algo y fue hacia su hermano Will que aun descansaba.

La morena camino hacia Nico y lo abrazo, varios observaron el intercambio sin decir nada. Comenzaron a charlar en susurros casi inaudibles, el hijo de Hades de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada hacia Hope, asegurándose de que siguiera allí. Hope se había dado cuenta, por lo que procuraba no irse muy lejos del chico.

Frank, sin saber para donde agarrar, se sentó junto a Annabeth. La hija de Atenea le había caído bien, era muy amable con él, mucho más de lo que lo eran sus hermanos del este. Quería preguntar por su estado, pero el silencio era tan intenso que procuraba incluso no pisar tan fuerte. Nadie había muerto, pero esto parecía un funeral.

Jason encontró en la última camilla a sus amigos. Piper estaba ilesa, aparte de unas muy leves quemaduras; Leo era otra cuestión. Su cuerpo no lucia ningún vendaje, no habían moretones o rasguños, pero aun dormía profundamente con el rostro pálido como un papel y una mueca en los labios. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Calipso había llegado y no se había movido de su lado, sus ojos brillando con preocupación.

Leo seguramente tendría algún comentario que hacer al respecto, pero con el inconsciente, no parecía que hubiera alguien tan valiente para hablar.

Luego de unos 20 minutos en ese estado de solemne silencio e incomodidad, el hijo de Poseidón suspiro ruidosamente.

-Tengo mucha hambre- gimoteo- quiero comer pizza.

Lo miraron. Nadie dijo nada. Hasta que una risa, aunque débil, se escuchó en la sala.

-Qué raro- dijo Annabeth con ironía. Sonreía, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados- yo también tengo hambre. Grover, ve por unas pizzas.

Percy celebro la decisión, animando de alguna manera a los demás. Frank soltó aire con alivio al ver como se disipaba de a poco la tensión. Sonriendo, pregunto:

-Y ¿Cómo se sienten?

Todas las miradas viajaron hacia él, clavándose allí, los rostros de póker lo intimidaron. Finalmente, Thalia bufo rodando los ojos:

-Pues magníficamente, amigo panda, tuve una sueño muy colorido. El cielo veraniego de Nueva York a las 11 de la mañana es completamente refrescante, sobre todo si estas como a 100 pisos de altura. Uff, pero lo mejor de todo fue estar en una escalera para incendios donde no puedes ni subir ni bajar. Además, tengo hambre. En resumen, estoy estupenda.

Otro silencio. Annabeth miro a Frank.

-Está siendo sarcástica, lo que quiere decir que está bien- Thalia alzo un pulgar, encogiéndose de hombros- yo estoy bien… pero me duele todo ¿alguien me dice que sucedió?

Katie Gradner le conto que era lo que había sucedido, disculpándose al terminar cada frase. También le mostraron las imágenes de la lucha de ambas chicas. Solo ellas la observaron, pues junto a estas estaban también las de otros; algunas de Thalia, Luke, Nico y Leo.

-Estoy harto de esto- el cuello de Luke giro bruscamente hacia donde se encontraba Leo, quien había despertado. Le habían robado la frase de los labios. El latino tenía el ceño fruncido- estas pruebas… se están pasando. Creo que no deberíamos continuar con esto.

-Es una orden del Olimpo- Pólux y Castor dijeron al mismo tiempo, recordando el inicio del verano cuando les habían contado de esos "juegos".

Leo bufo. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad. No se esperaban una reacción tan acida del hijo de Hefestos, su expresión adusta no era típica de él. Finalmente, el chico se explicó:

-¿No creen que todo esto de las cámaras, en unos juegos "para mejorar las relaciones entre campistas y cazadoras", donde cada vez intentan con más ganas que nos matemos los unos a los otros, es sospechoso, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros padres son unas reliquias vivientes sin realmente nada que hacer que observar el canal de televisión que convenientemente maneja uno de los dioses Olímpicos?- dijo con toda seriedad.

-¿Tu también crees eso?- el hijo de Hermes se puso de pie, completamente interesado en el tema.

-¿Creerlo? Estoy casi completamente seguro- le respondió- cuando recién comenzábamos me di cuenta que las cámaras tenían el sello de Hefestos TV. ¿Cámaras solo para supervisar? ¿hacer toda una parafernalia para presentarnos? ¿para qué nos presentaríamos si ya nos conocemos? ¿ante quienes nos presentamos realmente?

Piper escucho todas las cosas que dijo su mejor amigo con preocupación. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad… rencor, no quería preguntarle sobre que había sido su pesadilla por no hacerlo revivir malos momentos, pero sentía que necesitaba desahogarse. Tal vez Calipso lo pudiera hacer hablar…

-Esta es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo verdaderamente interesante- Luke sonrió, medio en broma- estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya me parecían raras todas esas cosas que estaban haciendo, demasiada vigilancia. Y, además, ¿una competencia para que convivamos mejor? ¿en qué demonios están pensando?

-Luke- Silena lo miro, sin ánimos, pero firme- recuerda que estás hablando de los dioses…

-Por esos dioses estas en una camilla, deprimida- el rubio trato de no sonar tan duro, sin lograrlo precisamente- por eso Will aun esta inconsciente, Katie tuvo que luchar tan duro contra Annabeth, e incluso Clarisse termino como una Magdalena.

Una cuchara golpeo en la pared detrás del chico a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro. Los ojos de la hija de Ares estaban encendidos en furia. Chris no lo miraba mejor.

-Repítelo, Castellan- le reto la chica- te mostrare quien es la Magdalena aquí.

Un profundo silencio volvió a propagarse. Volvieron a evadirse las miradas.

Entonces llego Grover con cuatro cajas de pizza. Al ver el ambiente, dio un paso atrás.

-Es mal momento ¿verdad? - titubeo, caminando hacia donde estaban Percy y Annabeth para dejar las cajas en la mesa junto a ella.

El hijo de Poseidón miro a la muchacha.

-Tu eres la más lista entre nosotros, Annabeth ¿Qué opinas?

La rubia cerro sus ojos unos minutos. Las arañas de su pesadilla estaban aún claras en su mente, podía sentir incluso el fantasma de sus patas recorriendo su piel y sus pinzas mordiéndole la piel. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos eran de un gris tormentoso.

-Votemos- dijo con tranquilidad- solo los del equipo del Campamento Mestizo- les aclaro- levante la mano el que esté de acuerdo con parar esto.

Ella misma alzo su mano derecha. Pensando en las lesiones que había tenido hasta ese momento, físicas y mentales, solo por una idea que tuvieron sus padres divinos. Como semidioses, ya tenían suficiente con los monstruos. Tampoco quería ver a sus amigos heridos de nuevo.

Thalia levanto la mano, al mismo tiempo que Luke.

-Esta competencia no tiene sentido- Leo alzo completamente el brazo.

Piper miro el resultado de todo lo sucedido, tanto ese día como en las anteriores competiciones y levanto la mano. Nico no lo dudo y levanto su mano. Katie, Clarisse y Silena también estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Yo…- Pólux dudo- nuestro padre se pondrá furioso.

-No quiero que mi hermano muera por una competencia tonta- revatio Castor con el ceño fruncido. Se miraron unos segundos.

Pólux levanto su mano.

-Ya que mi hermano esta inconsciente, no puede dar su voto- hablo Hope, con voz suave- por lo tanto, lo daré yo en su lugar- alzo la mano- esto no está bien, y estoy segura que ningún campista de Apolo apoya la continuidad de estos juegos.

Por ultimo estaba Percy. Todos lo miraron, esperando que diría. Si se negaban, eran once contra uno. Pero la opinión del hijo de Poseidón les eran importante.

Miro a Annabeth, está de regreso. Mirándola, alzo la mano.

-Si es necesario, pondremos la queja por escrito- dijo con seriedad.


	32. Consiguiendo aliados inesperados

**Capitulo 32. Consiguiendo aliados inesperados**

No había estado tan nervioso en muchísimo tiempo; era triste pensar que, aunque era el hijo del Rey de los Titanes, que de alguna manera también era hermano de los Tres Grandes y familia de los demás Olímpicos, no era más que un simple centauro y que los dioses podían castigarlo su antojo en caso de ver en él una insolencia, o peor aún, una traición.

Quirón no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo el abuso que estaban sufriendo sus estudiantes, sus jóvenes pupilos ya tenían suficientes problemas siendo semidioses, teniendo que pasar el tiempo lejos de sus seres queridos, siendo perseguidos por monstruos, sin encajar entre los demás mortales. Y, ahora, tienen que enfrentarse a sus camaradas y hermanos de oeste, y a las doncellas de Artemisa, con la excusa de unirlos más.

Lo que pensó que funcionaria en un principio, estaba desgastando a los chicos que habían ganado un lugar en su corazón y entre todos sus recuerdos. No podía dejar que continuara.

Por eso estaba en toda su forma mitad caballo, mitad hombre, ante los 12 Olímpicos, listo para la audiencia. Antes fuera sido técnicamente imposible reunir a los 12, pero con estos tontos juegos pasaban más tiempo en el Olimpo frente a las pantallas que haciendo sus trabajos.

-Bien, ¿A qué has venido, Quirón?- pregunto Zeus, casi indiferente.

-Quiero que cancelen Campamentos en Guerra.

Los Olímpicos abrieron los ojos como huevos fritos, mirándose entre sí y luego al centauro. Quirón estaba serio y solemne; él no era conocido por hacer bromas, esto no era un juego. Hestia sonrió ante lo dicho, el fuego junto a ella chisporroteo con alegría. Otro que chisporroteo fue Hefestos, pero fe ira e indignación.

-¿Cancelarlo? ¡¿Cancelarlo?!- su cara estaba cada vez más roja- es el programa con más rating que he tenido en cuatro siglos. ¡No puedo cancelarlo! ¿Qué diría la audiencia? Además, ¿Cuál es el problema? Son chicos fuertes, han disfrutado de sus victorias e incluso han hecho amigos de los otros campamentos…

-Han resultado heridos durante las pruebas, incluso han llegado a arriesgar la vida- interrumpió, in ser grosero con el culpable de todo- la última prueba los ha dejado muy afectados, una física, y otros mentalmente.

Hefestos lo miro con furia, pero recordó las imágenes en la mente de su hijo, Leo. El chico había sido atormentado todo el juego, gracias a los poderes heredados de él. Pero el rating…

-Señor Zeus- llamo Quirón mas respetuosamente.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente. La mirada azul eléctrico del Rey de los Dioses le fulminaba levemente; no se dejó intimidar, pues había estado al otro lado de una mirada como esa de manera seguida los últimos años. Por alguna razón, Thalia tenía más pinta de brabucona que su padre.

Finalmente, Zeus dijo:

-No podemos cancelarlo.

Hefestos se rio burlonamente hacia el centauro; los demás miraron a Zeus, tratando de ocultar su descontento, incluso Hera no estaba feliz con la decisión. Habían esperado que esta intervención de Quirón ayudaría. Hestia, siendo la mayor, miro a su hermano con calma.

-¿Por qué no?- quiso saber.

-¿Qué diran los semidioses cuando hagamos tal cosa? Querrán explicaciones y no podemos dárselas, se alzarán contra nosotros. No permitiré que unos mortales nos desafíen…

Zeus siguió hablando, pero la sabiduría de los años le dejo entender a Quirón que eso no era lo que pensaba. No quería cancelarlo por puro orgullo, por no aceptar que había tomado una decisión equivocada.

Típico.

-De igual forma, solo queda un prueba y todo acaba ¿No, Hefestos?- termino Zeus, mirando a su hijo.

-Sip, solo una.

-Bien, eso es todo- Zeus se puso de pie- puedes retirarte, Quirón.

El centauro, sintiéndose ofendido, no respondió. Dio una reverencia respetuosa y salió de la sala. Sintiéndose completamente impotente.

Esperaba que sus campistas estuvieran bien.

…

Los griegos se habían retirado al lago para darles privacidad, y las Cazadoras de Artemisa estaban encerradas en la cabaña 8. Podían hablar tranquilamente en el auditorio. Sus compañeros, incluida Reyna, lo miraban desde las gradas; Jason se ponía nervioso ante el silencio sepulcral de los romanos ante la propuesta.

-Son unos cobardes- exclamo indignado Octavian- y unos lunáticos ¿desafiar a los dioses? ¡Están buscando que nos destruyan a todos!

Jason lo escucho despotricar en silencio. El legado de Apolo nunca le caería bien, de verdad era desagradable ¿Dónde estaba su parecido con el dios? Tenía entendido, por algunos rumores, que Will Solace era el hijo que más se parecía a Apolo… Octavian era como una presentación desteñida por los años.

Lo único que le quedaba era el don de la profecía, y muchos dudaban de ella.

Cuando el augur termino, Hazel se puso de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres un egoísta- le dijo- tú no sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar, solo lo has visto desde una pantalla, tranquilo, desde unas gradas. Te importa poco lo que pueda sucederles a tus compañeros.

-Sí, tienes razón, Hazel- Jacob la miro, su actitud sin ningún parecido a la de Octavian- pero ¿retar a los dioses? Estamos hablando del Olimpo… no podemos…

-No les estamos declarando la guerra- Jason intervino- simplemente les expresamos lo que pensamos. No solo son dioses, son nuestros padres. Deben tener más consideración con nosotros.

Se miraron entre ellos, algunos susurrando entre sí, deliberando que deberían hacer. La mayoría le temía a algo: que diría Reyna, que haría Octavian contra el que estuviera de acuerdo, que represalias tomarían los dioses y la posible furia que sería desatada sobre ellos.

Hazel alzo la mano sin dudar, seguido de ella, Frank. El parecía asustado, pero no retrocedería. Reya alzo la mano, ganándose toda la atención; Octavian estaba muy indignado, pero no más que cuando el mismo Michael les dio su apoyo. Luego de esto, cada vez más manos se fueron sumando.

Todos dieron su voto, menos uno. El rubio refunfuño, hasta que se le ocurrió como sabotear.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que todas esas suposiciones son ciertas?- los rostros se giraron al augur, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Qué tal si todo es una excusa para no jugar? Tienen miedo. Con la victoria en el laberinto, esos greacus tienen dos puntos mientras nosotros solo unos. Temen que tomemos la delantera…

-Deja de decir ridiculeces, Octavian- los ojos de la hija de Bellona brillaban con furia- ¿Por qué no tomas el lugar de alguno de nosotros? Ponte en el lugar de alguno de nosotros, lucha contra los poderes de los dioses, quienes pueden poner tu mente, tus recuerdos, en tu contra.

La última prueba había dejado huella en los 36 competidores, de manera distinta en cada uno. Octavian no se atrevió a refutar, teniendo hijo de Hipnos y Hécate dispuestos a experimentar.

-Bueno…- Marcus miro apenado a Jason y Reyna- yo si querría ver esas cosas que dicen los griegos. Las cámaras y todo eso… si se puede, claro.

Algunos otros asintieron, y Jason no tuvo ningún problema con eso. Sus amigos seguramente tampoco tendrían inconveniente. Cediendo a esa petición, terminaron la reunión.

…

Hazel y Frank caminaban por el bosque, muy cerca con el lindero del sembradío de fresas, donde no había monstruos y las flores abundaban. Era hermoso y transmitía mucha calma. Aunque el canadiense seguía inquieto.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo Hazel, como leyendo sus pensamientos- nadie peleara. Solo queremos que sepan nuestro descontento.

-Para ser un hijo del dios de la guerra, soy un cobarde- se lamentó el.

La morena lo miro con cariño. No era miedo a luchar, era miedo a lo que los dioses pudieran hacer contra ellos, a que les hicieran daño. A que sus amigos fueran lastimados y él no los pudiera ayudar.

Se subestimaba.

Paro frente a él, poniéndose un segundo de puntillas, y le dio un beso en los labios, sonriéndole. El la miro sin comprender.

-Confía un poco más en ti mismo ¿ok? -había seriedad y algo de reproche en sus palabras- se con toda seguridad, que, de estar en problemas, vendrás corriendo a ayudarme, sin dudar un segundo.

-Puedes creerlo.

Tomados de la mano volvieron al campamento; se hacía tarde y mañana irían a ver las pruebas que Leo haba reunido para ellos.

Sería un día interesante.

…

Octavian estaba furioso con él, por ese motivo Michael lo estuvo evitando toda la mañana. Lo conocía bien, eran amigos, por eso ¿para qué intentar calmarlo si solo sería ignorado? Pero tampoco tenía muchos amigos entre sus camaradas de legión. Estaba bastante solo.

Además, había una sola persona con la que quería hablar.

Reyna estaba allí, solo a unos metros, sentada en el muelle mirando el lago y tomando el sol.

Un hijo de Venus que se ponía nervioso al ante la perspectiva de hablar con una chica. Sus hermanos griegos se burlarían; esos sujetos sí que tenían talento para ligar. Pero si alguno de ellos se acercara a coquetear con Reyna, ella probablemente enterraría su puño en l rostro del desdichado incauto que tuvo tal brillante idea.

Admita que sería divertido de ver.

-Hola- saludo tan tranquilo como pudo al llegar hasta ella.

-Hola- la pretora lo miro de reojo, medio sonriendo- ¿Octavian no te ha dejado en paz?

-¿Qué te digo?- se encogió de hombros- él es así. ¿estas lista para las pruebas que nos mostraran?

-Que Leo Valdez sea el encargado de eso ciertamente me preocupa. Parece un chico bastante extraño.

-Los semidioses somos extraños.

-Pero hay semidioses de semidioses.

Se instaló el silencio. Michael comenzó a observarla tan disimuladamente como pudo. Su piel tostada, el cabello oscuro, su figura esbelta pero fuerte. Era hermosa. Y Reyna no parece darse cuenta.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí de pie todo el dia?- la chica lo miro, arqueando una ceja. El giro el rostro de manera rápida, esperando que ella no lo fuera notado- siéntate. Aún queda tiempo para reunirnos con los demás.

No había más sillas por allí cerca, pero no le dio importancia. Antes de siquiera pensarlo bien, ya tenía el trasero apoyado en las tablas del muelle. Y estaban bastante calientes gracias al sol del verano.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, por lo que ella rio al verlo.

Si podía volver a escuchar ese sonido proveniente de ella, bien valdría la pena.

…

¿Qué mejor manera de recobrar el buen ánimo que desarmando tecnología desconocida en compañía de una chica guapa? Bueno, siendo justos, eran varias chicas guapas las que se encontraban allí, en el Bunker 9, pero era Calipso quien lo estaba ayudando. Y esto era nada más que el principio.

En algún lugar del bosque estaban haciendo los preparativos para la primera para del _Tour Estas-Son-Puras-Patrañas-Y-Estas-Son-Las-Pruebas-Bola-De-Incredulos-Soldados_ ; obviamente el habían inventado el nombre, y más obvio todavía, los romanos nunca lo sabrían.

-Valdez- Leo alzo la mirada del aparato que había acabado de revisar y estaba listo para la exhibición. Miro a Piper- nos esperan en el bosque.

-Genial, esto no me lo pierdo- riendo, miro a Calipso- ¿vamos?

-Eres el demonio en persona- pero ella también sonreía, mientras se ponía de pie- vamos.

…

En un claro del bosque vieron llegar a las primeras pruebas.

Tres ninfas llenas de información. Leo sonreía al verlas venir, eran las mismas que lo habían dado por perdido el día que presentaron los equipos, las que se habían burlado de él. Eran traídas a la fuerza por tres de sus amigos.

Percy, Annabeth y Luke.

El pelinegro parecía algo incómodo. En el silencio del bosque se le pudo escuchar susurrarle a Annabeth.

-Oye, listilla- la rubia lo miro de reojo- esto no me gusta. Intimidar y llevar por la fuerza a seres del bosque no es lo mío.

-No seas ridículo, sesos de algo- bufo ella en respuesta.

-¡Es la verdad! Mi madre me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres y…

Fueron las mismas ninfas quienes lo interrumpieron, chillando emocionadas. Se zafaron del agarre desprevenido de los tres semidioses y rodearon a Percy. Luke trato de no reír mientras la mirada de Annabeth traspasaba como dagas a las ninfas.

-Sabias que además de apuesto eras todo un caballero, hijo de Poseidon- deijo una.

-De verdad eres encantador. Hay muy pocos como tú.

-Cierto. Ahora ¿podrías dejarnos ir…?

En movimientos apenas visibles, los rubios volvieron a restringir a las ninfas. Luke dio un giro, atrapando a la primera y amenazándola con su espada; Annabeth tomo la cabellera de la segunda desde atrás y pateo sus rodillas, dejándola en el suelo, y coloco su cuchillo en el cuello de la última, acorralándola con la espalda de Luke.

Sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros.

-A mi mis pad4es no me enseñaron eso- dijo, fríamente- así que ni crean que voy a contenerme si piensan escapar.

Percy trago duro mientras dirigían a las ninfas a un trio de sillas en el centro del claro. La listilla era una caja de sorpresas.

…

No había sido difícil hacerles soltar la sopa. Luego del susto que Annabeth le haba provocado, las ninfas respondieron a todas y cada una de las preguntas, haciéndoles saber que todo había sido idea del dios Hefestos para el entretenimiento de los demás dioses y el aumento de su raiting; que ellos estaban en el reality show más famoso, y que la "unión de los campamentos" había sido solo una excusa.

-Bien, si ya no les quedan dudas de este lado…- Leo sonreía, dando un paso al frente- síganme por aquí, damas y caballeros. Les mostrare algo increíble.

Dando saltitos de dirigió de nuevo al Bunker 9, romanos y griegos caminaban detrás de él, mirándolo extrañado por su emoción.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Jason a Piper, yendo junto a ella.

-No sé qué bicho le pico, tal vez la venganza se le ha subido a la cabeza como 10 tazas de café expreso- ella se encogió de hombros- o tal vez volver al taller acompañado de Calipso lo puso de muy buen humor.

-O las dos juntas- el rubio sonrió- ¿sabes lo que tiene preparado?

-Seguro te encantara cuando lo veas- Piper casi gruño, adelantando el paso.

No se adentraron mucho en el Bunker 9, Leo no quería que gente extraña a sus amigos hermanos de la cabaña 9 vieran sus cosas. Había una mesa preparada con una cámara en ella, esta estaba abierta de un lado y conectada a una pequeña pantalla, blanco y negro, que Valdez encontró en algún rincón del Bunker 9.

-Seré breve para que no se aburran, y podamos comenzar a pintar los carteles para la huelga- Leo se sentó en la única silla cerca de la mesa, cual rey en su trono. Se trono los nudillos de las delgadas manos- solo hay que presionar este botoncito y este botoncito.

En la pantalla apareció proyectada la imagen que enfocaba la cámara: un grupo de muchachos con camisetas purpuras. En una esquina estaba el logo de la televisora; se acercaron más a la pantalla. Leo sonrió, uniendo un par de cables a la cámara. Hubo un pequeño chispazo, que hizo saltar a varios, por miedo a Leo en gran parte, y la pantalla mostro otra imagen.

Lo que sucedía, en tiempo real, en Hefestos T.V.

Justamente una repetición de la última prueba, con imágenes que ellos no habían podido ver; los miedos que vieron los participantes. Muchos apartaron la mirada por respeto a la intimidad de sus compañeros, otros temblaban de rabia ante las imágenes. Un grupo es especifico estaba furioso.

Las recién llegadas Cazadoras de Artemisa.

-¿Zoe?- Thalia se adelantó, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo oímos y vimos todo- respondió esta, en sus ojos se notaba el sentimiento de traición.

Bianca hablo, mirando principalmente a Nico, quien estaba acompañado de Hope y Hazel.

-Seremos sus nuevas aliadas…


	33. Semidioses protestan haciendo quehaceres

**Capitulo 33. Semidioses protestan haciendo quehaceres**

La huelga no consistió en marchas, carteles, cantos de protesta, ni actos de vandalismo, como Leo había estado esperando. Primero, porque la mayoría de ellos tenía verdadero sentido común y, segundo, porque Quiron no se los permitió. Debido a todos los años de confianza y cuidado, lo griegos decidieron contarle sus planes, con algo de reticencia por parte de los otros dos grupos.

El centauro les pidió perdón por no haber hecho algo antes, por permitir que todo eso sucediera y muchas otras cosas; pero ellos no podían estar verdaderamente molestos con Quiron. Todo perdonado, escucharon la manera pacífica de protestar que el centauro tenía en mente: nada de ofrendas durante las comidas, ni oraciones, y mucho menos participación en la próxima prueba.

-Nos meteremos en problemas- Hazel se mordió el labio, pensando en las represalias que podía tomar su padre contra ella y sus hermanos, principalmente contra ella.

-Una buena forma de salir de la rutina- dijo Frank, encogiéndose de hombros, pero para ella era obvio que le decía de dientes para afuera. A él también le preocupaba todo esto.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Quiron?

Todas las personas de los tres grupos, reunidas en ese momento en el comedor, volvieron sus cabezas hacia Annabeth. Quiron también la miro, acomodando mejor su cuerpo de caballo para mirarla de frente, con el ceño fruncido, expresión interrogante.

Ella se explicó:

-Sigues vivo gracias a Zeus. Podría tomarla contra ti por ayudarnos en esto; me preocupa que él decida…

-Eso no importa, Annabeth- el centauro la interrumpió, sonriendo con cariño- yo viviré el tiempo que me necesiten, pero si eso es lo que decide el señor Zeus, ¿Qué podemos hacer? No dejare a mis campistas solos cuando me necesitan, no importa que.

-Pero…

-Listilla- Percy puso una mano en su hombro- es la decisión de Quiron. Además, creo que fuéramos hecho lo mismo estando en su posición, ¿no crees?

Ella guardo silencio, sin poder negar aquello. Quiron les sonrió a todos y volvió a tomar la palabra, parándose en medio de todos para que lo vieran bien.

-Es hora de la comida. Recuerden lo de las ofrendas. Además, estaba pensando que… hoy no tendrán que sentarse por cabañas. Tomen el lugar que gusten.

El anuncio fue recibido con mucha sorpresa, pero cambiaron rápidamente de pensamientos, viendo en donde se iban a ubicar. Hope no había tardado en decidirse, sentándose en la décimo tercera mesa. Nico la miro extrañado, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Esta mesa siempre se ve tan vacía y callada… quiero ver como se ve con algo más de personas.

-Dos personas no llenan una mesa- contesto el pelinegro, sentándose frente a ella.

-Entonces aprovechare y me sentare acá- Thalia le pico un ojo y se sentó junto a Nico. No tardaron el llegar algunos más.

Griegos y romanos convivieron alegremente como ya se habían acostumbrado. No solo en esa mesa, en las otras también se reunieron por grupos para charlar y bromear, tratando se olvidar los problemas en los que seguramente se meterían. Solo las Cazadoras de Artemisa se quedaron juntas, aunque ocuparon la mesa de Demeter, que la cabaña 4 les cedió. Una sola de ella cambio de lugar.

Bianca tomo asiento al lado de Hope.

-Espero que no les moleste- Bianca miro específicamente a Nico- a Zoe no le molesta y yo quisiera conocer un poco más a nuestros nuevos aliados.

Ninguno le respondió. Se sentía claramente la tensión, proveniente principalmente del hijo de Hades. Quiron los distrajo un poco al anuncia el habitual brindis, pero esta vez en honor a alguien más.

-Por todos ustedes, héroes, y la unión de los tres grupos. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

Por acto de reflejo, las Cazadoras se pusieron de pie para llevar la ofrenda a Artemisa, pero se detuvieron y volvieron a sentarse, tiesas y cabizbajas. Nadie dijo nada, pues más de uno había sujetado su plato también, pero se habían dado cuenta antes de levantarse.

…

Se intentó que la cena transcurriera con normalidad, y en la mayoría de las mesas, así era. En la mesa 13, algunos intentaban bromear y aligerar el ambiente, pero la tensión era tanta que varios ya no lo soportaron más.

Leo tomo su cuchillo de la mesa y comenzó a agitarlo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces?- Piper lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Corto las telarañas de tensión que nos envuelven- respondió, guiñando- si enfocas bien la luz, casi puedes verlas caer.

Luke tampoco resistió bromear al respecto.

-Casi puedo ver a mi pierna de pollo intentar volver a caminar- dijo, pichando su porción con el tenedor.

-En ese caso…- Percy engullo rápidamente el pollo de su porción, dejando solo los huesitos. Miro lo restos con diversión- ya pueden irse, si quieren.

Ellos rieron. Thalia y Annabeth arrugaron la cara en desacuerdo con el chiste. Entonces, Hope dio un agudo grito y todos se fijaron, los huesos de pollo de verdad comenzaron a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia el hijo de Poseidon y el de Hermes.

Del susto se corrieron hacia atrás en los asientos, cayéndose de la banca con un golpe seco. Ahora todos si rieron, menos la rubia hija de Apolo, quien estuvo a punto de terminar como los otros dos muchachos, si Bianca no la fuera sujetado.

-Lo siento- Nico se disculpó, pero aun había una risa bailando en sus labios.

Bianca observo la reacción de Hope. La rubia tenía la mirada fija en el rostro del muchacho, el cual se veía distinto al sonreír y mirar divertido a sus dos amigos. De esa manera se parecía más al niño con el que ella una vez vivió, con el que jugaba y reía. Al que una vez dejo solo. Finalmente, Hope dio una risita asintió, disculpándolo sin demora.

Ella le agradaba.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente que sucederá?- pregunto la Cazadora, a nadie en particular- no les daremos ofrendas, ni obedeceremos sus reglas en cuanto a separarnos según el dios… ¿Y ahora?

-Simple- dijo Thalia- nos haremos notar en serio.

-Dentro de poco, algún lugar del valle será preparado para la última prueba- esta vez, fue Annabeth- prueba en la que nadie participara.

-Haremos como que esta competición nunca paso- termino la hija de Zeus, acabando su cena.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, cada quien pensando que podrían hacer en ese caso. Según lo dicho por Thalia, tendrían que volver a la rutina de cada verano: entrenamientos, clases, juegos de Captura la Bandera, quehaceres, etc, etc. Era difícil pensar en la rutina ordinaria con los romanos allí, Quiron incluso había dejado de hacer los recorridos por las cabañas, asegurándose de que los campistas hicieran la limpieza diaria.

-Te das cuenta de lo que significa, ¿no, Cara de pino? - Percy se dirigió a Thalia, haciendo una mueca molesta.

Ella no le respondió, solo dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia el chico, esperando una explicación. Nico también presto atención, sintiendo que el asunto le incumbía.

-Quiron ira en la mañana a asegurarse que la cabaña está limpia… y esa no es una de las formas en la que la describiría en este momento.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- Thalia se encogió de hombros- Annie nos ayudara…

-Ah, ah, no puedo- negó la rubia interrumpiendo- tengo que volver a tomar mis responsabilidades como concejera. Estaré ocupada.

-Bueno, Luke…

-Pues… - el muchacho desvió la mirada- yo también soy concejero. Y la cabaña 11 también es un basurero, tardare toda la noche nada más en convencer a los chicos de recoger su ropa sucia y no meterla bajo la cama. Deberían saber que Quiron la vera de todas formas.

-Ok, bien- la hija de Zeus ya estaba molesta- Hope…

-Me gustaría, pero…

-Con un "no" es suficiente- le corto. Bufo, mirando a sus primos- bien, señoritos preparen sus delantales y esponjas. Tenemos mucho que limpiar.

Jason escucho con curiosidad e interés las conversaciones a su alrededor. Habían visto algunas costumbres y actividades de ese campamento, pero no una rutina como tal, no los habían visto seguir un horario, ni a Quiron estando tan involucrado en el día a día de sus campistas. No lo culpaba, pues tenía otras cosas que atender.

Miro a Frank de manera significativa. Cuando llegaron les habían entregado la cabaña 1 completamente limpia y bien ordenada. Mas no podía decirse que siguiera igual. Como legionarios, tenían una gran disciplina, incluyendo la limpieza; sus habitaciones en Nueva Roma no tenía ni una pelusa en el suelo, pero aquí, con todo lo que había sucedido, y dejándose influenciar por sus nuevos amigos, los chicos romanos habían olvidado como se usaba una esponja. El canadiense asintió en silencio, captando el mensaje.

Tenían que ponerse manos a la obra.

…

La mañana fue ajetreada para todos, pero de alguna manera, también alegre. Todos los hermanos juntos de nuevo, haciendo el aseo diario, afanados por terminar antes de la llegada de Quiron. A nadie le dio tiempo de limpiar durante la noche, por eso tuvieron que levantarse más temprano. Sin embargo, los integrantes del equipo naranja lo estaban pasando bien, haciendo algo para nada fuera de lo normal, era relajante. Sobre todo, para Clarisse, quien no paraba de gritar a sus hermanos, y estos, increíblemente, estaban contentos con tenerla de vuelta.

Quiron inició su recorrido esa mañana por la primera y más grande de las cabañas. Jason y compañía pasaban de aquí para afanosamente, como el centauro pudo ver claramente a través de la ventana. Sonrió. Por más títulos militares que ellos ostentaran, seguían siendo adolecentes, era bueno saberlo.

Toco la puerta.

-Buenos días, Quiron- saludo el pretor, dejándolo entrar. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar en su forma de caballo.

El piso estaba limpio, las camas tendidas, nada fuera de su sitio. Peros los campistas que allí habitaban no tenían la misma descripción; en pijamas, descalzos, despeinados y seguramente ni se habían cepillado los dientes. Los felicitos por su excelente trabajo de limpieza, antes de irse agrego:

-Procuren estar limpios ustedes también para la revisión de mañana. Tendrán que apresurarse si quieren llegar al desayuno a tiempo.

Llego a la cabaña 3. Había distinguido un par de ojos negros observándolo en su ida a la 1, suponía que estos tres semidioses habían tenido problemas para estar listos a tiempo. Miro a la pequeña concha junto a la puerta, a la que habían bautizado "Vincent", y estaba muy reluciente; lo que le daba esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno. Entro.

Todo limpio como en la cabaña anterior, pero estos semidioses ya estaban listos para salir. Solo faltaba Thalia.

-Se está duchando- le explico Nico, dándose cuenta de lo que buscaba.

El chico llevaba su habitual ropa negra y su cabello como si recién fuera salido de la cama, como siempre, aunque algo húmedo esta vez. También tenía menos ojeras.

-Aunque ya se está tardando- comento Percy- se va a gastar toda el agua del campamento.

-Las chicas siempre se van a tardar más- Quiron les sonrió- prepárense para ir a desayunar.

El recorrido por las cabañas siempre le había gustado, pasar algo de tiempo con sus campistas le alegraba el día. Además, era una gran manera de conocerlos, pero sobre todo para notar los parecidos entre sí: en la tres dejaban todo para último minuto, la 4 tenía un buen trabajo en equipo, la 5 era ruidosa al trabajar, en la 6 eran perfeccionistas, la 7 gustaba de cantar mientras trabajaban, las Cazadoras de Artemisa eran silenciosas, los de la 9 siempre tenían un nuevo invento para que trabajara sus quehaceres, la 10 se esmeraba por presentar una cabaña impecable, pero no tanto como ellos mismo; que la 11 tuviera las camas tenidas y el suelo limpio era un logro para sus alborotados habitantes. Finalmente, Polux y Castor siempre era amables y atentos.

Quería mucho a sus muchachos.

Entonces llego a la cabaña 13, la cual se veía igual de tétrica que siempre. Al menos por fuera. Reyna le dio la bienvenida al interior, permitiéndole ver los pequeños cambios que habían realizado. Todo estaba tan limpio y ellas estaban tan impecables como cabía esperar de unas legionarias tan disciplinadas. Las chicas habían corrido las cortinas, de manera que entraba más luz, cambiaron los tendidos rojos por unos que ellas mismas habían traído; tenia dibujos y colores suaves y alegres, dando un ambiente diferente.

Quizás a Nico le gustara, o quizás no.

-¿Durmieron bien?- pregunto amablemente, sonriéndoles.

Hubo una serie de respuestas afirmativas, se veían bastante tímidas a hablar con él. Quizás habían escuchado su leyenda como entrenador de héroes, o la imagen de centauro en un lugar tan pequeño era abrumadora, o simplemente su parte de caballo olía mal, lo cual no era probable, él se aseguraba de estar siempre limpio.

-Cuando el cuerno suene, hagan una fila en el área común, con el concejero, o en este caso encargado, al frente.

Se despidió y salió. Desde hacía algunas semanas la costumbre de hacer una fila e ir al comedor se había perdido. Los campistas oían el cuerno y simplemente caminaba hacia allá en grupitos, luego se distribuían entre las mesas. Aunque esta era una costumbre que los separaba según su progenitor, seguía siendo una tradición y él quería que vivieran un día normal de verdad (tan normal como puede ser un campamente de semidioses) y que los romanos pudieran relajarse y divertirse como simples adolecentes, sin ningún título militar.

Esa era la misión del día de hoy.

Al inicio del verano, cuando llegaron los romanos, se habían mantenido las rutinas, horarios y costumbres; pero con todos esos chicos sin llevarse necesariamente bien, ninguno lo había disfrutado y habían hecho esfuerzos en vano. Romanos y Cazadoras incluso habían atacado a Tyson, quien, sin siquiera despedirse, se fue de allí, un poco asustado.

El cuerno sonó y los vio salir de las cabañas, haciendo filas. A la cabeza iban la mayoría de los miembros del equipo griego; Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, de la nueve estaba Beckendorf, Silena y Luke. En la tres dándole un espectáculo a sus demás compañeros. Haciendo reír hasta a los que estaban bien atrás, Thalia y Percy discutían quien debía ir a la cabeza.

-Yo soy la mayor.

-Vivimos en mi cabaña.

-Mi padre es el Rey del Olimpo.

-Mi padre es el hermano mayor del Rey del Olimpo.

Nico se quedaba atrás, con los brazos cruzados. Él no se metería en algo que no podía ganar; discutir con la pelinegra era como discutir con cualquier mujer, y Percy podía ponerse bastante terco. Además, ¿el para qué quería ir en la cabeza de la fila? Si iba de ultimo igual se sentaría a comer.

Pelear era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, este tipo de cosas parecería relajar el ánimo de los demás campistas que aún tenían sus pensamientos en los dioses y los posibles castigos. ¿Si los hijos de los tres grandes podían relajarse, porque ellos no?

 **El mes pasado ya tenia el cap anterior listo para subirlo, pero se me olvido y no lo puse para subirlo… por eso les hago entrega doble… espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	34. Desacuerdos Padres-Hijos

**Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir esta historia a pesar de todo lo que he demorado… quiero avisar que ya tengo planeados los siguientes capis… espero que eso me ayude a no retrasarme por falta de creatividad y traerles los capis mas rápidamente!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo…**

 **A leer!**

 **Capítulo 34: Desacuerdos Padres-Hijos.**

Lo normal, de un día normal, para terminar las actividades normales, en este campamento nada normal era: La Fogata.

Después de tanto tiempo, los hijos de Apolo volvían a pasearse alrededor de las brasas doradas, cantando, tocando instrumentos y aumentando el ánimo de sus compañeros con sus canciones fuera de lo común. Incluso habían compuesto una nueva canción de fogata para esa ocasión.

No había quedado muy bien, pero para haber sido una cosa creada a las ultimas horas de la tarde, los asistentes lo habían disfrutado mucho.

-¿Dónde habías estado metido?- pregunto Hope al hijo de Hades, acompañándolo a su cabaña- no te vi en toda La Fogata.

-No me buscaste bien- dijo el, sus ojos estaban pegados al suelo- estaba en la parte más alta con Hazel… y Bianca.

La rubia observo su rostro en silencio. No alzaba la mirada, parecía algo absorto en sus pensamientos, su ceño levemente fruncido y una pequeña mueca en sus labios. Llegaron frente a la cabaña 3. Cuando el al fin la miro a los ojos, ella le pregunto:

-Las cosas siguen muy tensas ¿verdad?

Nico, obviamente, evito responder. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo en su posición, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azul violáceos. Los campistas que pasaban cerca los miraban mucho, dándose cuenta que la conversación era algo seria; muchos sonreían por lo bajo y trataban de disimular que los estaban mirando.

La hacían muy mal, porque Nico se daba cuenta claramente.

Suspiro.

-Bianca insinuó varias veces que tu serias una buena Cazadora de Artemisa y que Zoe estaría feliz de tenerte entre sus filas, ya que además le caes bien a sus otras compañeras- Hope abrió ampliamente los ojos, sin a ver esperado esa respuesta- parece que no lo hace apropósito, pero lo sigue diciendo. A Hazel también…

Nico no quería hablar con las personas pasando y observándolos tan constantemente, era incomodo, y aunque había empezado a abrirse un poquito, aun le gustaba de sobre manera su privacidad y estar solo. Solo con Hope. Pero no podía estar solo con Hope en la cabaña porque se meterían en muchos problemas.

Sin embargo, su mal humor pareció ser bastante evidente y las personas cercanas comenzaron a apartarse un poco más, asustados.

Menos Hope.

Ella tomo su mano y la acaricio. El la miro, negro y azul se toparon. La rubia hablo:

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Él quiso reírse, reírse con mucho sarcasmo. Para el, el problema era evidente; y ella lo conocía bien, pero seguramente quería que lo dijera en voz alta para sacarlo y desahogarse.

Pero no quería decirlo y ofenderla.

Intento por otro lado.

-¿Si Hazel lo acepta?

Ella sonrió, de manera torcida. Tal vez había entendido el doble sentido.

-Hazel no dejaría a Frank, o a ti- respondió la muchacha lentamente, como esperando que el entendiera- ¿Por qué motivo Hazel dejaría al chico que la conoce y la quiere como nadie y a su hermano que se preocupa tanto, por unirse a unas chicas con las que ni siquiera se lleva?

Finalmente acorto la distancia y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ella siempre hacia eso, y eso era lo que él había estado esperando. Se sentía más tranquilo cuando la pequeña muchacha estaba tan cerca, rodeándolo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Las personas no se tomaban esa confianza con él, generalmente por miedo.

Pero ella no le temía.

Nunca lo hizo.

-¿Confías en mí?

El respondió inmediatamente.

-Si.

-¿Confías en ti?

-¿Qué?- Nico se extrañó ante la pregunta.

-Creo que no confías en ti mismo. Si en tus habilidades en la arena, cuando debes pelear, pero no en ti en tu relación con las personas. Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? - el asintió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse- pero tal vez, en tu interior, piensas que podría conseguir algo o alguien mejor que tú y terminare alejándome. Quizás no porque no te quiera, sino porque no te crees suficiente ¿me explico?

Quizás de haber hablado claro ella no se fuera ofendido de cualquier forma.

-A quedado claro como el agua.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno cerca del otro, ya no había campistas pasando a las cabañas ¿Dónde estarían sus primos? Ojalá que demoraran.

-No te dejare- susurro la muchacha, solo para el- es mi promesa, Nico di Angelo. Recuérdalo.

Ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa, y era algo con lo que estaban bien. Cuando la rubia tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, él se dejó guiar. Se había dado cuenta que el solía esperar esos momentos, sin embargo, no daba el primer paso por temor a hacerlo en mal momento. Hope sabia cuando acercarse.

O simplemente a él no le molestaba cuando pasara.

-Laaaaamento interrumpir, pero bebí demasiado jugo, y necesito el baño ¡permiso! - Thalia paso corriendo junto a ellos.

Ambos se separaron, avergonzados. Ella dio las buenas noches atropelladamente y partió a su cabaña.

El pelinegro entro y vio a la muchacha buscando su pijama para irse a dar una ducha, el la miro con extrañeza. Pregunto:

-¿Y Percy?

-En un incómodo momento con Annabeth- respondió esta con sencillez

Era una información interesante, pero él no era un cotilla. Lo único que dijo fue:

-¿Tu causaste el incómodo momento, me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tienes talento para eso.

…

Habían comenzado muy bien con La Fogata, charlando y divirtiéndose. Los chicos hacían payasadas, ellas se reían y contribuían a sus bromas. Percy la pasaba genial, Annabeth estaba sentada a su lado y era estupendo ver como su amistad había evolucionado a lo largo del verano, de no llevarse bien, a ser compañeros de equipo, a saber, que contaban el uno con el otro.

A ser cada vez más cercanos.

Y él sabía a qué tipo de "cercanos" se refería.

Y lastimosamente, Thalia también.

Ella creía que el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta como había ido corriendo poco a poco a las demás personas que los acompañaban hasta ese momento; era tonto, no ciego. Finalmente, ella también se marchó, susurrando convenientemente alto:

-Buenas noches, tortolitos.

Antes de eso, Percy se había hecho a la idea que se quedaría a solas con Annabeth y probablemente tendrían silencios incomodos, preparándose para ellos. Después de eso, el silencio incomodo fue demasiado grande para que su nervioso ingenio pudiera funcionar debidamente.

-Bueno…

-¿Qué crees que hagan los dioses?- ella interrumpió, lo que hizo suspirar interiormente de alivio al chico- digo, como reprimenda… o castigo.

Percy lo pensó un momento. Sabía que su padre lo quería, lo había visto muy pocas veces, pero por lo que le había contado su madre y lo que había visto de su padre, sabía que era cierto. Estaba seguro que Poseidón no querría esto para ellos, pero una rebelión era una rebelión; Poseidón seguía siendo su padre, y se podría decir que él lo estaba desobedeciendo.

Todos estaban desobedeciendo a sus padres en ese lugar.

-No lo sé- el negó, respondiendo sinceramente- tengo el presentimiento de que esto es culpa de _ellos dos_ \- refiriéndose a Zeus y Hefesto, pero evitando decir sus nombres- y los demás no pueden simplemente desobedecer. Menos cierto dios que ya conocemos, el estará feliz de torturarnos hasta la locura.

-Literalmente.

Había tención entre ellos, pero no por el motivo que él había estado esperando. Era una tensión existente en todo el campamento, únicamente habían estado tratando de olvidarla a punta de música y juegos; tal vez algunos si lo habían conseguido, pero otros no tanto. Ellos especialmente.

-Tengo miedo, Percy- ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos grises- no por mí. Por mis hermanos, por mis amigos, los demás campistas. Por Quirón. Él dice que no le importa que le suceda, pero sé que está preocupado…

-Preocupado de dejar solos a los semidioses.

-¡Ese ha sido su oficio por milenios y es algo que ama hacer! ¿es un delito querer cuidarnos? Es el único que se preocupa verdaderamente por nosotros, ni siquiera nuestros padres…

-Annabeth.

Ella se cayó, oyendo la advertencia de él. Percy no era el más prudente en cuanto a hablar cuestiones que incluyan a los dioses, pero una cosa era él y otra Annabeth. Podía reprenderlo cuanto quisieran, pero no quería que ella se metiera en problemas.

-No tienes nada que temer, Listilla- dijo Percy, sonriendo un poco- estamos juntos en esto. Todos. No eres la única preocupada, sin embargo, eres una de las que no puede demostrarlo. Los chicos confían en ti, los más jóvenes te admiran. Si tú dudas, ellos innegablemente lo harán.

-Eso es duro, Sesos de Alga.

-Lo sé. Pero yo estoy contigo. Cuentas conmigo, Annabeth.

-Cuento con ello.

Ella recostó su cabeza del hombro de él, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Se sentía bien.

Esperaban que Quirón no le diera por interrumpirlos justo ahora.

…

Estaban todos desayunando. De nuevo no hubo ofrenda, ni brindis en honor de los dioses. Sentados cada quien, a su mesa, charlaban entretenidos sin ninguna preocupación en particular.

Entonces, el cuerno sonó.

-¿El cuerno?- Thalia frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué está sonando el cuerno?

Quirón parecía igual de confundido. Entonces un sátiro llego corriendo, temblando. Con voz desigual, anuncio:

-El Señor Dionisio, exige la presencia de todos en la Casa Grande.

Quirón a la cabeza, todos abandonaron sus alimentos para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado. Aunque el Señor D venia del Olimpo, se veía igual de deslucido que todos los días. Y con un humor peor que de costumbre. Sus ojos brillaron en purpura al mirar al centauro. Sin embargo, no le dirigió ni una palabra, hablo directamente a los campistas.

-La última prueba ha sido preparada en el bosque, diríjanse hacia allá. Ahora.

Pero nadie movió ni un musculo para obedecer. Los más nuevos estaban atemorizados, ocultos tras los campistas más experimentados, al ver que aquellos no se movían ellos se quedaron en sus sitios; los jóvenes de mayor edad, estaban en sus lugares, tratando de ocultar a los más jóvenes, dispuestos a protegerlos.

-No piensan ir.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Creen que estoy jugando con ustedes? Zeus me ha dado permiso de llevarlos a la fuerza hasta la prueba, y créanme que estoy ansioso de usar mis poderes en ustedes, mocosos. Si no se apresuran, los volveré locos, hasta el punto que desearan tener más competencias como estas, y rogaran por nuevos riesgos cada día. ¿Con quién comenzare?

Se estaba elevando en el aire, sus ojos con un brillo siniestro observando quien sería el primero. Aun así, no tuvo que escoger. Tres voluntarios pasaron al frente, serios y firmes, encarándolo.

-Seremos los primeros, padre- dijo Castor.

Polux, Castor y Dakota habían tomado a todos sus compañeros por sorpresa. Quiron quiso ir hacia ellos y hacerlos retroceder, pero no eran solo tres niños jugando a los héroes; eran tres semidioses, claramente asustados, pero listos para dar la cara por sus amigos, aun frente a su padre divino.

-Ustedes tres ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - les dijo Dionisio, en un siseo furibundo.

Pero claramente, estaba contrariado. Dispuesto a obligarlos, usar la violencia, pero con temor de dañar a sus hijos, que, aunque casi nunca los veía, como todo padre, les tenia cariño. En especial a esos tres, quienes siempre habían dicho con orgullo ser sus hijos.

-Si vas a obligarnos usando la fuerza, puedes empezar con nosotros- respondió Dakota, cual militar.

Dionisio tenía un serio tic en la ceja, sin embargo, tras una última advertencia de grandes represalias, desapareció del campamento.

…

Debían ser como las 10 de la mañana, los semidioses debían estar listos para su competición. Los dioses estaban en sus tronos, listos para el desenlace de tan genial desafío. No se habían divertido tanto frente a una pantalla en muchísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo, no lo estaban disfrutando completamente.

Habían dejado de recibir las oraciones y ofrendas de sus hijos, ni de los mas grandes ni de los más chicos. Y eso no era bueno. Ni griegos ni romanos habían tratado de hablar con ellos como de costumbre hacían. Hestia era la única calmada en este asunto.

Pues estaba molesta, y esta era su manera de demostrarlo.

Sintonizaron Hefesto TV y esperaron con paciencia.

10:00. 10:15. 10:30… 11:00 am. Aún seguían en comerciales.

No había manera de seguirlo negando. Los semidioses no estaban dispuestos a ceder en cuanto a la cancelación de la prueba. Los dioses habían querido hacer la vista gorda, pensar que solo sería un capricho. Rebeldía adolecente, pues después de todo eso eran.

Pero incluso Dionisio los había amenazado. Y se habían atrevido a plantarle cara y desafiarlo.

¿Qué se suponía que hicieran?

No podían continuar así.

-¿Ustedes que proponen?- pregunto Zeus a los demás dioses- estos chicos no son todos mis hijos. Solo hay dos míos metidos en este lio. Quiero saber, ya que ustedes son los padres de la mayoría de estos rebeldes ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto?

Por su tono condescendiente y la manera de mirarlos, los dioses entendieron que el Gran Rey de los Cielos, los culpaba por el mal comportamiento de los semidioses. Decidieron en silencio no discutir sobre ese asunto, e ir al grano con el problema.

-¿Por qué no cancelar la competición?- pregunto Afrodita- no tienen nada de hermoso o elegante.

-A mí me gusta, esperaba que esta última prueba fueran combates- dijo Ares, sin sorprender a nadie con sus gustos bélicos.

-Cancelarlo los hará creer que, en un futuro, puedan retarnos nuevamente- hablo Atenea. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no se veía completamente segura de sus palabras.

-Cancélalo- trono Poseidón a Zeus, en parte para llevarle contraria a Atenea, pero genuinamente preocupado por los campistas. Por Percy- ya los chicos se han hecho bastante daño.

-Los engañamos para que participaran en esto- Demeter estuvo de acuerdo.

Hestia se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que de intervenir podría hacer cambiar de opinión a más de uno, pero en esta ocasión quería que sus hermanos miraran más allá de sus narices y pensaran en algo que más su propia diversión.

Zeus propuso una votación, pero esta quedo en empate. Seis a favor de cancelar la prueba, seis en contra de esto. Hestia no quiso dar el desempate.

Zeus bufo, ya cansado, y dijo:

-Bien, haremos algo intermedio. No lo cancelaremos, pero no los obligaremos- miro a Hermes- ve por Quirón, vamos a negociar.


	35. Orgullos Heridos, Dioses Vengativois

**Hablando de traer capis rápidamente, este mes me dio chance de terminar dos así que la entrega será doble! Espero que les guste…**

 **Capítulo 35: Orgullos Heridos, Dioses Vengativos.**

Quirón había estado en una muy incómoda audiencia con los dioses, increíblemente estos todopoderosos gobernantes del Olimpo habían decidido por su propia cuenta realizar una negociación para arreglar este asunto con sus hijos. Y habían pensado que nadie mejor para ser imparcial que él.

El centauro había sabido leer entre líneas, debía convencer a los chicos de aceptar lo que sus padres propusieron o de lo contrario, habría graves consecuencias. Empezando por el mismo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Pero era una espada a la que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse, aun desarmado. Incluso con el dios director del campamento parado tras él, mirando en silencio a los muchachos.

-Sean sinceros ¿Qué opinan? - alzo una mano, para detener a toda su audiencia antes de que siquiera comenzara- levanten la mano y yo les daré el derecho de palabra, de lo contrario no quiero escucharlos.

Debía poner disciplina, antes de que salieran de control.

Decenas de manos se sostuvieron en el aire, rostros rojos los acompañaban. Estaban obviamente molestos, y era mejor no elegir a un adolecente que soltaría todo lo que pensaba con la cabeza caliente, o todo se pondría peor.

Sin embargo, no los culpaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que los dioses le habían mandado decirles a los chicos eran una lista de amenazas que cumplirían si no se dirigían a la pista de la prueba a terminar la competencia y luego, el ganador de los juegos tendría que hacer unas disculpas frente a las cámaras por haber desafiado a los dioses de esa manera.

El único orgullo herido no era el de los inmortales.

Le dio la palabra a Silena, quien se veía serena y tranquila. Esta se puso de pie, hablando firmemente.

-La cabaña 10, los hijos de Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, nos negamos a esos términos.

Sus hermanos se mantuvieron serios, severos, impasibles, seguros de las palabras que su concejera había anunciado por el grupo. De esta manera, poco a poco, los concejeros de las cabañas, fueron repitiendo ese acto.

-La cabaña 6, hijos de Atenea, diosa de la estrategia y las artes útiles, nos negamos a esos términos.

-La cabaña 11, hijos de Hermes, el dios mensajero, nos negamos a esos términos.

-La cabaña 5, hijos de Ares, dios de la guerra, nos negamos a esos términos.

-La cabaña 12, hijos de Dionisio, el dios del vino- el aludido miro a Polux, sus ojos inyectados en ira, sin embargo, no pudo intimidarlos- nos negamos a esos términos.

-Nosotros, los hijos de los Tres Grandes- los tres pelinegros se pusieron de pie, altos y orgullosos, hablando con voz potente al mismo tiempo- nos negamos rotundamente a esos términos.

Eso fue suficiente para terminar de infundir valor a las otras cabañas y la cohorte romana para hacerle frente a los dioses. Al terminar, Dionisio no dijo nada; simplemente desapareció con una luz purpurea.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?- Ethan Nakamura pregunto, a nadie en particular.

-Es obvio, idiota- dijo Clarisse, su expresión sombría- hicimos que ardiera Troya, ahora veremos las consecuencias.

…

A la mañana siguiente, todos amanecieron vivos, con buena salud, incluso el sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo. No lo tomaron como una buena señal, pues solo quería decir que los dioses los querían sanos por alguna razón, que no sería nada grata.

Ningún campista hablo de sus temores y malos presentimientos, pero se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que los tenían luego de que Quirón pasara cabaña por cabaña asegurándose de que cada una de sus héroes estuviera bien. Él tampoco podía creer la tranquilidad con lo que ese nuevo día los recibía.

Salieron de las cabañas, en acuerdo tácito de no demostrar cómo, en realidad, se sentían. Cualquier dios podía estarlos observando, y ante cualquier asomo de duda en sus determinaciones, se aprovecharían de eso para lograr su objetivo: la humillación de los semidioses, y disculpas sumisas, que solo serían para aliviar sus egos insultados.

Caminaron con tranquilidad al comedor, y entonces allí tuvieron respuesta al porqué de la calma: una nota había sido dejada en el brasero en llamas donde se realizaban las ofrendas, obviamente era un mensaje de los dioses, pues ningún papel hecho por manos mortales podía estar ileso e impoluto dentro del fuego. Los ojos de la multitud se dirigieron al único semidiós con la capacidad de meter las manos allí sin que nada le sucediera.

-¿Un por favor?- Leo sonrió cual duende, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Valdez- dos pares de ojos femeninos lo fulminaron con la mirada, el ignoro a su mejor amiga… y a la ninfa que no era su amiga, pero que tampoco era su novia, pero se enojaba si coqueteaba con alguien, pero se hacia la sorda cuando él le coqueteaba.

Que complicadas eran las chicas.

-Por favor- dijeron el par de chicas, además de un par de docenas de adolecentes más que ya estaban ansioso por saber que querían decirles los dioses.

-Ok- se encogió de hombros y metió la mano en las brasas, como si no fueran nada.

Tomo la hoja y le echó un vistazo, arrugo el ceño, sin comprender una palabra. El mensaje estaba en latín.

-Soy latino, pero no leo latín ¿Un romano que lo lea, por favor?

Lo dijo todo en español, solo para molestarlos. Tal vez no era un buen momento, pero él también estaba muy tenso y esa era una buena manera de relajarse, de lo contrario sentía que terminaría incendiando sus pantalones del puro estrés. Sin embargo, había personas que le entendieron.

Chris Rodríguez le quito el papel de la mano y se lo paso a Annabeth, pues sabía que la chica había estudiado algo del idioma y podría traducirlo. Y eso solo con estudiar "algo". Sabía que Percy también era bueno con el latín. Y era la lengua que los romanos manejaban naturalmente, sin embargo, sentía que la hija de Atenea podría manejar las nuevas noticias con más tranquilidad.

La rubia permaneció estoica mientras leía.

-" _Les daremos una última oportunidad. Diríjanse a la pista de la prueba sin más quejas ni demoras, y perdonaremos sus faltas, sin infringirles castigo alguno. De lo contrario, ya les hablamos de las consecuencias_ "- Annabeth miro con los ojos como un oscuro huracán, a sus compañeros- " _Los Dioses_ ".

Algunos flaquearon en su determinación, ante la nueva "oportunidad". Si obedecían estarían bien, todo volvería a la normalidad. Eso parecían prometer los dioses ¿Por qué no simplemente hacerlo? Si los miembros de los equipos no querían, pues entonces que otros que si estuvieran dispuestos a tomar sus lugares participaran.

Pero ninguno de estos chicos expreso en voz alta su pensamiento, asustados. Sin embargo, alguien si se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué haremos?

Hope, quien solía asustarse cuando tantos ojos la miraban, todos demostrando la tensión que sentían, algunos incluso enojo e ira, se mantuvo impávida, devolviéndoles la mirada y esperando una respuesta.

-Hope, ¿a qué te…?- Hazel no termino la frase, sin saber cómo hacerlo, desconcertada con su intervención.

-Los dioses nos están dando "una segunda oportunidad", ¿nadie a, siquiera, considerado la oferta?- su mirada violácea los desafiaba, miraba principalmente a los competidores, los que habían conformado los equipos- sé que no quieren luchar contra sus padres, siempre han sido obedientes a ellos, tratando de complacerlos- miro a Annabeth- ¿no es así?- le pregunto, refiriéndose al rencor que había guardado a Percy, solo porque su madre odiaba a Poseidón; luego a Clarisse- ¿no eras tú la que se jactaba de ser la hija más fuerte de Ares? O ustedes- miro a sus hermanos- ¿no somos los talentosos hijos de Apolo? O Drew, Silena, Mitchell… ¿se han olvidado de todo ese orgullo con el que decían ser hijos de la diosa más hermosa del Olimpo? - miro a los hijos de los tres grandes, griegos y romanos- ¿están dispuestos a sufrir el castigo que sus padres han preparado para ustedes, los semidioses más fuertes entre nosotros?

El silencio fue sepulcral, ya nadie la miraba, pensando en todo lo que había dicho. Los que habían estado considerando la oferta de los dioses, lo pensaron mejor. Hope tenía razón, como cualquier otro chico, habían tratado de hacer felices a sus padres, de hacerlos sentir orgullosos, de darse a notar, sin embargo, las pruebas de ese dichoso "Campamentos en Guerra" estaba resultando un alto precio a pagar. Quizás los hijos de Hécate, Iris, Hipnos, Némesis y otros dioses que tenían cabañas e hijos en el campamento, no lo habían sufrido tan directamente.

Los miembros de los equipos eran sus compañeros, amigos, pero no sus hermanos. A algunos ni siquiera los habían llegado a tratar. Hope miro precisamente a este grupo de semidioses, les hablo:

-¿Ustedes si lo pensaron, no? Que sería más sencillo que ellos participarán en las pruebas, de esa manera ya no habría más conflicto. Quizás tomar el lugar de alguno de estos muchachos, pues ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser esta prueba? Después de todo, es la última y luego nos dejaran en paz. Tienen miedo de las represalias y castigos que podrían recibir…

-Hope ¿A qué viene todo esto? - Will la tomo del brazo, girándola hacia el para que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿estás buscando dividirnos? ¿acaso quieres que peleemos entre nosotros?

-Claro que no, Will- ella devolvió la mirada a su hermano, con calma- quiero que se comuniquen.

-Oh, bien, aquí vamos con las chicas y su dichosa comunicación- Leo dijo sarcástico, rodando los ojos- es tiempo de que nos miremos a los ojos y digamos lo que nos gusta del otro, tendremos una terapia antes del desayuno.

Unos pocos sonrieron y otros soltaron una risita tensa ante los desvaríos del chico, quien también se relajó al ver las pequeñas elevaciones en los labios de algunos de sus camaradas.

-Esta es una decisión importante- Rachel dio un paso adelante, poniéndose en medio de los dos hermanos- antes, quizás, pensamos en esto con la cabeza algo caliente, con el dolor y la indignación a flor de piel por lo sucedido en la última prueba. Pero debemos pensar- miro a los campistas que estaban en las pruebas- si los dioses cumplen sus amenazas, habrá que pelear, ustedes son los más capaces entre nosotros, ¿están dispuestos a defender el campamento y a todos en el?- miro entonces a los chicos que habían considerado rendirse- ¿están dispuestos a pasar por las mismas pruebas que sus compañeros o planean verlos heridos nuevamente, bajo estas pruebas crueles?

-Héroes- Quirón al fin intervino- ¿Qué deciden?

De nuevo hubo silencio, uno reflexivo, un poco más tranquilo. Percy hablo primero, despreocupado, como si no estuviera pasando nada del otro mundo. Entendían que para él podía ser así, considerando todos los problemas en los que lo habían visto meterse.

-No dejare que le hagan daño al campamento, ni a los chicos en el mientras pueda evitarlo. Está bien tener miedo, está bien que no quieran enojar a los dioses, pero no está bien dejar que le hagan daño a la familia, y nosotros lo somos- sonrió, algo divertido- considerando el pasado de los dioses, y sus ramas y lazos familiares, todos somos familia de alguna manera. Y como una familia, debemos protegernos entre nosotros. Todos.

Romanos, Cazadoras y Griegos, asintieron, de acuerdo con estas palabras. Esperaron si alguien tenía algo que agregar, pero si lo tenían, volvieron a guardárselo. Annabeth miro a Hope con curiosidad, le pregunto.

-¿De dónde salió todo ese repentino regaño?

-Tuve un sueño- sus hermanos, Nico y Thalia la miraron con atención, sabiendo que sus sueños también podían ser importantes- anoche. En él, vi el Campamento Mestizo en ruinas, los dioses habían cumplido sus amenazas, sin embargo, ese no era el problema. En el valle había una guerra, una de verdad, entre nosotros. Todos contra todos, y esto se originó debido a un desacuerdo que nunca se discutió, una traición desato la batalla y solo unos pocos quedaban en pie- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- desperté de golpe en la madrugada, con la certeza de que era algún tipo de premonición.

-Y lo es- Rachel Elizabeth Dare le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola- Hope fue a hablar conmigo en cuanto despertó, llego unos minutos después de que yo me despertara por un sueño igual al suyo. Creemos que no somos las únicas que sabíamos de este posible futuro.

Ambas miraron a Octavian. El chico bufo, malhumorado.

-¿Tu también lo viste, verdad?- Rachel se dirigió a él. Will no dejo que la pelirroja se acercara a él, recordando la forma en que el augur la había insultado antes.

-Lo vi- el chico estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- en tono de Reyna era de completa molestia ante esa información guardada.

-Estaba leyendo el futuro anoche en los sacrificios- algunos griegos más jóvenes abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar la última palabra, los demás dudaban si tomarlo en serio. Solo los legionarios que lo habían visto ver el futuro en la felpa le creyeron- y vi una guerra civil entre semidioses, muchas muerte y traiciones. Pero pensé que solo era producto de mi estrés, pero antes de poder seguir intentando aclarar las cosas, se me acabaron los sacrificios.

Con esta nueva información, más que sentirse alertas ante la amenaza de una traición, procuraron evitarla.

-Votaremos de nuevo- Jason dijo- los que estén de acuerdo con no seguir con la prueba y enfrentarse al castigo de los dioses, pónganse a mi derecha, los demás a mi izquierda- Todos se movieron a la derecha, incluso los más jóvenes. Jason los miro a los ojos con sus brillantes orbes azul eléctrico, buscando indecisión. Al no hallarla, continuo- en el caso de alguna inconformidad, desacuerdo o duda, la persona deberá exponerla y de esa forma llegaremos a un acuerdo como grupo. Procuren no guardarse nada. Percy lo dijo, somos una familia. Además, un ejército es tan fuerte…

-Como su soldado más débil- completaron automáticamente los legionarios, derechos y erguidos, demostrando sus años de militares.

-Entonces- Thalia tomo la nota que aun tenia Annabeth y la rompió en pedacitos- es hora de dar nuestra respuesta.

Lanzo el papelillo que había hecho a las brasas, y en esta ocasión si se consumió el papel. Lo que significaba que eso llegaría a los dioses; ella esperaba que fuera al altar de su padre.

…

La mañana siguiente fue muy diferente. El aire era más pesado, los escalofríos subían por las columnas de los semidioses llenándolos de malos presentimientos. Por mera inercia, Percy destapo su bolígrafo, liberando la verdadera forma de Riptide. Cuando se giró hacia sus primos, Thalia tenía su lanza y Nico la espada de sombras. El menor de los tres, dijo con voz lúgubre:

-Algo va a suceder.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, salieron apresurados de la cabaña. Pero no lo suficientemente pronto para llegar a tiempo, al igual que los demás semidioses. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar salvar a Quirón: Alecto y sus dos hermanas furias estaban arrastrando al centauro hacia la gran sombra que provocaban los arboles del bosque.

Nico lo noto, harían un viaje sombra, directo al inframundo.

-Alecto, suéltalo- ordeno Nico, amenazando a la mujer con su espada. Cualquier otro monstruo se habría asustado, aunque fuera un poco, pero la furia no hizo más reírse con burla.

-Estas son ordenes de arriba, mocoso.

Las tres furias rieron a coro, mientras Quirón era arrastrado a un viaje hacia el lugar del que muy pocos podían regresar.

Se escucharon gritos ante la visión del centauro siendo tragado por las sombras; esto sembró el pánico entre los campistas, viendo que sus padres iban realmente en serio: primero se llevaron a su maestro, como habían prometido. Ahora…

Thalia corrió hacia el Árbol de Thalia, el cual producía la barrera que los protegía de los monstruos, y donde, además, solía permanecer atado el dragón que cuidaba el campamento. El dragón que ya no estaba más allí.

-Si se lo llevaron- dijo asustada una niña, de no más de doce años- quiere decir que la niebla del valle también…

-Se está desvaneciendo- Lou Ellen confirmo- puedo sentirla, se dispersa como una niebla común. Ahora los demás mortales podrán vernos.

-Quirón, el dragón, la niebla- Luke enumero con sus dedos, recordando. Preocupado, sus ojos buscaron a Thalia. La encontró observando el gran pino que coronaba la Colina Mestiza. Se acercó- Thalia…

-Se suponía que este árbol era un regalo que mi padre me hizo hace años- dijo la pelinegra mirando las agujas de pino que caían como llovizna desde las ramas del árbol- luego de que esos ciclopes intentaran matarme.

-Era una promesa de que ningún monstruo le haría daño a un semidiós dentro de estas tierras, luego de que casi murieras defendiendo a tus amigos- Luke termino por ella, sintiendo su tristeza y decepción ante la promesa rota.

El árbol de Thalia estaba muriendo.

-Y los seguiré defendiendo- gruño con dientes apretados- cuento contigo para que cubras mi espalda, Luke.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes.

Se giraron a sus amigos, quienes ya sabían lo que sucedería ante la pérdida del Árbol de Thalia. Percy miro a Annabeth.

-No te alejes mucho, Listilla.

-No hagas nada tonto, Sesos de Alga- la rubia se dirigió al grupo completo- todos a la armería, tomen sus armas y prepárense para luchar. Los monstruos no tardaran en tocar a nuestra puerta.


	36. Te Cuido la Espalda y Tu Cuidas la Mia

**Capítulo 36: Te Cuido la Espalda, y Tu Cuidas la Mia.**

No habían necesitado profecías para saber que iba a pasar a continuación.

Luego de la desaparición del dragón y la muerte del árbol de Thalia, ya los semidioses habían comenzado a prepararse para lo que se venía. La magia del árbol no había sido solo una precaución, era toda la defensa que tenían los semidioses dentro del valle. Era lo que les había permitido estar tranquilos en sus estadías.

Era un respiro de aire fresco luego de todos los riesgos que corrían en el mundo mortal.

Esa misma noche comenzaron los ataques.

Los primeros monstruos no habían sido más de 20, unos pocos curiosos que habían estado cerca de allí y habían sentido el fuerte y tentador aroma que emanaban tal grupo de semidioses. Nada más habían ido a curiosear, terminando todos convertidos en polvo dorado y devueltos al Tártaro.

Pero lo demás no fue tan sencillo.

Luego de ese pequeño grupo, el rumor se fue extendiendo cada vez más, atrayendo hordas de monstruos cada vez más grandes. Creaturas cada vez más peligrosas también. Trolls, drakenaes, arpías, empusas, incluso un Toro de Colquide. La estrategia que habían implementado en un inicio no estaba sirviendo, simplemente montar guardias y esperar a que los siguientes volvieran no iba a funcionar.

Se estableció un Consejo de Guerra.

-¿No deberíamos llamarnos "Consejo de Defensa"?- pregunto Piper, algo curiosa.

-Pues esto es básicamente una guerra contra los monstruos y una rebelión a los dioses- Leo medito, con algo de sarcasmo- y estamos llenos de hijos de dioses bélicos. Creo que "Consejo de Guerra" está bien empleado.

-El nombre da igual, Valdez- Annabeth lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba de humor para bromas- no conformamos este Consejo para que tuviera un nombre cool o apropiado. Estamos en serios problemas.

Habían tomado la sala de reuniones de La Casa Grande. allí se encontraban todos los concejeros de todas las cabañas, los pretores, la lugarteniente de Artemisa y otros agregados como Piper, Leo, Grover, Rachel y Octavian. Mientras ellos discutían, sus hermanos estaban cuidando los alrededores del valle, atendiendo sus heridas o descansando.

-Tenemos que organizarnos mejor, o no resistiremos mucho tiempo más- les hablo la hija de Atenea, siendo quien presidiría la reunión- los ataques no tienen un tiempo constante, los monstruos aparecen en cualquier momento; solo montando guardias para poder descansar o recuperarnos terminaremos todos agotados.

-Y supongo que si has pedido esta reunión es porque ya has pensado en algo ¿cierto? - Clarisse apoyo los codos sobre la mesa de pin pon, su expresión era más severa de lo usual.

-Lo he estado pensando junto a mis hermanos- asintió Annabeth- creemos tener un plan, una manera de dividirnos los tiempos y las tareas, de manera que podamos ser más eficientes.

-Te escuchamos- Reyna hizo un ademan con la mano para que comenzara. Ella estaba igual de tensa que la hija de Ares.

Annabeth le fue hablando a los concejeros, indicándole las labores que habían determinado para cada cabaña según sus talentos y sus números.

El plan se dividía en varias partes:

Empezando con la defensiva, donde los hijos de Deméter, Dionisio y algunos de Hermes, entre ellos los Stoll, las creaturas del bosque y los hijos romanos de estos tres dioses, colocarían trampas por todos los alrededores del campamento, de una manera que no solo acabara con unos cuantos monstruos, sino que también pudieran alertar a los demás de la llegada de los invasores y los retuviera lo más posible.

La vigilancia se haría desde lugares altos, como los techos de algunas edificaciones o copas de árboles que no estuvieran muy cercanas al bosque, seria tarea de las Cazadoras y algunos hijos de Apolo; estos avisarían la presencia de cualquier amenaza y serian la primera parte de la ofensiva.

Con sus talentos con el arco y la flecha y las diferentes variedades que poseían los hijos del dios sol, serian la primera línea de ataque. Luego de ellos estaban la ofensiva indirecta, la segunda línea de ataque, los hijos de Hefesto tenían el permiso de sacar cualquiera de los juguetes que tuvieran en reserva, que pudieran servir para eliminar monstruos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Leo se sentó mas recto en su silla, mirando con ojos grandes hacia la rubia. Ella lo miro confundida- ¿de verdad puedo sacar mis juguetes a pasear?

-Si…

-Este es el día más hermoso de mi vida- sollozo dramáticamente, luego se corrigió al ver las miradas que le dirigían- bueno, sé que en general lo que está sucediendo es trágico y todo pero…no, no tengo excusa. Después entenderán, o quizás no.

Haciendo caso omiso al latino, Annabeth siguió con la explicación.

La oráculo y el augur tendrían que unir fuerza y colaborarse entre sí, aunque a Octavian no le había causado gracias y mucho menos a Will. Entre ambos estarían consultando frecuentemente, para saber cuándo vendría la siguiente horda de monstruos y de esa manera la última parte de la ofensiva, la tercera línea de ataque, estaría preparada para la batalla.

Esta tercera línea estará conformada por todos los demás semidioses, encabezados por los hijos de Ares/Marte y los hijos de Los Tres Grandes. Si las primeras líneas de ataque no podían con todos los monstruos, entonces entrarían ellos, atacando directamente a las creaturas que estaban amenazando su hogar, su campamento.

-Los chicos de Apolo que puedan usar mejor la sanación, se dividirán entre la enfermería, donde se atenderán a los heridos de mayor gravedad y el auditorio, que vamos a acondicionar para atender a los heridos leves- Will asintió ante las indicaciones- las divisiones de los integrantes de las cabañas o la legión lo dejare a sus respectivos encargados.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los novatos?- pregunto Luke, siendo uno de los que más tenia chicos nuevos.

-No podemos enviarlos al campo de batalla, obviamente. Tendremos algunos en la armería preparando los equipos y armas, y a los demás atendiendo a los heridos y ayudando en la cocina.

Terminaron de cuadrar algunos pocos detalles más, estando listo se dividieron para hablar con sus respectivos grupos. Tendrían largas batallas por delante.

…

Los novatos tuvieron algunas quejas debido a sus labores, sintiéndose un poco dejados de lado. Hasta que sus consejeros los hicieron entrar en razón, se encontraban en una guerra; tener las armas apropiadas y en óptimas condiciones, que los chicos estuvieran bien alimentados y los heridos bien atendidos podía hacer una gran diferencia.

Se dividieron los turnos, se conformaron los grupos y se acondicionaron los lugares. Estaban prácticamente listos para lo que se venía.

-Hermano ¿Y yo a que grupo me dirigiré? - pregunto Hope a Will, luego de que este repartiera las labores y no la mencionara.

El muchacho fruncio el ceño mirándola. No había sido accidental el no nombrarla, aun no sabía a donde mandarla. Su hermana era muy buena con el arco y la flecha, por eso su padre le había enviado ese arco y ese carcaj especial, pero no era tan buena en la sanación. Sin embargo, aunque esto estaba claro, él no quería mandarla a la vigilancia, donde el no pudiera ayudarla, ya que él se quedaría en la enfermería. Pensó en dejarla en el auditorio, donde estarían los heridos leves…

-Están listos, supongo- Zoe interrumpió la conversación- el primer turno de vigilancia será dirigido por mí.

Hope aun esperaba respuesta, sin sospechar las preocupaciones de su hermano por no poder protegerla. La Cazadora pareció adivinarlo.

-Lleva los regalos de Apolo contigo- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la rubia- está atenta y todo estará bien. Te quedaras conmigo, los demás elijan parejas y vámonos.

Hope dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, este asintió dando su visto bueno. Podía estar tranquilo si ella iba con Zoe ¿verdad? Era la lugarteniente de Artemisa después de todo, Hope estaría bien. Tampoco estaba al frente de la batalla, y tenía a sus demás hermanos para cuidarla.

Debía confiar, pero ¿a qué deidad le pediría en los momentos de tensión?

…

La mayoría de los legionarios formaban parte de la tercera línea de ataque. Más que valerse por los talentos heredados de sus padres, eran maestros en armas, por lo tanto, guerreros que estaban más cómodos en el campo de batalla.

-Te fuera gustado más estar con los hijos de Apolo y las Cazadoras ¿verdad? - Hazel miro a Frank y le sonrió- ya que eres tan bueno con el arco y las flechas…

-Estoy conforme donde me pusieron- le interrumpió el muchacho, mirándola directo a los ojos- de lo contrario, no podría protegerte. No podría ayudarte si me necesitaras.

Cualquier otra romana con un orgullo normal lo habría golpeado por pensar en ella como una damisela en peligro, y Hazel probablemente lo habría hecho con cualquier otro chico. Pero se trataba de Frank, quien no hacía más que pensar y preocuparse por ella, no porque no fuera fuerte y capaz, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella lo llevaban a pensar así.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Entonces procura no alejarte demasiado- la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentada muy cerca de él, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, apreciando el momento de tranquilidad- saldremos de esta.

-Y comeremos malvaviscos mientras los griegos cantan otra de sus extrañas canciones- asintió Zhang, no permitiéndose ser negativo.

A la distancia, alguien los observaba. Michael admiraba la calma que tenían esos dos, a pesar de las luchas inminentes, trataban de estar tranquilos y disfrutar la compañía del otro. Los demás legionarios estaban arreglando sus armas, descansando o alimentándose; la idea de solo estar sentado y hablar como si no estuvieran en peligro de muerte era casi imposible para él.

-Da envidia ¿no crees? - a su lado llego Reyna, hablándole sin previo aviso.

El la miro en seguida, esperando que ella no notara su sorpresa. La chica le sonrió.

-No todos podemos tener la paz que te da sentirte querido y protegido, aun en los momentos de mayores dificultades. Aun cuando ambos están en la misma situación.

-Me alegra por ellos- comento el en voz baja, como hijo de Venus era un pensamiento sincero al ver los sentimientos que tenían Frank y Hazel el uno por el otro.

Ambos se callaron. Michael no entendía que podía querer Reyna al acercarse a el precisamente. Pensó en la mayoría de sus compañeros, aun dormidos trataban de estar cerca de sus camaradas y amigos de más confianza, buscando confort probablemente. Jason no se veía por ningún lugar, estando con Piper seguramente, los demás griegos estaban en sus cabañas, con sus hermanos.

Tal vez, Reyna solo quería compañía.

-Te toca la primera guardia- comento el, como si nada.

-En el lago- confirmo ella.

-Te cubriré la espalda.

-Cuento contigo.

Ahora él también se sentía más reconfortado.

…

Los campistas recibieron los primeros rayos del sol llenos de polvos dorados, raspones, moretones y mucho cansancio. La primera guardia organizada por el nuevo Concejo de Guerra había iniciado la noche anterior, y hacia menos de una hora habían entrado en acción. Durante toda la noche, nada ocurrió. La luna brillo pálida en el cielo lleno de estrellas, velando el sueño de los campistas. Incluso de los que estaban de guardia, quienes sucumbieron ante la calmada noche.

Una hora antes del amanecer, Hope, quien había estado dormida sobre una rama a varios metros del suelo, despertó de golpe. Llamo a Zoe, le conto el sueño que acababa de tener. Se habían preparado pequeños braseros, en el caso de una batalla nocturna. Las chicas dispararon flechas encendidas a los braseros, que se encendieron inmediatamente; esto sirvió de alarma al resto de la guardia, quienes se pusieron alerta.

Fue un ataque por todos los flancos.

Del agua vinieron docenas de telekhines y demás monstruos marinos, del bosque llegaron trolls, hormigas gigantes, drakenaes, perros del infierno y algunos seres parecidos a reptiles; y por la colina aparecieron lestrigones, empusas, algunas arpías y un ciclope.

Thalia había tomado el lugar de su árbol caído, vio como las flechas caían sobre los braseros encendiéndolos. Pero no necesito de ese fuego para ver el enemigo que se acercaba. Pudo divisar al ciclope desde que apareció al final de la carretera con su gran tamaño y apetito; el ojo del monstruo se encontró con los ojos azul eléctrico de ella.

Este monstruo era de ella.

-Thalia- Luke le hablo, mirando lo mismo que ella, además del numeroso grupo de monstruos que venía hacia ellos.

-Creo que es tiempo de la revancha- murmuro la chica, absorta en sus pensamientos- ve a ayudar a los demás, yo…

-Ni lo sueñes- el rio sarcástico- no enfrentaras tu sola a ese ciclope ¿acaso quieres que te mate? Llamare a Percy…

-Percy está en la playa, con Annabeth, con ellos allá no tendrán ningún problema. Nico está en el bosque, y yo tengo que cuidar esta zona. Así lo decidimos.

-Pero tu hermano…

-Su turno vendrá después, presiento que va a necesitar toda su energía-Thalia se giró a la guardia a su cargo- ¡Estén listos para el ataque, no podremos detener esto solo con trampas y flechas! - miro de nuevo a Luke- pero si tanto insistes, puedo contar contigo ¿cierto?

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

-¿Es que pensaste que llamaría a Percy o Jason para dejarlos peleando a ustedes? Solo quería que alguno estuviera aquí para que cubriera nuestras espaldas. Nosotros dos contra ese monstruo no será nada sencillo.

-Pero eso solo lo hará más divertido.

…

Las cabañas habían sido descartadas como dormitorios, los semidioses que no estaban de guardia usaban las habitaciones de la Casa Grande o se acomodaban en las gradas del auditorio para descansar. En la Casa Grande se encontraba Jason, esperando a que su turno llegara.

La hiperactividad de semidiós y el sonido de la batalla que llegaba hasta allí lo tenían muy ansioso.

-Es increíble ver cómo, a pesar de las tensiones y la batalla que se lleva a cabo, aún hay personas que puedan dormir- Piper se le acerco, tendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente. El sol estaba iluminando de a poco el valle, y las luchas que se realizaban en el- lástima que no podamos ser uno de ellos.

-¿Y Leo? ¿Has sabido algo de el?

-No desde que se marchó ayer con Calipso al Bunker 9- Piper comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su suéter- ojala que hayan llegado bien.

-No creo que nadie se quiera meter con un chico que se prende en llamas de un momento a otro- Jason miro hacia el camino que llevaba a la colina, frunciendo el ceño- espero que Thalia esté bien.

-No han llegado heridos graves a la enfermería, así que las cosas aún no están tan mal- ella se acercó más y tomo su mano- los que tomaron el liderazgo del primer turno son los semidioses más capaces de este campamento. No te preocupes.

Jason la rodeo con brazo, acercándola más a él. Sentía mucha tensión, quería poder ir y hacer algo, pero si desobedecía las ordenes de Annabeth probablemente le cortarían la cabeza… o aun peor, lo dejarían completamente fuera de la batalla por no poder seguir órdenes. Se suponía que era pretor de una legión romana, pero todos habían caído bajo el mandato de una hija de Atenea.

-Annabeth sabe lo que hace, confía en ella.

-¿Cómo sabias que…?

Piper rio suavemente y se encogió de hombros. Ambos observaron la manera en que el sol se iba alzando cada vez más en el cielo. El ruido de la batalla aún continuaba, pero pronto el reloj marcaría la hora acordada y podrían salir a la batalla. Jason miro a su acompañante, quien estaría de guardia junto a él.

Él tenía una meta, acabar con todos esos monstruos y evitar que dañaran a Piper y al resto de sus camaradas.

…

Will había estado despierto más o menos desde la hora de la segunda guardia. Todo gracias a un complot de sus hermanos, quienes metieron algún tipo de somnífero en su comida, la noche anterior. Sus hermanos en la enfermería lo miraban con cierta culpa, pero él no estaba enojado; sabía bien que, de ellos no haberlo hecho así, el no habría pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Hope estaba en la copa de algún árbol defendiendo el campamento. Le dijeron que el ataque comenzó una hora antes del amanecer, cerca del final del turno de su hermana, que ella no había corrido verdadero peligro, pero aun así, su instinto protector de hermano mayor no lo fuera dejado en paz.

La segunda guardia había salido a relevar a los demás chicos, quienes ya estaban agotados y hambrientos. Otros tantos, heridos.

A la enfermería ya habían llegado seis campistas. Dos eran legionarios, una hija de Afrodita, una hija de Deméter, un hijo de Hermes y otro de Iris. Todos con heridas profundas y hemorragias; todo el equipo de sanadores estaba en acción. Nadie tenía permiso de entrar a la enfermería, salvo el par de muchachos que se encontraban fuera de la sala recibiendo a los heridos. Los demás campistas no necesitaban ver lo que sucedía allí.

El suelo lleno de sangre que goteaba desde las camillas; las gasas, estropajos, vendajes, todo lo que estaban usando para detener las pérdidas de sangre; el rostro lleno de dolor de los heridos y, sin embargo, los rostros estoicos de los sanadores que los atendían. Había mucha tensión en la sala, gemidos de dolor mezclados con canticos en griego antiguo. No era una situación indicada para alguien de nervios y estomago frágiles.

Will trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo, pero concentrarse le era sumamente difícil. Le había pedido a sus hermanos que se reportaran con él en cuanto terminaran sus guardias, para que el supiera que estaban bien, y varios lo habían hecho, pero su hermana pequeña aún no había dado señales de vida. Ninguno de los chicos de la puerta había entrado a decirle si ella se encontraba bien o no. Y temía que no fuera así.

…

Bianca se encontraba entra los vigías en el límite del bosque y el lago, cubriéndole la espalda desde la distancia a Hazel y Nico. La chica, al igual que ella, estaba iniciando su turno; el de Nico ya había terminado, pero el muchacho no tuvo intención de retirarse al ver que sus hermanas entraban al campo de batalla. Podía ver a Frank Zhag, el hijo de Marte, cubrir la espalda de la morena mientras esta intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano y hacer que se fuera a dormir un rato, porque lo necesitaba.

Nico solo les dirigió una sonrisa torcida e irónica, y las ignoro después de eso.

Pero no del todo, su espada de sombra siempre estaba en el lugar y momento preciso para cubrir cualquier punto ciego que Hazel o Frank pudieran tener. De Bianca no tenía que preocuparse, desde el punto en el que se encontraba estaba segura y lo veía todo.

Incluyendo a la rubia en buzo rosa que paso corriendo en dirección del lago.

Hope no estaba lo suficientemente cansada todavía, aún tenía mucho para ayudar a sus compañeros. Por lo tanto, se dirigió al lago, el lugar con menos sanadores, para tratar de ayudar. Su buzo rosa estaba arremangado hasta los codos, el cabello largo en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara, y un botiquín en la espalda. Había visto a un par de muchachos llevar a un herido al auditorio, mientras ellos no estaban alguien tenía que estar allí para que la vida de ningún herido corriera más peligro por no tener atención médica. En la Colina Mestiza tenían al menos a tres pares de chicos que iban y venían con los heridos, en el bosque tenían al menos a cinco pares y en la playa tenían a tres. Quizás el lago no estuviera tan asediado, pero mejor prevenir que remediar.

Con el botiquín en la espalda, había acomodado el carcaj al costado y con el arco en la mano le fue disparando a todo enemigo con el que se topaba en el camino. Hasta que encontró uno de sus objetivos.

Michael, el hijo de Venus, estaba tendido en la arena con el brazo herido y sangrando. Reyna estaba de pie, evitando que los monstruos se le acercaran. La rubia corrió hacia ellos, se arrodillo inmediatamente junto a el mientras se descolgaba el botiquín. Tenía que detener la hemorragia mientras venían los dos chicos que lo llevarían al auditorio, donde le darían una mejor atención a la herida. Reyna pudo concentrase mejor al verla allí, Michael también pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿Quién te hizo la herida?

-No estoy seguro, creo que fueron unas garras, pero no puedo asegurarte de quien o de que eran- respondió el chico con los dientes apretados con fuerza.

Hope hizo una desinfección por encima y se dispuso a vendar la herida. Si sus cálculos no estaban mal, el par de muchachos debían estar en camino…

Bianca estaba a punto de abandonar su posición de vigía, desde allí podía ver claramente a la imprudente novia de su hermano tratar de ayudar a uno de los romanos mientras los monstruos los rodean y solo estaba la pretora para defenderlos. Quería ir hacia allá, pero no podía abandonar su puesto. Llamo a Nico.

-¿Que que?- el pelinegro apretó más fuerte el mango de la espada, mientras esperaba la confirmación de lo que había oído.

-Hope está en el lago, ve a ayudarla ¡rápido!

Vio cómo su hermano corrió hacia donde le indicaba. Mientras tanto, ella los observo desde las alturas. Su hermano iba muy lento; el monstruo que había visto atacar a Michael había vuelto a terminar el trabajo, Reyna estaba ocupada con un grupo de telekhines y no veía lo que sucedía a su espalda. La rubia intento derribar al monstruo con sus flechas, pero no estaba funcionando. Nico al fin la diviso, justo cuando el monstruo intentaba atacar a Michael de nuevo con sus garras y Hope se interponía.

La tierra tembló, Bianca tuvo que sostenerse del árbol para no caer. El frente del buzo rosa de Hope se estaba tiñendo rápidamente mientras Nico se acercaba a ella, esqueletos no-muertos brotaban de la tierra ante la furia del hijo de Hades, atacando a cada monstruo a su paso. La muchacha se apresuró a bajar, precipitándose al lago.

…

No había más reunión extraoficial en el Olimpo. Cada dios se encontraba en su respectivo lugar de trabajo, y desde allí observaban la barbarie que se llevaba a cabo en Long Island. Tanta cantidad de monstruos yendo al encuentro de sus hijos, los semidioses defendiéndose con uñas, dientes y una ferocidad que no esperaban de ellos; algunos habían sido heridos de gravedad, los sanadores esforzándose al máximo por impedir que murieran, mientras las familias de esos muchachos estaban en sus casas, en sus trabajos, cumpliendo sus rutinas diarias, sin sospechar que al final del verano era posible que sus chicos no volvieran a casa.

Apolo y Artemisa se encontraban en su isla, observando el reflejo de un pequeño estanque donde se reflejaban los sucesos del Campamento Mestizo. Artemisa tenía el corazón en la mano, llena de arrepentimiento por permitir que sus doncellas se metieran en semejante juego absurdo y ahora sus vidas corrieran peligro innecesariamente; Apolo sufría por sus hijos, los sanadores, aunque la mayoría eran muy talentosos como el mismo, se estaban agotando. Además, podía ver sus rostros contrariados por las emociones, (tristes, furiosos, desesperados, agotados, esperando a que todo terminara pronto), terminar de quebrarse al ver entrar a una de sus hermanas más queridas entrar a la enfermería con una herida amplia y profunda en el pecho y estómago. Vio como Will casi se desmayaba al verla, afectado además por el cansancio.

Y lo peor es que ellos no sabían que esa herida era más grave de lo que parecía.

Apolo también sabía que no era el único padre sentado al borde del asiento. Hades se paseaba de un lado para el otro en la sala del trono de su castillo. Perséfone lo miraba con preocupación al verlo tan agobiado; el Rey del Inframundo sabía bien del sufrimiento de sus hijos. El sufrimiento de Nico por la hija de Apolo, la contrariedad del corazón de Bianca, entre estar con su hermano o quedarse en su puesto de vigía, el peligro que corría Hazel en la batalla. Y un asunto más, que era la razón de que se estuviera paseando como león enjaulado mientras pensaba.

-Señor- era la voz que Hades no quería escuchar.

Parado ante él se encontraba Tanatos, El Cegador de Almas, y Hades estaba muy seguro de que era lo que traía al dios a su morada. Lo miro, sus ojos negros profundos como abismos observando a los dorados brillantes de Tanatos.

-Habla.

-La lista de almas por recoger- podía ver la tristeza en los ojos del moreno- ha cambiado, señor.

Y podía imaginar los nombres de las personas en ella, sus rostros, y el dolor que dejaría sus muertes. Esto no podía ser así, no era el destino el que cambio esa lista, fue el estúpido orgullo de su caprichoso hermanito y la cobardía de todos ellos por no defender a sus mocosos.

-Tanatos, vendrás conmigo, tenemos a unas señoras que visitar- dijo el mayor de los Tres Grandes.

-Se refiere a…

-¿Las Moiras?- Perséfone chillo, con algo de pánico- ¿para qué querrías hablar con…?

-Sera mejor que no te metas en esto, Perséfone- le interrumpió su esposo en un susurro- mejor ve con tu madre, y si pregunta por mí, dile que estoy ocupado tratando de hacer algo por esos chicos- esta vez se dirigió a Tanatos- congela la lista donde está, no vayas a buscar esas almas hasta que te dé la orden ¿de acuerdo?

-Como ustedes diga, señor.

Hades esperaba que su hermano Poseidón se pusiera en acción.

Y en realidad, ya el Rey de los Océanos se encontraba en ello. No había parado de escuchar las suplicas de Sally, tal vez ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo… o las condiciones climáticas de la tierra le habían dado una pista. Los dioses estaban muy tensos y esos los mortales lo estaban viendo como unos extraños fenómenos climáticos: las playas no eran seguras por el alto oleaje, se oían los truenos y no había ni una nube en el cielo mientras el sol parecía calentar más de lo normal en un día de verano en Nueva York, mientras la luna los observaba en el horizonte aun a medio día, llovía de repente o incluso había nevado en algunos lugares.

No podía ignorar las suplicas insistentes y preocupadas de Sally, aunque Anfitrite se enojara con él, por lo tanto, decidió mover su ficha.

-Tyson, Percy te necesita. Ve con el pronto.

 **Me dijeron que el capi quedo muy dramático y aja ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? También lo hice un poquito más largo, aunque no se note… tratare de no demorar mucho el siguiente cap ya que nos acercamos al final… sino tratare de subir dos el próximo mes!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	37. La Ira de un Semidios

**Capítulo 37: La Ira de un Semidiós.**

La primera marea de monstruos de ese día ya había sido acabada. Los semidioses que no habían resultado heridos estaban vigilando el perímetro, los demás eran distribuidos entre la enfermería, el auditorio y las cabañas, las cuales designaron como salas de recuperación, para los heridos que estaban fuera de peligro. Era un alivio para los sanadores que este era el caso de la mayoría de los heridos, sin embargo, había casos que los dejaban desconcertados; las heridas habían sido muy graves, pero se detuvieron las hemorragias, cerraron las heridas y estaban aparentemente fuera de peligro.

Aun así, apenas tenían pulso, sus caras permanecían de un color cenizo y sus respiraciones eran superficiales. Llevaban así varias horas, habían pensado que estos chicos morirían, pero a pesar de que se habían rendido en sus intentos de sanarlos, estos semidioses se habían quedado así. No morían, ni volvían en sí. Tuvieron que consultarles a los hijos de Hades/Pluton.

-Están vivos- fue lo que dijo Hazel cuando le preguntaron. Estaban fuera de la cabaña de Apolo, donde habían reunido a sus singulares pacientes.

En realidad, ella no salía usar ese lado de los poderes que le heredo su padre. Podía sentir cuando una persona moría, como un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho, pero no tenía más experiencia que esa. Irónicamente, la reconforto saber que Bianca estaba tan perdida como ella con respecto a esto.

-No, no es eso- Nico negó levemente con la cabeza, sus cabellos azabaches se movían de un lado a otros, mas despeinado de lo usual. Su rostro estaba muy tenso, y su mirada estaba perdida- no se sienten vivos como nosotros en este momento, pero tampoco están muertos. Están como… en una especie de limbo. Ni vivos, ni muertos. No había visto esto antes.

Esta respuesta no ayudo a los hijos de Apolo a saber qué hacer. Por recomendación del muchacho, los dejaron estar. Algo le decía a Nico que en esto había algún tipo de intercesión divina. Solo los dioses podrían hacer este tipo de cosas; mas no sabía decir si era algo bueno o malo.

-Tengo que volver a mi turno- dijo Hazel a sus hermanos. Ambas chicas miraban al muchacho, quien no había dejado de mirar al suelo. Sabían dónde estaban sus pensamientos: se estaba concentrando, pendiente de Hope, quien seguía en la enfermería, con diagnostico reservado. Ninguno se mentiría, los tres estaban al pendiente del pulso de la rubia, que había sido débil pero constante. Hasta el momento, era la única de su círculo que estaba en la enfermería.

-No te separes de Frank- le dijo Nico, seriamente- no permitas que te hagan daño.

El muchacho se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego siguió su camino. Hazel y Bianca se miraron; sus ojos, muy diferentes unos de otros, tenían reflejada la misma preocupación.

-Ve con el- pidió la morena.

-Eso hare.

…

Los hijos de Deméter/Ceres y Dionisio/Baco se pusieron manos a la obra para colocar nuevas trampas y rearmar las que los monstruos habían deshecho. Era la tercera vez que las ponían, y estas creaturas del inframundo siempre caían, así que estaba demostrado que no eran seres muy inteligentes. Las trampas con helechos, lianas y demás plantas estaban bien camufladas, pero era imposible que cayeran dos veces en el mismo lugar.

Katie Gradner estaba recorriendo las trampas que habían colocado en el interior del bosque. Rachel y Octavian habían estado consultando el futuro, y habían asegurado que no había ningún riesgo en el bosque, que podían ir y arreglar lo que necesitaran. Por lo tanto, se pusieron manos a la obra, cada quien tomo un arma y se dividieron por el campamento. Ella eligió el bosque.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú la que entrara al bosque?

La muchacha salto al oír la voz a su espalda, pero no se molestó en voltear. Conocía bien esa voz, la había escuchado mucho dándole excusas para que no lo delatara con Quirón. Podía sentir los ojos de Travis Stoll sobre ella, mientras reconstruía una trampa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue toda su respuesta.

-Estoy cuidando que no te vaya a salir un cachorrito del infierno mientras estas desprevenida haciendo tu trabajo- el sonaba un poco molesto.

Katie se extrañó por ese tono de voz, se puso de pie nada más terminar y lo miro. El hijo de Hermes estaba muy serio, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios eran una línea recta. Se sintió a la defensiva inmediatamente, pero tenía el presentimiento de que él no la había seguido para pelear.

-Eso sería ridículo- dijo, sin ocurrírsele nada mas- Rachel y Octavian dijeron que no había riesgo…

-¿Si sabes lo que le paso a una de tus hermanas, no?

Hallo sorpresiva la pregunta, pero claro que lo sabía. Esa chica había sido de las primeras en terminar en la enfermería, debido al ataque de un monstruo. No tenía más detalles, cuando la encontraron ya había matado a su atacante, pero estaba gravemente herida.

-Yo vi el monstruo que la ataco- continuo el, viendo su rostro confundido- fue un perro del infierno, uno pequeño, algo fácil para alguien con su experiencia. Pero ella se confió al no ver a nadie en la zona y continúo haciendo trampas. Se aventuró sola en el bosque… y ya ves como termino.

-¿Tu la viste? ¡¿Y no la ayudaste?!- Katie chillo, siendo eso lo único que podía pensar- pudiste haberla ayudado…

-Eso hice- Travis la interrumpió con un grito. La castaña guardo silencio, sintiendo algo dentro de sí entrar en pánico al verlo acercarse a ella, hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia- pero me fui cuando oí venir la ayuda, mi hermano me necesitaba ¡pero ese no es el caso! El caso es que te viniste tu sola hasta acá, donde nadie podrá venir a ayudarte si te atacan ¡Te podría pasar lo mismo que a esa chica! ¿Por qué estas siendo irresponsable?

-¿Irresponsable?- al final, termino por molestarse. Nada nuevo cuando trataba con Travis- ¡Estamos en medio de una especie de guerra, Stoll! Muchos chicos están heridos, y otros están exhaustos luego de la pelea. No tenemos tanta gente como para darnos el lujo de andar en grupo ¡Tardaríamos más! No sabemos cuándo volverán…

-¡¿Por qué tienes que pelear conmigo y no, simplemente, me das las gracias por venir a acompañarte?!- replico el, igual de alterado.

-¿Darte las gracias? Pero si no has dejado de gritarme desde que apareciste.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como Miranda con Connor, darme un beso en la mejilla y dejar que te acompañe?

Bien, ahora la estaba comparando con su hermana, estaba muy cerca de ella y había insinuado que quería un beso… en la mejilla. No sabía cómo tratar con un Travis aparentemente preocupado y desinteresadamente atento. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse un poco, entre avergonzada y molesta. Suspirando, decidió no seguir discutiendo.

-Estas muy raro, Travis Stoll. Y me confundes, no estoy muy segura de que es lo que quieres.

Él se encogió de hombros, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque seguía viéndose tenso.

-Solo déjame ir contigo, no soportaría saber que te paso algo mientras yo podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Esta vez sí se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir el recorrido de inspección de trampas, el hijo de Hermes se acercó sin decir nada y tomo su mano.

-¿Ahora qué haces?

-Te sujeto para que no te me pierdas, Gradner.

…

El ciclope se había retirado. Thalia había estado demasiado cansada cuando esto sucedió, sin embargo, ya no había estado peleando únicamente junto a Luke. Sus compañeros habían derrotado a la mayoría de los demás monstruos y les habían estado echando una mano. Al verse superado, el gigante de un solo ojo decidió retirarse.

Pero la hija de Zeus sabía que volvería, y causaría más problemas que en esa mañana.

-Ya duérmete, Grace.

Luke volvió a empujarla al asiento junto a él, para que descansara luego de la ardua batalla. El rubio sabía que sería complicado para la chica simplemente sentarse y dormir mientras los demás estaban esperando el siguiente ataque. Pero de no descansar, no podría ayudarle a nadie si el ciclope volvía.

Thalia se sentó junto a él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Las personas en el auditorio, donde se encontraban, ni siquiera los miraban, estaban más concentrados en la atención de los heridos o descansar debidamente para el siguiente turno.

-Tenemos que acabar con el cuándo vuelva- gruño la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos.

-No dejaremos ni su polvo dorado, te lo prometo. Ahora duérmete.

…

Hades se había puesto manos a la obra.

Ya había hablado con las Moiras, las que tenían el control sobre el hilo de la vida de los mortales. Las tres señoras parecían molestas, y no dudaron en confirmárselo; aseguraban que era una injusticia lo que ellos estaban haciendo con los semidioses: _Como es posible que traten de esa manera a sus hijos ¿para eso los engendran?_ , así le habían dicho con un gruñido las tres al mismo tiempo. También le informaron que no tenían previsto muertes en esa zona, por lo que se habían abstenido de cortar sus hilos.

El Gobernante del inframundo se había sentido más conmovido que cuando había escuchado la música de Orfeo.

Pero le dieron un plazo.

Solo el poder de los dioses podría curar verdaderamente las heridas que habían sufrido los semidioses que habían quedado entre la vida y la muerte, los dioses eran los únicos que podrían sacarlos de su estado de coma. Pero las Moiras solo les darían oportunidad a los dioses y sus hijos de hacer las paces hasta el amanecer del siguiente día. De lo contrario, cortarían todos los hilos de los semidioses que tenían en espera.

Era un buen trato, aunque sería difícil que sus "compadres", los demás dioses, pensaran lo mismo.

-Tanatos, tengo una tarea para ti- Hades le hablo, seriamente- te prohíbo acercarte a Long Island hasta el amanecer de mañana. Y ya te lo dije, no quiero que taches ni un solo nombre de semidiós de esa lista. Podrás seguir con tu trabajo normal en esa zona, mañana al amanecer.

Luego de darle permiso de retirarse, Hades invoco a varias docenas de soldados no-muertos, para mandarlos como refuerzos al campamento, mientras él se dirigía al Olimpo. Antes de eso, llamo a Iris, y le encargo dejar un mensaje a todos los dioses con hijos en los campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter, menos a Zeus y Hera.

Con ellos se hablaría en persona.

…

Poseidón no tenía más hijos fuera del matrimonio con Anfitrite, que Percy y Tyson. Y sus sirvientes en los océanos no le serian de mucha ayuda a sus hijos en la lucha en tierra, por lo tanto, luego de recibir el mensaje de su hermano mayor sobre mandar ayuda a su hijo antes de ir al Olimpo a una nueva reunión extraordinaria convocada por el, Poseidón ordeno a las aguas obedecer cada una de las ordenes de Percy y auxiliarlo inmediatamente; también se acordó de una de sus más antiguas creaciones, envió fuerzas a los pegasos para que su resistencia fuera mayor y ayudaran a los campistas.

Apolo y Artemisa sonrieron al oír el mensaje de su tío. Ese hombre no era el más simpático y amable entre los inmortales, pero tenía un corazón y eso ellos podían comenzar a apreciarlo verdaderamente. No dudaron en enviarle algo a sus hijos y/o subordinadas. Nuevas flechas y arcos para los vigías, Apolo envió también algo de su propia fuerza a sus hijos sanadores, quienes sabía que ya estaban cansados.

Hermes también envió regalos a sus hijos. Ares envió armas. Cada dios dotaba a sus hijos con lo que más necesitara; instrumentos más poderosos, o mejoraban sus habilidades heredadas, como en el caso de Deméter. Dionisio fue el único que no respondió inmediatamente. Sus mocosos lo habían traicionado, rebelándose ante el frente a todo el resto de los mocosos. ¿Por qué habría de perdonarlos? Sin embargo, pensó el dios poniéndose excusas solito, ¿Quién lo adoraría si sus muchachos morían? No podía quedarse sin feligreses, ya los mortales no eran tan aficionados a los dioses de la antigua Grecia como en algún momento lo fueron.

Una ayudita de su parte seguro los mantendría vivos para que le mandaran ofrendas el resto de sus vidas por este gran honor que les concedía.

…

Aun así, el tiempo de los dioses transcurría de una manera un poco diferente a la de los mortales. Sus ayudas fueron enviadas quizás un poco tarde.

El sol caía sobre el mar, los colores del atardecer teñían el valle en matices cálidos mientras los semidioses enfrentaban nuevos enemigos. El ciclope había vuelto a la Colina Mestiza acompañado de un par de sus camaradas, en cada punto del campamento los monstruos parecieron multiplicarse llegando más que en los ataques anteriores. Además, llegaban otros nuevos. Un grupo de demonios keres había venido desde el Inframundo, y en ese momento asediaban la playa. Un rebaño de cuadrúpedos, parecidos a ovejas, que expulsaban veneno por la boca vinieron del bosque; y ahora el espacio aéreo también era invadido por arpías y basiliscos con alas que escupían fuego.

Esta vez no se quedó nadie de reserva. No esperaron ordenes, pues sus mejore estrategas estaban también en el campo de batalla. Quienes tenían menos habilidades en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo ayudaron a retirar a los heridos del campo de batalla, todos los que tenían habilidad de sanar se pusieron manos a la obra, los arqueros tomaron posiciones en los tejados, iban contra las arpías y los basiliscos; otros, como Silena, quien era buena en equitación, fueron a las caballerizas, liberaron a los pegasos y montaron en ellos. Los novatos se quedaron en sus lugares, pulían las armas y le sacaban brillo, la mitad de los que estaban en las cocinas fueron a ayudar en el auditorio, pues la enfermería seguía siendo un lugar restringido. Los nuevos que eran hijos de Ares, Apolo o Atenea conformaron una guardia para cuidar las cabañas donde estaban los chicos en coma, pues algunos de sus enemigos voladores habían tenido oportunidad de llegar hasta allí.

Entonces, cuando el sol por fin toco el océano en el horizonte, el mar se agito, el viento rugió, el cielo se oscureció y se abrió la tierra tras una violenta sacudida. Los hijos de los Tres Grandes estaban fuera de sí.

Eran decenas de monstruos. En la playa, Percy estaba espalda con espalda con Annabeth. Ambos habían decidido adelantar su turno de guardia y habían corrido al campo de batalla, decidieron de nuevo ubicarse en la playa gracias a que el mar era un punto fuerte para el pelinegro, y como habían decidido cubrirse las espaldas entre sí, no se separaron durante la lucha. Era una molestia luchar contra los telekhines, pero eran enemigos más sencillos que los keres.

-Percy, tenemos que ayudar- dijo Annabeth, mirándolo apenas sobre su hombro- dejemos estos monstruos a los demás.

-¡No me menosprecien!- chillo el telekhine frente a ella, antes de que hiciera una rabieta, la rubia lo redujo a polvo.

-Vamos- asintió Percy, juntos se encaminaron a auxiliar a sus amigos que estaban siendo superados por los keres.

Más que luchar contra ellos, solo los estaban esquivando, con plena conciencia de la terrible fama que se gastaban.

-¡Cuidado, Annabeth!- el pelinegro la empujo fuera del camino de un grupo de garras- no puedes acercarte a ellos con un arma de corto alcance, yo los aturdiré con una ola y tu remátalos cuando estén indefensos.

-Suena a un buen plan, Sesos de Alga- bromeo Annabeth, con una sonrisa.

-Algo tenía que aprender de ti, Listilla.

En la Colina Mestiza Thalia, Luke, Jason, Piper y otros varios campistas estaban en plena lucha contra los tres ciclopes. Los monstruos, relativamente más pequeños en comparación, que los acompañaban eran nimiedades sin tanta prioridad; inclusive, los mismos gigantes terminaban aplastándolos en su afán de cazar un semidiós para la cena. Lo cual era difícil de conseguir, con ese par de hijos de Zeus haciendo equipo. Piper mas a la retaguardia de los hermanos y Luke, usaba al máximo su encanto vocal para confundir a los ciclopes, quienes terminaban golpeándose unos a otros con las ordenes de la hija de Afrodita.

-Luke, Jason- llamo Thalia- cúbranme. Voy a concentrarme.

-Me gusta mi ciclope bien cocido, el término medio es problemático de digerir- Luke le guiño un ojo, conociendo bien la fuerza de la chica. Miro a Piper- tu quédate atrás y sigue distrayéndolos, eso nos facilitara las cosas a Jason y a mí.

La chica asintió. Todos se prepararon.

Finalmente, en el bosque se encontraban la mayoría de los hijos de Ares/Marte, pues de la espesura de la vegetación era de donde provenían la mayoría de los enemigos. Hazel estaba junto a Frank, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el árbol donde estaba su hermana lanzando flechas a los monstruos voladores y a su espalda, donde no podía verlo, pero alcanzaba a sentir todo su poder, se encontraba Nico, cuidándola, y aterrorizando a todos con su espada de sombra, que no dejaba ni el polvo dorado de las amenazas que tocaba.

-Ponle más ánimo, niño panda- dijo Clarisse La Rue, con sarcasmo a Frank. Mientras el asiático derrotaba a tres monstruos por minuto, ella se llevaba por el medio a una docena en la mitad del tiempo, sin siquiera sudar. Podía decir, que incluso lo disfrutaba- intenta seguir mi ejemplo.

-Podrías darme unas cuantas lecciones de entusiasmo en la batalla, eso nadie podría negarlo- en realidad, él le tenía miedo. Pero no era algo que compartiría, a menos que fuera Hazel y nadie más los estuviera escuchando.

-Tengan cuidado, familia zombie- le hablo la hija de Ares a los hijos de Hades/Plutón- viene otra horda.

-Tú también deberías ser más prudente- comento Chris, parado junto a ella. La muchacha le sonrió.

-Tu mejor ve con Silena y Bekendorf, cuida que no le pase nada a la princesita- bromeo/ordeno Clarisse.

El latino la miro un momento a los ojos, antes de asentir y cumplir con lo encomendado.

Los sirvientes de Hades aparecieron en el Área Común y ayudaron a los novatos que estaban teniendo problemas con los basiliscos y las arpías, las flechas y arcos estaban cambiando en las narices de los campistas, muchos se sintieron con fuerzas renovadas y Tyson al fin asomo en el agua, con el garrote al hombro, pero esos refuerzos no llegaron a tiempo.

Los planes y estrategias se fueron al Tártaro.

Percy había levantado la ola, el agua arrastro varios monstruos hacia el mar; los que sabían nadar se devolvieron a la orilla, los objetivos, los keres, se quedaron empapados y llenos de arena escupiendo agua. Annabeth se puso en acción y con su cuchillo de bronce fue cortándolos de manera rápida, eficiente y mortal. Hasta que un demonio keres la tomó por sorpresa, abalanzándose con sus garras al frente. Ella trato de esquivar, el pelinegro reacciono rápido y lo corto en el aire. Pero el monstruo alcanzo a cortar a Annabeth en el hombro.

Ella grito, la sangre, escandalosa y llamativa, comenzó a emanar de la herida y a resbalar por su piel, manchando su ropa y la arena. La hija de Atenea sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de una herida así, pero había pensado solo en el daño que causaría en ella. No en el efecto que podría tener en otros, como en Percy: sus ojos verde mar estaban fijos en la herida, su piel repentinamente pálida tomaba un furioso color rojo. El agua del mar toco su mano, con la que se apoyaba para no terminar totalmente tendida en la arena, la marea subía.

Y una gran ola se aproximaba.

…

El cielo había comenzado a tornarse tormentoso, gracias a Thalia. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose completamente en su labor. Los vellos de las personas a su alrededor se erizaban gracias a la electricidad del ambiente. Algunos decidieron poner a una distancia prudencial, presintiendo lo que se venía.

Piper gritaba órdenes a los ciclopes. Jason y Luke tenían las espadas bien sujetas y cortaban siempre que podían. Los gigantes parecían mareados entre el encanto de la chica y los ataques que no podían evitar de los chicos. Si Thalia tenía éxito en su plan, acabarían pronto con estos sujetos.

Sin embargo…

Uno de los ciclopes, por huir de las espadas, dio un paso hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, termino poniendo un pie sobre un grupo de monstruos; perdió el equilibrio, llevando su gran corpulencia a una aparatosa caída colina abajo a la carretera. El pie que no había movido, termino en el aire, dando una inesperada patada, golpeando a Luke sin previo aviso. El rubio voló varios metros en línea recta, impactando contra un enorme tronco.

-¡Luke!

El grito de Jason llamo la atención de su hermana. Thalia dirigió sus ojos al lugar que miraba el romano: Luke estaba inconsciente, había sangre saliendo de su cabeza y desde esa distancia no podían saber si respiraba aun. Un gran pánico se extendió en la pelinegra.

Piper había quedado expuesta ante la distracción de los hijos del Rey del Olimpo. Otro de los ciclopes, el más pequeño, sonrió de medio lado. En un intento por atrapar a la hija de Afrodita, solo consiguió empujarla. Piper también cayo colina abajo, pero del lado del campamento. Jason la observo completamente estático, hasta que se detuvo, inconsciente y sin movimiento alguno en la base de la colina.

Los pensamientos de ambos estaban bloqueados, con un grito de furia, sus poderes explotaron.

…

Varios campistas yacían heridos en el suelo, el equipo encargado de sacarlos del campo de batalla para atenderlos no llegaba. Tres personas estaban paradas allí, sus miradas perdidas se oscurecían cada vez más con los segundos que pasaban.

Clarisse observo claramente como habían caído heridos Silena, Bekendorf y Chris. Y esas imágenes se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Su mejor amiga, el novio de su mejor amiga y el chico que ella quería estaban tendidos en el suelo, heridos e indefensos. Y ella estaba furiosa. Furiosa con su padre, furiosa con los dioses, furiosa por no protegerlos. Solo quería matar algo.

Frank y Nico miraban a la misma persona. Hazel estaban tendida en el suelo, casi respirando, sus ojos cerrados y su piel oscura tornándose verde poco a poco. Una de las extrañas ovejas venenosas la había atacado y ella había respirado el veneno en un descuido. Frank no había sentido una ira similar en toda su vida, y un dolor igual al verla sufriendo, y el sin poder hacer nada.

El Di Angelo apenas había podido controlarse esa mañana, gracias a su hermana Bianca. Pero en ese momento, nada sería capaz de aplacarlo. Primero su novia, ahora su hermana. Y él había estado cerca de ambas, pero no las había protegido.

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente, casi podían ver las sombras emanar de las grietas que se habrían y de donde salían nuevos soldados esqueleto, mientras a los hijos del dios de la guerra los envolvía una luz roja.

Algo que tenían en común en ese momento estos seis semidioses, era la frustración de no haber podido proteger a sus seres queridos, y la determinación de acabar con aquellos que les habían hecho daño.

El problema es que su ira estaba alcanzando a otros que no tenían nada que ver.

…

Zeus lucia claramente ofendido al ver como todos aquellos dioses, Olímpicos y no Olímpicos, invadían su morada sin aviso alguno. Hera no lucia más contenta, pero había tenido la prudencia de no reclamar y dejar el asunto en manos de su esposo.

Pero a Zeus tampoco lo dejaron hablar.

Encabezando al grupo de inmortales se encontraba Hades y Poseidón. Y el mayor de los hermanos fue quien hablo. Siendo alguien de pocas palabras, fue directo al grano, explicando la precaria situación de los semidioses, la charla que había tenido con las Moiras y las medidas que habían tomado todos ellos para ayudar a los chicos.

-¿Hablaste con las Moiras?- el dios del rayo abrió los ojos por la impresión- ¿Y ellas simplemente decidieron colaborar?

-Ellas, sencillamente, están siendo más razonables y misericordiosa de lo que nosotros pudimos haber sido- gruño Hades a su hermano menor- nos han dado un trato justo: bajar a la tierra, desterrar a los monstruos, restaurar el campamento y curar a sus heridos.

-Básicamente, hacer las paces con ellos- concluyo Poseidón.

Pero Zeus no lo veía tan fácil.

-Bien, si eso es todo… luego de que vea la carta de disculpa firmada por todos esos irrespetuosos iré con gusto en su ayuda. Hasta entonces…

-¡Eso no puede ser!- las caras en las ropas de Hades se agitaron con expresiones de terror- ya no hay más tiempo, Zeus. Nos han dado hasta el amanecer, de lo contrario los chicos que están en coma morirán.

-Y los demás los seguirán muy pronto- Atenea dio un paso al frente. Odiaba la idea de confrontar a su padre, pero era algo inevitable si querían acabar con esto. Y siendo ella la diosa de la sabiduría, tenía esperanzas de que entonces la escuchara- no han habido bajas gracias a que las Moiras nos han dado esta oportunidad. Luego del amanecer cortaran los hilos y Tanatos no tendrá más opción que recoger sus almas. Incluso mi hija, siendo de las más veteranas y diestras en la lucha, ha caído ante la atrocidad de la batalla ¿Qué podemos esperar de los más niños, los que aún no saben ni sujetar una espada?

-Incluso Thalia y Jason- Apolo también intervino- no es necesario consultar a mi oráculo para saber que ellos, aunque son fuertes, terminaran por agotarse. Y la batalla también arrasara con ellos.

De esa manera, varios dioses, reuniendo toda su valentía, expusieron frente a su rey los motivos para terminar con lo que había empezado como un castigo caprichoso y se había convertido en una tortura, y la posible extinción de los pocos fieles orantes que les quedaban.

-Veo que han comenzado a entrar en razón- Hestia les hablo a todos, quienes formaron un circulo a su alrededor para mirarla.

Nadie olvidaba que ella era la hermana mayor entre los hijos de Cronos. Aunque era una diosa pacifica, ni siquiera Hades, quien la había superado en edad solo por ser el primogénito, estaba contento con recibir la mirada desaprobatoria que les estaba dando la inmortal. Podía ser casi tan temible como un dios bélico cuando se ponía así.

-Acompáñenme.

Los llevo a todos ante el fuego del hogar que ardía en el Olimpo. Les indico mirar las llamas, que les fueron mostrando diferentes imágenes.

Los refuerzos que habían enviado los dioses ya estaban allí, estaban siendo de ayuda en su mayoría, sin embargo, la furia de ciertos siete semidioses estaba arrasando con el valle. Ni siquiera Tyson había logrado aplacar a su hermano, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a una Annabeth herida y en peligro de morir por la herida que había recibido.

-De seguir así, no quedara nadie para el atardecer de mañana- Hestia frunció el ceño, mirando específicamente a Zeus.

El dios gruño, pero no se podía negar lo innegable. La situación era tétrica en el mejor de los casos, unos simples mortales no podrían solucionarlos.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran- fue todo lo que les dijo.

Hestia sonrió con nuevos ánimos. Los dioses estaban planeando ya ponerse en marcha, lo que podría tardar un poco, conociéndolos como los conocía. Pero eso ya no debía de preocuparla, se pondrían en camino de cualquier manera. Y mientras llegaban, había cierto semidiós con cara de duende que tenía los suficientes ánimos y suficiente ayuda para retener al enemigo hasta que la caballería llegara.

Poseidón y Hades sonrieron a su hermana, mientras Zeus, al contrario, evitaba mirarla. Sabían que Hestia no era una diosa débil, pues no cualquiera podía mantener la esperanza y las llamas del hogar encendidas y ardiendo, durante tantos eones.


	38. Lo que Se Hereda

**Capítulo 38: Lo Que se Hereda.**

Había demorado, no había excusas para él. El sonido de la batalla había llegado hasta el Bunker 9, el cual mantenía cerrado completamente, pues los monstruos rondaban por el bosque y más de uno había pasado por las afueras del lugar, en dirección al campamento. Ya había anochecido, sus amigos debían estar en problemas para ese momento. Calipso le había informado el aumento en el número y frecuencia de ataques de los monstruos. Debía ponerse en marcha ahora mismo.

Le habían encargado una tarea: sacar sus inventos locos para que atacaran y defendieran; eso habían hecho sus hermanos, soltando gran variedad de máquinas y autómatas de sus propias creaciones en el bosque, pero la mayoría ya habían sido destruidas. Porque ninguno había pensado en el peor de los casos, como ese que estaban pasando.

Y ninguno había pensado en grande, o no tan grande como solía hacerlo el.

-Valdez, ya terminé aquí- Calipso le dijo, desde la parte trasera del autómata- ¿Te falta mucho?

-De hecho, yo también termine.

Sonrió ampliamente observando su trabajo en el panel de control. Su hermano Beckendorf le había dado una muy buena mano para armar a este autómata, de lo contrario no tendría más de un 50% terminado. Entre los dos habían vuelto a armar el cuerpo que las hormigas gigantes habían destruido, arreglaron los circuitos, aceitaron las articulaciones y le devolvieron su antigua gloria a aquel enorme dragón de bronce.

-Peleo estará celoso cuando vuelva al campamento- comento Leo, demasiado feliz.

-¿No le pondrás un nombre?- pregunto la ninfa, arqueando una ceja- tu a todo le colocas nombre.

-Es cierto ¿no, Buford?

La mesa automatizada a la que le hablo, correteo entre sus piernas, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las cámaras del Bunker 9. El latino lo pensó un segundo, antes de mirar con grandes ojos brillantes al autómata; este acababa de encenderse, sus ojos rojos fijos en Leo.

-Se llamará _Festus_ \- se subió al dragón, acomodándose para partir- ¿Qué opinas muchacho?

Festus rugió, en un extraño gesto de aprobación. Sacudió la cabeza, como despabilándose, y miro a Calipso. Leo le tendió la mano a la chica, para que subiera junto a él.

-¿Darías una vuelta conmigo, hermosa?- Leo le hablo con su mejor voz de galán.

Ella sonrió, más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Aceptando la ayuda del chico, y la del dragón, se subió al autómata. Leo, por control remoto, abrió las puertas del Bunker 9. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, salvo por los centellazos que iluminaban el cielo por momentos. Calipso se sujetó con más fuerza del chico.

-Bueno, amigo, a la carga.

Festus volvió a soltar un gran rugido y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Llovía a mares, y los rayos reinaban en el cielo, las nubes eran oscuras y densas, las de una tormenta que no tenía planes de amainar. El viento soplaba en todas direcciones, agitando los arboles salvajemente; algunos se habían derrumbado, atravesándose en el camino, y otros habían quedado chamuscados por los rayos.

-Repasemos el plan- grito Leo, sobre el ruido del viento. Ella se acercó más, para poder oírlo- yo iré con Festus en el ataque y la defensa, tu tendrás que ayudar a atender a los heridos.

-¿Trajiste algún arma?

-Cariño, yo soy un arma en toda la palabra- él se burló, como si fuera una ocurrencia tonta.

Calipso lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Está lloviendo a cantaros, no podrás encenderte en fuego mientras la tormenta no se detenga. Ni siquiera el fuego de Festus duraría mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, solo es cuestión de hacer que pare de llover.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo- ella rechisto.

-Lo es, cuando sabes quien la causa.

Festus lanzaba llamaradas por su hocico a cada monstruo que se le cruzo por el camino, o lo aplastaba, lo que parecía divertirlo más. Llegaron al límite del bosque, deteniéndose de golpe.

La naturaleza había enloquecido.

Desde el Area Comun y la altura que les proporcionaba estar sobre el dragon, pudieron tener una vista general de la situación: los chicos más jóvenes, quienes se suponían estarían en lugares seguros por su inexperiencia, estaban entre las cabañas, armados hasta los dientes, peleando lado a lado con soldados no-muertos contra arpías y basiliscos voladores que escupían fuego. Hasta el momento, todo parecía bajo control allí. Las olas del mar eran muy altas incluso para la tormenta que estaban teniendo, las aguas del lago también mantenían un activo movimiento poco común. Los vientos eran aún más fuertes allí, con tanta área despejada.

No había casi monstruos allí, pues al parecer estos se habían concentrado en las áreas de acceso más seguras, como el bosque cerca de la arena, la colina mestiza, la playa y el lago. El área común estaba rodeada por muchos arqueros de buen ojo, y ahora habían no-muertos; además, los objetivos de los monstruos, los semidioses, casi no se hallaban allí.

En cualquier caso, era difícil saber lo que pensaba un monstruo fuera de "comer semidioses"

Vio la figura de dos gigantes en la Colina Mestiza, la mayoría de los rayos caían en ese lugar y los vientos se agrupaban en remolino. Thalia y Jason.

-Algo los hizo enfurecer- grito Calipso en la oreja del latino, para hacerse escuchar- con el desastre que están causando, debe haber varios heridos. Vamos.

Festus corrió hacia allá. En la base de la colina vieron a varios chicos tendidos en el suelo, empapados, tratando de arrastrarse lejos de allí, hacia la Casa Grande. otros no estaban conscientes, como era el caso de la mejor amiga de Leo. Piper estaba tirada, llena de lodo y demás suciedad por el viento y la lluvia, tenía un golpe cerca de la sien que había estado sangrando hasta hacia poco.

-Pipes…

-Déjamela a mí, Leo. Tu ve con los demás, yo la llevare a la enfermería. Has que se detenga la tormenta.

Calipso era una persona que se había ganado su confianza de a poco, y si decía que cuidaría de Piper, él le creía. Ahora debía ir con sus amigos, hacer que dejara de llover y golpear a Jason por no proteger a Piper; pero el regaño podía esperar hasta después de terminar todas las batallas.

El dragón autómata subió corriendo la colina luego de dejar a Calipso junto a la hija de Afrodita. Al llegar dio un gran rugido, y cargo contra los monstruos más pequeños, pues era obvio que los hijos de Zeus tenían bien a raya a los dos ciclopes que quedaban, aunque aún no habían podido vencerlos. La lanza y la espada brillaban bajo la luz de los relámpagos; toda la furia del par de semidioses solo parecía aumentar la diversión de los gigantes.

Leo se bajó de Festus y fue con Jason.

El chico estaba un poco fuera de sí, los vientos lo rodeaban y no permitían que nadie se le acercara. Los semidioses que quedaban en pie, luchaban a duras penas para que los monstruos no se adentraran en los terrenos del campamento mientras evitaban que el viento los arrastrara colina abajo como a varios otros de sus compañeros.

Algunos chicos habían tomado a Luke, quien tenía una herida en la parte trasera de la cabeza y sangraba abundantemente, y lo habían puesto en un lugar más seguro, pero no podían llevarlo a la enfermería gracias al clima.

Piper estaba a salvo y Luke necesitaba atención. Posiblemente, eso persuadiría a los hermanos de tranquilizarse un poco; Leo deseo tener el encanto de un hijo de Afrodita cuando les hablo.

-¡Hey, chicos!- agito los brazos en el aire, tratando se hacerse notar. Se había acercado los más posible a ambos, sobre todo a Jason- ¿Cómo les va? Solo quería decirles que están haciendo las cosas un poco complicadas para nosotros acá ¿Podrían bajarle a la intensidad un poco?- alzo mucho más la voz- Calipso acaba de llevarse a Piper a la enfermería y Luke necesita atención urgente… al igual que muchos otros, ¿Qué les parece si…?

Se detuvo. Ambos chicos lo miraron, parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron entre sí.

La lluvia dejo de caer y el viento se convirtió en solo una brisa normal. Leo tuvo toda la atención sobre él.

-Piper ¿Esta bien? - pregunto con preocupación el rubio.

-Magullada como mango, pero bien- asintió. Miro a Thalia- ya comenzaron a llevarse a Luke, ahora intenten pelear más tranquilos.

-¿El autómata de dónde salió?- inquirió ella.

-Es mío, se llama Festus.

Thalia y Jason se miraron. "Feliz" no les parecía el nombre más normal para un dragón, pero Festus de verdad parecía contento quemando, aplastando y mordiendo monstruos.

-Vamos a incendiarlo todo- celebro Leo, listo para unirse a la batalla. Ellos lo detuvieron.

-No. Tu ve y ayuda a los demás- el latino miro mal a Jason.

-Estos sujetos tienen una cuenta pendiente que pagar, y será con intereses.

El chico no quiso insistir. Camino colina abajo, yendo directo al bosque.

…

Calipso se cargó a Piper sin ningún inconveniente, entro en la Casa Grande, dando gritos y órdenes.

Al no ser una herida de gravedad, la atendieron allí mismo sin llevarla a la enfermería. Había muchos semidioses, sanos y perfectos para luchar, solo un poco empapados. Ninguno se movía de allí, incluyendo a los que debían estar llevando a los heridos a los puestos de atención.

-¿Por qué no están haciendo su trabajo?- les reclamo.

-Eso estábamos haciendo- respondió un chico, avergonzado- pero el viento no nos permitía ni caminar, y casi nos caen rayos varias veces…

-Si es por el clima, prepárense. Pronto se detendrá la tormenta, y hay muchos heridos que nos necesitan.

Un par de minutos después, efectivamente la tormenta se detuvo. Los chicos se pusieron de pie para continuar su labor, con ánimos nuevos, y corrieron a los campos de batalla. Un grupo llego con Luke en brazos. Bien, Calipso estaba lista para trabajar.

…

No había mejor ocasión para demostrar de quien eres hijo que cuando estas en plena lucha y tienes que proteger a tus amigos, Leo estaba viendo un gran stand de " _Escoge a tu dios ideal_ " parado en medio del bosque. Los hijos de Apolo y muchas de las Cazadoras de Artemisa, aun situados en las partes más altas, estaban lanzando flechas a velocidades que él nunca había visto y el margen de error en el tiro era casi inexistente.

La cabina 4 y 12 habían dejado de montar trampas, estaban codo a codo con los espíritus de la naturaleza, combinaban sus habilidades en el crecimiento de las plantas y las armas para un combate más eficiente. Los hijos de Atenea y Afrodita eran bastante pulcros y elegantes en sus movimientos, los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría calculando cada estocada y mandoble, comunicándoselo a sus compañeros. Leo vio las armas que usaban sus hermanos, herramientas fuera de lo común para cualquier otro semidiós, instrumentos de creación propia hechas a medida. Era increíble. Lo hijos de Hermes eran muy agiles, además de creativos en los ataques; los Stoll lideraban cierto grupo, que no solo luchaba, sino que buscaba de hacerlo divertido haciéndole bromas a los monstruos.

Los chicos que habían sido heridos estaban reunidos en un lugar cerca de la arena, custodiados por campistas de Ares. Entre esos vio a Hazel, Chris, Silena y su hermano, Beckendorf. Sintió su estómago revolverse al ver a ese grandulón allí tirado, herido e inconsciente. Recordó a Piper, sintió miedo de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a alguno de sus amigos, y eso hizo que sus pies se movieran por si solos.

Ya no llovía, por lo que nada le impedía atacar como mejor conocía.

Pero antes, hizo un recorrido por todos los braseros. Estaban completamente empapados por la tormenta, un simple fuego no ardería en esas brasas jamás. Pero Leo traía en su bolsa más que simples flamas. Lo había pensado como pequeñas granadas, pero decidió que podía ser demasiado peligroso, pero siendo un brasero un ambiente controlado, no le vio nada de malo. Tomo un pequeño frasco de fuego griego y lo lanzo allí. Así hizo con todos los braceros, de manera que los campistas tenían más que la luna para iluminar toda esa gran hazaña.

Por último, se encendió como La Antorcha Humana, listo para hacer a la parrilla a cualquier incauto monstro.

…

Las olas golpeaban en la playa al ritmo de la ira de Percy. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Tyson, de haberlo escuchado hablarle, pero había estado tan fuera de sí, que no estaba seguro. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso ante la herida de Annabeth? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a preocuparle tanto lo que podría sucederle? Había visto a varios de sus compañeros y amigos ser heridos, había sentido rabia, pero cuando Annabeth fue atacada su mente se bloqueó, y no supo que más hacer aparte de acabar con todas esas cosas que amenazaban a la rubia.

Sin embargo, ella aún estaba herida y cada vez más cerca de morir; conocía bien el peligro de la herida causada por un keres, pero nadie había venido a auxiliarla. Ninguno de los campistas que se encargaban de eso había aparecido. A pesar de su furia reflejada en la enloquecida marea, aun había muchos enemigos. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-Percy- ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de Tyson, pero estaba vez si lo observo. Parado a la derecha de él, su ojo lleno de preocupación- han venido a ayudar.

Se hizo a un lado. Allí estaba Calipso, sujetándose del brazo del ciclope para no caer gracia a la fuerza del agua que chocaba contra sus pies. La ninfa le sonrió al pelinegro con tranquilidad.

-Deja que Tyson cargue a Annabeth, la llevaremos a la enfermería y atenderemos su herida. Se pondrá bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te doy mi palabra.

Percy al fin soltó su agarre sobre la muchacha, vio cómo su hermano la alzaba con suma delicadeza y se marchaba siguiéndole el paso a Calipso. El pelinegro miro su ropa, estaba manchada y en algunas partes rasgada. Quería darse una ducha, comer algo y asistir a la fogata con sus amigos y Annabeth. Solo quería que volviera la tranquilidad al campamento. Y para eso, tenía que ponerse de pie, empuñar a Riptide y sacar a esos monstruos de su casa.

…

Clarisse no negaría que podía tener problemas de ira e indicios de una personalidad agresiva, pero en esta ocasión no se molestaría en tratar de controlarse. Nunca había estado tan molesta con su padre antes, sin importarle que Ares le había brindado su bendición, y con ella, nuevas fuerzas. Y el Chico Panda parecía pensar igual. Es que ¿Cómo no estar furiosa? Ella no era Miss Popularidad o Miss Simpatia, sin embargo, se había conseguido una mejor amiga como Silena Beauregard, quien era hermosa y agradable, y aun así la aceptaba con todo y sus instintos bélicos. Y ahora esta chica estaba en el suelo, débil, herida e indefensa, y ella no la había ayudado.

Para rematar, el chico que le gustaba, el único chico que le había gustado, y que además había puesto de su parte para llevarse bien con la poco agradable personalidad que podía tener ella, y por algún motivo le había terminado gustando. Ese sujeto estaba loco, pero ella lo quería al fin y al cabo ¡Ya, lo había dicho! Y verlo igual de grave que su mejor amiga, no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su temperamento.

No sabía quién estaba más molesto: ella, Frank, quien brillaba de la misma manera que ella y destruía monstruos de una manera que Clarisse no creía posibles para el antes; o Nico, quien invocaba no-muertos sin siquiera proponérselo. El no necesitaba la bendición de ningún dios para asustar como ella y Frank lo estaban haciendo.

-Mis hijos son tan divertidos- una risa grave y estruendosa se escuchó tras ellos, los monstruos se paralizaron en sus sitios e incluso parecían temblar. Clarisse estaba segura de que conocía esa voz, pues la risa se parecía a la que tenían algunos de sus hermanos.

Se giró, Ares estaba parado justo allí.

Con su traje habitual de motociclista, venía armado hasta los dientes, aunque su aspecto indicaba que podría con un ejército solo con un palo de golf. Frank estaba completamente atónito, ese no era Marte, pero era su padre de igual forma ¿no? Ares tenía un aire más bélico, pero quizás eso era lo que necesitaban en esta ocasión.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que no podían creerlo, Nico no salía de su estupefacción, al igual que Bianca. Hades estaba parado junto a Hazel, examinando el estado de la chica, la miro con cierta tristeza y luego clavo sus ojos negros en Nico y luego en Bianca, en sus orbes ónix había una chispa de decepción. Se acercó al muchacho.

-Esperaba que, al ser mis hijos, harían un mejor trabajo en esta lucha- Nico apretó el puño de la espada ante esas palabras, ya se había estado recriminando mucho el solo, no necesitaba que su padre, uno de los culpables de todo esto, viniera a molestarlo también.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir…- murmuro, listo para continuar con su trabajo. Hades lo detuvo.

-Sin embargo, han hecho un gran trabajo. No solo en esta batalla, su participación en los juegos fue buena- los ojos del Di Angelo se ampliaron ante el inesperado cumplido. Conociendo a su padre, no creía conseguir mas.

-¿Solo vinieron a hacer cumplidos? Tenemos monstruos que matar- Clarisse gruño. Faltar el respeto a los dioses no era algo apropiado, pero ya tenían suficientes problemas por cumpla de ellos. Estaba dispuesta afrontar consecuencias…

-Te dije que eran graciosos- rio Ares nuevamente- esa es la actitud en la batalla, ardiente coraje para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Veo que has aprendido bien, Clarisse.

Ella se sonrojo. No pretendía hacerlo, estaba muy molesta y creyó que nada, ni siquiera su padre, se salvaría de su furia. Pero ahí estaba Ares, haciéndole un cumplido, con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara; algo que ella había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aun después de todos los problemas y dificultades que tuvieron con ese programa, _Campamentos en Guerra_ , auspiciado por los dioses, y que la situación actual era su culpa, sabía que no obtendrían una disculpa.

Sin embargo, se conformaría con la presencia de su padre para acabar con esa molesta plaga del Tártaro.

-Nunca pensé que pelearía lado a lado con mi padre- dijo Frank, miro de reojo a Ares- o algo así.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros les dejaremos esto- Hades puso una mano, fría y pálida, sobre el hombro de Nico y se lo llevo de allí- o les espantaremos toda la diversión.

-¿Por qué mejor no admites que solo estas muy viejo para esto?- se burló Ares, imprudente, embriagado ante la idea de una matanza.

Los tres semidioses se miraron. Pero Hades no respondió como ellos creían que lo haría, simplemente tomo su Yelmo de Sombras, su espada de hierro Estigio y pidió a Nico que empuñara la suya. Estaban seguros que escucharon a algunos monstruos llorar.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, sobrinito- siseo el Rey del Inframundo- vamos, hijo.

Nico sonrió, extrañamente contento.

…

Ares y Hades fueron los primeros dioses en llegar, a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche, y en el transcurso de las horas fueron llegando más y más dioses. Para la medianoche, tenían una gran reunión. Dioses saliendo de la rutina, semidioses confundidos pero aliviados, y monstruos tercos que creían que podían retar a inmortales olímpicos, y no olímpicos también.

La llegada de los dioses solo pareció alentar a sus enemigos, los monstruos siguieron llegando, llenos de valentía, imprudencia o completa estupidez, aun no estaban seguros. Pero de alguna manera, aun con todos los problemas, los inmortales se estaban reuniendo, y sus hijos estaban buscando una explicación para el extraño comportamiento.

No solo se habían bajado de sus tronos y pedestales para darles una mano en la pelea (o un tridente, una espada, una lanza, flechas o vides), sino que disfrutaban toda la cuestión, habían roto completamente su costumbre de permanecer ajenos a los asuntos de los mortales, se estaban divirtiendo reduciendo monstruos a polvo dorado e incluso competían por quien mataba más o que cabaña mataba más enemigos.

Sus hijos los miraban con confusión.

-Hades, mira las olas que puede crear mi muchacho- decía alegremente con un grito Poseidón a su hermano, el en la playa y Hades en el bosque. Dirigió sus ojos al cielo- muere de envidia, hermanito.

-Papá- llamo Percy- ¿no crees que deberías evitar molestar a Zeus? No por ti, pero yo no soy muy resistente a los rayos.

-No te preocupes, hijo- el dios le sonrió, atravesando con su tridente a tres keres- ¡Tres en línea! - celebro riendo- Zeus no te hará nada, ya que no eres tu quien lo está molestando. Soy yo.

-Sí, pero somos nosotros quienes tienen que soportar sus niñerías- hablo Hades, estaba en el límite del bosque y la playa, donde era visto perfectamente por Poseidón y Percy. Nico llego junto a él, varios monstruos retrocedieron- ¿viste eso?- Hades señalo a su hijo y a los monstruos- eso es respeto y temor, hermanito. No creo que tu pececito pueda hacer algo así.

-Hagamos la prueba.

Generalmente, dos amigos normales, con dos padres normales y competitivos, se fueran negado a algo así. Pero ¿Cada cuánto podían pasar tiempo con sus padres divinos? Nico quería hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, y Percy no era indiferente a ese deseo. Sonriendo, blandieron sus armas.

…

Thalia, desde la Colina Mestiza, estaba pasando lista de los inmortales que habían asistido a su pequeña fiesta. Hades y Ares estaban en los límites del bosque y la playa, Deméter defendía el campo de fresas, Apolo y Artemisa eran el mayor ejemplo para sus hijos y subordinados, estando espalda con espalda lanzando flechas desde el techo de la Casa Grande, desde allí le daban a cualquier objetivo. Hermes golpeaba con su caduceo a diestra y siniestra volando por el valle, casi podía escuchar a George y Martha aullar de diversión.

Afrodita no decepciono a sus hijos, uniéndose a la batalla, junto con Atenea cerca de la Casa Grande; seguramente Annabeth estaría muy emocionada de ver eso, si no estuviera en la enfermería. Incluso Dionisio estaba haciendo su parte en esta batalla, enloqueciendo creaturas mientras sus hijos los envolvían con vides. También pudo ver dioses menores, como Némesis, Iris, Hypnos y Nike. Incluso Bellona.

-Atenea y Nike en el campo de batalla- dijo la pelinegra a su hermano- debe ser una buena señal.

-¿Alguien más vino?

Ella sabía que preguntaba por Zeus, pero el Rey del Olimpo no se había molestado en venir. Thalia simplemente negó con la cabeza y dejaron el tema. Ya habían matado a los tres primeros ciclopes, ahora tenían que acabar con la madre y el padre de los tres hermanos de esa mañana.

-Esto parece cosa de nunca acabar- gruño Thalia.

-Victoria se ha hecho presente- Jason la miro, sus ojos tenían una esperanza renovada- tú lo dijiste, debe ser una buena señal.

-Bien, entonces confiemos en eso.

…

El Olimpo era muy silencioso sin todos los dioses rondando por ahí, sobre todo desde que empezó Campamentos en Guerra y las reuniones de inmortales se hicieron cosa de todos los días. Hestia estaba contenta a pesar de todo, pues su familia había dejado muchas diferencias de lado para observar a sus hijos y presumirlos como no habían hecho nunca, pues nunca les habían prestado tanta atención.

Mientras atizaba las llamas del Fuego del Hogar pensaba solo en una cosa: quedaban unas pocas horas para que se cumpliera la palabra de Las Moiras. La mayoría de los dioses habían ido en socorro de los semidioses, pero había tres de ellos que aún no hacían su aparición: Zeus, Hera y Hefestos. Y no entendía por qué.

-Tranquilízate, Hestia- Hera le hablo, con calma, adivinado por donde iban sus pensamientos- es solo cuestión de orgullo. El aparecerá allá, solo quiere hacerlo de manera dramática, tú lo conoces.

-¿Y Hefestos?

-Avergonzado de su comportamiento- respondió la diosa, sin darle importancia- conoce el trato, ha quedado en llegar con nosotros.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Ya te lo dije, cuando sea el mejor momento para una entrada dramática.

…

Apolo suspiro, lanzando flechas sin siquiera mirar, se giró a su hermana. Sentía que pronto llegaría su hora de trabajar.

-Comienzo a aburrirme.

-Increíblemente, estoy de acuerdo contigo- ella hizo un puchero, que le dio cómica a su solemne rostro de niña de 12 años- los monstruos no terminan.

-Y se hace tiempo de atender a los heridos, le dijo a Asclepio que no era necesario que viniera porque creí que terminaríamos pronto.

-Esto solo se detendrá cuando los limites mágicos sean restaurados- Atenea les hablo desde el suelo, a uno de los castados de la granja- y eso solo Zeus lo puede hacer.

Incluso los dioses sentían el tedio de tan repetitiva tarea. Ares ya no sonreía, sintiendo que se le había ido la emoción, con enemigos tan débiles y sin espíritu de pelea.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho más?- pregunto a Hades.

-No, pronto llegara.

Sus hijos los miraron, sin comprender bien.

Thalia y Jason derribaron al último ciclope cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar, pero aun el sol no se asomaba en el horizonte. Heridos y exhaustos, sonrieron por su victoria.

-Buen trabajo, hijos míos- la potente voz se escuchó descender del cielo y ellos se giraron sorprendidos.

Efectivamente, Zeus había hecho su aparición. A su derecha estaba Hera, y junto a ella Hefestos. En el lado izquierdo del propietario del Rayo Maestro se encontraba Quirón, sonriéndoles amplia y felizmente. Zeus dirigió su mirada al valle unos segundos, entonces se giró al lugar donde había estado el Árbol de Thalia, el cual ya no existía.

-En muestra del deseo de una reconciliación entre dioses y mortales, les regresare algo que nunca se les debió haber arrebatado- pronuncio, y el pino creció de nuevo, grande, fuerte y más alto de lo que había sido. Los semidioses pudieron ver como los limites mágicos se extendían de nuevo por el valle, por todo el perímetro de la granja.

Los dioses sonrieron al escuchar los gritos de júbilo de los jóvenes; los monstruos no mostraron el mismo entusiasmo. Los que quedaron por fuera ya no podían entrar, y los que se quedaron adentro ya no tenían escapatoria.

-Bien ¡Competencia de quien mata más monstruos! - grito Ares y todos sus hijos, griegos y romanos, celebraron con él, viendo ya el final de la batalla.

…

Apolo visito primero las cabañas donde se encontraban los semidioses en coma; eran más de los que había esperado, y no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver allí a Hope y otros pocos de sus muchachos, quienes sabía que se habían esforzado por sus compañeros. Entonces se dirigió a la enfermería, donde los sanadores habían estado haciendo su mayor esfuerzo hasta el último segundo; cuando llego, los mando a tomarse un café mientras el terminaba de encargarse. Luego paso al auditorio, donde su trabajo no duro más de diez minutos.

Los semidioses se ducharon, se cambiaron, se peinaron y salieron a desayunar, desvelados, así como estaban, junto a sus padres y sus compañeros más recuperados, a los cuales aún no habían visto.

-¿Listos para esto?- Thalia miro a sus primos, técnicamente hermanos, sonriendo- seguro habrán momentos vergonzosos.

-Creo que si- Percy tomaba varias y grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No, yo no- Nico no se molestó en ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, después de todo su padre y su novia al fin se conocerían.

Percy pareció pensar algo similar, aunque él no tenía novia.

-Ahora creo que yo tampoco- murmuro, haciendo reír a Thalia.

-Solo vamos, o la comida se enfriará.

Fuera de las cabañas estaban las acostumbradas filas, pero estas solo tenían a los semidioses que habían durado hasta el final de la batalla. Los demás los esperarían junto a Quirón, quien los había pasado saludando cabaña por cabaña como cada mañana, en el comedor. Sin embargo, encabezando la lista, estaban los dioses.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- admitió Hermes sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Es divertido ¿verdad?- apoyo Apolo- mira mi cabaña, casi brilla más que yo.

-El ambiente es encantador- Afrodita rio, los jóvenes héroes apenas habían podido apartar la mirada de ella.

-Mejor movámonos- fue Atenea, impaciente.

…

Afrodita estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su larga existencia, y es que como diosa del amor ¿Cómo no disfrutar del amor juvenil? Seguramente si su hijo Eros estuviera allí, no habría tantas parejas.

Nadie se molestó en detenerlos, solo se hicieron a un lado y observaron.

Annabeth corrió hacia Percy tan rápido que él no alcanzo a verla hasta que se estrelló contra él, asfixiándolo en un abrazo, él también la sostuvo firmemente, muy cerca, aliviado de verla sana y salva. Piper abrazo al mismo tiempo a Jason y Leo, provocando que los dos chicos chocaran sus cabezas; entonces dejo ir al latino, quien fue junto a Calipso y se quedó sola con el rubio. Frank no resistió la emoción y alzo a Hazel cuando ella llego a abrazarlo, gracias a la bendición de Marte ahora era más alto y musculoso, pero ella no pregunto, para no perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Las Cazadoras fueron directas a la mesa de la cabaña ocho, donde se recibieron como si tuvieran años sin verse, alegres de estar juntas de nuevo. Sobre todo, Zoe, pues tenía a sus amigas y compañeras sanas y salvas.

Los griegos demostraron ser más efusivos que los romanos, incluso el mas tímido. Hope apareció delante de Nico sin previo aviso, sonriendo como siempre, el chico la jalo hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de alivio. Katie Grandner no pensó en sus diferencias con Travis, cuando él la abrazó ella simplemente apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y disfruto el momento, aunque después sus hermanos no los dejarían en paz ni un segundo.

Clarisse y Chris, Silena y Beckendorf, Luke y Thalia tuvieron un reencuentro un poco más emocionante para Afrodita. Dejando de lado la presencia de todas esas personas allí, cada quien, en su propio mundo, Thalia, Beckendof y Clarisse recibieron sin rechistar el beso de su acompañante.

-Oh, no- Atenea se alarmo mucho al ver la cara de Afrodita- no lo hagas.

Poseidón solo rio, pues sabía que el intento era inútil. Cuando la diosa del amor se emocionaba podía tener cierto efecto sobre los mortales enamorados.

Antes de que Percy se diera cuenta, ya tenía los labios de Annabeth sobre los suyos. Esto le trajo un flashback de la noche de aquella fiesta, donde él y Annabeth se habían besado. Se sentía igual que aquella vez, tenía el presentimiento de que cuando lo soltara diría algo estúpido pues su cerebro no hallaba como funcionar correctamente.

-Entonces, ¿ahora si quieres arreglar la boda?- Apolo se dirigió a Hades, viendo a sus hijos tan contentos.

-No molestes- refunfuño Hades, viendo a Hazel con el hijo de Marte. Ahora sabía lo que era ser un padre celoso.

Incluso Octavian estaba de buen humor, no había insultado a los griegos en muchas horas y dejo en paz a Michael cuando se acercó a Reyna. El hijo de Venus pensaba que debía tener algo que ver el que una griega (Hope) lo fuera salvado de aquel monstruo marino y que Reyna fuera ayudado a Octavian cuando se unió a la batalla.

-Bien, es hora de comer- Quirón interrumpió el alboroto, los semidioses lo miraron con grandes sonrisas- por favor, dioses, ubíquense en cada mesa- de esa manera cada inmortal se dirigió a su mesa correspondiente, salvo Hera, quien se sentó junto a su esposo- héroes, junto a sus padres.

Griegos y romanos compartieron mesa nuevamente, para estar mas cerca de sus padres. Hera le cedió su mesa a Bellona y los dioses romanos menores que habían asistido para que se sentaran junto a sus hijos.

La comida se sirvió, y el brasero ardiendo los esperaba.

-Por los dioses- brindo el centauro.

-¡Por los dioses!- dijeron los jóvenes.

-¡Por nuestros hijos!- los inmortales levantaron sus copas, chocándolas con sus hijos.

…

Hestia los observo con suma alegría desde el Olimpo, contenta por esos muchachos. Y viendo además como la mesa de las ofrendas volvía a llenarse con la generosidad de esos buenos semidioses.

Solo quedaba un pequeño asunto por resolver.

 **HOLA! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Intente traerlo pronto, ya estamos muy cerca del final, por eso quiero remediar mis faltas y no hacerlos esperar demasiado ;) después de este, quedan solo dos capítulos… espero no haber sido muy dramática en los últimos capítulos, y que les hayan gustado.**

 **Me encanta saber lo que piensa, y me motiva verdaderamente a continuar, creo que incluso llegue a considerar dejar la historia ¡Me alegro que no fuera asi! El siguiente cap tratare de no demorarlo, espérenlo. Cuídense.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	39. Una Ultima Competencia

**Capítulo 39: Una Ultima Competencia.**

Luego de almorzar, todos abandonaron el comedor, salvo Zeus, su esposa, Quirón, Annabeth, Reyna y Zoe. Tendrían una reunión, donde se llegaría a un acuerdo entre dioses y semidioses. Los campistas habían sido irrespetuosos con los inmortales, pero estos los habían engañado y usado para participar en actividades que los lastimaron, física y mentalmente, solo para entretenerse un rato. Había que discutir ciertas cuestiones.

Al final llegaron a un trato: como disculpa por su desconsideración, los dioses arreglarían el campamento, dejándolo como estaba originalmente, Peleo volvería a custodiar el nuevo Árbol de Thalia junto con el Vellocino de Oro y Quirón volvería a su puesto como director de actividades. Y los semidioses, como muestra de buena voluntad, realizarían una última prueba, donde todos los dioses estarían presentes observando.

Así se lo hicieron saber a sus compañeros.

-¿Otra prueba?- Clarisse casi escupió la palabra, recordando lo sucedido en la última.

-Esta prueba no la organizare yo solo- Hefesto respondió, conociendo su recelo- otros dioses me ayudaran, y se basara en actividades que ya conocen, como sus pasatiempos en el campamento. Nada que arriesgue sus vidas de ninguna manera.

-Eso suena aburrido- comento Ares, pero encogiéndose de hombros, conforme.

-Pero la última prueba la ganaron los griegos- uno de los romanos hablo, dudoso- ¿eso no cuenta como que ya ganaron?

Quien le respondió fue Annabeth, de frente al gran grupo de campistas.

-Ya no contaremos los puntos obtenidos en las anteriores pruebas, de manera que el marcador quedara en 0 para cada equipo- inevitablemente, se escucharon exclamaciones de protesta, pero la mayoría lo acepto; más aún luego de que la rubia agregara- el equipo ganador de esta prueba, será el ganador absoluto de los campamentos.

Sin poder evitarlo, el espíritu competitivo de muchos de ellos se emocionó, sobre todo en los romanos. De ser así, tenían un chance de regresar a Nueva Roma siendo los ganadores de una competencia con equipos tan fuertes como eran estos. Los griegos solo querían divertirse y las Cazadoras, aunque con un rostro de póker, también esperaban conseguir una victoria para su diosa Artemisa.

Sin ninguna queja u objeción, se dio por terminada esa reunión para que iniciara otra más interesante aun para los semidioses, una nueva convivencia con sus padres. Ya que el almuerzo había durado tan poco, los inmortales se quedarían otro par de horas para charlas con sus hijos, o un poco más, pues eran muchos jóvenes. Cada grupo tomo un lugar del campamento, la mayoría escogió su cabaña, otros el bosque, los sembradíos de fresas, la arena, el anfiteatro, el lago o la playa. Bastante separados entre sí para no tener interrupciones.

Los grupos grandes eran los más escandalosos, encabezados por Afrodita, Ares y Apolo. Los demás como Deméter, Hefesto, Hermes y Atenea tenían cierto orden y no necesitaban gritar para llamar la atención; bueno, los de Hermes eran un poco escandalosos, pero trataban de moderarse para alcanzar a escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Afrodita podía notar claramente las diferencias entre sus hijos griegos y romanos, todos eran muy atractivos, pero los romanos eran soldados que no se enfocaban tanto en ese aspecto, eran un poco más serios, mientras que los griegos gustaban de estar a la moda, verse bien y llamar la atención. Pero tenía cariño por todos, no importa cuánto los subestimaran los demás, ella sabía cuan especial eran sus muchachos. Sobre todo, en sus planes.

-¿Y el reloj que te di?- Afrodita miro a Michael, con curiosidad, notando la ausencia del reloj de oro que había ganado en la segunda prueba.

El chico la miro. Se encontraban en la cabaña 10, fueran preferido un lugar afuera, pero había otros grupos por allí y no querían distraerlos, pues era inevitable teniendo a la diosa de la belleza entre ellos. Sus hermanos y hermanas estaban alrededor un poco distraídos entre sí, por lo que en ese instante no los oían. Michael se sentía un poco intimidado mirando a aquella diosa, la encontraba increíblemente hermosa, pero no de la misma manera que otros hombres. Después de todo, era su madre; y eso aún le resultaba increíble. No veía ningún parecido entre sí.

Se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada a otro lugar. Escucho la risa de Afrodita, quien obviamente estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones.

-Pues, el reloj está guardado en mi maleta- dijo, apenado bajo esa mirada caleidoscópica- se ve muy delicado, y con los entrenamientos y las pruebas, no quería que se dañara.

-Ya veo- Afrodita sonrió- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en aquella ocasión?

-Que… mantuviera los ojos abiertos y la mente abierta, pues tenías una sorpresa para mi- respondió el, la miro con confusión- ¿eso qué significa?

-Para este momento, pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta- los ojos de la diosa denotaban cierta picardía. Michael ato cabos, tomando en cuenta quien era su madre. Abrió los ojos con una repentina revelación.

-Reyna…

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente, parecía realmente contenta. Entonces sus demás hermanos tuvieron una discusión, y aprovechando la presencia de su madre, esperaron a que ella decidiera quien tenía razón. La diosa lucia por demás divertida, exclamo:

-Drew, esa no es la manera de tratar a tus hermanos…

Entonces Afrodita era la responsable del encuentro entre Reyna y el. Que le gustara la muchacha no tenía nada de malo, y también significaba que sería correspondido, ¿verdad? Tenía una oportunidad con su oficial al mando…

-Pero yo soy un Centurión, no se supone que nosotros podamos…- comenzó a decir bajito, solo para que su madre lo escuchara, pero ella solo le guiño un ojo.

Confundido dirigió su vista a otro lugar, topándose con la mirada azulada de Piper, quien le sonrió con conocimiento y le hizo señas para que se acercara y salieran de la cabaña. En opinión de Michael, ella si tenía parecidos con su madre.

Afrodita los vio salir, sonriendo, sintiendo la felicidad de sus hijos. Todos esos problemas habían traído algo bueno al fin.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a su amorcito, Ares, con todos sus hijos?

…

En la arena no había precisamente una reunión de familia amorosa. Ares les estaba dando lecciones de lucha a sus hijos; consideraba que sentarse a hablar, contar chistes y decir halagos y palabras bonitas era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sus hijos, en general, pensaban de la misma manera ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el rato que aprendiendo técnicas de lucha con tu padre dios de la guerra?

-Voy a practicar esta llave con Prissy, luego de que meta su cabeza en el escusado- rio Clarisse, soltando a uno de sus hermanos, con quien practicaba aquella maniobra.

Ares rio de muy buena gana.

-Esa es mi hija. Ahora, la siguiente llave va así…

…

Algunos de los dioses utilizo este tiempo con sus hijos para enseñarles nuevas técnicas y ayudarlos a mejorar sus habilidades. Deméter les mostro maneras más efectivas de hacer crecer plantas y cuidar los campos de fresas, Atenea paso un buen rato comentando y practicando estrategias con sus hijos, tomando como ejemplo el ajedrez. Otros, como Hermes, pulieron ciertas imperfecciones en el trabajo de sus retoños.

-Y así de fácil le quitas el celular y la billetera a una chica que tenga un gran bolso ¿se entendió?

Una serie de afirmaciones fueron oídas. Hermes los observo; Travis y Connor estaba riendo y cuchicheando entre sí, Chris tomaba notas y algunas chicas tomaban previsiones en sus bolsos para evitar robos. Luke estaba apartado del grupo, sin participar de la charla sobre _¿Cómo robar hasta a la persona más prevenida?_ el dios se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto, mirando por la ventana de la cabaña.

-Hola- fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

No sabía de qué se podría hablar con este muchacho. ¿preguntarle por su madre? Mmm, no, Luke le ladraría que dejara en paz a May. Sobre sus estudios… tampoco, el rubio aun no decidía a que universidad ir ni qué carrera tomar, no quería que creyera que se estaba metiendo en sus decisiones y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Al final se decidió por algo que solía poner de buen humor a su hijo.

-Así que la hija de Zeus ¿eh? - Luke lo miro, frunciendo un poco el ceño- digo, se ve un poco ruda la muchacha, pensé que alguien de Afrodita…

-Thalia es guapa, divertida, fuerte y muy leal, no necesito solo una cara bonita como novia- le interrumpieron, con gesto exasperado- pero gracias por interesarte, si de verdad quieres ayudar, intervén por mi ante su padre, no es como que simplemente pueda ir ante él y presentarme, como un mortal común y corriente.

Hermes rio, viendo algo de nerviosismo en los ojos de su hijo ante la mención de la muchacha. Claro que intervendría ante Zeus si era necesario, después de todo su hijo era bueno ¿Qué problema podría tener Zeus para que ellos dos salgan?

-No pierdas la paciencia con ella- fue lo que le aconsejo, algo divertido- se nota que en esta generación hay semidiosas con mucho carácter.

Luke rio, mirando divertido por una ventana.

-Ve y díselo a Percy, creo que el apreciaría más el concejo.

…

No había mejor manera de pasar por momentos incomodos que jugando Mitomagia con tu padre y tíos divinos. Sobre todo, cuando ni siquiera estas seguro de como jugar. Este era el caso de Percy. Por alguna razón, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades pensaron que sería divertido reunirse los tres junto a sus hijos. No había problema por los muchachos, pero ellos no podían conversar más de tres palabras sin terminar peleando. Lo bueno, es que los temas no eran ellos mismos.

-¿Así que la hija de Atenea/Afrodita/Apolo?- preguntaron los tres dioses al tiempo, a sus respectivos hijos.

Poseidón sonreía, Zeus arqueaba una ceja y Hades miraba de reojo la reacción de su hijo. Los tres estaban ciertamente sonrojados, Thalia y Hazel esperaban que ese tema no llegara hasta ellas, y Tyson estaba perdido en sus pensamientos recolectando piedras en el lago, mientras los demás jugaban Mitomagia en el muelle.

-Pues si- el pelinegro de ojos verdes rio nervioso- es linda ¿cierto?

Poseidón asintió, contento, pues sabía que el asunto exasperaba a Atenea. Además, le agrado la semidiosa, podía mantener enfocado a su hijo y a la vez ayudarlo a explotar al máximo sus habilidades. Serian un buen equipo.

-Entonces, Nico, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Hope?- continuo el dios del mar, viendo que sus hermanos no quisieron hablar más al no recibir respuestas.

-Varios años.

-Es bonita.

-Si.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

-Aunque es algo torpe.

-Sin duda alguna.

-Es bueno ver que se lleven bien.

-Claro. Gane.

Mantener una conversación con aquel semidiós era tan complicado como ganarle en aquel tonto juego. Las cartas se barajearon nuevamente y se repartieron. Poseidón decidió dejar para después a Jason, sonriendo con travesura, miro a sus sobrinas.

-Entonces ¿Todo bien con Luke y Frank?

…

Apolo paso un momento muy agradable con sus hijos, enseñándoles nuevos hechizos de sanación, y aconsejándoles cosas sobre sus looks y sobre citas que había aprendido de la misma Afrodita. Sabía que no era complicado para sus hijos manejar estos temas, pero una ayudita nunca estaba de más.

Miro a los hermanos Solace y se alegró de verlos bien; Will había pasado algunas molestias en las pruebas y Hope casi muere durante el ataque de los monstruos. Sin contar a sus otros hijos, quienes corrieron muchísimos riesgos durante aquel incidente.

El final de su genial estirpe. Impensable.

-No se les olvide compartir esta sabiduría con la gente que más lo necesite- Apolo les guiño un ojo, señalando la cabaña 9.

En el porche pudieron ver a Hefestos, sentado en una mecedora y a sus hijos a su alrededor, de pie o tumbados en algún lugar, todos prestando suma atención a su padre. Aunque no estaban seguros de haberlo perdonado del todo, Hefestos les había pedido disculpas y estaba entusiasmado viendo u oyendo sobre sus proyectos. Como esa mecedora en la que se sentaba.

-Esta… genial…esta…cosa- dijo el dios entrecortadamente, gracias al masaje que la mecedora le daba en la espalda- deberían…patentarlo.

Detuvo el masaje, y miro a sus hijos con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no van y me traen algunas de sus creaciones? Me gustaría ver que tan imaginativos son.

Los primeros en correr hacia el taller del sótano fueron los más jóvenes. No tenían nada tan impresionante como lo que habían hecho sus hermanos mayores, pero estaban seguros de que podían impresionar a su padre. Todos los habitantes de la cabaña 9 hicieron el mismo camino; los romanos los acompañaron, pues tenían curiosidad de ver que había en aquel lugar. Leo iba hasta el final, y antes de que entrara, Hefesto lo detuvo.

-No necesito que tú me muestres nada- le dijo, con una sonrisa- te he estado observando desde que inicio Campamentos en Guerra. Sabía que ese cinturón de herramientas estaba en buenas manos cuando te vi usándolo.

Leo se sonrojo por el cumplido. Que un sujeto como su padre lo alagara era para tener en cuenta. Sonrió de manera torcida.

-¿Qué más podías esperar de Leo Grandioso Valdez?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué fueras un poco menos lento?- la sonrisa de Leo cambio por una mueca inconforme- ya casi termina el verano y no la has invitado a salir. Te aseguro que tu madre estaría feliz de conocerla.

El dios señalo hacia el bosque, de donde salía Calipso. La muchacha dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban ellos y saludo con la mano, para luego ir a la Casa Grande. Leo se sonrojo ante la directa de su padre.

-Mamá se asustaría de saber que es más vieja que Matusalén- padre e hijo rieron. El latino se puso un poco más serio- ¿crees que me rechace?

-He conocido a Calipso por mucho tiempo, nunca la vi interesada en un muchacho como lo está en ti. A su isla llegaban generalmente hombres muy guapos, todos unos héroes de leyenda, pero tú no eres así. Lo de la apariencia puede que sea mi culpa- Leo sabía que no era lo que se llamaría "feo con F de Foco Fundido", pero no era el más agraciado en apariencia. Y obviamente era culpa de su papá, pues su madre era muy guapa- y pues, después de dos o tres experiencias como las de estos últimos dos días y con actuaciones similares, puede que te conviertas en leyenda…

-Prefiero no ser una leyenda- interrumpió el chico, inmediatamente.

-El punto es que, para Calipso, tu eres diferente a lo que ha conocido con anterioridad. Creo que le pareces interesante.

-Entonces, crees que me rechace ¿sí o no?

-No lo sé, no soy Apolo. Aprovecha que no ha entrado a la casa y pregúntale.

-¿Qué pasa si…?

-Si te rechaza, aquí estamos todos para consolarte.

…

La prueba estaba por iniciar. En esta ocasión, por ser todo rápido y de último minuto, no les entregaron tarjeta de presentación de la prueba, y esta apenas tenía nombre. Carrera de Relevos. Los dioses no pudieron aplicar mucha creatividad con el tiempo tan limitado que les dieron. Eran las cuatro y tantas de la tarde, y ya los participantes estaban en sus lugares.

Los dioses y demás espectadores estarían observando todo desde unas pantallas en el anfiteatro, en ese momento mostraban una vista aérea del lago, donde se suponía que la prueba llegaría a su fin y se definiría al ganador.

En esta ocasión no sería Dionisio quien presentaría la prueba, pues él era muy aburrido. Tampoco le permitieron a Afrodita hacer tal cosa, siendo que la diosa se había ofrecido, pues nadie la escucharía por estar observándola. Entonces, Quirón acepto dicha labor y explico la competencia.

-De acuerdo, como en cada carrera de obstáculos, los corredores tendrán que llegar hasta donde se encuentra su relevo, a quien le entregaron una bandera. Esa bandera hará su recorrido de la siguiente manera: iniciara en la Colina Mestiza, donde entrara a lo que hemos denominado Túnel de Hormiga; saldrá del túnel en el bosque, allí volara con zapatos alados por el bosque hasta los sembradíos de fresas y de allí a la armería donde se recogerán flechas, y se subirá con estas al muro de escalada. Una vez en la cima, será lanzada la bandera en una flecha hacia el campo de tiro con arco junto con otras más que serán utilizadas para dar en el centro de la diana cinco veces. Desde allí la bandera subirá a un pegaso y se dirigirá a una plataforma en el mar a 30 metros de la playa, allí cambiará de jinete e ira al lago, donde se subirá a una canoa, a mitad de trayecto tendrá que saltar al agua y nadar hasta la base flotante. La primera bandera en ser izada será la ganadora.

Los espectadores y dioses aplaudieron, entusiasmados con el inicio de la competencia.

…

Leo estaba en la cima de la colina cerca del Árbol de Thalia, observando a Peleo en lo que daban la señal de partida. Si se fijaba bien, no había mucha diferencia entre este dragón y su Festus, aparte de la piel de bronce y todos los circuitos. Eran como primos lejanos. Su hermano romano, Jacob, y la Cazadora de Artemisa, una de las gemelas, estaban en la entrada de su respectivo túnel, listos para correr al interior en cuanto dieran aviso.

Valdez no se afanaría, había mirado el interior del suyo con una linterna, tenía una estrategia que podría darle ventaja.

El cuerno resonó en todo el valle, la gemela y Jacob entraron a sus túneles. Leo puso una pose heroica y señalo la entrada.

-¡A la batycueva!- y de un brinco se metió en el túnel.

Había notado como los túneles variaban entre si de una manera anormal para en terreno relativamente alto en el que se encontraban. El de la Cazadora parecía ir derecho, el de Jacob subía y el de él, era como un tobogán. Cosa que no desaprovecho.

Sabía que se estaba llenando el trasero de tierra, pero no era nada que unas vueltas en la lavadora industrial del Bunker 9 no arreglara. El túnel tenía unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro, a penas perfecto para evitar la claustrofobia. Al menos en él. La tela en su mano tenía el color de su cabaña, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero tampoco era como que le enojaría que izaran la bandera de Hefesto al final de la competencia.

Cuando termino de bajar, continúo yendo a gatas. Si calculaba bien, debía tener apenas un par de minutos allí, sus rivales debían tardar más en hacer el mismo recorrido que él, si iban solo gateando. Esperaba que así fuera, por el momento no podía saber si llevaban una verdadera ventaja. Continuo su ruta unos desesperantes 20 minutos, aproximadamente. Hasta que pudo respirar en paz al llegar a una caverna lo suficientemente alta para ponerse de pie.

La cazadora iba saliendo también de su túnel, al encuentro con su hermana, quien corrió inmediatamente a continuar el recorrido. Entonces él también se apresuró, poniendo en la mano de Katie Gradner la bandera y empujando a la chica a su túnel correspondiente. Solo faltaba Jacob por llegar, los griegos iban pisándole los talones a las seguidoras de Artemisa.

…

Katie no le tenía nada de miedo a la tierra o ensuciarse, partirse las uñas o rasparse las rodillas. Como hija de Deméter, como una de las encargadas del campo de fresas, estaba básicamente en su zona de confort. Pero sabía que su hermana romana y la Cazadora tampoco tenían problemas con estas cuestiones, por lo que gateo tan rápido como pudo.

Salió del túnel con las manos algo magulladas, pero no le importo y corrió directo hacia Luke. El chico tenia puesto ya los zapatos alados que su padre proporciono para la prueba y lucia muy contento. La Cazadora, Lissa, estaba despegando ya y el romano hijo de Mercurio no lucia tan seguro de usar ese calzado. El rubio se elevó, increíblemente contento.

-¿Quién diría que este material para travesuras me serviría para tomar ventaja?- exclamo, pasando a Lissa, quien tenía dificultades para mantenerse estable, mientras el maniobraba como todo un experto entre los árboles.

Con una considerable ventaja de unos minutos, entrego la bandera a Piper, quien terminaría el recorrido en zapatos voladores por el campo de fresas. No era tan buena como el, pero con la ventaja obtenida, quizás podría llegar antes que Reyna y Melissa, quienes eran los siguientes relevos de los equipos rivales.

-Suerte- les deseo inocentemente Piper a sus contrincantes, haciendo que Luke rodara los ojos.

-¿Cómo se supone que odias a alguien así?- escucho murmurar entre sientes a la pretor.

Él tampoco lo entendía, aunque claro que había sus casos. Como Drew.

…

Piper llego a la armería, donde esperaban los tres hijos de Hades, con unos pocos segundos por delante de las otras dos chicas. Entrego la bandera a Nico y este entro a buscar las flechas que le habían encargado. Cuando tomo el carcaj, sus hermanas iban entrando a buscar los suyos, por lo que tuvo que arrancar a correr, conociendo las capacidades de esas dos.

Si le fueran permitido usar sus habilidades, el habría llegado en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a un viaje sombra. Pero les prohibieron tales cosas, pues algunos de ellos tenían habilidades que sus hermanos no poseían. Como el con el viaje sombra, o Percy manejando el mar, Piper y Silena con su encanto vocal, entre otros.

Llego jadeando, con Hazel y Bianca casi pisándole los talones, a la base del muro, donde Clarisse le arrebato el carcaj y la bandera y comenzó a escalar. Hazel le entrego las cosas a Frank y Bianca a Febe, los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Para el romano era como competir con dos chicos más; no por la apariencia, pues a pesar de ser musculosas, ambas tenían sus características femeninas, sin embargo, debían tener el doble de fuerza de una semidiosa normal, incluso para ser hija de Ares, lo que las hacia potencialmente peligrosas. Pero con la bendición que había recibido de su padre, la nueva fuerza y contextura, Frank no pensaba dejarse ganar.

Llegaron empatados a la cima y entregaron las cosas a sus respectivos relevos. Thalia, Jason y Phoebe. Cada cual ato la bandera a una flecha y la lanzaron con la mayor fuerza posible al campo de tiro con arco. No había un blanco específico para ellos, lo esencial era dar con las flechas lo más cerca posible de su relevo para que este no tuviera que correr mucho a recogerla y perdiera tiempo.

Phoebe tenía una obvia ventaja sobre los hijos del Rey del Olimpo, pero los hermanos Grace no se rindieron, con suma confianza en que su relevo de Apolo/Febo recuperaría el tiempo que ellos habían perdido. Después de todo, las flechas eran lo suyo. Aunque Will y Tiffany no lo tenían nada sencillo, ya que competían contra Zoe, quien tenía experiencia de siglos en el arco y las flechas.

Luego de la prueba de puntería, la primera bandera en ser entregada fue la de las cazadoras. Seguida de la de Tiffany y Will, quienes iban empatados. La bandera había ido cambiando de color según su portador, en el caso de griegos y romanos, ahora que lo llevaban los hijos de Afrodita/Venus, esta era de color rosa brillante.

Silena se subió al lomo del pegaso negro que la esperaba y sonrió, le dio:

-Vamos, Blackjack, debemos ser rápidos- el corcel alado se elevó relinchando, la hija de Afrodita supuso que querría decirle- te prometo que tus jefes, Percy y su papá, te recompensaran muy bien si ganamos.

Esto funciono mucho mejor que cualquier cantidad de espoliadas, Blackjack aumento su velocidad con entusiasmo, superando a los pegasos en los que iban Michael y Catrina.

Polux veía ya la mancha negra con un mínimo punto rosa acercarse por el cielo a donde él estaba. No necesitaba ser muy listo para entender que la competencia iba muy reñida. Tyson estaba allí, sobre su mascota de las profundidades, Rainbow, listo para llevar a los representantes de Afrodita y Artemisa a la orilla, ya que él, Dakota y Janet se llevarían los pegasos al lago.

Silena bajo rápidamente del lomo del pegaso, como si lo fuera hecho cientos de veces, que así era. Polux se trepo tan rápido como pudo y Blackjack surco los cielos nuevamente, un par de relinchos se escucharon tras ellos, a los que el pegaso negro respondió con uno propio. Quizás se estaban retando entre sí, lo único que sabía el hijo de Dionisio es que estaban yendo muy rápido.

Los pegasos no habían terminado de poner las pesuñas en el suelo cuando sus jinetes ya se habían lanzado a tierra, corrieron al muelle y lanzaron la bandera a sus últimos dos relevos. Sheila y Heather por las Cazadoras, Eliza y Gwen por Nueva Roma y Percy y Annabeth del equipo del este. Percy sujeto la bandera, sonriéndole al equino.

-Ok, una caja de donas ¡pero solo si ganamos nosotros! - dijo, comenzando a remar.

-Siéntete único, Perseo- comento Annabeth, con cierta sonrisa- somos los únicos hijos de nuestros padres aquí.

Y así era. No sabían el origen de las dos Cazadoras, pero estaban seguros que no eran semidiosas de Atenea, mucho menos de Poseidón, y en el Campamento Júpiter no había ningún descendiente de sus padres. Ellos iban a la delantera, no porque Percy estuviera usando sus poderes, pues no quería que perdieran porque el de nuevo desobedeció las reglas; simplemente, esta era una de las mejores actividades en las que se despeñaba, su territorio era el agua, y nadie lo vencería allí con o sin sus poderes.

Llegaron hasta el punto indicado para detener las canoas, marcado por una serie de claraboyas. En el centro del lago se encontraba la plataforma a la que Annabeth tenía que llegar, nadando. Son la ventaja que Percy había tomado, la rubia tenia oportunidades de izar la bandera. Claro, en el caso de que llegara antes de las demás chicas.

De lo contrario, terminarían luchando entre sí.

Esa última parte de la competencia era en la única en la que permitirían un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo entre campistas. Annabeth estaba lista, apenas dándole una última mirada al pelinegro se lanzó al agua.

Estaba algo fría, pues ya es sol comenzaba a su descenso, tiñendo todo de naranja, rosa y amarillo. Creía tener un punto a su favor en esta parte de la prueba: los romanos no tenían sino un rio en Nueva Roma y las Cazadoras no siempre tenían este tipo de fuentes de agua para practicar natación. Mientras ella era una de las mejores en esta disciplina, era muy buen ejercicio para practicar resistencia.

Llego a la plataforma y subió a ella, estaba lista para enganchar la bandera a las cuerdas cuando alguien tiro de ella hacia atrás, tirándola sobre su espalda. Heather. Esta a su vez tiro a Gwen, quien intento acercarse a la cuerda. Se miraron entre sí, tomando una decisión. De allí no se iría el ganador sin haber derrotado a sus dos rivales.

A diferencia de otros romanos, Annabeth sabía que Gwen no era de las que subestimaban sus habilidades. Sin embargo, no conocía mucho sus capacidades, por lo que aun tenía el factor sorpresa. Las tres comenzaron su pelea, sin armas ni herramienta alguna, únicamente sus puños, codos, hombros, rodillas, pies, cabezas y cualquier cosa que pudiera causar hematomas por un buen golpe. La hija de Atenea más que pelear, solo hacia fintas, evaluando movimientos.

Sus rivales eran rápidas y fuertes, pero ella, además de eso, era inteligente. Si no puedes contra sus fuerzas, usa sus fuerzas contra ellas. De esa manera, Annabeth esquivo una patada, de manera que Gwen atino en el costado derecho de la Cazadora, tumbándola al suelo, por falta de aire. Continuo su lucha contra la romana, estaba segura que al día siguiente le dolerían muchas cosas, pero eso sería mañana.

Hoy, ganaría esta competencia.

Justo cuando Heather se ponía de pie, pateo a Gwen en el estómago, empujándola fuera de la plataforma, y llevándose con ella a la Cazadora. Antes de que el par de chicas pudiera volver, engancho la bandera y la izo, tan rápido como pudo, viendo que pasaba de color gris a naranja, iluminándose con los colores del atardecer.

Hasta ese punto pudo escuchar los gritos de júbilo de sus amigos en el anfiteatro. Bajo su mirada, encontrándose con Percy, quien la había ido a buscar en la canoa, tenía una impresionante sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro. Con un movimiento ágil, se lanzó a la canoa, siendo atrapada por el sin que el transporte se volteara.

-Ganamos, listilla.

-Siempre diciendo lo obvio, sesos de alga- y lo beso.

El hijo de Poseidón quiso disfrutar el momento, sin embargo, algo era incómodo. No tanto la mirada de las chicas en las canoas, más bien el de la cámara sobre la plataforma que grababa descaradamente.

-Sígueme la corriente- susurro al oído de Annabeth.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad, cuando sintió que sus pies estaban inestables. Percy estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, hasta el punto de irse de lado hacia el agua. Ambos gritaron, antes de zambullirse.

Una burbuja de aire los cubrió. El chico la miro sonriendo.

-No creí que todos nuestros amigos necesitaran ver esto.

Y antes de que ella le exigiera más explicaciones, el volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de ella, disfrutando el momento intimo que les proporcionaban las aguas del lago a su alrededor.

…

-Los ganadores de esta competencia son- Quirón sonría muy ampliamente, estaban en la fogata, el equipo ganador parado frente a sus compañeros y padres. Las llamas de la fogata eran doradas- ¡los chicos del Campamento Mestizo!

Una oleada de aplausos y gritos se escuchó, todos celebrando, incluso sus dos rivales, quienes aceptaron la derrota como buenos perdedores, orgullosos de su participación.

-Que bien a salido todo- suspiro Leo, yendo a las gradas.

-Y que lo digas- Piper sonrió ampliamente, tomando la mano que Jason le ofrecía.

-Creo que hay que celebrarlo- el latino miro hacia donde estaba Calipso, quien había aceptado tener una cita con él. Volvió sus ojos a sus mejores amigos- ¿Qué tal otra fiesta?

 **Okis, aquí el penúltimo capítulo, para terminar esta historia de alrededor de dos años con 40 capítulos, de los cuales yo había pensado desde el inicio que serían solo 20 pues más de ahí me parecían muchos XD. El ultimo cap lo traeré para el 20 del mes que viene (que es mi fecha estándar de actualización) o antes de ser posible, pero más allá de esa fecha no lo creo pues solo me faltan unas cositas para esta última entrega y hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? ¿Les gustaría algo en especial para el ultimo capitulo? Háganmelo saber en un review**

 **Gracias por leer ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	40. Solo un Hasta Luego

**Capítulo 40: Solo Un "Hasta Luego".**

Quirón los había dejado organizar su evento, Leo había demostrado ser bueno en eso; solo que en esta ocasión no dejaría que el Señor D interviniera, bien recordaba la manera en la que el dios se reía luego de mesclar las bebidas del festejo de sus chicos con una de sus bebidas especiales. Ya era muy tarde cuando él se había enterado, a la mañana siguiente.

Leo se tomó una buena porción de la playa, con ayuda de varios campistas ubicaron un par de mesas grandes con bocadillos y bebidas, y un gran podio para el dj y el equipo de sonido. Una decoración minimalista, con mucha iluminación y diferentes lugares para sentarse; desde conjuntos de mesas y sillas, a sillas playeras y toallas extendidas en la arena.

El traje debía ser formal, como para cualquier fiesta en la playa: trajes de baño para las chicas, en la diversidad que gustaran, y para los hombres, shorts y camisetas, por lo poco, shorts. Estas reglas las puso Leo, pues le parecía inapropiado que fueran completamente vestidos a una fiesta donde bailarían en la arena. Sería muy tonto al que se le ocurriera ir en zapatos más allá de sandalias.

El iría descalzo.

Los dioses habían partido el día anterior luego de la prueba, se habían despedido atentamente de cada uno de ellos. Los chicos más jóvenes estaban realmente contentos, y los que estaban sin reclamar conocieron su procedencia de la mano de su propio padre o madre, por lo que fueron recibidos por sus hermanos en su nueva cabaña, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de los hijos de Hermes.

Esa noche no solo celebraban el final de aquellas molestas pruebas, sino daban también la bienvenida a los hermanos recién reconocidos, la reconciliación con los dioses y, sobre todo, la unión de los tres grupos. Aunque las Cazadoras siempre serian un grupo cerrado, ahora sabían que podían confiar en los campistas y ellos podían contar con ellas.

Por parte de ambos campamentos, estaba en proceso un nuevo tratado, donde se establecería el nuevo nivel de unión y colaboración entre Campamento Júpiter y Campamento Mestizo. Los soldados podrían conocer el campamento del este y los griegos visitar Nueva Roma, o incluso vivir y estudiar allá cuando ya cumplieran la edad límite para asistir al Campamento Mestizo.

El tratado aún estaba en proceso, pero eso lo terminaron de cuadrar los pretores y Quirón, pues era seguro que Dionisio no mostraría más que aburrimiento al respecto.

Pero eso podían pensarlo y analizarlo después, primero celebrarían, y debían aprovechar esa noche, pues era seguro que cierto centauro no los dejaría realizar otra fiesta cuando el campamento terminara, para lo cual no faltaban muchos días.

Aunque claro, una fiesta organizada por Leo Genial Valdez no podía ser simplemente música y bocadillos, un pequeño espectáculo para salir del paso nunca estaba de más. Entonces, para inaugurar la noche ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde la pista de baile? Una música lenta sonó, los miembros de los equipos naranja y purpura estaban al borde de la pista, en parejas, listos para iniciar.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja, Pipes- susurro Leo a su acompañante- me fuera gustado dejarte tranquila con Jason, pero Quirón insistió en que sería lindo…

-Se sinceró, Valdez- ella rio un poco, algo sarcástica- lo que en realidad quieres decir es que, querías que tu pareja fuera Calipso, pero Quirón no te dejo.

El chico se sonrojo, desvió la mirada. Las otras parejas estaban esperando también a que el centauro terminara con su corto discurso. Para hacer más formal el traje playero, los chicos llevaban corbata y las muchachas un ramillete en la muñeca.

Tanto griegos, como romanos.

Con aplausos al finalizar el discurso, los campistas entraron a la pista de baile. Leo sonrió mirando a su mejor amiga, ella se estaba esforzando en bailar bien aquella pieza, aun teniéndolo a él como pareja. Leo era torpe, pero eso no quitaba la diversión, pues eso era lo que contaba ¿no? Al menos él lo disfrutaba más que otros.

Podía ver claramente la incomodidad que sentía Nico mientras bailaba con Silena; como si fuera una película, ambos estaban mirando a otra persona fuera de la pista de baile, Hope y Beckendorf. Estos solo sonrían con diversión, notando claramente que no disfrutaban compartir la apertura. El hijo de Hades y la hija de Afrodita mantenían una distancia exagerada el uno del otro, Leo se alegró de no tener que bailar con ella.

Polux y Katie estaban bastante relajados, sin embargo, era difícil pasar desapercibido al mayor de los Stoll, quien parecía estar de un singular mal humor. Aunque era mucho as divertido observar la cara de muy pocos amigos que tenía Will Solace mientras bailaba con Clarisse, quien tenía una mueca de burla hacia el rubio.

Los demás parecían contentos, Annabeth estaba ignorando la torpeza de Percy al bailar, y se reía con algunas cosas que el chico decía. Al pelinegro no le bajaba el color rosa de las mejillas, pero aun lucio contento. Thalia no era la mejor bailarina tampoco, pero podía fingir, más aún con la ayuda del hijo de Hermes.

Los pretores romanos eran pareja en esa primera pieza, no hablaban y casi no se miraban, ambos pendientes de otras personas en la pista de baile. Hazel y Frank, eran el caso inverso; el asiático no podía apartar los ojos de la morena frente a él, quien miraba el suelo para no perder el paso, sonrojada bajo la mirada fija sobre ella. Michael estaba bailando con la hija de Febo, Tiffani, con quien se llevaba bien, lo que hacía menos tortuoso ese momento. Quería sentarse, o correr a la cabaña a quitarle unas sandalias a alguien pues la arena estaba molestándolo mucho entre los dedos.

¿Cuál era problema? No era un tipo muy delicado, pero quizás la piel bonita y sensible era una virtud y defecto de hijo de Venus.

Los demás legionarios nunca habían bailado algo tan lento, como de baile de preparatoria. Pero trataban de verle el lado bueno, algunos habían invitado a la persona que le gustaba a aquella fiesta, y no les molestaría bailar de esa manera con ese alguien. Salvo Dakota, él ya estaba bailando con la persona que le interesaba.

Si alguien intentaba algo con Gwen esa noche, le tiraría el Kool-Aid en la cara.

Lo bueno era que, aunque no bailaran muy bien la mayoría de los chicos, la atención no siempre se centraba en ellos. Después de todo, tenías a una de las hijas de Afrodita en bañador y al hijo de Apolo, Hermes y un par de legionarios sin camiseta.

De a poco, más personas que campistas se fueron agregando a la pista de baile, entre ellos sátiros y ninfas. Quirón al verlos, sonrió y tomo un micrófono:

-¡Cambio de parejas!

Percy y Luke se fueron a lo seguro, haciendo girar a sus parejas a donde el otro chico, terminando Luke con Annabeth y Percy con Thalia. Leo quiso hacer algo similar con Jason y Piper, salvo que él había visto a Calipso bailando con otro chico y seria a ella a quien recibiría a cambio; mando de una vuelta a Piper hacia el pretor y se giró para recibir a la ninfa. En su lugar, termino sujetando la mano y el hombro de un muchacho de ropas playeras negras y piel pálida. Nico le gruño al verse sujeto de nuevo.

-¿Te quitas del camino?- le hablo el hijo de Hades- alguien que si me gusta me está esperando en otro lugar.

-Uy, perdón- Leo lo soltó como si tuviera algo contagioso, aunque en realidad estaba un poquito asustado por su aparición. Un poco ofendido, le hablo a la espalda de Nico- ¡Tú tampoco eres mi tipo, para que te enteres!

Y tan valiente como pudo, huyo a donde Calipso lo esperaba, parada sola en medio de la pista de baile.

Reyna se vio abandonada por Jason, cosa que ya se esperaba, y un segundo después apareció frente a ella el hijo de Venus. Michael. Con un ritmo más rápido, comenzaron a bailar.

-Es bueno verte- comento ella, tratando de lucir natural.

-Lo mismo digo- el sonrió- ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?

-Me alegra ver que tantos chicos lo estén disfrutando- respondió Reyna, viendo como Dakota fingía cambiar de pareja y volvía a tomar a Gwen, quien rio un poco- estos griegos si saben cómo festejar.

-A mí también me gustan las fiestas de Nueva Roma- el muchacho desvió la mirada antes de continuar- por eso pensaba… quizás… ¿te gustaría ir al próximo festival conmigo?

La pretora casi deja de bailar. Se recompuso rápidamente, y trato de verse seria y no sonreír cuando respondió.

-Dos oficiales no pueden salir juntos.

-Y… ¿Cómo amigos… por ahora?

Esta vez, ella si sonrió, solo un poco. Miro al muchacho, quien pareció ponerse algo más nervioso.

-Ah, siendo ese el caso, claro ¿Por qué no?

Michael sonrió ampliamente, Reyna pudo notar claramente donde estaban sus genes de hijo de Venus. Entonces salió con algo que ella no esperaba:

-¿Me esperas un minuto? Iré a ver si Octavian tiene unas sandalias que me preste, la arena entre los dedos me está molestando.

Salieron de la pista de baile y ella tomo asiento junto a una mesa, busco algo de comer mientras veía al chico correr hacia el área común. Sonrió, pensando que quizás habían salido más cosas buenas que malas ese verano.

…

Bianca había partido aquella mañana junto con las demás Cazadoras, los tres hijos de Hades/Plutón habían desayunado juntos para despedirla. La italiana se había mostrado un poco más abierta, y hasta cariñosa, sobre todo con Nico. Aunque sabía que su hermana no se arrepentía de nada, parecía querer hacer las paces con él, incluso si Zoe los miraba mal. El pelinegro estaba conforme con eso, era más de lo que había esperado de ella.

Estaba contento, ¿para qué negarlo? En ese instante tenia a Hazel sentada a su derecha, Hope a su izquierda y Frank al frente. Los cuatro sobre unas mantas y toallas jugando mitomagia. Ellas haciendo equipo contra ellos. Ellas iban ganando.

-Esto es increíble- Frank miraba sus cartas buscando la mejor jugada.

-Esto es tu culpa, chico-panda- Nico lo miro mal- no estás jugando bien.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Hazel en realidad no sabe jugar y Hope solo lanza las cartas porque le parecen bonitas.

Frank se sonrojo, Hazel lo miro sorprendida de que se diera cuenta siendo que había practicado y repaso las reglas. Hope solo se rio.

A ellos se acercaron los primos del italiano junto a Annabeth y Luke, quienes sonrieron y se sentaron a observarlos jugar. La hija de Atenea cerca de Frank para susurrarle sugerencias y la pelinegra cerca de Nico. Solo para molestarlo.

-No puedo creer que vayas perdiendo- dijo la hija de Zeus, mirando la mano de cartas del chico. Miro a Luke, con expresión sabionda.

Este le siguió el juego.

-Ya veo- el rubio asintió, fingidamente meditabundo- es que tienen muchas distracciones durante el juego.

Los ojos de Luke miraban el cielo, pero sus ademanes señalaban otro lugar. Nico no necesitaba sugerencias ni señalamientos. Él ya se había dado cuenta que su novia usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas con un alegre estampado de calaveritas, lo cual era irónico, y que, además, resaltaba bien el bronceado de su piel. Era obvio que Frank tampoco había pasado por alto a Hazel, quien usaba uno similar, pero sin estampado, en color verde. Su intenso color rojo lo decía claramente.

Pero Nico notaba las intenciones de sus amigos de molestar, por lo que respiro profundo para que no se notara su vergüenza, y miro de manera asesina a Luke por estar sugiriendo tales cosas sobre su hermana y su novia.

Entonces Hope comento.

-Es que anoche soñé que jugaba mitomagia y quise venir preparada- la muchacha sonrió y pestañeo hacia él.

Su intento de no sonrojarse fracaso mientras Thalia y Luke se reían. Hope guiño un ojo, dando a entender que solo bromeaba, pero eso no disminuyo el calor que invadió sus mejillas. Aun no se acostumbraba a eso.

-¿Están apostando esta vez también?- Annabeth sonrió con algo de entusiasmo- porque si no, no veo motivos para que se vean tan preocupados.

Hazel y Hope se sonrieron. Eran tan distintas, pero se llevaban muy bien. Lo cual podía ser algo muy bueno, o muy malo, dependiendo de la ocasión.

Era malo para estos dos chicos esa noche.

-Si Frank y Nico ganan, el premio será en metálico- dijo Hazel- no diremos la suma. Pero son números un poco grandes para nosotras.

-Yo quiero lo mío en dólares y denarios- el asiático trato de sonreír y verse con un poco más de confianza.

-Yo acepto dólares, euros, denarios, dracmas, libras, yenes, oro, joyas…cualquier cosa de verdadero valor y que sea intercambiable.

Nico ya no estaba tan contento, pero contaba con Annabeth, para que ayudara a Frank con una buena jugada y los sacara de esa mala racha. Si ella les colaboraba, ganarían seguro.

-Pero si yo gano- Hazel continuo, lanzando otra carta- yo me llevare esos dólares o denarios.

-Yo no quiero el dinero- Hope tiro la carta de una dríada, el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho y le había gustado- si gano, Nico me acompañara a bailar un rato.

Se hizo el silencio en el grupo. Solo se escuchaba la música y algunos gritos alegres aquí y allá. Las cuestiones de dinero podían poner las cosas tensas, y siendo una apuesta seria toda la deuda debía ser saldaba. Sin embargo, Nico bailando… era más fácil conseguir el dinero.

-Entonces, suerte con su apuesta- Luke se puso de pie- tengo hambre, iré a ver que consigo.

-Te acompaño- Thalia lo siguió rápidamente.

-Hare como que se bailar y te invitare ¿Qué dices, listilla? - Percy sonrió a Annabeth, quien acepto la mano que él le ofreció.

-Te enseñe matemáticas explicándote en griego antiguo, sesos de alga. Puedo enseñarte a bailar- entonces dirigió sus inteligentes ojos grises a Nico y Hope- nos vemos en la pista de baile.

Nico bufo y reanudaron el juego. Lo que nadie sabía, es que no le importaba quien realmente ganara; si le pagaban ese dinero, bien, podía invitar a Hope a salir a algún lugar. Pero si perdía, de igual forma era una buena excusa para seguirla a la pista de baile, y era mejor para su reputación quedar como un tonto por una apuesta que por voluntad propia. De todas formas, Hope querría bailar en algún momento, y si él no la acompañaba, lo haría alguno de esos amigos suyos. Ya había visto a un par de chicos de Deméter e Iris invitándola a bailar.

Y Nico Di Angelo no estaba dispuesto a tal cosa. Aunque tuviera que colocar un letrero sobre Hope que dijera "No tocar", agregando un par de amenazas implícitas en el texto.

Además, tendría que ingeniárselas entre los mortales, quienes no lo conocían y hacían caso omiso a sus poderes. Cuando terminara el campamento, Hope volvería a la escuela, llena de chicos que seguramente querrán invitarla a salir.

Aunque bien podía ver esto como un reto y divertirse un poco con sus no-muertos. Aun si Hope se molestaba.

…

Luego de la gran emoción de los últimos días, toda la tensión y las batallas, estar allí sentado era completamente estresante. Solo, en esa mesa, mirando a su hermano bailando con la hija de Deméter, le fastidiaba de sobre manera. Y no estaba seguro de que le molestaba más: que esa chica le estuviera quitando a su hermano o que eso fuera solo un pretexto para no decir que en realidad le enojaba que Katie Gradner lo estuviera ignorando.

Tal vez, él se lo había buscado. ¡Pero muchas otras veces se lo había buscado también y ella aún se tomaba el tiempo de ir a gritarle!

Nunca había estado realmente arrepentido de todas sus bromas hechas a esa castaña, pues todas habían sido adrede, o si no, igual las había disfrutado como si lo fueran. Pero tratando de ser un chico maduro y hablarse como tal, era por el simple hecho de llamar la atención de Katie.

Quien no quería ni mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Chris llego junto a Travis, sentándose de manera paralela, ambos mirando hacia el mar.

-Creo que una parte de mi está madurando y la otra se opone rotundamente. La oposición va ganando- respondió serio el chico, con una pequeña mueca.

-Ya veo- el latino sonrió un poco ante la respuesta- ¿y que a dicho tu madurez para que tenga oposición?

Travis abrió y cerró la boca, miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. No estaba dispuesto a soltar tal información a uno de los suyos, conociéndolos como los conocía. Cambio el tema, sin importarle que tan obvio fuera.

-¿Y Clarisse? ¿Se cansó de bailar y fue a meter la cabeza de algún tonto al mar?

Chris frunció el ceño, pero casi sonrió. Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Fue a buscar su chaqueta, dijo que tenía frio.

Travis asintió en silencio. Había visto a Clarisse, como todo el mundo. La ruda chica, concejera de la cabaña de Ares, la brabucona del campamento, había llevado bañador esa noche. Un traje blanco de una sola pieza, bastante bonito, con detalles en la espalda y los costados; además de unos vaqueros hasta un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla. No se veía mal, no como para compararla con Silena, quien la había obligado a ponerse aquellas prendas, pero no estaba mal.

Le resultaba increíble que incluso alguien que pretendía a Clarisse La Rue, tuviera más suerte que él.

-¿Por qué no bai…?

-¿…lamos?- interrumpió el chico, como pensándolo- no, gracias. Clarisse me mataría.

-De verdad va ganando la oposición- Chris la miro mal. Pero recompuso su buen humor al ver llegar a alguien a lo lejos. Se puso de pie- madurar no tiene nada de malo, eso no significa que tienes que dejar de ser tú mismo. Por el momento, solo intenta de dejar de pensar como un mocoso sobre una cosa- señalo con su cabeza a una mesa a algunos metros- te veo luego.

Chris se marchó por la dirección que señalo solo para remarcar su punto: en una de las mesas estaba Katie Gradner. También sola. Era tanta la tentación de hacerle una broma, una jugarreta o al menos un chiste que la hiciera enojar y ponerse de ese bonito color rojo que el encontraba divertido.

Pero intento centrarse en lo que su hermano le dijo, y ser maduro en una cosa. O una persona. Tal vez no le era completamente indiferente a Katie, y sabía que, aunque ella lo negara, si le agradaba, pues Miranda se lo había dicho.

Quizás era mejor buscar una nueva manera de llamar su atención.

Comenzó a sisear en la dirección de la chica, quien giro su rostro con curiosidad. Sin hablar, le hizo señas para que lo acompañara a bailar. Katie frunció el ceño y volvió su rostro a otro lugar. El insistió, pero al ver que ella no volvía a girarse, dejo de sisear. Se puso de pie y en completo silencio se fue acercando, sentándose sigilosamente junto a ella.

Volvió a sisear, haciéndola brincar del susto. Ella lo miro molesta, pero él no perdió la sonrisa. Volvió con su mímica.

-¿Es en serio?- ella estaba recelosa, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Travis le extendió la mano y guiño un ojo. Aun desconfiada la tomo y se puso de pie junto con él.

-Eres extraño- susurro ella, mientras comenzaban a bailar.

-Te aburrirías de otra manera.

Connor y Miranda dirigieron sugerentes miradas hacia ellos, las cuales el Stoll paso por alto, indispuesto a meter la pata ahora que se sentía contento. ¿Sería muy tonto pedirle su número de celular? _Probablemente_ , pensó el chico, siendo que para ellos era recomendable no usarlos.

 _Bueno_ , Travis sopeso las opciones _, dicen que escribir cartas es más romántico… solo tengo que averiguar cómo escribir una._

…

Luke y Thalia estaban teniendo el primer momento verdaderamente incomodo en mucho tiempo. La conversación se había tornado seria y la pelinegra no estaba segura de como continuar con ella; Luke no presionaba por hacerla hablar, pero era obvio que esperaba una respuesta.

- _¿Qué harás cuando el verano termine?_

Pues bien, ella se había hecho esa pregunta desde antes que iniciara. Había terminado la preparatoria y conseguido una beca en la Universidad de Nueva York. Cuando estaba más joven, no había tenido planes de ir a la universidad, pero al ver cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años, había pensado _¿Por qué no?_ No negaría que tenía sueños similares a los de cualquier semidiós, vivir una vida relativamente normal.

Y más ahora que Luke estaba con ella para enfrentar los problemas y peligros que los perseguían día a día, como cuando se conocieron.

Pero ahora con la alianza con Nueva Roma y las nuevas posibilidades que eso abría, estaba replanteándose su plan. Jason la había invitado a la ciudad, donde podría vivir, estudiar y trabajar sin tener que preocuparse por los monstruos y ellos podrían estar más cerca. Recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido. Pero Luke no quería ir allá, el quería quedarse en Nueva York, cerca del Campamento Mestizo y sus amigos.

Estaban Luke y el campamento, y una vida tranquila y normal, como la que cualquiera de ellos tendría. Además, estaría su hermano.

-No lo sé.

Luke la miro un poco confundido al principio, habiendo casi olvidado la pregunta que le había hecho. Quería quedarse con Thalia, pero no quería irse de Nueva York. Quizás, era cuestión de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Y si, te quedas conmigo en Nueva York, aquí con nuestros amigos, y cuando hayas terminado de estudiar, nos vamos a Nueva Roma. Y podemos aprovechar Navidad para ir a visitar a tu hermano.

-En Nueva Roma estaríamos tranquilos desde el principio, haríamos nuevos amigos. Además- Thalia al fin lo miro a los ojos- la universidad es algo que consume mucho tiempo, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver si tu estudias en una universidad y yo en otra?

Luke parpadeo varias veces ante tal cuestión, luego rio un poco, como si lo que ella dijo fuera algo muy tonto.

-¿Y te ríes por qué…?

-No te enojes, no te enojes- trato de calmarla antes de que lo golpeara- es que… ¿de verdad no te conté?- ella lo miro sin entender- bueno, creo que le dije solo a Annabeth- sonriendo ampliamente, explico- yo también conseguí una beca en la Universidad de Nueva York, todo pago hasta terminarla. Claro, mientras mantenga un promedio de 9.

Los ojos azul eléctrico de Thalia lucían verdaderamente sorprendidos, pero más que alegrarse, su primera reacción fue darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?- le ladro la muchacha- no le habría dado tantas vueltas al asunto- ella sonrió, y esto animo más al rubio- si tu estarás en la misma universidad que yo, no estaremos muy lejos uno del otro y podremos ayudarnos en caso de problemas. Además, contamos con Annabeth para mantener esos promedios.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?- Luke presentía la respuesta, pero necesitaba preguntar.

-Quedarnos aquí en Nueva York con nuestros amigos hasta terminar la carrera y luego irnos a Nueva Roma, donde podremos vivir más tranquilos, como personas normales. No estaría mal.

-Y siempre podemos devolvernos o irnos a otro lugar si no nos gusta- agrego el hijo de Hermes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es un buen plan- asintió Thalia, dejándose abrazar por él.

…

Leo la había pasado bien en la fiesta, incluso había aprendido verdaderos movimientos de baile con Calipso ¿Quién diría que una chica de milenios de edad sabría moverse tan bien con música moderna? La fiesta se había terminado y ahora no había música, el silencio de la madrugada se llenaba con las charlas de los chicos y chicas, divididos en grupos o en parejas, esperando el amanecer sentados en la playa.

Había sido una idea muy romántica para todos y un momento que también querían compartir con los amigos. Leo se había hecho junto a Jason y Piper, mientras Calipso bajaba a las cocinas con otro grupo de chicas a preparar algo de beber mientras esperaban la próxima salida del sol.

-¿A qué escuela iras esta vez, Pipes?- pregunto Leo, mirando el cielo.

-Creo que me quedare en California- una mueca se dibujó en los labios de ella- papá me quiere cerca, pero eso solo significa que tendré que ir a un internado lleno de Barbies y Kens. Sabes que no me llevo bien con las Barbies y los Kens. ¿y tú?

-No lo sé, mamá será quien decida. Pero no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente para mandarme a un internado como la última vez.

Se quedaron en silencio. Jason no intervenía, sintiendo que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

-¡Oye, Pipes!- Leo la miro con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Y si me llevas contigo a esa escuela? No quiero estar solo en una preparatoria corriente, no todos pueden aceptar mi genialidad y espectacular sentido del humor. Llévame contigo ¿siiiiiiii?

La hija de Afrodita solo atino a abrir la boca y balbucear unas palabras sin sentido, no sabiendo que responder al respecto. Cuando tuvo una idea, hablo:

-¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-No lo sé. Tu padre tiene mucho dinero ¿no? Que me dé un trabajo en su casa… o me consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo. Cocino muy bien, además soy muy bueno arreglando cosas, eso ya lo sabes. Sé que es mucho pedir y a veces puedo ser molesto, pero hazlo por mi ¿sí? ¿Por tu querido mejor amigo?

A pesar del poco tiempo conociéndolo, Jason capto la verdadera intención de Leo. No quería ser una carga para su madre, quien no podía pagar un colegio apropiado para un semidiós hiperactivo, problemático y con dislexia; así que el quería encontrar una manera de ayudarla, y no terminar en un colegio donde sabía que no lo aceptarían. Podía ver las ruedas en la mente de Piper trabajar, sopesando la petición.

-Tendría que hablar primero con mi papá- dijo esta, luego de pensarlo bien- pero creo que podría ayudarte. Y creo que le agradara conocer a uno de mis amigos.

-¡Si! Vas a ver que tu padre me va a amar, Reina de Belleza- celebro el chico, muy contento- hay muchos lados positivos. Calipso saldrá conmigo antes de irme de Nueva York y prometió visitarme algún fin de semana, quiere conocer un poco más el país y esas cosas. Además, Jason será básicamente nuestro vecino. ¡Podríamos tener citas dobles! ¿A que suena estupendo?

Piper miro a Jason, esperando algún comentario. El chico sonrió, sin haberse percatado que sus amigos estarían tan cerca de él. Le gustaba el Campamento Mestizo, le agradaban los semidioses griegos, y aún más Leo y Piper; había escuchado, sin querer, que tal vez necesitarían algún supervisor con el nuevo asunto de la alianza en el caso de que se realicen excursiones entre campamentos o reuniones, y el podía hacerse cargo. Sus años de servicio en la legión ya se habían cumplido, podía dejarlo para cumplir con otro papel donde estuviera más contento.

Una labor que le permitiera estar con sus amigos en Nueva York, sin abandonar Nueva Roma.

Tomo la mano de Piper, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Conozco algunos lugares a los que podríamos ir- dijo el rubio- quizás a Calipso le gusten. Solo tienes que prometer que no le prenderas fuego a nada.

Continuando con su plática, pronto Calipso se reunió de nuevo con ellos, enterándose de los nuevos planes. El color del cielo había comenzado a cambiar, tiñéndose poco a poco de purpura, rosa y naranja, hasta que las estrellas dejaron de ser visibles.

Reunidos en grupos presenciaron el amanecer. Poco después el cuerno del desayuno se hiso oír, y los jóvenes se pusieron de pie para comer algo, antes de irse a dormir.

…

Desperté un poco confundido, tenía la intensión de dormir mucho más tiempo, pero entonces vi de reojo mi maleta tirada abierta a un lado de la cama, y recordé que este era el último día del campamento y a eso de las 10 de la mañana mis padres vendrían por mí. No tenía nada listo, y yo soy muy malo haciendo equipaje.

Por eso mi madre lo hace por mí.

Salte poniéndome de pie, tirando las cobijas al suelo y puse la maleta vacía sobre la cama. Thalia intento ayudarme a dejar las ropas dobladas y listas solo para meterlas en la maleta en la mañana, pero ella es tan buena organizando equipaje como yo, por lo que en realidad solo tengo un montón de tela apretujada sobre una de las literas.

Y así como estaba, comencé a guardarla.

-No lo harás en serio- escuche la voz de Nico, con tono escéptico.

Me gire a verlo. Estaba en pijama y salía del baño restregándose el sueño de la cara, traía el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Su cara denotaba mucha tranquilidad; no parecía molesto, como si estuviera de mal humor. Su mirada aun da algo de miedo, pero tampoco podía culparlo. Yo herede mis ojos de mi padre y Thalia de Zeus ¿Qué podíamos esperar del hijo de Hades?

-¿Qué no hare en serio?- pregunte, sin comprender. El señalo la ropa que guardaba- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no?

-Tu madre se enojará- resoplo, comenzando a doblar la ropa.

No podía creerlo, Nico Di Angelo me estaba ayudando a doblar mi ropa. Tomaba las camisas y los pantalones, poniéndolos uno sobre otro dentro de la maleta muy ordenadamente. Lo mire con extrañeza, pues nunca lo había visto haciendo equipaje.

Me daba vergüenza dejarlo solo haciendo eso, así que, tome mi ropa interior, la cual el ignoraba y dejaba a un lado y la doble de la misma manera en la que el doblaba mis pantalones. Terminamos al mismo tiempo, él tenía la maleta llena y yo un par de pequeñas columnas junto a esta. Las encajé en los espacios que quedaban sin arruinar el trabajo de Nico; metimos las ultimas cosas, entre esos algunos recuerdos de Tyson para mi mamá, y la cerramos.

Había quedado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y tú equipaje?- pregunte, un poco incómodo con tanto silencio.

-Lo hice anoche antes de dormir, ustedes ya se habían dormido.

-¿Y Thalia?

-Salió hace rato, hoy no se harán las filas para ir a desayunar por lo que debe estar en el comedor esperando con los demás. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- asentí.

Los chicos estaban animados esa mañana, pero también se sentía el ambiente de nostalgia. Los chicos del Campamento Júpiter se marcharían luego del desayuno, y antes del almuerzo los chicos que regresarían a sus casas ya se habrán ido también. Era tiempo de despedirse. En lo personal, es el primer año en que tengo tantos deseos de que el campamento no termine. Extraño a mi madre, pero he hecho amigos este verano con los que quiero estar un poco más.

Además, había alguien que viajaría al otro lado del país y no vería hasta el verano siguiente.

-¿Pensando en Annabeth?- me pregunto Nico, quien me había estado observando fijamente.

Me sonroje, atorándome con mi propia lengua al tratar de responder.

No me moleste en negarlo.

-Pues… sí. Te seré sincero, la verdad esto es raro para mí. Nunca he tenido novia, ni he invitado a ninguna chica a salir. En las escuelas que he estado piensan que soy algo extraño y problemático. Entonces conocí a Annabeth. Y no se parece a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes; es muy lista, fuerte, astuta, bonita, algo mandona, pero es genial. Y por alguna razón le gusto. Pero ella vive con su padre en San Francisco, y eso está muy lejos de aquí. No puedo llamarla, ni mandarle correos electrónicos, si quiero hablar con ella tendrá que ser con mensajes Iris o por carta. Mi letra es horrible, y creo que balbucearía como un tonto si hablara con ella por mensaje Iris. No sé, creo que… voy a extrañar a Annabeth, aun si la conozco desde el inicio del verano y aja. ¿Si me entiendes?

La pregunta final sonó un poco como si creyera que Nico es tonto, que no lo creo en absoluto, pero estaba tan concentrado en soltar todas esas palabras que tenía rondando en mi mente que no me fije realmente ni en respirar.

Sin embargo, Nico, quien no me había mirado durante mi perorata, sonrió un poco, asintiendo.

-De hecho, sorprendentemente, si te entiendo. Yo también tengo a alguien en quien pensar, solo que, por lo que parece, a mí se me hacen las cosas más fáciles. Aunque me hizo aprenderme su dirección de memoria para irla a visitar- una risa fácil escapo de él, y me miro al fin, algo en su expresión me decía que había algo que no me estaba contando, pero no quise preguntar- suerte con Annabeth, espero que lo de ustedes funcione.

Llegamos al comedor y él se fue hacia su mesa, junto a Hazel, saludando de lejos a Hope, quien sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Yo me fui a mi mesa, Grover se sentó junto a mí para no dejarme solo en el último día. Se hizo el brindis y las ofrendas, entonces comimos.

Terminado el desayuno, Quirón dedico un discurso de despedida a nuestros amigos romanos, todos aplaudimos y pude ver que algunas chicas, de ambos campamentos, tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, conmovidas por la despedida. Pero antes de que se marcharan, Quirón quiso anunciar algunas cosas.

-El primer asunto, concierne únicamente a los campistas griegos- nos miró, con una sonrisa sabionda- como recordaran, nuestro Campamento Mestizo estaba dividido en dos campamentos, completamente iguales uno del otro. Uno para las chicas, otro para los chicos- uh, bueno, claro que lo recordamos. No fue hace mucho, aunque se sienta de esa manera- se unificaron los grupos con la intención de una mejor convivencia para el momento en que dieran inicio los juegos de Campamentos en Guerra. Ahora, con los juegos finalizados y el termino del verano, queríamos saber si desean que el campamento vuelva a dividirse o lo…

No solemos ser chicos maleducados, le tenemos mucho respeto a Quirón como para interrumpirlo cuando nos habla. Pero no consideramos necesario que termine lo que estaba por decir; gritos y exclamaciones se hicieron oír por todo el comedor, incluso de algunos romanos, eran diferentes frases, pero un mismo mensaje: Déjenlo como esta.

Aunque nos habíamos hecho muchas bromas en el pasado, ahora no podía entender porque motivos los chicos y chicas del campamento querrían separarse hasta de sus hermanos. Quizás sentirían cierta desigualdad y esas cosas, pero en este momento tenemos presente que las chicas son necesarias en las cabañas y mejores compañías que la mayoría de los chicos. Y supongo que algún punto positivo debe tener nuestra presencia en el campamento para que básicamente todas las chicas apoyen la unión.

-Supongo que es una decisión unánime- Quirón sonreía ampliamente, como quien ya conoce su ganado. Aunque me esté llamando vaca a mí mismo.

Los campistas celebraron, yo solo me abrace con Grover. Por primera vez no me sentí mal de estar yo solo en mi mesa, viendo la felicidad de mis amigos haciendo escandalo junto a sus hermanas. Annabeth me miro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Bueno, y el segundo asunto es- continuo nuestro director de actividades- la entrega de las cuentas de este verano.

Miré detalladamente la mía cuando la tuve en mis manos. La de este verano tenía el dibujo del logo de Hefestos TV. Un poco irónico, considerando que por ese canal empezaron todos nuestros problemas, pero ya no valía de nada recordar el asunto y guardar rencor. Por el contrario, muchos decidieron pensar que habían salido en un canal de televisión. A los cuarenta legionarios romanos que nos habían visitado se les hizo entrega de una pulsera de cuero, versión más pequeña de nuestro collar, con la cuenta de este verano. Un recuerdo de su estadía en el Campamento Mestizo.

Luego del desayuno, los romanos tomaron sus cosas. Había muchos abrazos, lágrimas y promesas de reencuentro, sobre todo en cierto trio. No me moleste en acercarme, ya me había despedido la noche anterior y no quería interrumpir ningún momento. Jason, Piper y Leo no parecían querer separarse; Thalia estaba a mi lado viéndolos.

-¿No iras con él?- pregunte, extrañado.

-Ya le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir, si se me ocurre algo más le enviare un mensaje Iris- ella hizo una mueca burlona- lo dejare solo con su novia y el farolito de Valdez.

Ambos dirigimos los ojos hacia Nico en su lugar. El llevaba la maleta de Hazel en una mano y a la chica en la otra. Hope y Frank iban un poco más atrás, charlando y dándoles algo de espacio. Las despedidas eran un poco duras para Nico, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, era bueno que tuviera alguien que lo acompañara después.

-Al fin tendremos nuestras cabañas para nosotros solo- comento Thalia, cuando su hermano desapareció colina abajo.

-Aunque siempre podemos pedir un permiso para pijamadas entre primos ¿no?

…

Ya me había despedido de todos, estaba listo para marcharme.

Sacando mi maleta de la cabaña para dirigirme a la Colina Mestiza, me topé con Annabeth. Ella también llevaba sus cosas, me sonrió y camino conmigo. En la cima nos detuvimos, mirando hacia la carretera.

-¿Tus padres vienen por ti?- me pregunto, luego de mucho silencio.

-Sip- asentí, no sabiendo muy bien que más decir. Creía que ya habíamos dicho todo- ¿vendrán por ti también?

-No, yo tomare un taxi. Debo tomar un avión al atardecer hacia San Francisco.

Volví a asentir. Vi el carro de mi padrastro aparecer al final de carretera, hasta estacionarse más abajo frente a nosotros. Mi madre se bajó y me saludo, aunque lucio algo extrañada al ver de quien estaba acompañado.

No estaba seguro que hablar con Annabeth, pero seguro se me ocurriría algo en el camino.

-¿Y si te damos un aventón?- ofrecí, algo nervioso- seguro que a mis padres no les molestara. Y mi madre tiene cara de querer presentarse.

-Si tú lo dices- Annabeth sonrió, se veía un poco sonrojada, pero camino con seguridad por delante de mí.

Mi madre la saludo muy alegremente. Quizás demasiado. Y no la culpo, nunca le había presentado a una chica antes. Paul, saliendo del asiento del piloto me dio un pulgar en alto, sin que mi madre y Annabeth se dieran cuenta, mientras se dirigía al maletero para ayudarme a guardar el equipaje.

Ahora el único desafío que veía, mientras el auto arrancaba y nos alejábamos del Campamento Mestizo, más que mantener una conversación con Annabeth, era evadir las indirectas de Paul y los cuentos de mi madre que posiblemente me avergonzarían frente a Annabeth.

Y eso que todavía no le había dicho que la había invitado a salir.


End file.
